


His Majesty | Taekook/Yoonmin

by Asmaa_Author



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Knight, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Royalty, bts - Freeform, castle - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, royal, taekook, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 106,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmaa_Author/pseuds/Asmaa_Author
Summary: Taehyung is the crown prince of the kingdom of Virtus. His father, King Baek II is on the deathbed and his only wish before dying is that his son finds a wife or a husband as soon as possible. For this purpose, a selection among all the young singles of the kingdom has been decided.Jungkook is a poor peasant, living only with his mother who suffers from a very serious illness. To help her getting cured, he will present himself to the selection, hoping to be among the royal family.





	1. I

_Virtus. Meaning the taste or love for curious or works of fine art. It also carries connotations of valor, manliness, excellence, courage, character, and worth, perceived as masculine strength._

 

The late King Baek I named the kingdom Virtus because he wanted his people to be brave warriors, good parents and strong lovers. 

 

After his death, his son Baek II took the lead of the kingdom and married the most beautiful woman, Kim Jisoo. Their love story was the most popular between people. 

 

Women desired to be the king's wives because of his manliness, his courage and his strong personality. Men desired to marry Jisoo because of her breathtaking beauty, her elegant manners and her consideration of helping poor peasants.  

 

One year after their wedding, Jisoo gave birth to a baby. A beautiful boy. 

 

The king insisted on naming him Taehyung, big prosperity.

 

After twenty two years, he grew up to be the most handsome man in the kingdom, and also the most desired one.

 

His parents brought him a thousand of young women and young men but he was always uninterested. His heart only belonged to his family and archery. 

 

He spent all his days shooting arrows in the Arcus Area, which his father built for him. 

 

The prince only had three friends, his messenger and knight Jimin, his butler Namjoon and his personal chef Jin. 

 

"Your highness, do you want anything special for dinner?" Jin asked.

 

"I am actually craving that dish I ate the other day, what the Italian president's personal chef prepared." Taehyung said, licking his lip.

 

"Oh, you mean pizza?" The older chuckled. "He was very kind to let me the recipe. I will prepare it for you tonight, your highness."

 

"How many times should I tell you not to call me this way when we are alone." The younger rolled his eyes. "You make me very uncomfortable." 

 

"I am sorry then." Jin smiled and ruffled the younger's hair before heading to the royal kitchen.

 

Namjoon entered a few moments after and sat in front of the prince. "The selection starts next week." He said. 

 

Taehyung just nodded.

 

"You seem very uninterested."

 

"Well, I am." the younger sighed. "I do not really care about having a wife or husband. I just want my father to be happy before his death."

 

"He will, I am sure of it." Namjoon smiled softly. "You should go comfort your mother, she is not feeling well lately." 

 

"Yes, I was planning to spend the day with her tomorrow. Will you ask Jimin to bring the horses for us?" 

 

"Of course."

 ~~     

"Mother, I beg you to eat. Just for me please. I prepared this soup especially for you, it is called gazpacho, my friend taught me the recipe after he came back from Spain." Jungkook smiled softly to his mother. 

 

He was working as a gardener at the Jung House, one of the bourgeois families in the kingdom. 

 

He and their son Hoseok started dating secretly a year ago after they spent a lot of time together. Their relationship was based in love and trust but lately it got very complicated when Hoseok's parents started to think of an arranged marriage for him and the daughter of another rich family. 

 

Jungkook always felt sad because of their status difference. 

 

"I j-just want to sleep Jungkook." His mother whispered. "Just sleep."

 

The younger sighed heavily and kissed his mother's forehead. He thought about the announcement one of the royal messengers said earlier in the morning. 

 

"All young women and men over the age of eighteen are summoned to present themselves at the royal court as candidate for the future marriage of Prince Taehyung. The lucky winner will have the chance to be a future prince or princess."

 

"If I win, I can pay for my mother's cure." He thought, staring at the woman's pale face. He was still very young for marriage, especially a very complicated one with a royal prince.

 

He was playing his freedom and his passion for Hoseok but his love for his mother was stronger than anything.

 

His mother meant his entire life. She was the one who took care of him after his father's death during the war years ago. He grew up to be strong and healthy despite their extreme poverty. She raised him to be patient and responsible, caring and loving, a forgiver and a helper. 

 

She worked hard from selling flowers to helping tailors and cleaning houses just in order to buy her son a very modest dinner. She did not care about hardships, sufferings and getting hurt. She only wanted Jungkook to stay healthy. "Just wait mother, I will do anything for you to stay by my side." The younger whispered, warm tears falling on his cheeks.

 

 ~~

 

"The selection? Jungkook are you insane? What about us?!" Hoseok shook his lover's body. He was taken aback by the younger's sudden announcement. He never imagined that one day he could live separately from him. He loved him so much to let him go.

 

"I really love you Hoseok, very very much, but I need it, I need it for my mother." Jungkook sighed. 

 

"I told you that I will help you, I just need some time." Hoseok said.

 

"This is the problem, time. My mother does not have a lot of time. In addition to this, your father will never agree to help poor peasants like us."

 

Hoseok sighed heavily. The younger was right, sir Jung was really arrogant and proud of his high status. He will call helping a poor peasant like an act of full disgrace. 

 

"So, will you do it?" Hoseok mumbled and the younger simply nodded. "I have to."

 

"This selection is more important than me now." The older chuckled. 

 

"My mother is." Jungkook said coldly. 

 

"Well, go to your prince now." Hoseok pushed the younger with strength and left. 

 

 ~~

 

Jungkook frowned when he saw all his rivals waiting in front of the palace. Looking at them made him think that he had no chance to be selected by the prince. 

 

The young girls were wearing their most beautiful dresses and their smiles were radiant. While the young men were wearing suits he could never afford and talked about their favorite pastimes such as horseback riding, art, reading...

 

He thought about giving up everything but he had to do it for his mother. 

 

When he entered the palace, everyone was looking at him with disgust. He was wearing ripped wool pants and a simple long white shirt. He could not afford buying clothes or paying for school. He was poor and uneducated. His only hobby was growing flowers, his mother only taught him about those beautiful creatures. He knew all the names and meanings but nothing about politics, physics and arts. He was out of their world.

 

"Piece of crap." He heard someone mumble behind his back.

 

"How dare you present yourself to the prince like this!"

 

"So dirty!" 

 

He felt his heart tighten inside his chest but clenched his fists and decided to ignore dumb people. 

 

 ~~

 

"Your highness, you turned down practically everyone." Namjoon whispered to the prince. "No one caught your attention?"

 

Taehyung shook his head. He never felt as bored in his life.

 

"Just try, please?"

 

"I will, I will." the younger sighed. 

 

After long moments, he kept on ignoring every candidate because they faked their personality in front of him and did the most arrogant things just to please him. 

 

Girls would lie about themselves reading since they were four years old or painting masterpieces. The guys would pretend to be physically stronger and know about everything. Taehyung just rolled his eyes at everyone and wished for the day to end quickly. 

 

"Next!" Namjoon shouted and a young boy awkwardly walked toward the prince and bowed to him. 

 

Taehyung raised his head to examine the young man. He looked tall, strong and very innocent. 

 

"Lift your head." He said but the younger didn't move.

 

"Lift your head so I can see your face." 

 

Jungkook nervously raised his head and widened his eyes when he finally saw the prince's face, for the very first time. His beauty was mesmerizing and hypnotizing. The younger could not see or hear anything around him, he could only see a beautiful prince sitting on his enormous throne, staring at him intensively. 

 

As for Taehyung, he was as surprised as the younger because Jungkook's beauty was different. Different from all the fake faces he saw earlier, Jungkook was real.

 

His soft brown hair was surrounding a beautiful face where two big brown eyes, a small nose and pink lips were standing to make all the beauty. 

 

He cleared his throat after he woke up from his trance. "What is your name?" He asked.

 

"J-jungkook, your highness" the younger answered shyly. 

 

"Well Jungkook, what do you have to offer?" Taehyung asked. "The other candidates offered me gold, silver, diamonds, rubies, sapphires..what do you have for me."

 

Jungkook nervously bit his lip and offered him a small bouquet of very strange and attractive flowers with a shaky hand.

 

"What are these?" Taehyung softly asked, admiring the beauty of the pink and yellow plants.

 

"They are called Alstroemerias, your highness. Like your name, they mean wealth, prosperity and fortune." The younger shyly said. "They also mean friendship."

 

The prince kept looking from his bags of jewels to the small bouquet, comparing them until he realized that the beauty of flowers was incomparable. Thousand of diamonds and rubies would never equal such gorgeous creatures. 

 

He smiled softly and stared at the younger. "I like you Jungkook." 

 

~~

 

Welcome to the royal court! 

 

I hope that you liked it <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. II

"Mother, do you need anything else?" Jungkook asked the old woman after preparing a modest breakfast for her.

"No, my dear." She smiled softly to her son. "I have gotten everything I wanted, thanks to you darling." She patted the brown haired's head.

"How are you feeling mother? Does your head still hurt you a lot?" The younger asked.

"Not that bad." The woman gently shook her head. "It still hurts but less than before." 

"I see.." 

 

Loud knocks could be heard on the door. "MR.JEON!" 

 

Jungkook and his mother looked at each other with confusion. "I will open the door." The younger said before heading to the entrance. 

"Mr.Jeon." A man, judging from his formal clothes, must be a palace guard, bowed to the young man. "My sincere salutations, I came here from the royal palace." 

"The royal palace?" Mrs.Jeon got up from her bed. "Is there anything we can help you with?" She asked.

"No, madam. Your son was summoned to the palace by his royal highness, prince Taehyung. He was elected among hundreds of young people to be his companion." The guard said.

"Oh god!" Mrs.Jeon widened her eyes. "You presented yourself to the selection?!" She asked her son who simply nodded. "W-why?" 

"I want us to be happy mother." The younger smiled.

"Mr.Jeon, will you please follow me?" The guard asked.

"I will come back very soon mother." Jungkook said.

"Do not worry Mr.Jeon, his highness sent her a personal nurse. Mrs.Park, please enter." 

 

A woman in her forties entered shyly to the small house. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail. Mrs.Jeon felt at ease when the nurse smiled widely to her. "It is really nice to meet you Mrs.Jeon." she bowed to her. "I am Park Chinhye and I will be in charge of taking care of you from now on."

"Oh, it is really nice to meet you Chinhye." 

"You do not have to worry about your son." Chinhye smiled. "Mine is also in the palace. He is his highness's knight and also his best friend. The prince is very friendly and a perfect gentleman." She smiled.

"I see." Mrs.Jeon stared at her son. "You will come to see me, right?" She asked.

"Of course mother, how can I not?" Jungkook kissed her head before leaving with the guards.

 

"Jungkook seems like a very kind young man." Chinhye said. "His highness surely have seen something special in your son because he was never interested in anyone before." 

"My son sure has a lot of qualities." Mrs.Jeon sighed heavily. "I am proud of him." 

 

~~

 

"Welcome to the palace!" A tall, peach haired young man smiled widely to Jungkook. "I am Kim Namjoon, his highness's butler." 

"Nice to meet you Mr.Kim." Jungkook bowed shyly. 

"Oh, pleased let us drop the formalites." The older chuckled. "You can call me Namjoon." He smiled. "The maids will be in charge of bringing your things in your chambers, will you please follow me? I will show you around." 

"Y-yes." Jungkook mumbled and followed the tall man.

 

Jungkook's eyes did not know where to focus anymore. The interior of the palace was incredibly gorgeous.

 

The walls were painted in a very light beige color which highlighted the paintings depicting each member of the royal family.

Previous kings and queens and the actual ones.

Jungkook stopped in front of the prince's painting. Admiring the beauty of the colors along with Taehyung's. 

 

 

"The prince is beautiful, isn't he?" Namjoon mumbled behind him making him jump by surprise.

"Y-yes, he is." He mumbled with a soft voice. 

"He is even more beautiful when he smiles a lot, you will see." The butler said before guiding him to the large stairs.

 

"Here is the royal kitchen." He leaded him to a big room, full of large ovens, several fridges and a large storage cupboard.

 

"Let me introduce you to Chef Jin!" He exclaimed before tapping a tall black haired male's shoulder.

 

"Oh! Is he the one?!" The chef asked Namjoon who simply nodded with a smile.

"You are so pretty!" Jin widened his eyes. 

"T-thank you, sir." Jungkook blushed.

 

"Sir?" Jin chuckled. "You just made me feel so old, call me Jin, please just Jin." 

"A-alright, Jin. Are you the main cook?" He asked.

"Yes, he is." Namjoon said. "You will see, he prepares the best food in the world." 

"You will never get tired of my meals darling." The cook smiled proudly. "Do you want me to prepare something special for you tonight?" 

"Uh? Me? I-I do not know much about gastronomy." Jungkook mumbled shyly. 

"It is alright." Jin patted his head. "There is something Taehyung likes a lot, you will try it tonight." 

"Taehyung?" Jungkook asked confusingly. He did not understand how royal employees could adress their prince informally.

"We are his friends, this is why we are used to call him by his first name." The butler said. "You will get used to it too Mr.Jeon." 

"Call me Jungkook, please." 

 

 ~~

 

"Here is the stable. Jimin will help you choose your personal horse later." 

 

"Good afternoon!" An elegant blond male approached them with a large smile.

Jungkook kept staring at him, wondering if he was a hidden prince because of his elegance.

He was wearing a black hunt coat and beige breeches along with white dressage gloves covering his small hands and was walking with his long black leather boots. He assumed that he was a horseman. A very handsome one.

 

"You must me Mr.Jeon Jungkook." He politely bowed to him. 

The younger did not answer him, he just kept staring at him.

"Mr.Jeon?" 

"Y-you are very handsome." Jungkook said and immediately covered his mouth, realizing that he thought loudly.

The blond haired male chuckled. "Taehyung sure will hate me after this." He laughed.

"You are also the prince's friend?" 

"I am his best friend, Park Jimin." 

"Oh, you are Mrs.Chinhye's son?" 

"Yes." Jimin nodded with a smile. "She was very enchanted to help your mother." 

"She is very kind." 

"Like her son." Jimin said proudly, making Jungkook smile. 

 

Namjoon cleared his throat. "Well, now we should go meet the prince." He said and the younger nodded.

"I will see you later Mr.Park." Jungkook waved to Jimin.

 

~~

 

They entered by a large gate leading to a gigantic garden, even bigger than the palace. Jungkook widened his eyes when he saw all the trees and hundreds of flowers around him. He smiled and thought he had already found his favorite place in the palace.

"The prince spends most of his time here." Namjoon said, before opening a door to reveal a sort of small office. "This is where he does his work. He said that nature helps him concentrate more and be less stressed." He added. "I will got get him, you can sit here to wait." He pointed to one of the chairs. 

Jungkook nodded and shyly sat, looking around him. 

 

He spotted a large glass vase on the desk, he smiled when he saw the bouquet of Alstroemerias he had offered him the other day.

He was touched to see that the prince took well care of them.

 

"Good afternoon." A deep voice woke him from his reverie.

The dark haired prince stood in front of the door and smiled to him.

"Your highness." The younger bowed to him. 

"Did you like the palace?" 

"Yes, your highness. It is very big and beautiful, especially the garden." Jungkook smiled shyly.

"Because you like flowers." Taehyung said. "One day, you should teach me their names and meanings." 

"With all my pleasure, your highness." 

"You met my friends?"

"Yes, they look very kind." 

"They are." Taehyung sat in front of him. "They are the ones who are making my royal life easier." He sighed. "I hope that you will do the same." He added, staring right into his eyes.

"I will do my best, your highness." Jungkook bowed. 

"Have you ever heard of archery?" The prince asked.

"I have heard of it but never had the chance to try or watch it, and I heard that your highness likes it a lot." The younger said.

"Exactly." Taehyung smiled. "It means a lot to me." He sighed. 

"Maybe if I teach you about flowers you would like to teach me archery?" Jungkook asked, making the prince smile widely.

"That is a great deal!" 

 

~~

 

"We prepared some clothes for you Mr.Jeon." The palace maids shyly handed him a large box. 

He opened it to find several elegant shirts, pants and jackets along with very classy shoes. 

"We filed the bathtub for you, I hope that you like rose scent. His highness sure does." The young woman shyly smiled and left the chambers. 

 

Jungkook took off his 'peasant clothes' and put them inside the box before going to the bathroom.

 

"Oh, god." He widened his eyes when he saw himself through the mirror, with his new royal outfit and his clean body. 

 

 

"Mother should see this." He smiled. "She would really like it." 

"Jungkook, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes!" The butler knocked at the door. 

"I will be coming." 

~~

He decided to look around the palace before dinner gets ready.

He found it strange to see maids and valets bowing to him everytime he walked through the corridors. Being a part of the royal family sure was different from leading a normal life. 

 

He kept admiring the paintings until he walked in front of a half opened door. 

His curiosity fought him and he decided to look what was inside.

He found a man laying on a large bed, surrounded by a doctor and nurses.

He thought that he looked a lot like the prince. Was he maybe..the king? 

His heart beat faster just by the thought of it. 

"Come in." He heard him call him and widened his eyes. "M-me?" 

"Yes, you." 

He shyly opened the door and bowed to the man. "Y-your majesty?" 

"You can go rest, I will be fine." The man nodded to the nurses and everyone left.

He tapped the free space next to his legs. "Come here young man." 

"I-I do not want to bother you, your majesty." 

The king smiled and tapped again on the bed.

Jungkook gently sat and bowed once again to the king.

"Jungkook isn't it?" The king asked.

"Yes, your majesty." 

"My son chose well, you seem like a very nice man." The king started. "I was always scared about who will be the next prince or princess. And I honestly wished it would not be a woman." He chuckled. "I married a very wonderful one but young women from this new generation are very scary. Their motive is not helping the prince but gaining popularity and money behind his back." He sighed. "Boys do it too but real men like you would never." 

"H-how do you know if I am a good man?" Jungkook asked.

"I can see it in your eyes son." The king smiled. "And your hands prove it too." He added, pointing at his rough hands.

"You must have worked very hard."

 

Jungkook nodded. "My father died during the war and left me with only my sick mother. I was the only man of the house so I had to be in charge of everything such as working here and there and helping my mother." 

"This is exactly what a future king needs by his side. A responsible person." 

"Even if I am poor and ignores the royal protocols?" 

 

The king chuckled and put his hand on Jungkook's.

"Poverty and richness have nothing to do with your education. There are rich people whom you cannot even stand sitting with and poor people whom you like to spend all your life with. Money does not define your personality. Experiences and responsibilities do. And for the protocols, of course you can learn them. We were not born 'royals' after all." He laughed. "I am sure you will be a great prince." 

"Thank you, your majesty." Jungkook smiled. "I really hope you get better very soon. I will be very pleased to get to know you better." 

"Oh, if only my dear, if only." The king sighed heavily. "You should go now, dinner must be ready." 

"Won't you eat with us?" 

"Maybe another time. The prince would want to get to know you better and so do you, I do not want to ruin it." He smirked.

 

~~

 

"Good even-" The prince widened his eyes when he saw the futur prince waiting for him in the table, looking more beautiful than ever with his new clothes. 

"Good evening, your highness." Jungkook stood to bow to him. 

 

They ate silently and secretly stealing glances from each other. 

 

"Tomorrow morning, we will go to the stable together." The prince said after taking a sip of his soup. "Jimin will help you choose the best horse." 

Jungkook nodded. "But I do not know how to ride a horse." 

"Jimin will teach you like he did to me. He is a great rider."

"And a good teacher." Another voice surged in the hall. 

"Speaking of the devil." Taehyung rolled his eyes when Jimin passed by them and bowed to him. "Where are you going?" 

"One of the horses is a little bit sick, I have to check on him."

Jimin said. "How do you like the palace Jungkook?" He stared at the younger.

"I really like it." The younger smiled shyly. "And I am really looking forward to you to teach me." 

"My pleasure!" The horseman smiled widely before leaving. 

 

"This boy.." Taehyung chuckled. "I am sure he already charmed you, he does this to everyone." 

"He sure is charming." Jungkook shyly mumbled. 

"Ahh do not get me jealous already!" The prince laughed. "By the way, I have something to tell you." 

"Yes, your highness?"

"The king's state is getting worse day by day and we are worried he might leave us very soon." He sighed with a sad face. "I am afraid we should rush our wedding." 

Jungkook gulped.

"We have five days before the ceremony." 

"F-five days?!" 

 

~~

 

You are all invited to the royal wedding! 

Make sure you wear your fanciest clothes! ;) hahah ♡

 

  

 

                     

 

 


	3. III

"Do I look alright darling?  I am afraid my dress would not be enough to impress the others." The black haired woman said, checking herself in front of the tall mirror. 

 

"Yes mother, you look good. Why are you giving this too much importance?" 

 

"Hoseok..darling, this is the prince's wedding, how is it not important?" 

 

The young man rolled his eyes and flipped his book's page, just staring at the words without actually reading them.

 

One of his friends who work at the palace told him that Jungkook was the one the prince chose and since that day he did not go out of his room. He would spend his days sleeping or reading a tragic book. He was only obliged to go out that day because he had to attend the wedding as the prime minister's son. 

 

"My dear, you should wear the suit I prepared for you. I asked the best tailor of the country to make it for you. With it, I am sure you will catch the attention of all the young women invited today." Mrs.Jung smirked. "Especially the interior minister's daughter Jennie. I heard my friends saying that she has an eye on you." 

 

Hoseok shook his head and sighed. "And I am not interested." He mumbled. 

 

"What are you saying?" His mother frowned. "She is the most qualified young woman in the country. She has everything. Well educated, rich, skinny and very beautiful. What do you need more?" She raised an eyebrow.

 

I need Jungkook. 

 

"I just need to be left in peace, mother. I am not ready to get married." 

 

"You are almost twenty-four my dear. You need a young woman to bare your future heirs." She said, before taking a small pot where a beautiful red rose was gorgeously standing to smell it. 

 

"Do not touch it!" The orange haired male shouted before taking the pot away from his mother. 

 

"Oh, god." Mrs.Jung widened his eyes, putting her hands on her chest. "What is wrong with you lately? You seem very different." 

 

"Nothing mother. I just do not like people touching what is mine." Hoseok mumbled, staring at the rose with sad and angry eyes. 

 

"But no one touched something yours darling." 

 

Jungkook is mine. 

 

~~

 

"Everyone! Your attention please!" Jin clapped his hands with a large smile. 

"It is a very big day as you already know." He started when all eyes were on him. "You know how important today's event is so you must also know that we have to prepare a very big feast. Let us show our guests who are coming from all over the world how our country Virtus has the best food." The chef smiled proudly and all the cooks and assitants started clapping and shouting in the middle of the big kitchen. 

 

"I want them to crave our food after they leave the palace and I also want their highness's to be proud of us." 

 

"We will do all our best Chef!" One of the cooks shouted.

 

"Yes chef, let us work hard!" 

 

"Will you need any help Jin?" Namjoon asked. 

 

"Mm not really my dear, I will just need you to warn anyone not to enter the kitchen today, I do not want anyone disconcerting us." The older said.

 

"I will do so." The peach haired butler smiled softly.

 

He was willing to do anything to help the beautiful cook since he was secretly in love with him during years. 

 

He still cannot forget the day he first came to the palace, saying that it will be an honor to him to cook for the royal family. He said that his dream was to make all the food they desired and always stay at their service. 

 

He loved him for his confidence, his motivation and his desire to make everyone happy around him. He also loved him for making each of his days inside the palace different and less boring. 

 

And above all, he loved him because he never left his side. He was always there for him when his work got though or when he missed his late parents. 

 

Chief Jin was one of the most amazing and beautiful people he ever met in his life. 

 

"And you Namjoon? Do you need any help? Is Taehyung giving you a hard time today?" 

"Just a little." The younger sighed. "The prince is really nervous. He keeps on rejecting the food and spends the entire day looking through the window. He does not even listen to me when I talk to him."

 

Jin sighed and patted the butler's back. "It is normal that he is acting this way my dear. He is getting married to someone he barely knows and the king is very sick. He must be worried about a lot of things, you should understand him." 

"Yes, I should." 

 

~~

 

"Do you feel comfortable in your clothes, sir?" The chief maid asked Jungkook after finishing to adjust some details of his white shirt and fixing his brown hair. 

 

"Yes, I am alright." The younger shyly answered. "Thank you for helping me, I am still not used to wear such fancy clothes." 

 

The maid smiled. "You remind me of the first time I came to the palace. I came from a poor family like you and I wasn't used to anything here. But her majesty the queen was very kind to teach me along with my other companions all the palace protocols and created these beautiful uniforms for us." She said, pointing at the white and baby blue dress she was wearing. 

 

Gentle knocks could be heard. 

 

"Can I come in?" 

Jungkook smiled when he heard Jimin's soft voice. "Yes, of course." 

 

"Well, we shall excuse ourselves." The maid said and all of them bowed before leaving the chambers.

 

"Good aftern- oh woah!" The knight widened his eyes when he saw Jungkook dressed in his wedding clothes. "Very beautiful." He mumbled.

 

"T-thank you." Jungkook blushed.

 

He was wearing a long white shirt decorated with black lines which descended majestically along the cloth and on the end of the sleeves which fitted perfectly his black skinny pants and shiny black leather shoes. 

 

"The prince will certainly lose his mind after seeing you." Jimin smirked. "I must say that he is very lucky." He added.

 

Jungkook blushed and smiled to the blond haired male. 

 

"You are very kind Jimin." He said.

"And also very handsome." He added, shyly.

 

"Oh thank you!" Jimin dramatically put his hand on his chest and pretended to faint before bursting out laughing, making the younger laugh along with him.

 

"I am glad that you are smiling Jungkook, or should I call you, your highness?" 

 

"No, no!" The younger quickly shook his head. "It is very uncomfortable, keep on calling me Jungkook, please." 

 

"I will." The older smiled. "You just looked very nervous and I wanted to make you smile a little." He said. "I should get changed now, I will see you later!" He smiled widely before leaving. 

 

~~

 

The guests were all gathered in the palace's hall. 

 

Kings and queens, princes and princesses, ministers and nobles were wearing their fanciest suits and dresses and were all waiting for the ceremony to start.

 

Jin was watching the guests from afar, smiling widely watching their surprised reaction every time they tasted something made by him or his assistants. 

 

The orchestra was playing and some couples were dancing or just enjoying the music on their table. 

 

"Oh, lord! My son you look very gorgeous!" The queen hugged her son.

 

"Darling, look at him!" She told her husband.  

 

"We gave birth to a very beautiful son." The king smiled, looking at the prince in his groom outfit.

 

"Do not be nervous sweatheart, eveything will be perfect, trust me." The queen patted his head. "And Jungkook looks very kind, I am sure he would not make you unhappy." 

 

"Yes, I know." Taehyung nervously smiled. 

 

~~

 

"Everyone, welcome and thank you for coming today." Namjoon greeted the guests. "I will ask you to applaud for our prince Taehyung." He said before the orchestra played music and Taehyung entered the hall accompanied by his knight and best friend Jimin. 

 

All the guests were clapping, admiring how beautiful and classy the prince was. 

 

"Who is this young man?" A silver haired male asked his secretary.

"He is the best knight of this country, his name is Park Jimin. He is also a horseman and I heard that he is prince Taehyung's best friend." 

 

"I see.." the male smirked, not taking his eyes off the blond haired male, dressed with his official knight's uniform. 

 

He felt his heart beat faster when the said man turned and made eye-contact with him. 

 

"Park Jimin.." the male sighed.  "Jimin.."

 

~~

 

The prince sat on his throne next to the king and queen. 

 

"And now let us all welcome our new prince, our new royal family member, Prince Jungkook." Namjoon smiled widely, staring at the younger advancing slowly between the crowd. 

 

Taehyung bit his lower lip and tried his best not to look very surprised at his fiancee's breathtaking beauty. 

 

"An angel.." he mumbled to himself, staring at Jungkook who was approaching him slowly with a shy smile. 

 

"God, am I dreaming?!" Mrs.Jung widened her eyes. "Isn't t-that our gardener? How is that possible?" 

"I cannot understand how the prince chose him among all the qualified young women of this country." The prime minister shook his head in disappointment. "I hope you would not make the same mistake, right Hoseok?" He asked his son who did not listen to a single word of his because he was under a horrible shock. 

 

He was used to see Jungkook wearing his dirty ripped clothes with his messy hair and his face covered with grass. Seeing him wearing fancy royal clothes, his face shining bright like the most rare diamond made his chest tightened. 

 

He wanted to scream and cry, he wanted to tell the world that this man belonged to him. He wanted to steal him from the prince. He wanted him back. 

 

"Grooms, will you please stand and face each other?" Namjoon asked. 

 

Both princes stood in front of the guests. Jungkook shyly staring at the older and Taehyung doing his best to look confident. 

 

"We are all reunited today to celebrate our first royal wedding after the king and queen's union twenty-two years ago.

The prince grew up to be a very kind and modest gentleman loved by his family along with his people. 

Today, he is here to share his heart with a very beautiful and gentle young man, Jeon Jungkook. 

He chose him among a thousand of young people and promised to make him a very good prince to their people." Namjoon said. "Your highness, I hope you will share some words with us." 

 

Taehyung nodded and took a deep breath. "My dear people, I would like first to welcome you in our palace." He smiled and all the guests clapped for him. "You must be curious why I chose Jungkook to be my husband." He added before turning back to face the younger. "I saw something in him that I have not found in the others. Simplicity and modesty." He said. "Do you know what he offered me? Not gold, not diamonds and nothing shiny. He offered me his sincerity, his real person. A flower." He smiled, making Jungkook blush. "I knew he was the prince I will need by my side in the future, this is why I am introducing him to you today."

The crowd clapped once again. 

 

Namjoon recited his long prepared speech and both grooms made their promises, looking nervously at each other.

 

"Now, you can kiss the groom." 

 

Taehyung nervously rubbed the back of his neck and stared right into Jungkook's eyes, asking for permission. 

The younger shyly nodded, feeling his heart beating faster.

Taehyung approached him slowly and put a hand around his waist. "Welcome to my family, my prince." He whispered in his ear before facing him and closing the gap between them.

They shared a very shy and sweet first kiss. 

 

"Congratulations my princes!" Namjoom shouted, as excited as he has ever been. 

 

The guests came one by one to greet and congratulate the grooms who were sitting on their crowns. 

 

It was finally Hoseok's turn. He approached them nervously and bowed. "Congratulations my prince." He mumbled softly. 

"Thank you, Mr.Jung." Taehyung smiled.

"Your highness." The orange haired male bowed to the new prince who was looking at him with sad eyes. 

"Congratulations." Hoseok said, feeling his heart shed into small pieces. He kept staring at Jungkook's eyes during long seconds, telling him everything through his stares.

Taehyung furrowed and stared at them confusingly, a million questions playing inside his brain. 

"Your highnesses." Hoseok finally break his and Jungkook's eye contact and bowed to both princes before leaving. 

 

"Are you alright?" Taehyung asked his husband whose hands were shaking.

"Y-yes, I am alright your highness." He nodded slowly. 

"I want you to call me by my name now." The prince put his hand on the younger's.

"Yes, T-taehyung." Jungkook blushed.

 

~~ 

 

"My princes, I would like to introduce Min Yoongi, king of Agustus." Namjoon said before a very charismatic silver haired male approached them. 

 

Jimin, who was standing next to his best friend widened his eyes because of the king's allure. 

He had small feline dark eyes, his hair was arranged in a very strange but interesting way and was wearing clothes different from their. He looked stunning and very intimidating. 

 

 

"Congratulations sir Taehyung." 

 

The blond haired male's heart beat faster when he heard the king's deep voice. 

 

"Thank you sir Yoongi, it has been such a long time." Taehyung stood up to hug the older. He was the only guest he made a contact with. 

Jungkook looked at them with questioning eyes. 

 

"My prince, king Yoongi is a very old friend of mine. I met him in his kingdom Agustus when I went with my father there years ago." Taehyung said and Jungkook simply bowed to the silver haired king. 

 

"You chose well sir Taehyung, you chose very well." Yoongi chuckled looking at Jungkook. "And I see a new face here." He added, smirking at Jimin. 

 

"He is not very new, it is just that you have not come here in a long time. He is Jimin, qualified knight, an amazing horse rider and my beloved best friend." Taehyung proudly said, putting an arm around Jimin's shoulder.

 

"Well, your friends are also mine, am I wrong?" Yoongi smirked and Jimin simply bowed. 

 

"I took advantage of this wedding to spend some days here in Virtus, I really like the environment." The king said. "Maybe sir Jimin would like to show me around?" He asked, admiring every inch of Jimin's beauty. His soft blond hair, his small brown eyes, his pink plump lips, his three small moles on his forehead, his very dangerously sharp jawline and his skinny and well built body.

 

"Of course Jimin would like to do it!" Taehyung smiled tapping his friend's arm. 

 

"Yes, with a very immense pleasure." The knight said. 

 

"I feel like the next days will be very interesting." Jin whispered to Namjoon, staring from Taehyung and Jungkook to Yoongi and Jimin. 

 

"Yes, very."  

                

~~

 

Congratulations for the princes! <3 

 

~Nobleman Hoseok or prince Taehyung? 

~Yoonmin anyone? 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. IV

"Congratulations on your wedding my princes!" Jin hugged both grooms after all the guests finally left the palace. "The dinner is served in your room." 

 

"O-our room?" Jungkook gulped.

 

"Of course yours." Namjoon smirked. "You are married after all." 

 

"Let us go Jungkook, I am really hungry to be honest." Taehyung chuckled before his stomach growled and the three other men started laughing. 

 

"Yes, you really should go eat." Jin said before pushing the grooms inside their room and closed the door. 

 

"You are smiling from ear to ear your highness." 

 

"Jin prepared my favorite meal. Meat." The prince rubbed his hands and sat in front of the small table that was in the middle of their immense royal suite. 

 

"And please, do not let me repeat it again. Call me Taehyung." 

 

"Y-yes, Taehyung." Jungkook smiled before sitting in front of him. "It looks really delicious." He widened his eyes, looking at the full course meal the handsome chief prepared especially for them. 

 

"You should taste it!" The older said, his mouth full of meat. "God! Very delicious." 

 

Jungkook smiled, not taking his eyes off the older. He thought he looked really cute this way, making weird sounds every time he tasted something, smiling and widening his eyes when it was really good. He never saw him enjoying his food this way. 

 

"Anything wrong? You are not eating." Taehyung woke him up from his reverie.

 

"Uh? N-no..it is just.." The younger shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"Just?" 

 

"You look very adorable." Jungkook was blushing very hard at that moment. 

 

"Oh." It was the only thing that came out of the older prince's mouth. 

 

His heart started beating fast and he lowered his head to only look at his plate. He was too shy to look at his husband's eyes. He could not believe that a simple small sentence could make his heart flutter. "T-thank you." He mumbled before eating a cherry tomato. 

 

"Mmm it is really delicious!" Jungkook widened his eyes. "I should compliment the chef tomorrow!" 

 

"He will be glad to hear it, especially from the new prince." Taehyung smiled softly. 

 

"It feels weird to be called a prince." the younger said. "I was just a peasant and now.."

 

"Because you deserve it Jungkook." Taehyung sighed. "Others want the crown only for money and power." 

 

"B-but, I wanted something in return too.." 

 

"Jungkook, taking care of your sick mum is very far from being selfish. Anyone would like to save a family member, even I did it for my sick father." 

 

The younger bit his lip and stared sadly at the prince. "I am sorry, I really hope he will get well very soon." 

 

"I hope so too." Taehyung smiled to him. 

 

The younger looked around him, amazed by how large and luxurious their room was. It looked better than he ever imagined a royal suite to be. Then he stared at the king sized bed and blushed. It was their bed. 

 

"Do not worry about it Jungkook." He hears Taehyung say and turned back to face him.

 

"Pardon?" 

 

"We are not going to do anything tonight." The older said. "We barely know each other and you are still new here in the royal palace. I do not want to seem like I am taking advantage of you or something. I just want you to feel at ease here." The older smiled. 

Jungkook was really touched by his words but at the same time felt disappointed. He was really nervous about their first night, he even mentally prepared himself for it but it seems like it was not a good time. 

 

"We are just going to enjoy this meal and maybe even talk a little before I go back to my room." The older added.

 

"Your room?" He is not going to spend the night here.

 

"Yes, I do not want to make you nervous." I wish I could spend the night here.

 

~~

 

It was past midnight and Jimin finally came back from the stables. He still did not change his ceremony clothes so he wanted to get to his room as fast as possible. 

 

He spotted Jin and Namjoon whispering things to each other and smiling like idiots in the hall. He chuckled and shook his head. "These lovebirds." 

 

He walked in the corridor which leads to his room and that is when he saw a dark silhouette approaching. 

 

Silver hair, tigre eyes and charismatic aura. King Yoongi.

 

"Oh, well. Look who we have here." The king smirked.

 

"Your majesty." Jimin bowed to him.

 

"Where were you in the middle of the night?" Yoongi asked, eyeing the younger from head to toe. 

 

"I was feeding the horses, sir." 

 

"But you are a royal knight, isn't there any other person in charge of doing that thing?" 

 

"There is indeed." Jimin nodded. "But I like doing it." 

 

"You must really love horses." The king smiled.

 

"A lot." Jimin smiled back. "And you, your majesty? What were you doing outside your chambers?" He asked. 

 

"I was drinking at the balcony. Virtus's wine is very succulent." He smirked.

 

"Yes, sir. Our farmers make sure to take well care of the vineyards of the kingdom." Jimin said.

 

"You look very tired." Yoongi said, staring at the younger's sleepy face. 

 

"Just a little will all the preparations and all." 

 

"You should go to sleep." Yoongi put a hand on Jimin's shoulder and squeezed it, making him jump by surprise. "I should get going. Good night, your majesty." Jimin bowed.

 

"Good night Mr.Park." the kind replied with a very soft voice, almost like a whisper.

 

They kept staring at each other's eyes for a good moment before Jimin broke their contact and headed to his room. 

 

 ~~

 

Who was that man to Jungkook?

Did they know each other? 

Why did they keep on staring at each other? 

 

A million of questions were turning inside Taehyung's head. 

 

That scene with the prime minister's son earlier was still stuck in his memory. 

 

The way he stared at Jungkook and the way the younger got nervous around him. 

 

Was he trying to seduce my husband? 

Why would he? I have never met him before. 

What if they knew each other? What if.."

 

"Ugh! Taehyung just sleep for god's sake!" The prince groaned on his bed. It was already 3am and he still couldn't sleep. 

 

He reviewed all the marriage ceremony on his head. How the king and the queen looked proud of him, how his close friends were happy for him, how the guests were chearing and how Jungkook, his husband looked extremely beautiful with his white dress shirt. 

 

~~

 

Am I that ugly? 

Am I that undesirable? 

 

In the other side of the corridor, Jungkook could not sleep either. 

 

He was laying on the king sized bed, feeling cold because there was a large empty space next him. 

 

He felt sad because the prince left him alone on their wedding night. He kept staring at himself through the mirror wondering if there was something wrong with his face. 

 

Are my eyes too big? 

Are my teeth that weird? 

 

He thought that Taehyung did not want him because he was not attractive. 

 

He knew that a wedding night was meant to be really romantic and sexual but why were things different here? 

 

Why did he marry me if he does not want me? 

 

~~

 

The next morning, Jungkook took a long bath and put on some powder under his eyes to hide the dark circles from his lack of sleep. 

 

He put on the outfit the maids prepared for him and got out of the room to be welcomed by whispers everytime he walked in the middle of the corridors.

 

He stared at the maids and the palace employees confusingly, wondering why they were staring at him while talking between themselves. 

 

He decided to ignore it and head to the dining room. 

 

Taehyung still was not there, the chairs were empty. 

 

"Oh my, good morning Jungkook!" Jin came to greet him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

 

"Y-yes?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow, looking at Jin's worried face. 

 

"Did you fight with the prince yesterday?"

 

"No! Of course not!" The younger said. "What is happening here? Why is everyone so weird today?" 

 

"You did not spend the night together." Jin sighed. 

 

"Yes, because we are still not ready." Jungkook said. "The prince said that we barely know each other so.." 

 

"Well.." the chef rubbed the back of his neck. "There is a rumor going in the palace." 

 

"What rumor?" 

 

"That you rejected the prince because he did not satisfy you." Jin chuckled nervously. 

 

"PARDON?!" Jungkook widened his eyes. 

 

"Good morning." Taehyung arrived and sat on his chair. 

 

"Oh, good morning Taehyung." Jin smiled to him like there was nothing going on.

 

Jungkook looked around him and found some maids staring at them, whispering things and chuckling. 

He frowned and clenched his fists. He approached the prince and lowered his head to kiss his cheek. "Good morning my prince." He said loud enough so that everyone in the hall hear him.

 

Taehyung dropped his fork and widened his eyes, not expecting at all this sudden kiss. 

 

Jin laughed silently staring at his red cheeks. 

 

"Thank you for the breakfast chef Jin." Jungkook smiled before sitting in front of his husband. 

 

"You can call me Jin." The older said.

 

"You are my friend's husband so we can be friends too." He winked. 

 

"Did you sleep well?" Jungkook tried to avoid the awkwardness between them. 

 

"Yes, I did." Taehyung smiled. "And you?" 

 

Jungkook just nodded. 

 

"Today I am going to the archery field, would you like to accompany me?" 

 

"Of course." 

 

~~

 

Jimin was brushing a white horse's hair when Yoongi appeared in front of him, a smirk on his face. "Good morning, sir Jimin." He said with his deep voice. 

 

"Your majesty." Jimin bowed. 

 

"The weather is very nice today." The older said while staring at the blue sky. 

 

"Indeed, perfect for horseriding." Jimin said. "Would you like to ride one, your majesty?" He asked.

 

"I would really love to." Yoongi smiled. "It has been a long time since I rode one." 

 

"How come? How do you move from a place to another?" 

 

Yoongi chuckled at Jimin's confusion.

 

"In my kingdom, we use cars and helicopters to move." 

 

"Pardon?" 

 

"Uhm, let's say that Agustus has a more advanced technology because we have relations with other powerful countries." 

 

"I see, but I do not know what cars and heli..heli..I do not know what they are." Jimin rubbed his chin. 

 

"Helicopters." Yoongi chuckled at the younger's cuteness. "I would like to show you if you come to my country. You will really enjoy riding them."

 

"Thank you, sir." Jimin bowed. "Choose a horse, please." He added, pointing at the five animals in front of him. 

 

"Mm. " the king pretended to think and stared at the golden haired male, a small smirk at the corner of his lips. "I would like you to choose one for me. The best one." 

 

"The best?" Jimin smiled. "This one. " He did not hesitate to point at a gorgeous black horse. "It is a purebred Arabic, her name is Scarlett. She is a female." 

 

"Oh." Yoongi was amazed by the horse's majestic beauty. "I honestly prefer males but a female is not bad either." He smirked, looking at the younger who seemed to get the message.

 

"Do you need some help?"

 

Yoongi nodded and Jimin offered his hand to him. He held him until he got on Scarlett but the older didn't let go of his hand. 

 

"Your majesty?"

 

"Please ride with me, will you?" Yoongi asked in a gentle way. 

 

"With pleasure." Jimin bowed. "I will bring my horse." He said before returning with a beautiful white Andalusian horse. 

 

Black and white. Yoongi smirked.

 

"Male or female?"

 

"Male. His name is Bulletproof." 

 

"Bulletproof?" Yoongi chuckled. "What a strange name for a horse." 

 

"He is a strong boy." Jimin smiled widely because kissing the animal. 

 

Never thought I would be jealous of a horse. 

 

"Sir Jimin, I would like you to show me around like you promised yesterday." 

 

"Of course, sir." Jimin said before heading in front of Yoongi. 

 

"Wait." The older stopped him. "Do not go in front of me." He pointed at the space next to his horse. "Stay by my side." 

 

~~

 

"I heard that the prince did not spend the night with his husband." Jennie chuckled.

 

Hoseok finally lifted his head from his book. 

 

"Oh my." Mrs.Jung covered her mouth. "How do you know this my dear?" 

"My maid has a friend in the palace, she told her." 

"Huh! I knew that gardener was a good for nothing, he cannot even satisfy his husband!" The lady chuckled.

"It would not be the same for us if I marry sir Hoseok." The young girl said shyly while staring at the orange haired male who was in deep thought. 

 

He did not sleep with him. Huh.

Jungkook does not like the prince.

I am sure he thought about me. 

I know he still loves me.

 

"Are you perhaps smiling because of what I just said?" Jennie asked. "You will really be happy with me sir." 

 

~~

 

The next day was the same. 

The rumor was getting bigger and Jungkook got really stressed because of it. 

He was at the archery field with Taehyung, drinking his hot Earl Grey tea. 

 

He was supposed to learn the steps from the older but his appearance kept on disconcerting him. 

The prince was wearing his blue royal archery uniform and his a few shades of golden and brown shone on his hair because of the sunlight. Gorgeous.

 

 

"Jungkook, come here." The prince called him. 

 

"Let me teach you how to hold the bow. Approach." 

 

The younger shyly approached him. 

"First, you should face your target." Taehyung started. "You see that red circle there? You should concentrate on it." 

"Alright." 

"Here, hold the bow." Taehyung said before standing behind him and putting his arms on Jungkook's shoulder, making his body tense. "Do not be nervous, I am sure you will learn fast." He whispered.

 

I am nervous because of you, idiot.

 

"Very well." Taehyung praised him, putting his head on his shoulder, watching him pointing the arrow in front of the target. 

 

Jungkook smells good.

 

"Fail.." the younger pouted.

"It is alright." Taehyung chuckled and pinched Jungkook's cheek. "I failed several times before getting it perfectly." 

 

Jungkook did his best to stay with the prince during the entire day to prove to the servants that he was happy with him. He really wanted those rumors to stop. 

 

Taehyung was a bit bothered to hear his people laughing behind his back but he chose not to care for the sake of his husband. 

 

~~

 

"Good night Jungkook." Taehyung kissed his husband's hand after they finished dinner and headed to his room. 

"Good night.." Jungkook stared at him sadly and went back to his room. 

 

Midnight. He was not sleeping.

 

He decided to take a warm bath to relax and help him sleep but nothing.

The only things he could think about were those whispers he kept hearing during the last days and Taehyung's smile to him. 

 

He kissed my hand. He blushed, remembering that gentle touch of his lips on his skin. 

 

What should I do? 

 

He kept walking around the room and sighing during long minutes.

He was half-naked, wearing only soft beige silk pants. 

 

He stared at himself through the mirror and sighed heavily. "I do not know if he will like me." He mumbled, poiting at his body." 

 

12:30 

 

He wore a silk rope, took a deep breath and left the suite, heading to Taehyung's room. 

 

He slowly opened the door and found Taehyung laying on his bed, reading a book. 

 

"J-jungkook?" The older got up.

"What are you d- oh" he widened his eyes when he realized that Jungkook was wearing such light clothes. 

 

"T-taehyung." Jungkook approached him nervously.

 

"You cannot sleep too? Maybe because you drank too much tea." Taehyung smiled.

 

Jungkook shook his head. 

 

"Anything wrong Jungkook?" The older got worried and approached him, lifting his head to check on him. 

 

"T-tae." The younger whispered.

 

Taehyung's heart just exploded because of the nickname. No one ever called him this way. 

 

"Y-yes?" 

 

"Let us do it." 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"Let's make love."

 

 ~~

 

~Romantic and sweet smut? 

~If you had a horse, which color would you like it to be? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. V

_"Let's make love."_

 

The older prince choked on his own saliva. "P-pardon?" 

 

"We are husbands now and if we do not do anything, it will seem strange." Jungkook shyly said, staring at his shoes. 

 

"Oh, I see." Taehyung chuckled. "Is it because of the rumors? You know Jungkook I am really used to this inside the palace. People like to talk, do not worry about this." 

 

"B-but-"

 

"I know they are making you uncomfortable but just live with it. You are the prince now, you cannot have everyone on your side." 

 

Jungkook sighed and lifted his head to find the older smiling to him. 

 

"It means that you do not want to do it with me?" He silently asked, feeling the tears burning his eyes.

 

"What? No! It is not like this Jungkook, it is j-"

 

"Tae!" The younger shouted making the older jump with surprise. 

Taehyung widened his eyes, looking at the younger's angry eyes. 

 

Jungkook took a breath and softened his stare. "It is not about people, I do not mind them. I came here because I could not sleep and you must guess why." he shyly said.

 

Taehyung stared at him, eyeing him from head to toe. He realized that he was half naked under the silk rope. He gulped. 

 

He could see his bare body well built-up with a very soft looking skin. He gulped. 

 

His eyes ran to his thighs, firm, strong and very manly. He gulped. 

 

Then he finally realized what the younger was talking about. Something between those thighs, he could see through the rope that the prince was very excited. He gulped.

 

Finally, his gaze went up to his face, the younger was staring at him shyly, fifty shades of red painted on his cheeks, teeth biting his lower lip.. He gulped.

 

"Jungkook." He finally spoke. "Approach, please." He said with his deep voice.

 

The younger approached him slowly and stopped until they were very close. 

 

Taehyung put his hand on his cheek and caressed it. "You are very beautiful." He whispered, making the younger's body shiver. 

 

"Tae, please kiss me." The black haired male could not wait anymore. It was burning him inside. It was a feeling he did not feel for a very long time. 

 

Taehyung closed his eyes and gently put his lips on the younger's. It started with a soft peck and it became a very passionate kiss when the heat dominated their bodies. 

 

They sat on the edge of the king sized bed, still kissing, while the younger took off his rope, exposing more of his body. 

 

"J-jungkook." Taehyung nervously whispered. "I-I never did this, I do not know how to start." 

 

The younger smiled and kissed his cheek. "I never did it either." He said. "Let us go slowly." 

 

They did exactly as Jungkook said. 

They layed on the bed, softly kissing and gently touching each other. 

 

During a moment, Taehyung opened an eye and sat, making the younger look at him in confusion. 

 

"It is not your first, isn't it?" He asked.

 

Jungkook gulped and blushed. 

 

"Right?" 

 

"N-not completely." Jungkook nervously answered. 

 

"Who was it? The prime minister's son, am I wrong?" 

 

The younger widened his eyes, wondering how he guessed it right. He bit his lip and nodded slowly. 

 

"Please Jungkook. Please tell me everything." Taehyung sighed. 

 

Jungkook took a breath and turned his head. He didn't want to face him. 

"I was working as a gardener in their mansion." He started. "Everyone was treating me badly because I was just a peasant but sir Jung was always nice to me. He would spend the afternoons staring at me working and asking me questions about flowers. He was a very enthusiastic and curious man." He chuckled, remembering the good times he had with Hoseok. 

 

"After a while, we confessed to each other and started being lovers, secret lovers. We were hiding it from his parents because they would not like seeing their son with someone like me. It was nice being with him but I was always uncomfortable. 

Kind and beautiful girls would come to see him and court him but he was refusing them because of me. I was ruining his future." 

 

"And if you want to know, yes. We did kiss and touch before but we never went too far, we never had the chance to." He ended with a sad smile on his face. 

 

The prince was looking at him, his heart breaking inside his chest. He could not understand how people would start comparing themselves with others. For him, there was no difference between a royal, a noble and a peasant. They were all people, all human.

 

He sighed and hugged the younger tightly. "You are not a peasant." He whispered in his ear. "You are the most kind and most beautiful man I have seen." 

"You have passion, you have courage, you have strength and you have love." 

"This is exactly what defines a real 'noble person'." He smiled. 

"No money and no status do. Only your personality does." He finished and kissed his forehead. 

 

Jungkook started crying and hide his face in the crook of Taehyung's neck. "Why are you saying such nice things after knowing that I had a lover?!" 

 

The older chuckled. "Past is the past. I cannot interfere. But now, all you have is me. And I will prove it to you." He whispered before wiping his tears and kissing his lips.

 

"I have no experience but I will do my best to make you feel good tonight." He smiled.

 

They shared a really long and passionate night together.

 

Both of them were ridiculously clumsy and sometimes did not know what to do but they laughed about it and did not care about making everything perfectly.

 

They had the most beautiful first night, kissing each other, their bodies connected making them as one. 

 

~~

 

"Good morning my prince." Taehyung kissed the younger's hair.

 

He couldn't stop smiling, remembering each moment they had the night before.

 

They were maybe still strangers but it felt like they knew each other for a very long time. 

 

"Good morning." Jungkook smiled back.

 

"It is late. Jin will certainty kill us for being late for breakfast." 

 

"I do not want to see how an angry Jin looks like." Jungkook chuckled and stood up, wearing his rope and heading toward the bathroom.

 

"Very beautiful." Taehyung whispered, staring at him from behind. 

 

After bathing and wearing their uniforms, they finally left the room. 

 

Taehyung put his arm around his husband's waist and smirked to the servants staring at them. "We are very late I know." He said. "But I had a reeaally great night with my husband." He smirked. "I hope we did not disturb you!" He said, dramatically putting a hand on his lips.

 

The maids were blushing and quickly left the corridors. 

 

Jungkook was laughing, he found it very funny that the prince could do such things. 

 

"Good morning princes." Jin was ready to explode but he softened when he spotted their entangled hands. 

 

"Oh, my!" He widened his eyes. "Joonie!" He called the butler. "Bring the wine and the chocolate!" 

 

The couple blushed and sat at their breakfast table.

 

"Would you mind me joining you?" A deep voice surged from behind.

 

"Sir Yoongi!" Taehyung smiled widely. "You are welcome! Please join us!" 

 

"Good morning s-sir." Jungkook smiled to the king. 

 

"I heard you had a good night." The older smirked, causing both of them to choke on their wine.

 

"Haha! Easy gentlemen!" He laughed loudly. "You look very good together I must recognize." He said.

 

"Thank you sir." 

 

"Good morning Taehyung! Good morning Jungkook!" Jimin entered the hall with a wide smile. 

"Oh." He stopped when he spotted the charismatic king sitting with the princes. "Good morning your majesty." He bowed to him.

 

"I feel hurt." Yoongi said. "You call them Taehyung and Jungkook while you call me your majesty, it is not fair." 

 

Jimin smiled. "I cannot call you by your name sir. I am not a disrespectful man." 

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Will you please sit with us?" He asked.

 

Jimin stared at Jin who was poiting at an empty chair.

 

He took off his long jacket and sat in front of the king.

 

He stared at him while he was talking to Taehyung. He thought he looked very beautiful. His eyes are the part he liked the most, they were small but very attractive. 

 

His white shirt highlighted his dark eyebrows and hair.

 

Even his posture was amazing, he could do nothing special and he would still appear classy. Looking at him, he could guess that he was brave, serious, honest, charismatic, intimidating and very mysterious. 

 

 

"Aheum." Taehyung coughed and woke him up from his trance. "Did  you not hear me?" 

 

"Uhm no, pardon."

 

"I asked if you could show sir Yoongi the Garden Alley, I am sure he will like it."

 

Jimin shyly nodded, feeling Yoongi transpiercing him with his eyes. "With pleasure." He said. 

 

~~

 

"What is the name of this flower?" Taehyung asked after picking a small yellowish plant. 

 

"Oh, it is called Acacia." Jungkook smiled examinating it. 

 

"Acacia..pretty name." The older smiled. "What is the meaning of it?" 

 

"This flower represents love and beauty." The younger said. "They say that whilst exterior beauty may be fading, inner beauty will last forever." 

 

"I see." Taehyung rubbed his chin before writing something on his notebook. 

 

"What are you writing?"

 

"What you just told me. I want to learn about flowers, you are my instructor now." He smiled staring at Jungkook who chuckled. 

 

"Right. First lesson, Acacia flower."

 

"I think I will call it Jungkook instead." The older said.

 

"What? Why would you?" 

 

"Because you represent love and beauty." The prince said with a very serious tone, making Jungkook's heart flutter. 

 

"Then I would like you to take good care of this flower and cherish it until it grows stronger to live longer." Jungkook said, not taking his eyes off him. 

 

"I will. With all my heart." 

 

"You should teach me how to read Tae." 

 

"Accompany me to the library after dinner. I will look for some good books for you." 

 

"There is a book I always heard people talking about in the village." 

 

"Which book?" 

 

"Snow White." 

 

Taehyung smiled and kissed his cheek. "It is a story about a princess who was very lonely at her palace until a beautiful prince came to change her life." He said. "Her story is somehow similar to mine. Maybe I should be called Snow White instead." He chuckled. 

 

"I will tell you until I read the book." Jungkook said. 

 

"Do not worry, you will learn in no time." 

 

~~

 

"Come on Bulletproof, come on my boy." Jimin kissed his white horse before heading to the Garden Alley. 

 

"You give all your affection to your horse and you do not let anything for us people." Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

 

"Sometimes horses understand you better than people." Jimin said. 

 

Their horses were close to each other while they were staring at the beauty of nature. 

 

"What is it that people do not understand?" Yoongi asked. 

 

Jimin sighed. "Sometimes I feel lonely and bored. Everyone at the palace are busy with their own things. I find no one to talk to and no one to spend my time with, this is why horses keep me good company. I forget everything when I go to the stable. It may seem strange but horses really do understand us. I can talk to them and they would put their head on my neck to comfort me." He chuckled.

 

Yoongi was just staring at him. 

Jimin when he is serious has nothing to do with a Jimin who talks about something he likes, a Jimin who is smiling. 

 

"You have me now." These words went out of his lips without realizing it.

 

Jimin turned and looked at him confusingly.

 

"If you feel lonely, I can keep you company. If you need to talk, talk to me." 

 

"I would not want to bother you, your majesty." 

 

"You won't. It is my pleasure." Yoongi said seriously. "Oh." He widened his eyes during the scenery that appeared in front of them. 

 

"This is the Garden Alley." Jimin smiled. 

 

 

"Beautiful!" Yoongi was amazed by how the different colors of the

trees leaves could create such a marvelous scenery. 

 

"If only I did not forget my camera at my palace." 

 

"Camera?" Jimin asked. 

 

"It is a device that captures what you see. If I had it I would have taken a picture of this alley." 

 

"You make me more curious about Agustus." The blond haired male said. "It seems like a very advanced country." 

 

"It is." Yoongi said proudly. 

 

Yoongi's horse started to make weird sounds and shaking his head violently. 

 

"Scarlett!" Jimin shouted. "Easy!" "Scarlett!" 

 

"W-what is wrong with her?" 

 

"I ignore it. Scarlett what is wrong my girl?" Jimin tried to reach her but she shook her head. 

 

"Oh, no. A mouse!" 

 

"What? AAAAH!" Scarlett was moving violently, tapping with her heels everywhere.

 

"Scarlett!" 

 

She let a loud sound before throwing Yoongi's body on the floor before running, escaping the small creature. 

 

"Your majesty!" Jimin jumped from his horse and ran to the king.

"Oh, god are you alright?" He asked, kneeling in front of the male.

 

"I am, do not worry." 

 

"No..y-you hurt your leg." Jimin said, pointing at some scratches. "There is blood." 

 

"It is nothing bad, no need to panic sir Jimin." Yoongi said. 

 

"N-no." the younger kept thinking then he stood up and tore his sleeve. 

 

"What did you do?!" Yoongi widened his eyes.

 

"I should stop the bleeding. Look, you cut this part on your knee." Jimin said before putting the piece of cloth around his knee. 

 

"Ah!" 

 

"It hurts a lot?" 

 

"N-no just a little." Yoongi mumbled.

 

The younger stood up and offered his hand to the older to help him stand up. 

 

"I am really sorry for this, your majesty." He gently bowed to him. "She is not usually like this." 

 

"It is alright." The older smiled. "I am sorry that she ran away." 

 

"She will return, she knows the road." "Can you walk?"

 

"I think so." Yoongi tried to move but his injury hurt him. "Ah."

 

"Wait a moment. Bulletproof!" Jimin called his horse which came running to him. 

 

He turned to Yoongi and lifted him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the older widened his eyes, not expecting this to happen.

 

"Your injuries hurt you." Jimin said before he put his small body on the horse and sat right behind him.

 

The king's heart started beating very fast when the younger put a hand on his waist and the other around him to guide the black horse.

 

"I am sorry your highness, it is just for your security." He whispered in his ear.

 

"I-I understand." 

 

They went through the alley, admiring its beauty. Jimin stopped the horse to let the older look around. 

 

Yoongi wanted to look at something else. He turned his head slowly to face Jimin, who was too close. 

 

"You know." He whispered. "I have met many young men and women back in Agustus, but I have never seen such gorgeous eyes before." He said, not taking his eyes off his. 

 

Jimin shyly smiled and nodded. "Thank you, sir Yoongi." 

 

"Oh, you said my name. " The silver haired male smiled widely. 

"No." Jimin protested. "I said 'sir' Yoongi." 

 

"But you still said Yoongi." The older chuckled. 

 

Jimin laughed and they kept staring at each other for a while.

 

Without words.

 

They approached their faces slowly and kissed. 

 

A very sweet and gentle kiss.

 

After parting, both smiled shyly.

 

"Well, back to the palace, shall we?" Yoongi said.

 

"Yes, you need a nurse." 

 

~~

 

"Mother!" Jimin ran to hug his mother.

 

"Oh my dear son how much I have missed you! Oh! Who is this gentleman?" She asked after she saw Yoongi. 

 

"It is Min Yoongi, king of Agustus." 

 

"Oh!" She immediately bowed to him. "I am sorry your majesty, I did not recognize you! You were still a child when I last saw you." 

 

"It is a real pleasure to meet you Mrs.Park." he gently kissed her hand.

 

"Mother, he hurt his knee I think you should take a look." Jimin said.

 

"Of course!" 

 

"And why are you in the palace? Weren't you with Mrs.Jeon?" 

 

"Yes, she came to the palace to see her son." 

 

"Thank you for taking care of my son, your highness." Mrs.Jeon bowed to the prince.

 

"Jungkook is now my husband, it is my duty to be good to him." He smiled. "And please call me Taehyung." 

 

"But you are the prince." 

 

"And also your son-in-law." 

 

Jungkook blushed and held Taehyung's hand.

 

"Oh, welcome to the palace!" The queen arrived to the hall, looking gorgeous under her long dark blue dress and black fur over her shoulders. 

"Your majesty!" All of them bowed to the queen. 

 

"Jungkook is a really kind young man, you worked hard Mrs.Jeon." the queen smiled. "I just asked a maid to prepare us tea, will you join me please?" She asked the three of them. 

~~

Three days have passed and everything seemed to be going well in the palace.

 

Taehyung was teaching Jungkook to read at the library.

 

Yoongi and Jimin always went out to discover the region and also have talks to get to know each other. 

Jin and Namjoon were leading the palace staff. Their teamwork was amazing.

 

Everything was fine until a Friday morning, when the palace went upside down. 

 

Loud knocks were heard on the princes room's door.

 

"Who could it be?" Taehyung groaned and lazily left bed to open the door. 

 

"Namjoon? What are you d- are you crying?!"

 

"Taehyung!" The older cried. "T-the king! H-he's dying!" 

 

The younger widened his eyes, he quickly put on his robe and ran along the corridors to his parent's room. 

 

Jungkook and Namjoon ran after him. 

 

"F-father!" Taehyung shouted when he saw his father looking very pale, his eyes were half closed, his lips were dark and he was breathless. 

 

He knelt in front of him and hide his face in the crook of his neck. "Father please do not leave us." 

 

The queen was a crying mess. She was sitting on the floor, staring at her dying husband.

 

"T-taehyung." The king mumbled. 

 

"Y-yes father." 

 

"Please take care of Virtus." He started. "Take care of your mother." He said, looking at his queen. "Take care of your husband." He looked at the young prince who was crying.

 

"Take care of your people." He looked at the employees and the important men like Jimin and Namjoon. "And take care of yourself my son." He difficulty held his son's hand. "And do not worry if you get problems. We have a strong ally." He said, nodding to Yoongi who gently bowed. 

 

"F-father." Taehyung kissed the king's head.

 

He gave his last farewells and left the world a few minutes after.

 

"F-father." Taehyung held his father's body in his arms, sobbing while the queen stood up to hug them both. 

 

Everyone in the palace was crying. King Baek II was the kindest king anyone could meet. Despite his busy schedules, he always made time for his family, his friends and most importantly, his people.

 

He helped everyone in need, he did not let any family without sending them what they need to stay healthy. 

He was always a good husband, he never thought about other women then his wife.

 

He was also an amazing father to Taehyung. He taught him everything since he was a child, he made him grow up to be a modest and powerful prince. 

 

Jimin cried a lot because the king was like a second father to him. After his own father died during war, the king took care of him and treated him like his own son. 

 

Taehyung and Jimin grew up like brothers, they did everything together.

 

Still crying, he felt like it was finally the moment to do what he had to do. 

 

He knelt in front of Taehyung and lowered his head. Wiping his tears with his sleeve, he cleared his throat. "Long live the king!" 

 

Yes, Taehyung will now become the king.

 

Everyone in the room knelt a part of the queen and Yoongi. 

 

"Long live the king!" 

~~

 

~King Tae is coming for you! 

~If you were at the palace, which position will u choose? 

 

 


	6. VI

Taehyung closed himself in his office during the rest of the day. He won't talk to anyone and would refuse to eat his meals.

The late king was a precious father to him, he was his role model, his instructor, his protector and his friend.

He was also not feeling ready to be on the lead of his country.   
He had been learning protocols and studying history and economy, knowing this day would come but he wasn't expecting it to arrive that soon.

He felt still young to be a sovereign, still young to have a million responsibilities, too young to protect his people.

He was only twenty-two years old, a young man who just got married and was trying to enjoy his honeymoon with his husband.

Seems like things decided to change.

"Your majesty." Jimin gently knocked on the door.  
"Come in Jimin."

The blond haired male entered with a sad smile on his face.

His heart hurt him to see his best friend in such a delicate situation.

Losing your father was enough to break you but taking over the country was the cherry on top.

"I brought you dinner." The older said, putting a tray on his desk. "Chicken Fajita Pasta, your favorite." He smiled. "Jin prepared it especially for you."   
"Thank you Jimin but I have no appetite." Taehyung mumbled quietly, staring at the floor.   
"Oh Taehyung.." the older sighed. "Look at you! You look so pale and tired. You should eat!"   
"But I d-" The king couldn't add more words because his friend shoved the fork in his mouth.   
"Eat."

Taehyung sighed and sat in front of the plate.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Jimin asked.

The younger simply nodded.

"You ate?"

"Yes, I did." The blond haired answered. "I had dinner with Jungkook and sir Yoongi. They are worried about you."

"I am alright."

"I can clearly see it." The royal knight rolled his eyes.

"When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Taehyung said before forcefully taking another mouthful of his pasta.

"The coronation will take place the day after the funeral." Jimin said, fearing the new king's reaction.

Taehyung lifted his head and stared at Jimin with a confused, angry and sad face. "I hate everything that is happening." He mumbled.

"I know Taehyung, I know." Jimin sighed and sat next to him.

"Everything is happening too fast, I understand how difficult it must be for you."

"I am not qualified to run an entire country Jimin."

The older furrowed his eyebrows and faced his friend. "How can you say such a thing?" He asked with an angry tone. "You spent too many years studying and working harder than anyone. You followed the late king everywhere, curious about politics and royal businesses. You worried about people who died during war, people who died because of poverty and illness. You sent help to a thousand citizens not once, not twice, but a hundred times.   
You care about them as much as you care about your own family and friends.   
How can you say that you are not qualified?"

Tears started to fall from Taehyung's eyes. "You say only good things about me." He whispered.

"Because I love you Taehyung." The older smiled. "You were the first friend I ever had since we were children. I was there during your most important moments, this is why I know everything about you and I personally know you more than anyone. I believe that you will be an amazing king."

"Ahh, you never stop flattering me!" The younger chuckled. He put his arm around Jimin's waist and his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you my friend. I was feeling quite bad since the morning's event. You were the person I needed."

"There is someone who won't like hearing this." Jimin chuckled.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung laughed. "My dear husband."

"You should talk to him, your _dear_ husband." The blond haired chuckled. "He was looking so lost earlier, he didn't know what to do or what to say to comfort you. He is very cute." He smiled.

"Are you perhaps falling for _my_ husband?" Taehyung dramatically covered his mouth with "surprise".

"Oh, I thought I could keep it s secret from you!" Jimin acted along with him. "I am in love with the king's husband! Oh! I deserve death!"

"I shall cut your head!"

They both stared at each other's acting and burst out laughing.

Jimin fell on the floor, laughing like there is no tomorrow, his body curled up.

Taehyung pushed his head back, he couldn't stop laughing along, tears from sadness, fear and happiness falling on his cheeks.

A strange and beautiful  feeling reigned inside the office.

_The feeling of true friendship._

~~

During a long moment, Jungkook was watching everything from afar.

The office which was in the middle of the king's personal garden was surrounded by glass panes, anyone could see through it.

He was afraid to approach his husband because he wasn't in the mood. He kept observing how lonely he looked until Jimin knocked at his door.

"Sometimes, what you need the most is the support of your best friend." A deep voice surged behind him, making him jump.

"Sorry for frightening you." Yoongi chuckled.

"Your majesty." The younger shyly bowed.

"Thanks god he is eating now." The king said.

"Jimin must have convinced him."

"That boy is very good st convincing." Yoongi smirked. "Very talented."

"I can't agree more." Jungkook chuckled.

"Look at them being affectionate, making me feel lonely and jealous here." Yoongi mumbled, staring at the two friends hugging and smiling to each other.

"I know he is his friend but I can't help being jealous too." The young prince shyly said.

"The king and his knight are playing with our poor hearts." The silver haired male laughed.

"It seems like Jimin already stole yours." Jungkook said after seeing how the older was staring lovingly at Jimin.

"And I am not complaining." Yoongi smiled. "He is such a charming young man."

"He is indeed." Jungkook smiled.

"To be honest, he was the first man to catch my attention here in the palace."

"I thank the lord because you married sir Taehyung." The older chuckled. "I don't like competition."

"How can I compete with you sir? You are a great man."

"Am I?" Yoongi sighed. "I don't know if I deserve him."

"You certainly do."

Jungkook felt his heart breaking when he saw Taehyung crying again, his head hidden on Jimin's lap.

"He loved his father very much." Yoongi said.

"Yes, I know how difficult it is to lose your father." Jungkook mumbled, thinking about years ago when they received a telegram, announing that Mr.Jeon honorably died fighting for the country.

"And so do I." Yoongi added. The late king of _Agustus_ died during the war, he will forever be remembered as a hero.

~~

"My prince." Taehyung found his husband laying on their bed, staring at a few draws he found in a flower book.

"T-tae!" The younger closed the book and hugged his husband. His hands around his neck, resting his head on his chest. "A-are you feeling better?"

"Much better now that I am in your arms." Taehyung smiled and kissed the younger's head. "I am sorry I could not speak to you earlier."

"I understand." Jungkook whispered. "It must be hard." He kissed his chest. "I wish I could help."

"You are." The older whispered. "Your presence is helping me a lot. Having a husband waiting for you and welcome you with open arms and kisses, can I be more lucky?"

Jungkook smiled and faced him, their eyes met and there they are, fireworks. A million feelings were shared at that moment.

"When you stare at me like this, my dear, I lose all my energy." Taehyung whispered. "You stared at me this way the first day you came to the palace, the first time we met, the first time I fell for a man, or no, the first time I fell for someone."

The young prince was melting with his husband's words. During the last twenty years, the only compliments he ever heard were from his parents and..his previous lover.

He was not used to good words, especially coming from the king.

People treated him like any other young man, they would curse at him for being dirty, they would pity him for being poor and they would underestimate him for being uneducated. 

Hearing words of love would certainly make his heart flutter.

"Tae." He whispered. "I believe I fell deeper for you." He said before gently kissing his husband's lips who responded immediately, without hesitation.

They spent the night in each other's arms. Jungkook did his best to make him feel better and forget all the bad things that happened.

~~

The whole nation cried for its king during the funeral.

The new king did his best to keep a tough face in front of the politicians and important men of the country. He wanted to prove to them that he was as strong as his late father was.

The royal knight, Jimin and his husband Jungkook were standing by his side, supporting him while they can.

Yoongi was surrounded by his guards, protecting him from people and from the politicians who kept bombarding him with a thousand questions over his kingdom and his future projects in collaboration with _Virtus_.

After the funeral ended, Jin welcomed the small royal family with his best dishes.   
He couldn't comfort them with words but at least he could help with delicious food.

"After dinner, the royal tailor would like to consult you over the coronation suit." The peach haired butler said.

"Alright Namjoon." Taehyung mumbled. "But please sit and eat with us, you too Jin. I don't like this table being empty."

Both Namjoon and Jin stared at the queen who simply nodded with a soft smile. She was looking gorgeous even with her sad face and black dress.

"You are also a part of our family." She said. "You all grew up together with my son, you are like my children." She smiled.

"It is an honor, your majesty." Namjoon bowed to her.

"And Taehyung is right, a full table is way better than an empty one. Look at how beautiful it looks now." She said, pointing at the full chairs.

"I am very sorry sir Yoongi. You came here for vacation and we didn't do anything for you." She told the king. "I was taking care of my late husband while my son was busy with his wedding."

"No, your majesty, don't say that." Yoongi gently bowed. "I understand your concern and your situation. But I can't say that I am not having a good time here. The weather is fine and you have very beautiful surroundings here. Virtus is a nice country." He smiled. "And I already have sir Jimin." He said, staring at the blond haired male who was blushing. "Thanks to him, I didn't feel bored since I came here."

Everyone at the table shared stares with each other and smirked, getting the situation. Even the queen mother smiled to them.

"Jimin is a kind gentleman, isn't he?" She asked.

"Indeed." Yoongi smiled, not taking his eyes off him.

"Thank you, your majesty." Jimin shyly bowed to both of them. 

 ~~

"Your royal highness, I have prepared three outfits for tomorrow's ceremony and I would like you to choose one at your own preference." The tailor put exposed three suits in front of him. A simple dark blue one, a white one with a black papillion and a black one with golden patterns on it.

"My prince, choose for me please." Taehyung told his husband.

"Me?" Jungkook widened his eyes.

"Which one will suit me the most?"

"Oh, uhm." The younger rubbed his chin and kept looking at the three suits. "This one." He pointed at his favorite.

"Perfect!" Taehyung clapped his hands. "I will take this one."

"The prince has a good taste." The tailor smiled. "Perhaps should I prepare a suit for you sir?"

"I would gladly accept it." Jungkook smiled shyly.

After the tailor left, Taehyung rested his hands on Jungkook's waist and kissed his forehead. "It is more interesting to have a beautiful husband choosing my outfit for me." He smiled.

"I can always do it for you." The younger kissed his lips. "Can you tell me about the coronation ceremony? I don't know much about it."

"Of course." Taehyung sat on the couch. "Come here." He tapped on his lap.

Jungkook shyly sat.

"First of all.."

~~

"Good evening." Yoongi met Jimin once again in the corridors of the palace.

"Your majesty." Jimin bowed.

"Where were you?"

"Taking care of some business for tomorrow's coronation. I have been busy during the rest of the afternoon." Jimin replied.

"I see. Do you have some time now?" The king asked.

"May I ask why?"

"I want you to walk with me. I do not want to go in the garden alone."

"Oh." Jimin smiled. "With pleasure but could you please wait a moment? I need to take a bath, I sweated a lot." He shyly mumbled.

"Of course." Yoongi chuckled.

"Here I am." Jimin came back after a few moments, freshly cleaned up, wearing black pants and a long white shirt unbuttoned until his chest.

Yoongi gulped.

"Uhm, then shall we?" He said before heading to the giant garden outside the palace.

"How was your day?" Jimin asked.

"Very long. After dinner, I went to the library and read some books until the queen called to have some tea." Yoongi said.

"I see. You must have missed Scarlett today." Jimin chuckled.

"I actually missed Jimin today."

The blond haired male felt his heart explode inside his chest.

"I can say that I got used to having you around." The older added.

"Am I that good for company?" Jimin shyly asked. He thanked the lord that it was dark outside so that Yoongi won't see his red cheeks.

"Absolutely." Yoongi smiled.

They kept silently walking, inhaling the fresh air and admiring the stars above them.

"Can I hold your hand?" Yoongi asked after a few moments.   
"Pardon?"   
"I cannot see well in the dark, I am afraid to fall." The older lied.

Jimin chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Because you have small eyes." He joked.

"Please, hold my hand." Yoongi insisted.

Jimin nodded and let them intertwine their cold hands.

They both smiled because Yoongi's hand was big when Jimin's was small. They perfectly fit each other.

"How is sir Taehyung?" Yoongi asked.

"Do not ask me." Jimin chuckled. "I walked in front of their room and I heard some shocking noises." He laughed.

"Haha!" The king laughed along with him. "Lucky."

~~

~ _You are all invited to king Taehyung's coronation!_

~ _Your favorite food?_


	7. VII

Politicians, noble families and some foreign men were present at the palace's main hall.

They were invited to attend the young king's coronation. 

Jin was once again stressed with the buffet. He spent the whole night and day cooking and decorating, making sure everything is perfect to impress the guests.

Namjoon was giving orders to the palace employees to help the guests in need and keep them safe if something ever happens.

Jimin was greeting people and had a small talk with each one of them. He was quite popular among important people because of his kindness and loyalty to his sovereigns. He was also known to be a good knight and warrior. He leaded the war against against Octavia three years ago and won.

"Isn't it the king of _Agustus?"_ The prime minister's wife asked Jimin who turned his head to find a gorgeous man, dressed with an all-black costume advancing toward them.

"Yes madam, he is." He nodded.

"Good afternoon my lady." Yoongi kissed the woman's hand.

_What a gentleman._ Jimin smiled.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, your highness." The prime minister bowed to him.

"The pleasure is mine." Yoongi said, staring only at Jimin. He was seeing him in his knight uniform for the second time but he was still impressed by how manly and beautiful he looked with his long black coat and its golden buttons.

"Sir Jimin, may I speak to you for a moment?" He asked the younger who simply nodded and followed him outside the hall.

"Anything wrong, sir?" The blond haired asked.   
"Yes, indeed." The older nodded. "I have a heart ache."

Jimin widened his eyes. "Are you sick, sir? Do you need a doctor? I will call him n-"

The king cut him off by placing his lips on his.

"You caused this." He whispered. "You are too beautiful to be real." He added before cupping his cheeks with his warm hands and kissed him passionately this time.

Jimin could not reject it. He loved it. He never felt like this with a man, he didn't even had time for it.

~~

"Where is Taehyung?" Jungkook asked the main maid.

"I have not seen him since breakfast, your highness." She answered.

"He must be in the garden." Namjoon joined. "I saw how nervous he looked earlier. He must be hiding there."

Jungkook bit his lip and headed to the garden.

He stopped in front of his small space to pick up some flowers before going to look for his husband.

He found him sitting on a bench in front of the fountain in the middle of the huge garden, surrounded by giant trees and all kinds of flowers.

"Tae."

The kind was pale. He looked very sad and nervous and was in deep thought but when he heard the younger's voice, he lifted his head and smiled softly to him. "My prince." He said, tapping the empty seat next to him

"Are you nervous?" Jungkook asked.

Taehyung nodded.

"Everything will be alright Tae." The younger caressed his hand.

"I don't know if it will be a good king to my people." The brown haired male mumbled. "I'm scared. I really want to be like my late father but I'm afraid I won't be competent."

Jungkook frowned and lifted the older's chin to face him. "Do not say that ever again. We have not spent a lot of times together but I saw how you were with people. I saw how you worried about everyone's happiness and how you don't differentiate between the rich and poor. Take me for example!" He said, pointing to himself. "My mother and I were one of the poorest people in town. I ate only lentils everyday, I did not go to school, I worked for people and I wore ripped clothes. And you still chose me Tae when you could have someone from a noble family." He smiled. "You also helped my mother." He kissed his hand gently. "Your employees are like your family, I don't know how I should prove to you that you will be the best king. The king _Virtus_ needs."

Taehyung had tears blocking his view, his husband's words got him emotional and touched his heart.

"You know, my prince." He said, before kissing the younger's forehead. "It is my corination day and also our first week after the wedding." He smiled, making Jungkook blush.

"You are right." Jungkook nodded. "Here! This is for you!" He said before offering him a small bouquet of some strangely gorgeous purple flowers.

"What are these?"

_"Gerbera Daisy_. To cheer you up." The younger smiled softly. "They also symbolize big-heartedness and attachment." He added.

"Attachment?"

"Yes." Jungkook nodded. "It has only been one week since we are together and I am already attached to you." He blushed.

Taehyung smiled from ear to ear and embraced his husband. "You stole my thoughts." He whispered. "I already can't imagine my life without you, my prince." He kissed his head.

Jungkook smiled and lifted the older's chin to leave the softest and sweetest kiss on his lips. "To give you strength." He said.

Taehyung shook his head and rested his hands on the younger's waist. "I need more strength." He mumbled before attacking Jungkook's territory. Their kiss was full of passion, lust, desire and affection.

~~

The choral started chanting with some foreign words. The guests were sitting on their chairs and waiting patiently for the king to arrive.

Jungkook was nervous. He was sitting next to the queen and Yoongi.   
"Do not worry darling, he will be alright." Jisoo gently caressed her son in law's hand. "We should believe in him."   
"I do, your majesty. I do."

After a few moments, Taehyung finally entered the hall, accompanied by his royal guards and his knight, Jimin.

"I knew I made a good choice." Jungkok mumbled to himself when he saw his husband wearing the costume he personally chose for him.

  
"Aw my son is beautiful!" The queen exclaimed.   
"So his knight." Yoongi mumbled to himself, admiring Jimin's breathtaking beauty.

The king stood up in front of people. He took a deep breath and started making his speech, promising that he will do a better job than his late father and be an exemplary king for his people.

After countless words and promises, it was Jimin's turn to promise his loyalty to the king as his royal knight.

He took the crown and put it on his best friend's head before guiding him toward his throne and kneeling in front of him. "Long live the king!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" Everyone shouted.

The young prince made his speech to the king and took his place in the throne next to him.

"He looks so happy." Jin said, staring at Jungkook who was smiling from ear to ear.

 

"He must be." Namjoon said. "He was worried about Taehyung but now he seems relieved that everything went well."

The chef and butler were watching the ceremony from afar, making sure no one needs anything. But it seemed like they were the ones in need.

They were dying to confess their feelings and hold the one they love but none of them had enough courage to do it.

And no one knew they had mutual feelings.

"Aw he looks very cute!" Jin said, still staring at the prince. "Taehyung must really protect him, he is really precious."

_Like you are to me._ They both thought.

"He will for sure. He seems to like him a lot."

_As much as I like you._

~~

The ceremony ended and now was the time for the ball the royal family prepared for their guests.

Everyone was dancing, eating the desserts the chef prepared and talking with each other.

"Oh! We're finally meeting you! The famous handsome knight!" The minister's daughters came running to Jimin. "You are really handsome, sir." One of them bit her lower lip, staring at his body. "He is so strong!" Another one starting touching his arm, making him uncomfortable.

"Uhm sir? Y-your majesty, you are dropping y-your wine on the floor. Yoongi's buttler shyly whispered.

The silver haired king was so angry watching the scene in front of him that he didn't realize his wine was spilling from the glass.

He clenched his fists and headed toward them.

"Sir Jimin do you have a lover?" The young women asked, trying their best to be attractive.

Jimin shyly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He does." A deep voice surged from behind.

"Your majesty." Jimin shyly bowed.

"I am deeply sorry to interrupt your so interesting conversation my ladies but I have something important to discuss with sir Jimin." Yoongi said before grabbing his arm and leading him far from the crowd leaving the young girls confused.

"Anything wrong sir? What is the important thing?" Jimin asked.

Yoongi chuckled and put his hands around the younger's waist. "It was just an excuse." He smiled. "I do not like seeing other women touching you."

The younger blushed. "W-why?"

"If you ever found a very rare and expensive jewel, would you like seeing a lot of people touching it?" The king asked.

Jimin shook his head.

"Well, it is the same for me. You are so precious to me Jimin." The older whispered before kissing his hand.

~~

"I can do it, thank you." Jungkook dismissed the maids and helped his husband undressing.

The king left the ball and the guests because he was tired from all the stress and events happening during the day.

"Now I understand why people get married." Taehyung was smiling like a child. "They have someone to take care of them like this.

"Of course I will do it for my husband, and my king." Jungkook smiled, unbotonning the older's black dress shirt. "Now go rest Tae. I will go bring us something to eat." He added before leaving their suite.

Heading to the kitchen, he was stopped by someone, pinned against the wall. An orange haired male.

"Hoseok!" Jungkook widened his eyes.

"You missed me right? Because I missed you a lot." The older smirked, blocking his arms above his head. "Or what? You have your king now?"

"Hoseok please.."

"I heard you had your first night with him." He chuckled. "You can give it to a stranger but not give it to me who begged you a lot of times."

"But he is my husband!"

"And I was your first love!" Hoseok shouted back.

He approached his face to his. "You married him just to escape your miserable life and help your ill mother. You left _me_ for his fortune. Does he know this? Or does he think you really love him? Ha!"

Jungkook frowned. "Do not say that." He mumbled.

"I know you still love me Jungkook. You cannot forget me in two weeks. Now you have fortune and your mother is doing well, let us be together again."

"I am married!"

"Many princes are having affairs. Everyone has a lover." Hoseok said. "Come to me again, please."

All this time, they ignored that Taehyung was listening to their conversation, hiding behind a plant.

 ~~

~ _What do you think will happen?_  
 _~Your favorite dessert?_

 


	8. VIII

"Come back to me Jungkook." Hoseok whispered, approaching his face closer to the prince's.

 

"No."

 

Taehyung bit his lip and clenched his fists. He wanted to punch Hoseok so hard until he understands that he can't touch what is his.

 

He heard him whispering something to Jungkook before he leaned to kiss his lips. 

 

He felt like a sword just stabbed his heart. 

 

He felt hot tears falling from his eyes. 

His body was shaking. He couldn't feel his legs. 

 

He headed to his room, angry and disappointed. 

 

He washed his face with cold water and got on the bed, his heart still beating uncontrollably. 

 

"GET OFF ME!" Jungkook yelled. "Are you insane?!" 

 

"What is wrong with you?!" Hoseok shouted back. "It is not our first kiss!" 

 

"I know! But now I-AM-MARRIED!" the prince shouted, showing him his golden ring. "Can you not understand it!" 

 

"But you do not love him! It has been only 2 weeks since you knew each other. It is impossible!" 

 

"What makes you believe this?" Jungkook said with a calmed voice this time. 

 

He rubbed the back of his neck and stared right into Hoseok's eyes. "When we were together, you never did anything for me, for us. You said you loved me but you never proved it to me. You were always scared of someone catching us. It is not like you were with a criminal, you were with me! You were scared because I was poor and dirty. You were not proud of me." he sighed. "But Taehyung is different. He was a prince. Everyone watches his moves. And he still chose me despite my poverty and my ripped clothes. He chose me for what I am. He accepted me." 

 

Hoseok frowned. "But you did it for money, you cannot deny it Jungkook. You married him for your mother." 

 

The younger sighed and nodded. "Yes, it is true. It was my original intention, yes. But it was before I knew him. When I got to know him, he gave me a reason not to regret being his prince. Yes, he saved my mother. Yes, he saved our situation. But I am happy by his side." 

 

The orange haired male kicked the wall behind the younger's head. "What about me then?!! Will you just throw me away like this?!" 

 

Jungkook gulped and lowered his head to avoid Hoseok's angry stares. "I am sorry Hoseok. I am deeply sorry." he mumbled before leaving him. 

 

"Oh god what is wrong with you my dear? Your face is pale!" Jin exclaimed, examining his face. 

 

"P-please just give me a glass of cold water." he mumbled with a breathless voice. 

 

"Of course!" the older ran to the fridge and filled a large cup for him. "Here!" 

 

Jungkook sat and quickly drank the water. He left a heavy sigh after. 

 

Jin stared at him confusingly and sat in front of him. He put his hand on his. "My dear, is there anything wrong? Did something happen with the king?" 

 

Jungkook shook his head with a sad smile. "Everything is fine with Tae."

 

"Then why do you look sad?" 

 

"I-I cannot tell you right now.. But what I can say is that it is completely my fault." 

 

The cook stared at him sadly. "I understand if you cannot talk about your feelings but you should know that if you ever need something you can always come to me." 

 

Jungkook smiled. "Thank you Jin." 

 

"Anything you would like to eat?" 

 

"Oh yes! I was actually coming tk get some food for us." 

 

"Taehyung must be hungry after all this stress." Jin said while preparing their trays. "Here sweetheart, eat well and give that cute smile of yours." 

 

The younger shyly smiled and left the kitchen. 

 

When he came back to their suite, Taehyung was already sleeping, or 'pretending to sleep'. 

 

He sighed and put the tray on the table. He wanted to wake him up but his sleeping face looked so peaceful and innocent. 

 

He leaned and placed a gentle kiss on his head. 

 

He changed his clothes and ate a little bit before joining his husband in bed. 

 

He hugged him from behind, thinking about his argument with Hoseok. 

 

He felt bad for him because he did not do anything wrong but his feelings for the king were growing stronger and he could not help it. 

 

He loved his company and loved being a good prince to him. 

 

"Good night Tae." he whispered before closing his eyes. 

 

Taehyung was still awake. His heart was beating fast. Him being too close to him made him want to turn and hug him, kiss him and do things to him. But he was still mad, still confused about his relationship with the prime minister's son. 

He was angry because he thought he was the only one who could kiss him. 

He ignored if he should be upset at his husband or his previous lover. 

 

Jungkook is the kindest man he has ever met. He could not think about him. 

And Hoseok did not seem like a bad person according to what Jungkook told him about their old relationship. 

 

Too many thoughts were burdening him and he was already tired after his busy day so he decided to stop thinking and sleep. 

 

~~

 

Yoongi was standing in front of Jimin's room, wondering if he should knock or not. 

 

It was already too late, maybe 2am. 

 

He took a deep breath and knocked. 

 

No response. 

 

He knocked again and after a few moments he finally heard his sweet voice surging from the other side of the room. "Coming!" 

 

He opened the door and widened his eyes when he saw the king standing in front of him. "Your highness!" 

 

Yoongi was more preoccupied by the revealing clothes the younger was wearing. 

 

Black loose silk trousers and a silk dress shirt fully opened, revealing his muscular body and his smooth skin. 

 

Yoongi gulped. 

 

"Y-your highness?" 

 

"Oh! Y-yes, were you expecting someone else?" he smirked. 

 

Jimin shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought it would be Jin and Namjoon because they sometimes come to have a drink together." 

 

"I see." the older mumbled, not taking his eyes off Jimin's body. "Uhm so..can I come in?" 

 

"Oh of course! Come in please." the blond haired male leaded the way to his large room. 

 

"So this is your room." the king smirked while staring around him. "It looks nice and cozy." he added. 

 

Jimin chuckled. "Please sit." he offered him a chair. "Would you like to drink something? Champagne or wine?" 

 

"Wine, please." the older answered. 

 

After drinking two glasses, his cheeks became red and he rested his head on his hand, staring at the younger. 

 

"So.. Uhm.. I was wondering why you came to my room.." Jimin nervously said. 

 

"I could not sleep." Yoongi simply answered. 

 

"Oh." 

 

"Seeing Taehyung's coronation made me remember mine, two years ago." he sighed. "I remembered the war, and you know how though it is." 

 

Jimin nodded slowly. 

 

"I went with the late king and what can I say.. It was horrible seeing people dying for you. Seeing them disappearing from this world and from their family's life for the kingdom." he took another sip of wine. "I lost my father there." he stopped and stared sadly at the glass. "T-they killed him in front of my eyes." he said with a shaky voice. "W-with his own silver sword!" he cried. "and from that day I kept having the same nightmare. It has been two years since I last had a good night sleep." he ended. 

 

Jimin felt tears blocking his view. He rested his hand on Yoongi's and gently caressed it. "I am very sorry." he whispered. 

 

The silver haired male smiled to him. "You did nothing wrong Jimin. I can say that you were the one who brought back my smile." 

 

Jimin widened his eyes and shook his head. "I cannot have the honour to do this your majesty. I am just a knight. How can I make you smile?" 

 

Yoongi sighed and kissed his hand. "Oh trust me, you are more than just a knight Jimin. I observed you these last days and I came to a conclusion; you are the smartest and strongest young man I have ever met." he said. "You have too many responsibilities, too many complications and too many errands to run but you always keep a large smile on your face and you are always ready to help people. You cared for me while you were busy, you are going to say that it is your duty but no. I know you brought me company out of duty and I liked it." he smiled. "This is why I would like to thank you, sincerely." 

 

Jimin smiled back and nodded shyly. 

 

They spent an hour talking about their lives and their future plans. 

 

"You can sleep in my bad your highness, I will sleep on the couch." 

 

Yoongi didn't answer. He was staring at him. 

 

"Your highness?" 

 

"Your chest.." Yoongi mumbled. "Your chest is disconcerting me." 

 

Jimin gasped when he finally realized he was practically half naked in front of the great king of Agustus. 

 

"I am so sorry! I forgot because I am used to be alone." he said before staring to bottom his shirt but Yoongi stopped him. "Do not." he mumbled. "Let me look at you." he said staring at his heavenly body. "Let me touch you." he caressed his milky skin with his cold fingers, sending shivers through his body. "Let me feel you." he whispered, closing the gap between them and kissing his lips. 

 

They spent the whole night kissing like there was no tomorrow. 

 

They enjoyed each other's warmth even though they did not go too far. 

 

They ended up sleeping on the same bed. Their small bodies curled up. 

 

And the king did not had any nightmare. For the first time in two years. 

 

~~

 

"Good morning Jungkook!" Jin smiled widely to the prince. 

 

Taehyung, who was already up kept staring at him walking slowly in his black pants and white shirt until he sat on the breakfast table. 

 

 

"You did not wake me up." Jungkook told him. 

"I did not want to bother your sleep." the king coldly answered. 

 

Jin and Namjoon shared a confused stare. 

 

"Have you.. slept well?" Jungkook asked. 

 

Taehyung just nodded without staring at him. 

 

The younger gulped and just drank his milk. 

 

They did not hear a word from the king during the whole breakfast. 

 

"W-where is Jimin?" Jungkook asked the butler. 

"At the archery field with sir Yoongi." Namjoon answered. "So you need anything?" 

 

"N-no." the younger nervously answered before leaving the table. 

 

"Seriously what is wrong with you Taehyung?!" Jin asked.

"Nothing." 

"Look at you answering coldly! You upset your husband on your breakfast table!" 

"Well it is his fault." 

"What? What does it mean?" 

"I do not want to talk about it." the king said coldly before leaving too. 

 

"What do you have all not wanring to tell me anything!" Jin was mad. 

 

Namjoon put his arm around his shoulder. "Please calm down Jin. Maybe something happened but let it between them." 

 

"You are right Joon. I should not interfere." 

 

 ~~

 

Taehyung avoided his husband during the whole morning. 

 

He would change his way when he spots him walking through some corridors. 

 

He was afraid to face him because he would only see Hoseok kissing him. 

 

He closed himself in his office and decided to look through some papers. Now that he is a king, he had more responsibilities than before. 

 

After hours, someone knocked at the door and entered. 

 

"T-Tae." 

 

His eyes softened when he saw his husband's sad face but he quickly changed his stare. "What are you doing here? Can you not see that I am working?" 

 

"Oh. I-I am sorry Tae but can I talk to you for a moment?" 

 

"I am busy." Taehyung answered coldly. 

 

"But just-" 

 

"I said I am busy!" 

 

Jungkook widened his eyes. He never saw the king getting angry at him. He looked very scary. 

 

He felt like crying and shyly bowed to him. "I-I am sorry to bother you." he mumbled with s shaky voice before leaving the office. 

 

Taehyung slammed his fist on his desk, cursing himself for acting badly with him. 

 

He sure did not deserve such s treatment but he made him angry after all. 

 

How can he let someone kiss him when he has a husband? 

 

~~

 

"Oh." Jimin stopped walking when he saw Jungkook crying, coming from the garden. 

 

He was walking with Yoongi, heading inside the palace to have dinner together. 

 

"Why is he crying?" Yoongi asked with a worried tone. 

 

"I do not know. I will ask him!" the blond ran to Jungkook. 

 

"Jungkook! Are you alright?" 

 

The younger lifted his head and quickly wiped his tears with his sleeves. "J-jimin. I haven't seen you today." *sniff*

 

"Yes I was with sir Yoongi. He wanted to try archery. But what is wrong? Why are you crying?" 

"T-tae.." the younger cried. 

 

Jimin frowned and looked at Yoongi, signaling him to leave them alone for a moment. "Come with me Jungkook." he gently grabbed his arm and headed next to the fountain. He made him sit on a bench and offered him his blue handkerchief to wipe his tears. 

 

"You are such a gentleman." Jungkook smiled. 

"My mother taught me to be gentle with sad people." the older smiled back. "Now will you tell me what is bothering you?" 

 

Jungkook nodded. He took a breath and started telling him about everything. About his story with Hoseok, Taehyung finding about it and his meeting with his ex lover the night before. 

 

Jimin was understanding. He would nod and pat the younger's head every time he felt his sadness. 

 

"Everything was good yesterday night and he woke up like this.." 

 

Jimin rubbed his chin. "Maybe he heard your conversation with the prime minister's son."

 

"But.. I left him in the room." 

 

"Maybe he followed you.." Jimkn added. "I do not know anything, I am just giving possibilities." 

 

"What if.." Jungkook widened his eyes. "What if he saw him kissing me!" 

"But you said your rejected the.. oh..he must have misunderstood. That idiot quickly comes with conclusions." 

 

Jungkook chuckled at Jimin calling his king an idiot. "I love how you speak casually." 

 

"I like living freely." the blond smiled proudly. "You should talk to him. I will arrange it for you. I will ask Jin not to let anyone enter the dining room."

 

Jungkook nodded with a smile. 

 

"But no matter what, only tell him the truth. Tell him your true feelings. Do not live with lies." 

 

"I will." 

 

"Good!" 

 

"And by the way.." Jungkook blushed. "What is going on between you and the king?" 

 

"Oh." Jimin nervously chuckled. "N-nothing."

 

"But you just told me not to lie!" Jungkook laughed. 

 

Jimin slapped his arm and laughed with him. "I think I like him." 

 

~~

 

The prince was nervous, sitting in their dinner table. 

 

Taehyung was eating quietly and he was internally screaming inside. 

 

He kept looking at the red apple in front of him, hesitating about whether or not he should talk to him. 

 

"Uhm..Tae?"

 

"Mm?"

 

"Can you please tell me what is wrong with you?" 

 

"Nothing."

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and sighed. "You are too cold." 

 

"You went to see him? When you went earlier to the village you went to see him?" Taehyung said. 

 

The younger stared at him with confusion. 

 

"Yes I heard you went to the village earlier in the morning." 

 

"I went to see my old friends at the marketplace." 

 

"But you saw him too I guess." 

 

"Tae!" 

 

"What?!" 

 

In the other side of the room, Namjoon was holding Jin from running to attack Taehyung for hurting whom he call his baby. 

 

"Why do you keep on saying this!" 

 

"To be honest, I heard your conversation yesterday." 

 

The prince gulped. 

 

"A random man kissed my husband!" Taehyung laughed sarcastically. 

 

"I rejected his kiss." Jungkook said with a quiet voice. 

 

"Why? Don't you love him?" 

 

"I did.. Before I met you." Jungkook replied, not leaving his angry eyes. 

 

"What about me? Why would I make you easily forget about him? He is a handsome gentleman and has good status." 

 

Jungkook had enough and stood up from his chair. He walked toward the older who stood to face him. 

 

"Tae." Jungkook held his hand. "I am sorry if it made you angry but you should kn-" 

"You are mine." the king's deep voice cut him off. 

"I do not have feelings for him anym-" 

"You are mine." Taehyung's brown eyes were piercing his. 

 

He gently smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am yours, my king. " 

 

Jin was internally screaming and shaking his body at the back of the room while Namjoon was staring at him, shaking his head with disbelief. 

 

"I have never met someone as amazing as you." the prince added. 

 

Taehyung kept silent for a long moment. 

 

"Do you love me?" he asked. 

 

Jungkook blushed and stared at the floor. "I think.. I think I fell in love with you the first day I met you." 

 

Taehyung smirked and lifted his chin with his finger. 

 

"Promise me that you will never leave me." 

 

"Why would I ever lea-" 

 

"Promise me." 

 

Jungkook nodded his head. "I promise."

 

"No orange haired male would take you away from me. You hear it?" he mumbled before putting his hands around his husband's waist and kissed him passionately, making Jin live the best day of his life. 

 

~~

 

 


	9. IX

"Where is the prince?"

"I am sorry your majesty, I have not seen him since morning." The main maid bowed to the king.

After breakfast, Taehyung went to his office to work. He had a lot of papers to sign and letters to read.

He felt bored and lonely without his husband by his side so he decided to take a break and go look for him.

" I haven't seen him your majesty." All the palace employees told him the same answer.

"Where is he.." he mumbled, rubbing his chin with a confused face.

"Even Jimin's not here.."

He frowned and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh! Already hungry?" Jin chuckled.

Taehyung entered the kitchen and started looking for Jungkook. All the cooks and maids bowed to him.

"Are you looking for something Taehyung?"

"Jungkook."

"What?" the chef laughed. "What would the prince do in the kitchen?"

"I don't know.. I can't find him."

"You've been together during breakfast, do you miss him already?" Jin smirked.

"Yes.." Taehyung mumbled shyly. "Now pleaase tell me where he is!"

Jin burst out laughing. "Oh god you look so cute hahah! Your pouting face!" he started pinching his cheeks and playing with them.

"Jiin! Tell mee!"

"Hahah! I really don't know Taehyung, I have been in the kitchen for so long I haven't seen anyone a part of Namjoon."

"And where is Jimin?"

"He didn't came for breakfast." Jin rubbed his chin. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen his face today.. same for King Yoongi."

"I see." Taehyung smirked. "Anyways, I will go look for my husband."

"Aww!" Jin started jumping with excitement. "My husband! Oh my heart!"

Taehyung blushed and got out of the kitchen.

"Where is my Kookie.."

He kept looking everywhere and still no sign of the younger.

He went downstairs and saw the library's door wide open. "Oh?"

He entered and smiled because he smelt the coconut scent all over the large room.

He gently closed the door and started tiptoeing in order not to make any sound.

He started looking for him between the alleys.

He heard some whispers and quickened his pace.

_Who is he talking to?_ _Perhaps.. Jung Hoseok? Is he hiding from me? Is he secretly meeting his ex lover?_

His heart started beating fastly. He could not imagine his husband in the arms of another man.

He stopped when he saw his legs. The younger was sitting on the floor.

_"O-once t-there was a Princ-cess....Once there was a Princess."_

_"W-was the princess, y-you?"_

_"A-and she f-fell in l-love."_

Jungkook was holding a giant Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs book.

He was concentrating on each letter and tried to pronounce it correctly.

Taehyung felt his chest tighten and tears fell from his eyes.

The prince lifted his head and widened his eyes. "T-tae?"

The older didn't give him time to stand up when he jumped to hug him tightly, hiding his crying face on the crook of his neck.

"Tae? What's wrong?" Jungkook asked with a worried tone.

"N-nothing.." The king wiped his tears quickly and faced the younger. "I am just happy." he smiled.

Jungkook looked at him with confusion. He wiped a tear for him and gently kissed his cheek. "Why are you happy?"

"B-because you are here." Taehyung said. "Thank you for being here."

"I don't know what you are talking about.." the prince chuckled.

"Do not mind me, my prince." Taehyung sighed and smiled. "You look very beautiful when you read."

Jungkook blushed. "I still cannot read well.."

"You just need time my prince, just time." the king kissed his forehead.

He sat beside him and tapped on his lap, signalling him to sit on it.

Jungkook giggled and sat on his lap.

Taehyung took the book and held it in front of them. His arms around the younger's waist." Let us read together."

They flipped the page and started reading.

_"W-was it hard to do?"_

_"I-it was very e-easy! Anyone could see t-that the Prince was c-charming. The only one for me."_

Both smiled at the last line and Taehyung kissed Jungkook's hand.

~~

Yoongi woke up. He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful human being sleeping next to him. His face too close to his.

He smiled. "Beautiful." he whispered.

Jimin was looking like an angel under the sunlight.

He gently caressed his face with the back of his hand. His forehead, his eyes, nose, cheeks, lips. He wanted to remember every single inch of his face.

He sighed sadly when he thought he would be leaving in two days to his country.

His vacation time was over and he needed to go back to _Agustus_ to take care of all the projects and papers he left there.

"If only I could pack you with my luggage." he chuckled and kissed his nose.

Jimin moved and opened his eyes slowly.

Yoongi could feel his heart melting when he smiled softly to him.

_How can he make me feel so weak?_

"Good morning your majesty." Jimin spoke with his deep morning voice. A voice Yoongi wished he could hear every morning when he wakes up.

"Good morning sweatheart."

Jimin blushed and covered his face.

The king took his hands off his face. "Never cover such a pretty face." he whispered. "Never in front of me."

The blond haired male nodded. "I have never stayed too late in bed you know.. Everyone must be looking for me." he chuckled.

"Let them look for you." Yoongi said. "Because you will stay with me for the rest of the day."

"Pardon?" Jimin laughed. "I have many things to do.. I have to feed the horses, send a letter to _Exodius_ 's prime minister and-"

"I will help you." the silver haired male cut him off. "But please stay with me today."

Jimin raised an eyebrow. "Why..why do you sound like this your majesty..?"

Yoongi smiled and kissed his lips. "I will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

Jimin felt his heart stop.

"L-leave?"

Yoongi sighed. "Did you forget I am the king of another country?" he chuckled. "I have been here during two weeks.. it is time for me to go back."

The younger gulped. He totally forgot that one day the king would leave back to his own country.

He spent the most beautiful days with him. He was always alone, taking care of his duties. All his friends were busy and his mother was working too. He did not have anyone to speak to or to spend his happy times with.

The king changed everything during a short time.

He was one of those rare people who get interested in what he loves and like to spend time with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Yoongi asked.

Jimin smiled sadly. "I.." he stared right into his eyes. "I don't want you to leave.." he mumbled.

Yoongi felt tears burning his eyes. He couldn't look anymore at Jimin's face.

He cleared his throat and got off bed. "I will go change in my room. I will see you at the stables later." he mumbled with a shaky voice before quickly leaving Jimin's room.

He ran to his own and closed the door after him. He sat on the floor, his back on the wall.

He hide his face between his knees and started crying.

King Yoongi never cried after his father's death.

~~

"I heard that sir Yoongi will leave.." Jungkook said, during dinner.

"Oh do not remind me of it.." Jin sighed. "My poor Jimin.." he rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder.

"I have never seen him smiling this way before.." Taehyung said. "Sir Yoongi did a better work than me. I never made my best friend smile."

"What is he going to do?" Jungkook asked. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I doubt it." Namjoon answered. "Jimin has a pure heart. When he loves, he loves deeply."

"Where is he now? Is he with him?"

Jin nodded. "The king asked me to dress a table for them in the garden." he smiled. "He is very romantic!"

"Even if he does not look like it." Taehyung chuckled.

Jungkook was eating silently. He was sad for his first close friend. He only wanted him to be happy with Yoongi like he was with his husband.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung put his hand on his. "What is wrong?"

"Jimin will be sad." the younger mumbled.

"I know.. but we cannot do anything about it..sir Yoongi is a king after all."

"Imagine if you need to leave me.." Jungkook said. "I will be sad!" he started crying. "It is not easy to be far from the one you love!"

Taehyung, Jin and Namjoon widened their eyes.

"Jimin will be very sad too! And I do not want him to be sad.."

Jin started crying too and approached the younger to hug him. "Everything is going to be alright.."

~~

The next day, Yoongi made sure to stay by Jimin's side.

They rode their horses, walked in the garden, read books, kissed and hugged.

If he had to leave him, at least he had to leave him smiling.

Jungkook asked some palace employees to do Jimin's work to let him spend the day with his lover.

He also worked hard in the library, he read a lot of pages without making mistakes. He wanted to study hard and be a competent prince for his king. He wanted to help him run the kingdom and make everyone proud of him.

He would take some breaks and run to the kitchen to prepare some tea for him and leave it on his office desk before quickly kissing him and going back to the library.

Everyone spent the day working, studying, cooking, and saying good bye.

After dinner, Yoongi followed Taehyung. "Can I have a moment, please? '

The younger nodded and asked him to follow him to his office.

Jungkook hugged Jimin and told him he wanted to see the horses, just to make him forget a little bit.

Yoongi and Taehyung left the office after an hour.   
The younger asked Namjoon to bring them a bottle of wine.  
They sat in front of the garden, drinking silently and thinking deeply.

"I am curious about why sir Yoongi needed to talk to him.." Jin said, watching the two kings drinking.   
"I am sure it has to do with Jimin.." Namjoon said.   
"What could have happened?"

~~

"Is he alright?" Taehyung joined his husband in bed.

"He says he is but you can see he is not.."

"It is amazing how two people can love each other strongly in such a short time." Taehyung smiled.

"Yes. Like us." Jungkook said.

"Exactly." the older kissed him slowly. "I only needed a few seconds to know that you are my Prince charming."

Jungkook giggled. "Like Snow White?"

"Like Snow White." Taehyung nodded. "Come to think of it.. I think I am Snow White." he rubbed his chin.

The younger started laughing. "Just do not trust any old lady please."

"Why?" Taehyung approached his face to the younger. "I have a prince who will wake me up with a kiss." he smirked before kissing his lips.

Jungkook closed his eyes and cupped the older's cheeks to deepen the kiss. 

Yoongi slowly opened Jimin's room and found him already sleeping on his bed.

He smiled and approached him slowly.

He knelt in front of the bed and rested his head next to Jimin, staring at him and smiling like an idiot.

He kissed his head. "Good night angel." he whispered and left the room.

~~

"Here are the recipes you requested." Jin gave a small notebook to the king.

"Thank you Jin. I hope my cooks would make them as good as you did." Yoongi smiled.

"Uhum I doubt it." Jin said, proudly. "I hope they don't so that you come back here to eat them sir."

Yoongi started laughing.

"Everything is ready sir." Namjoon arrived.

"Thank you Namjoon. Thanks to your hospitality, I have been well taken care off these days."

"All the pleasure is mine sir." the butler bowed.

"Jimin is in the stables." Taehyung put his hand on his shoulder.

Yoongi nodded and left.

He found Jimin caressing _Scarlett_ and whispering some words to her. "You will miss him too, right?" "Don't worry, I will take care of you and you have _Bulletproof_ to give you company."

The blond haired felt arms around his waist and a small head resting on his shoulder. "I bet you will miss me more than her." he whispered.

Jimin turned to face him. "You are leaving now.." he mumbled, seeing him dressed in his sovereign clothes.

The older nodded.

"So it is time.."

"Jimin." Yoongi said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Two hearts were beating fastly at once.

Yoongi held Jimin's hands.

"You enlightened my days, brightened my smile, healed my heart and changed my life."

The knight widened his eyes.

"Yes, in two weeks." Yoongi nodded. "Yes. Park Jimin, you got this power on me."

"And I cannot imagine my life without you."

Jimin remained silent for a long moment. Just looking at Yoongi's eyes.

"I love you too." he replied.

Yoongi smiled.

"B-but you are leaving and.. I belong to this country and we are going to be far and-"

"Marry me." Yoongi cut him off.

Jimin covered his mouth with surprise. He never imagined someone asking him for marriage. Was he dreaming?

"P-pardon?"

_"Be my prince, Jimin."_

_~~_

_~What do you think will happen?_   
_~Your favorite classic book?_   
_~Coffee or tea?_

 

                 
  
  
  



	10. X

__

"Good afternoon sir Yoongi." Taehyung joined the king in the garden. He sat in front of him and the maid served their wine.

"Good afternoon sir Taehyung. Thank you for coming."

"I needed to sit with you. It is too bad that you will be leaving us tomorrow."

"Well, you know how much responsibilities a king has."

"Yes, I do now." the younger sighed. "It is not easy."

"Not at all."

"And.. about Jimin? Will you be alright?"

Yoongi took a sip of wine and cleared his throat. "I actually asked to see you because of him."

"Oh?"

"I am sure you know that we have developed romantic feelings towards each other."

Taehyung nodded.

"It has been years since I was at legal age for marriage and two years since I took over the throne. My family and my people tried to help me find a partner but none caught my attention.   
Jimin is the first man to make my heart beat this way, also the first one to give me a reason to work harder and appreciate life. "

Taehyung was looking at the older, his eyes wide.   
The king was talking about his friend in a very amazing way.

"This is why I would like him to come with me."

At this, Taehyung gulped.

"I would like him to be _Agustus_ 's prince."

The younger's jaw dropped. "P-pardon?"

"I know he is your knight and closest friend but I want him to be my husband. I love him."

Taehyung didn't know what to say. He and Jimin spent their entire life together, since they were childs.

He was used to having him by his side for the good and the bad.

He was not only his best friend but also his knight and his personal royal messenger.

"I-I do not know what to say, sir.." he mumbled quietly.

Yoongi nodded. "I understand it is a hard decision to make."

"I know but.. I would not like to be selfish, sir. I saw how Jimin was smiling when he was with you the last two weeks. I can say that I failed to make him smile beautifully like you did sir." Taehyung sighed. "I know that he loves you too so I would not like to oppose your union. I only want my friend to be happy."

The older smiled and offered his hand for Taehyung to shake it. "Thank you sir Taehyung."

"Y-you are welcome, sir."J

 

~~

"Are you alright Tae?" Jungkook put his hand on his husband's shoulder.

"I am.. I am.." Taehyung sighed. "I have too many papers to read and sign."

Jungkook nodded and sat next to him.

They went to his office after saying good bye to king Yoongi.

"I know you are upset because of Jimin." Jungkook said.

"I cannot be upset Jungkook..I should let him be happy."

"You are not even going to see him after he leaves?"

Taehyung shook his head. "It will just worsen the things for us.."

Jungkook sighed and kept staring at his husband reading the letters the ministers and foreign politicians sent him.

"I wish I could help you with those papers.."

"It is alright now." Taehyung smiled gently. "When you will learn to read perfectly, I will also teach you about politics in addition to some foreign languages."

"What are your favorite languages?"

"There is a language I like very much." Taehyung smiled. "Spanish. It is a very beautiful language. I learned some words when I travelled to Spain and Argentina with my late father and the queen."

"Oh." Jungkook nodded. "How do we say I love you in Spanish."

" _Te amo."_ the king said with an attractive accent, staring at his husband right into his eyes.

_"Te amo."_ Jungkook repeated and smiled shyly. "It feels so romantic."

"It is." Taehyung nodded. "In our free time, I will ask sir Yoongi to lend us one of his planes to travel to Spain. You will like that country."

"Planes? What are planes?" Jungkook asked confusingly.

"Oh, they are some big engines that fly. People in _Agustus_ and other rich and developed countries use them to travel to somewhere far."

"Woah! It looks amazing!" Jungkook exclaimed. "Sir Yoongi is that rich?"

The older nodded. "He is one of the richest and most powerful kings in the world. I admire him a lot."

"You should ask him for advice now that you are a king too."

"Yes, you are right."

~~

"Be my prince Jimin." 

The blond haired male widened his eyes and covered his mouth with surprise.

"I love you and I want you to come with me." Yoongi held his hand and gently kissed it.

The younger's heart was beating very fastly. This sudden confession and proposal were really unexpected.

He thought about himself marrying the king and be a prince. Maybe he can be happy with him?

Judging from how Yoongi changed his life in such a short time, being his husband would be more beautiful and happier.

"What do you say sweatheart?" Yoongi's voice woke him up from his reverie.

"Uh? I.. I do not know..It is very sudden." Jimin shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know." Yoongi chuckled. "I am sorry I could not confess before."

"No, it is alright!" the blond exclaimed. "I did not do it either.." he mumbled shyly.

Yoongi's eyes shone with happiness. "Do you mean.."

"Yes, I love you too." Jimin smiled.

"Oh then you will-"

"But.. I cannot leave this country.."

Yoongi frowned.

"I still have duties here and there are too much things going on.."

"Oh, so.."

"No! I am not rejecting your proposal your highness!"

The king stared at the younger confusingly.

"Taehyung's father just died and he recently took the throne.. you must know how hard it is in the beginning.."

Yoongi nodded.

"You said yourself that two years ago you struggled a lot because you were lonely and no one was there for you to help." Jimin said. "As his knight and best friend, it is my duty to stay by his side at the moment. Taehyung may seem tough but he can be weak when it comes to difficult situations. His husband will certainly help him emotionally but I am the one who could help him with his role as a king."

Yoongi just nodded with a smile. He admired the younger for being mature and responsible. All the things he just said were right.

"I understand." he said.

Jimin bit his lip. "Are you going to forg-"

"There is no way I would forget you Jimin." Yoongi cut him off. "I will wait for you."

The blond widened his eyes.

"I will wait until you complete your duties and feel ready to be my prince."

Tears started falling from Jimin's eyes. He approached the older and hugged him tightly. "You are amazing, your highness. Thank you." he whispered.

Yoongi smiled and wiped his tears. "Promise me that you will take care of yourself."

Jimin nodded. "Will you come back, your highness?"

"Only if you start calling me Yoongi."

The younger laughed and hugged him again. "I love you, Yoongi."

"I love you too, Jimin."

~~

Taehyung finally finished his work and left the office.

He knew Jungkook was studying in the library so he decided to pick him up and go eat together.

While walking in the middle of the garden, he spotted a blond haired male sitting on a bench, reading a book.

He raised an eyebrow and kept on walking, approaching him until he knew who it was.

He stopped and widened his eyes. "JIMIN?!"

The older lifted his head and smiled. He stood up and approached his friend.

"What are you doing here?!"

Jimin chuckled. "Well, I was reading my book."

"Where is sir Yoongi?"

"He left hours ago."

"And why are you still here?!"

"So you knew.." the blond smiled. "This is why he wanted to talk to you yesterday.."

Taehyung nodded. "I gave him permission to take you to his country but why didn't you leave.. wait.. YOU REJECTED HIM?! OH GOD ARE YOU STUPID!!" he shouted, making the older laugh out loud.

"Taehyung!" he laughed. "Of course I did not reject him."

"But.."

"I just asked him to wait for me. Just for a little while."

"But why? Do you have anything to take care of here?"

Jimin nodded. "You."

Taehyung widened his eyes and stared at his friend.

"I can see that you are having a bad time Taehyung.. You do not say it nor show it but I can feel it. There is not anyone who knows you more than I do."

The younger kept silent.

"I worked a lot with the late king before, I know much things about politics and the internal affairs." Jimin said. "I also leaded in a war before so I can help you in a lot of things. I know you will need someone by your side and I think I am the right person for you."

Taehyung nodded, tears falling from his eyes.

He could not say a word so he just approached his friend and hugged him. "W-what did I do to deserve you?" he cried. "You are such a good friend."

"You took care of me, my family and our country. You deserve way more than this." Jimin smiled. "I cannot let you down now."

"But what about sir Yoongi? Will he come back?"

"He said he will but it will take some time."

"Are you going to be alright?"

The blond nodded. "I have you guys, of course I will be alright."

"JIMIN?!!" Jungkook, Jin and Namjoon shouted at the same time. "What are you doing here?!!"

"Woah!" Jimin dramatically put his hand on his heart. "Seems like everyone wanted to get rid of me."

"B-but what about the king?!!" Jin put his hands on his shoulders.

"Did you reject his proposal?" Namjoon asked.

"I thought you were smarter." Jungkook mumbled.

"He stayed for me." Taehyung cut them off. "He will stay to help me for my duties."

The three men looked at him, shocked.

"I cannot let go of my best friend easily." Jimin said. "I will leave until I make sure he will be alright."

Jin and Jungkook started crying and both hugged the blond male.

Namjoon just smiled proudly to his friend.

~~

Two weeks have passed after king Yoongi left _Virtus_.

When he got back to his country, he got too busy with all the paperwork and meetings that were waiting for his return.

At nights, he will think of Jimin and wish the day of their wedding will come quicker than possible.

Taehyung was receiving a big help from his best friend.

He taught him a lot of things about the current political situation all over the world. How chaotic it was.

He would accompany him to the reunions and advice him to make only the right decisions.

"Why do they keep on asking me for  things I cannot send to them!" Taehyung roughly hit his desk after reading a letter from _Exodius_ 's prime minister.

"They keep on asking for wheat?" Jimin sighed.

"We do not have enough fields who produce it, we do not have many workers. People are hungry and dying and they want me to send it to them, for free?! Are they insane?!"

"We should send sir Jung, the prime minister to Exodius to have a talk with them. He will maybe make them understand our current situation." the knight said.

"Yes, you are right. Send him a letter and convocate him to my office tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Now go to rest, you overworked yourself these days."

Taehyung nodded. "Go rest too, we deserve it."

He left the office and headed directly to his suite.

"Oh you are here." he smiled when he saw Jungkook laying on their bed, reading a new book. " _Sleeping Beauty?_ "

Jungkook nodded. "It is a good story too."

"I see."

Taehyung put off his clothes and entered the bathtub he filled with warm water. "Come join me little prince." he called his husband who blushed and left the bed.

"Here, lay next to me."

Jungkook entered the tub and shyly layed next to his husband. "It feels good. So relaxing."

"This is why I called you." Taehyung smiled before leaning to kiss his soft lips. "I missed you."

"But we just saw each other during breakfast." the younger chuckled.

"Too many hours without you.. I missed you." Taehyung mumbled before planting soft kisses on Jungkook's wet neck, making him sigh. "Let us just stay like this for a moment." he said, resting his head on the younger's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Are you tired Tae?"

"Mmm."

"After this, I will give you a massage. I am good at it, I used to relieve my mother's back pains."

"Mmm good." Taehyung lazily smiled.

~~

Jungkook could see that Jimin was not doing so well after his lover left.

He saw how hard he worked during the mornings and how sad he looked at nights.

He would stare at him through his suite's window. He always sits in the garden and keep on drinking until he cannot bear the alcohol.

This morning, Jungkook decided to cheer him up and make him forget a little bit.

He went to find him in the stables.

"Good morning!"

"Oh! Good morning Jungkook!" the blond smiled widely.

"What are you doing?"

"I just finished showering the horses and now I need to brush their hair."

"Give me a brush! Let me help."

"Oh really?" Jimin smiled. "If you want so." he looked for another brush and gave it to the prince.

"His hair is so soft.." Jungkook admired how Scarlett's hair descended majestically all along her body.

"This is a female, her name is Scarlett." Jimin smiled, caressing the black horse.

"She is beautiful!"

"She is. Sir Yoongi used to ride her a lot."

"Oh." Jungkook stared at Jimin's sad face and sighed. "Can I choose a horse too?"

"Of course."

"Mmm." the prince rubbed his chin and kept staring at the horses. "This one!" he pointed at a white horse. "What is his name?"

_"Crystal Snow."_

"Beautiful!" Jungkook exclaimed. "Can you teach me how to ride him?"

"With pleasure!" Jimin smiled.

"Alright, do not be scared, he will feel your fear. Start by gently caressing his face and hair."

Jungkook did as the older said.

"Try to talk to him, he is yours now so you should get to know each other."

"H-how do we talk to horses?" the younger was confused.

Jimin chuckled. "Talk to him like you do with me. Whisper something to him."

Jungkook nodded and approached the white horse. "H-hello Crystal Snow.. my name is Jungkook, it is really nice to meet you."

"See? I can already feel how relaxed his is with you." Jimin said proudly.

After a long moment, Jungkook was finally riding his horse and Jimin was following him on _Bulletproof_.

"Now I can understand it." Jungkook said.

"Understand what?"

"Why people get easily attached to you." Jungkook smiled. "You are so gentle and patient. You listen well to people and understand them and you would help them even if they take a lot of time to learn. I see why sir Yoongi fell for you." Jungkook said and internally cursed himself for mentioning the king.

"Are you perhaps falling for me Jungkook?" Jimin smirked.

"What? No! I have Tae.."

"I was just joking." Jimin laughed. "Thank you for saying this Jungkook."

"It is just the truth." the younger smiled. "I hope we will always stay good friends in the future."

"We have no reason to stop it."

~~

"Welcome back honey." Mrs. Jung kissed her husband. "How was your trip to _Exodius_?"

"A chaotic one."

"Why? What happened?" Hoseok asked.

"The king will certainly faint after I tell him.." the prime minister said, his face covered with sweat. "Prepare me my suit, I need to go to the palace." he ordered the maids.

"Father, what happened?" the orange haired male asked.

" _Exodius_ 's king, Suho declared the war on _Virtus_."

~~

~ _Prepare your weapons for the war!⚔_

_~Do you think Yoongi will come back?_

_~What is gonna happen in Virtus in your opinion?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. XI

"Sir Jung, I thought we discussed this matter before." King Suho sipped his tea.

"We cannot send such a giant quantity of wheat, your majesty. Our kingdom did not produce a lot this year because of the drought." the prime minister said.

"At least send what you have got. We did not produce much either and my people are dying."

"B-but your majesty.. we have people dying t-"

"I do not care!" Suho shouted, making sir Jung jump with surprise. "Have you forgotten all the things my country helped you with? Or should I remind you?"

"No, your majesty." sir Jung lowered his head. "Our late king was very happy that you helped us."

"Well.."

At that moment, the king's private Secretary entered the room.

"How many times should I tell you to knock before entering my office?!" Suho groaned.

"I am very sorry your majesty." Kyungsoo bowed. "But it is very important sir."

Suho furrowed his eyebrows. "Sir Jung, you will excuse me for a moment. I will ask the servants to make your dinner."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"What is it gentlemen?" the king asked.   
"Your majesty, I was the private investigator of the late princesses's death." an officer bowed.   
"Oh, please can you stop reminding me of Irene.." Suho sighed. "It has been a year, let us stop thinking about it."   
"Your majesty, the thing is.."   
"I said let us stop talki-"   
"She was assassinated." Kyungsoo said.

The king felt his heart burst inside his chest. "P-pardon? What are you saying? Everyone knows she killed herself! I-I saw her.."

"Her killer, your majesty, made it seem like she committed suicide.. after advanced investigations we have concluded that someone did it."

Suho widened his eyes and felt his legs weaken. "Y-you know who killed her?"

The officer nodded.

"Who?!"

"Your majesty.." Kyungsoo said. "I do not think it is a good id-"

"Tell me!"

The Secretary nodded to the officer.

"It was a _Virtusian_ , sir."

"W-what?"

The officer cleared his throat and approached the king.

"Apparently her highness was.. heum.. having an affair with a certain woman from _Virtus_. She is called _Wendy_."

"A w-woman?!" the king nearly fainted.

"Yes, your majesty." the officer answered. "She had an argument with her and _Wendy_ sent a man to kill her.."

"Who is this Wendy? Whose daughter is she?!"

"About that your majesty.." Kyungsoo's hands were trembling. He knew the consequences will be really bad. "She is.. she is.."

"Hurry!!"

"She is sir Jung's daughter..t-they met during their king's birthday last year."

Suho clenched his fists and bit the inside of his cheeks. "She killed my wife.."

"B-but sir.. she cheated.."

"I do not care!" Suho shouted. "She killed the princess!" he slammed the door behind him and went to look for sir Jung in the palace hall.

"JUNG!"

"S-sir?" the man stood up, his legs shaking with fear.

"YOU!" the king pointed at him. "FATHER OF A TRAITOR!"

"P-pardon?"

"Y-YOUR DAUGHTER!" Suho could not contain his anger. He was kicking everything on his way, scaring all his workers.

"W-what about m-my daughter, sir?"

"She killed my wife."

Sir Jung felt his heart stop.

"W-what do you mean s-sir?"

"S-she killed her.." Suho sat on the floor and started crying. "My poor Irene.."

The prime minister did not say a word. His body was shaking and sweating and his heart was bursting inside his chest.

"Your daughter is a murderer." Suho mumbled.

Sir Jung clenched his fists. "Do not say that about my daughter."

"How can I not?! She sent someone to kill her! She ruined my family!"

The older man could not take it anymore. "It is not my fault that your wife was a whore!"

At that moment, all the workers, guards and secretaries's jaws fell on the floor.

"How dare you curse the princess?!" Kyungsoo shouted.

"It is true! She made my daughter's life miserable! She abandoned her career, her life in _Virtus_ and her family!"

Suho stayed silent for a long time. His guards helped him stand up and the maids brought him water and sweets to calm down.

"Well, now I have a good reason to declare what I always wanted." he finally said, making all curious eyes on him.

"I, king of _Exodus_ , declare the war on _Virtus_."

~~

Taehyung slammed the suite's door and started breaking everything inside.

Jungkook jumped with surprise and ran to stop him. "Tae! What is wrong! Oh god please stop!"

"AAAGHHH!" the king screamed and fell on the floor.

The younger kneeled in front of him and cupped his cheeks. "You are angry.. did something happen?"

Taehyung slowly nodded his head. His eyes were red. He must have cried a lot and got angry. "What I feared the most happened." he mumbled.

"What is it?"

" _Exodus_ declared the war on us."

The prince widened his eyes. "W-what? B-but I heard sir Jung went to negotiate with them!"

"Sir Jung huh.." Taehyung chuckled and clenched his fists. "I will fire that man from that position as soon as I can."

"What happened?"

"Do you think Exodus will declare the war over stupid wheat?" the king laughed. "That prime minister's daughter killed their princess!"

The younger could not believe his ears. These news left his speechless.

"Jung Wendy was secretly dating princess Irene."

"No wonder.." Jungkook rubbed his chin.

"What?"

"When I was working at the Jung's, I never met her. I only heard that she was problematic and that she left home a year ago after some accident."

Taehyung sighed and closed his eyes.

Jungkook stared at him with a sad face and hugged him tightly. "What should we do now Tae.."

"What else can we do.. I need to gather my army."

~~

"Alright gentlemen, take your position!" Jimin ordered the soldiers.

He was their official trainer for the war like he was during their war against _Velvus_ two years ago.

"We only have two weeks before the war officially begins." Jimin walked in front of the men, his hands behind his back. "We do not have much time but you have been well trained for years. Do not think the king sends you just for his service. He sends you because he trusts the true hero inside of your hearts."

The men smiled proudly.

"We go to the war not only for our king but also our pride, our honor, our nation, our people, and our families." the blond haired said. "I will be your leader again this time!"

"YAAA!" the soldiers raised their hands and cheered the knight.

"And never be afraid of failure." he added. "As I always tell you; a leader bears defeat alone but success is shared by all who stand and fight. The victory belongs to us all!"

"YAAAA!!"

"I believe in you, gentlemen."

~~

"A war?! Over stupid wheat?!" Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows.

His private secretary, Jackson, shook his head. "I do not think it is the main reason. King Suho is a wise man after all."

"You think there is something else?"

"Yes, sir."

"I wonder what is is." Yoongi rubbed his chin.

"King Taehyung ordered his knight to train his soldiers. They only have two weeks."

"Jimin will be their leader?"

Jackson nodded.

Yoongi gulped.

"Are you worried about him, sir?"

Jackson was the only person Yoongi talked to inside his palace.

The younger managed to make the king trust him and talk to him when he needed help or when he needed to confide a secret.

When he came back from Virtus he told him about the good time he had with Jimin and that he had the attention to marry him.

"What if he gets hurt?" Yoongi felt his chest tighten.   
"Do not worry my king, I am sure everything will be alright. Sir Jimin already won a war before."   
"I hope so.. I really do."

_Why do I have this bad feeling?_

"Sir?" the butler, Mark, knocked on the door. He shyly entered and nervously smiled to Jackson. "Your tea, sir."

"Thank you Mark."

"Do you need anything else, sir?"

"Not for the moment. You can go rest, bring Jackson with you." he smirked, looking at the shy stares between the two males. "You are too obvious."

"S-sir.." Jackson blushed.

"Go have dinner together, I finished my work and I will go to sleep so you can go."

"Thank you sir." Mark smiled and left with his lover.

Yoongi smiled at them and sighed. He sat on his chair and wondered when will come the day he would have dinner with Jimin inside his palace.

_I miss you.._

~~

"I want to participate in the war." Jungkook said.

"No way." Jimin mumbled coldly.

"B-but I need to! As the prince!"

"There is no way Jungkook. No way."

"But why?!"

"You are not trained! You know the soldiers you saw running around the palace this morning? They have been training for years! They studied the war plan, the weapons.. they have a good physical condition to go on war but you my prince have never done such a thing before."

"But I can train! Look, I am a strong man!" Jungkook showed him his muscular arms.

"Strength is not just in your body Jungkook." Jimin sighed. "You need to be strong in your mind and heart too. Have you ever stabbed someone with a silver sword?"

Jungkook gulped.

"I-I can do it."

"Your highness!" Jimin shouted.

Jungkook lowered his head, afraid to meet the older's eyes. He has never seen him this serious before.

"Please Jimin.. I will do my best."

"I refuse." the knight said. "End of discussion." he added and continued reading some papers.

~~

_*Knock Knock*_

"Hoseok!"

_*Knock*_

"Open the door honey!" Mrs. Jung shouted. "The cook prepared your favorite dish!"

"I am not hungry." he mumbled.

"At least try to eat, just a little!"

"I said I am not hungry!"

His mother shrugged her shoulders and left.

The orange haired male did not leave his room since he heard his parent's conversation five days ago.

He heard all the truth behind his older sister's sudden disappearance.

He thought she ran away because she was tired of their parents nagging, not because she was secretly dating a princess and sent someone to kill her for revenge.

He hated her and his parents for making his life miserable. He hated them for ruining his life with their problems and his country with the war.

He prefered to starve himself inside his room than to listen to their endless lies. 

"W-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" he heard his mother screaming.   
"WHERE IS YOUR SON?!" a man shouted.  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" sir Jung said.   
"Shut up you traitor. Now, where is your son!"   
"What do you want from him?"   
"We need a hostage. Our people are looking for your daughter then your son will stay with us while waiting to find her."

Hoseok could not feel his legs anymore.

He heard hard footsteps approaching his room and his heart started beating faster.

"Open the door!"

He hid behind his bed and started crying.

_*BAM*_

"Here you are."

The guards slammed his door and entered to catch him.

"Let go of me!" he screamed.   
"You will come with us darling." the handsome guard smirked. He grabbed his arms and leaded him outside. "Go easy on him Sehun, his Majesty ordered us not to hurt him before he arrives." another guard said.

"Mother? Father?" Hoseok stared at his parents, waiting for them to protest but both lowered their heads, avoiding his stares.

"Have a good day Mr and Ms Jung!" Sehun said before leaving the house with Hoseok and the guards.

~~

"Taehyung said yes."

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "To what?"

"I can participate in the war." Jungkook said proudly.

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Did your husband forget that I give the orders during the war?"

"And did you forget my husband is the king?"

"Go away Jungkook. Please."

"I will go."

"It is dangerous for you."

"I will go anyways Jimin."

"No way."

"Just let him go with you." Taehyung joined them in the stables. "He is a fast learner and we will guide him well."

"We?" Jimin asked.

"I will go too."

Jimin stared at them with disbelief. "Both of you." he pointed at them. "Are you insane? Do you know how the war is? Do you think it is a playground?!"

"As the king of _Virtus_ , I will fight for my country."   
"The king of Vertus does not even know how to handle a sword." Jimin said coldly.   
"But he is a good archer." Jungkook said. "He also taught me."

Jimin closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He did not like how stubborn his king and prince were. They could not understand that he was disagreeing only to protect them.

"No matter what you say Jimin, we will both go." Taehyung said.

"But you can't!"

"You should obey to your king!"

Jimin widened his eyes and stared at the younger confusingly.

He sighed and bowed to him. "Yes, your majesty."

"Now, let us prepare for the war."

~~

~ _Do you think Jimin is right to disagree with them?_  
 _~What do you think will happen during the war?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. XII

"Good morning father, it's your son Taehyung."

The king woke up early to visit his father's grave alone.

He put a giant bouquet of tulipes on the marble and knelt in front of it.

"I have missed you lot since the day you left us, everyone missed you. You were occupying a very big part in our lives." he sighed. "Mother and Jungkook are doing well, do not worry I am taking care of them.   
I wanted to tell you that tomorrow we will go to the war against _Exodus_. My first ever war.   
I will accompany my knight and my army as the king of _Virtus,_ this is why I wanted to ask you to give me your courage, your strength and your love for your people. I am very afraid of failing them, and losing the war. I want to show them that I am a competent king.. do you think I will be able to do it?" he asked, staring at his father's engraved name. "Well I am your son after all.. I know I can do it." he smiled. "Wish me good luck father, I love you."

~~

"Enter!" Sehun pushed Hoseok inside the prison cell.

After he had a conversation with king Suho, he sent him to the palace jail, waiting for the guards to find his sister and bring her to _Exodus_.   
"Sit down you scumbag!" the royal knight slapped Hoseok's face and made him sit down.

"You have no right to touch me!" the orange haired shouted, his hand on his cheek.

"What did you just say?" Sehun furrowed his eyebrows. "Haha! Did you hear him?" he asked the guards. "Haha!"

He approached him slowly and smirked. "I will make you regret every single word that left your mouth." he mumbled before getting his fist ready to punch Hoseok's jaw when a hand suddenly stopped him. "We do not hurt our guests Sehun." a manly voice said.

The knight stopped his action and bowed to him. "Y-your highness."

Hoseok lifted his head to see a tall brown haired man, looking at him with a charming smile on his face.

 

"You can leave us alone." he told his guards.   
"Your highness, we cannot l-"

The man cut Sehun off, putting his finger on his lips. "Sehun, I said leave us."

"Sir." the knight bowed and left the cell with the other guards.

Kai cleared his throat and knelt in front of Hoseok. "I love your hair color, very original." he smiled, touching the younger's hair.

Hoseok flinched and pushed his head back. "Who are you?" he asked coldly.

"I am the king's brother, the prince of _Exodus_ , Kai."

"Oh." Hoseok stood up quickly and bowed to him.

"I am sorry for Sehun's bad behavior, I will make sure he would not hurt you again."

Hoseok could not say anything, he was very surprised by Kai's sweetness.   
Everyone has been rude to him since he arrived to Exodus and the prince was the first one to treat him well.

"Well it was nice meeting you Hoseok, I will see you later." the prince smiled and left the cell.

~~

"Woah Jin! What a feast!" everyone exclaimed when they entered the dining room.

"I did not know what to prepare for you so I cooked everything I could think about." the chef rubbed the back of his neck. "It is to give you strength and energy for tomorrow."

"Thank you Jin." Jimin patted his shoulder before sitting in the table.

"You prepared all our favorite dishes.." Taehyung mumbled, staring at the plates. He felt tears burning his eyes and went to the older to hug him. "You are the best Jin!"

Everyone sat to eat. All the stress and nervousness of the day were replaced by infinite chats and laughters.

Jungkook kept staring at them with a giant smile on his face. A few weeks ago he was sitting alone inside their small room, staring sadly at his ill mother and now he was sitting inside the palace, surrounded by the royal family. How could things change so fast?

"Gentlemen, I wish you good luck for tomorrow." Queen Jisoo said. "It is the first war without my late husband but I believe that you will be the winners."

"We hope so your majesty." Jimin bowed to her.

"Believe in us mother." Jungkook smiled.

"Oh? Mother?" she chuckled.

"Oh, I thought I could call you like this.." Jungkook blushed.

"I like it! I really do! Please keep on calling me like this, it feels like I have two sons now."

Taehyung laughed and kissed his husband's cheek.

"Well, if you can excuse me." Jimin stood up. "I need to rest for tomorrow, good night everyone. Your majesty." he left.

The men stared at each other, knowing that Jimin would do everything but rest at that moment.

Like every night, he would go to the garden and keep thinking about Yoongi.

"Just wait Yoongi, I will just have to win this war and go to you." he mumbled.

~~

"Tomorrow I do not want you to let a single one alive!" Suho said. "Show them who we are!"

"Yes sir!"

"Now eat the meat! I do not want hungry warriors."

"Brother, I will go to my chambers, I had a busy day." Kai said.

"Alright but wake up early tomorrow, no sleep in! While I am away, you will be in charge of the kingdom."

"Yes, brother." he bowed to the older and left the hall.

He left the palace and ran to the royal jail.

"Your highness? It is too late." the guard told him.

"I am coming in, just for a moment."

"Your highness.. the king ordered us not to let anyone in."

Kai sighed and got something from his pocket. "Here." he gave him a piece of gold.

The guard smiled from ear to ear and let him in.

Kai rolled his eyes and entered the dark cavern.

He took a lantern and looked for Hoseok's cell.

He found him laying on the hard dirty floor, looking at the ceiling. His body looked fragile and his skin was very pale from hunger.

He smiled and opened the cell with the key he stole from one of the guards earlier.

"Good evening." he said.

Hoseok raised his head. "Your highness?"

"Call me Kai, please. How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm doing marvelously good! The weather is nice, the surroundings are wonderful and life is amazing!" the orange haired rolled his eyes.

"I smell sarcasm." the prince chuckled. He sat next to him. "Here." he gave him some meat inside a bread, macarons and a small bottle of water. "I wore this giant coat to put this in my pockets." he laughed.

Hoseok widened his eyes and quickly started eating. "Thank you." he mumbled, his mouth full.

"Your mother never told you not to speak while your mouth is full?" the brown haired chuckled.

"Hungry.."

"Eat slowly, you are going to have an upset stomach after.."

After finishing his bread and drinking his water, he stared at the prince. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for me? I am your prisoner, you should not treat me well."

"You are a prisoner yes, but you are not the bad one in the story. Your sister killed my sister in law indeed but it does not mean that you are a criminal too.."

Hoseok nodded and lowered his head. "You will never find my sister.." he sighed. "She left a year ago and we already tried looking for her.."

"Oh so it means you will always stay with us." Kai smirked. "Too bad for you.."

"This is not funny." Hoseok crossed his arms.

"You are shivering." Kai said before taking off his coat and putting it around Hoseok's shoulders, making his heart beat faster.

"I should go now, it is late. Good night orange." the prince ruffled his hair.

"Stop touching my hair.."

"Oh sorry.." Kai smirked and messed Hoseok's hair with both hands before leaving.

"This jerk.." Hoseok mumbled and smiled right after.

~~

"We arrived!" Jimin shouted and signalled to the soldiers to stop. "We shall wait for our enemies."

They were in the middle of an immense deserted field. The weather was very cold and everyone looked nervous.

"I must remind you!" Jimin turned his horse to face the men. "While you are in a war, you must forget your feelings and emotions. The only thing that matters is our kingdom!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Also, you must protect the king and the prince! I do not want them hurt, understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And do not cry for your fellow soldiers, only heroes die in a war."

This last sentence made all the men gulp.

"N-no one is going to die today." Jungkook mumbled quietly.

Taehyung approached his husband and took his hand. "Are you alright Jungkook?"

"Y-yes Tae." the younger smiled. "I am just a little bit nervous."

Jimin watched them as they kept comforting each other. He sighed and promised himself to protect them will all his strength. He would never forgive himself if one of the royalty got hurt.

"Here they are!" a soldier screamed.

~~

Yoongi was pacing in his office, his hands behind his back and his forehead sweating.

"Majesty..please relax yourself." his private secretary said.

"How can I relax Jackson? Jimin is in the middle of the war against more powerful men! I cannot ease my mind!"

"I know sir.." Jackson sighed. "But it is his duty.. he is a royal knight after all."

"Ahh.. please.. please stay safe.." Yoongi mumbled and sat on his chair.

"It is time for dinner sir."

"Not hungry.. I need you for something Jackson."

"What is it sir?"

Yoongi stayed silent for a long moment, his hands hiding his face.

"Send one of my helicopters to them."

"Pardon?"

" _Virtus_ is not a rich country.. I am sure they do not have help or anything.. send one to them."

"But sir.. helping _Virtus_ is like being against _Exodus_.."

"Like I care." Yoongi shrugged his shoulders. " _Exodus_ cannot do anything to us, they are weak against us."

Jackson nodded. "I will send one then."

"Good. I am sure they will need it."

~~

Namjoon joined Jin in the garden. He was sitting on bench, sighing infinitely. "Jin? Are you alright?"

"No.." The older shook his head. "I am so worried about them.. what if someone gets hurt?" he started crying.

Namjoon frowned and put his arm around his shoulders. "Everything will be alright, please do not worry."

"How can you always stay positive Joon?"

"This is what my late mother taught me." The younger smiled. "She always told me a very popular French saying, _'L'espoir fait vivre',_ hope makes you live."

"I wish I had met your mother before."

"You would have liked her a lot." the butler smiled.

"Like her son." Jin said, making Namjoon's heart burst inside his chest.

"What was the last thing she asked you before her death?"

"To marry someone who would always make me happy."

Jin smiled and rested his head on the younger's shoulder. "I am sure you will find this person." he said.

"I already did."

The older widened his eyes and faced him. "Really? And I do not know anything about it! Who is she or he?!!"

Namjoon chuckled. "Someone you know very well."

"Uh?" Jin rubbed his chin. "Is it one of the cooks?"

"Well.. theorically yes.."

"Oh? Is it Julia? Or no Jiho? Or.. Alex?"

Namjoon shook his head with a smile. "It is the chef."

"Ah I see.. the chef.." Jin nodded. "But wait.." he stopped. "There is only one chef.. and it is me.." he raised an eyebrow.

Namjoon nodded.

"M-me?" the older pointed at himself.

"Yes, you." the butler said before losing control and kissed the older's lips.

~~

Jimin turned to his right and nodded to the king. He then turned to the left and smiled to the prince. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

They heard their opponent's shouts and they saw them running towards them.

"Bulletproof, come on darling, we can do it." Jimin kissed his horse. "NOW!!" he screamed and all the soldiers ran to face the enemy.

They took out their swords, ready to attack.

Everyone was praying for them at that    moment. Their families in their houses, Namjoon and Jin in the garden, the queen in her room, Yoongi in his office, Hoseok in his cell..

They arrived and the others were faster to attack, they did not hesitate to stab the soldiers.

Jungkook was shaking, he saw the soldiers he trained with the last days fall on the floor, a sword piercing their hearts, he saw them screaming from suffering, crying not wanting to leave the world and dying in the middle of the fight.

"Here you are!" Suho pointed his sword to Taehyung. "The new king of Virtus!" he chuckled. "You should educate your people.. they killed my wife."   
"I thought you were smarter than this." he added. "I hoped you would choose a good partner but what? You married a man.. a man!" he laughed.

"What is wrong about it?" Taehyung asked, flinching every time one of his soldiers fell from his horse.

"You cannot have an heir my dear friend." Suho smirked. "Too bad.. but you should act before it gets too late.."

"There is no way I am going to divorce him."

"Oh please.. who said divorce? A king cannot do such a disgraceful thing.." the older said. "There is another way.. eaasier!"

Taehyung raised an eyebrow.

"Death." Suho smirked. "KILL THE PRINCE!" he ordered his soldiers.

"No!" Taehyung widened his eyes.

Jungkook was doing his best to shoot the enemies with the arrows, a lot of soldiers were surrounding him to protect him.

The Exodusians ran to them and killed them, stabbing them or cutting their legs and heads.

Jimin saw Jungkook being in a dangerous situation. He quickly finished with the soldiers and ran to him.

Someone shot an arrow toward him and his horse fell, screaming on the floor. "Bulletproof!"

Jimin's heart was beating very fast, he did not have the time to worry about his horse because someone was ready to kill Jungkook.

He ran faster. "JUNGKOOK!!"

The prince was safe and sound, he fortunately didn't get hurt because someone saved him, Jimin saved him, he got stabbed instead of him, stabbed right in the stomach.

"JIMIN!!!"   
"SIIR!!!"

Taehyung felt his heart stop when he saw his best friend bleeding on the floor. He stood motionless for a long moment before he raised his hand signalling for something.

His soldier understood him and raised a white flag. _Surrender_.

The Exodusians and their king started shouting and laughing for their victory.

Those screams were just a background sound to Taehyung. He did not care about them, he did not hear them.

He jumped from his horse and ran to his friend. "JIMIN!"

Jungkook knelt in front of him, his arms and legs shaking with fear. "J-jimin.."

The blond haired knight was having a hard time to breath, his hand covering the wound on his stomach.

"Jimin please stay with me!" Taehyung started sobbing. "Please please be strong please! SOMEONE SEND FOR HELP!!"

"Jimin please.."

The knight stared at him and weakly caressed his cheek. "W-why did you stop the war? I told you.. I told you to forget emotions.."

"Are you stupid?!!" the king shouted. "Who cares about that stupid war?! Look at you! I cannot let you die!!"

"Taehyung.."

"Jimin please stay.." Jungkook kissed his hand. "Please."

The older was breathing weakly.

"SOMEONE SEND FOR HELP NOW!!"

"T-taehyung.." Jimin whispered.

"Yes! I'm here Jimin yes!"

"Y-yoongi.." Jimin said. "S-send a letter to Yoongi.." He whispered for the last time before losing consciousness.

_To be continued.._

~~

*crying*

Let's not lose hope!!

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. XIII

Jackson knocked on his king's door.

"Come in."

"Your majesty, a letter from King Taehyung just arrived."

The older furrowed his eyebrows. "Taehyung? But they're in the middle of the w-" his heart stopped beating fastly when he thought something bad could have happened. "Give me the letter." he mumbled.

He opened the envelope, his hands shaking with fear.

_Dear king Yoongi, it is unfortunate to announce that Virtus lost the war against Exodus._  
_We lost too many soldiers and  numerous ones were badly hurt and one of them is the royal knight, Park Jimin._

At that moment, he felt his chest tighten and tears fell on the letter, erasing the ink from the paper.

_We would be very grateful if you could help us take care of our men and especially Jimin._  
_We are only hoping for the best._  
_Thank you, your majesty._

"Sir?" Jackson approached him and squeezed his shoulder. "Did something happen?"

The king was having a hard time to breath. He was only staring at that particular sentence.

.. o _ne of them is the royal knight, Park Jimin.._

"Jimin.." He cried. "He is badly hurt."

The royal secretary widened his eyes. "I-is there anything we can do, sir?"

"The helicopter! Did it arrive there?!"

Jackson stared at his watch. "Yes, sir. It would have arrived a few minutes ago."

Yoongi sighed with relief. "Call the chief nurse, tell her to prevent the nurses and doctors, tell them to prepare everything, the rooms for the soldiers.. the surgery blocs and all."

"Yes, sir." the younger stared at his king nervously. His whole body was shaking and he looked paler than he usually was. "Sir, you should calm down, I am sure he will be alright."

"How can I calm down?!" the silver haired cried. "He..he is hurt!"

Tears were blocking his view. He sat back on his chair and tried to breath properly. "Just wait until I catch them.. just wait." he mumbled.

Jackson gulped and opened the door. "Mark!" he called and the butler ran to him. "Please prepare some tea for the king." he asked him.

Mark saw Yoongi crying and stared at his lover asking him what happened.

"I will tell you later." Jackson whispered.

~~

Thirty minutes later, Jackson ran to the office. "Sir! The helicopter arrived!!"

Yoongi stood up quickly. He did not think about wearing his coat despite the cold outside.

He ran blindly to the royal clinic, praying that his lover still had a chance to live.

When he arrived, he saw a dozen of soldiers screaming from pain in the corridors. The nurses treated the simple cases and sent the bad ones to the specialists.

"Where is he..?" he mumbled.

"Your majesty! What are you doing here?" the chief nurse asked him.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The royal knight! Park Jimin! Where is he?!"

"The doctors went to check on his condition.."

"Where?!" he shouted.

"T-there, your majesty!" she pointed at the emergency room.

He ran inside and looked for a beautiful blond laying on a bed.

When he finally found him, he stopped walking.

The young man was covered with blood.

He gulped.

He approached him slowly, tears falling more every time he made a new step.

"Your majesty." the doctors and nurses bowed to him.

"H-how is he?" he asked with a quite voice.

"He is in a critical condition, sir." the doctor said. "He was stabbed on his abdomen, one of his kidneys to be more specific. He lost a lot of blood and the kidney was badly damaged."

"Someone stabbed him?" he could not believe what he was hearing. "With a sword?"

The doctors nodded.

"Son of a-" Yoongi mumbled.

"He needs surgery as soon as possible. People who get stabbed on the kidney could die after only a few hours."

Yoongi's heart exploded when he heard the word "die". "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THEN! MOVE HIM TO THE BLOCK NOW!"

"But sir..usually people can live with only one kidney but after doing an MR we realized that the other kidney was also weak so he needs a transplant.. and we do not have any donor on the list.." The nurse said.

"Call the other hospitals then."

"Yes, sir." she ran to the reception to give the calls.

She came back after a moment. "One hospital have a donor!"

The men smiled.

"But it will arrive only after 30min!"

Yoongi stared at the surgeon.

"Judging from his condition I guess we can wait for thirty minutes but not more."

"I see.. then I hope it arrives sooner." Yoongi said.

~~

After they came back in the palace, Jungkook disappeared somewhere in the garden and Taehyung fainted in the hall from crying a lot.

Jin and Namjoon ran to him. "Taehyung! W-why? What happened?! You lost?!"

The king nodded.

"It is alright.. it was not an important war after all.." Jin said.

"I do not care about the war!!" Taehyung cried. "AHHHH!!"

Namjoon and Jin shared a confused look. "W-what is wrong then?"

"Jimin..Jimin got stabbed."

Jin felt his heart stopping. He could not feel his legs anymore and fell on his knees. "W-what? No.. it cannot be.." he started crying.

"Is he.." Namjoon could not finish his words. He was so scared to hear what happened.

"He is not dead.. I mean for now.. I hope.." Taehyung sighed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR NOW?!" Jin shouted. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"He is in Agustus, king Yoongi sent one of his strange flying things to get him to the hospital."

"We should have let him go with him.." Namjoon cried.

"I do not understand.." Jin mumbled. "He is the best fighter.. he never got hurt before.."

"He..he got hurt trying to save Jungkook.." Taehyung closed his eyes when he remembered that horrible moment.

Jin knew it was not right to hate Jungkook at that moment but something inside of him felt this way anyways. "Jimin warned him before. He told him it was too dangerous for him.." he mumbled.

"I know.." the king sighed. "We were so stubborn.. yes we should have listened.." tears fell again on his cheeks.

Namjoon sighed and hugged them both.

They parted after a moment and Taehyung noticed their matching silver rings. "What are those?" he asked.

"We are engaged." Namjoon said with a sad smile on his face.

Taehyung tried so hard to smile for them but only tears fell instead. "I am so sorry for ruining this moment for you.." he lowered his head.

"No Taehyung..it is not your fault.." Namjoon said. "I am sure he will be alright and we will be able to celebrate it all together."

~~

Taehyung went looking for his husband. He took a bottle of water and some chocolate with him to help him calm down.

He found him in his secret garden, legs spread on the floor and crying like he never did before.

"Jungkook.." he bit his lower lip strongly in order not to cry more. "Please stop crying.."

"I cannot.. I cannot stop." Jungkook sobbed.

Taehyung layed next to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"It is my fault.." the younger said. "H-he just wanted to save me.."

"It is not your fault.."

"It is!" Jungkook roughly wiped his tears with his sleeve. "He told me not to go and I insisted.. he told me it was dangerous and I argued about it.. It is my fault!!"

Taehyung closed his eyes. He put his hand over his heart because it was shattering in pieces during that difficult moment. "Please stop crying.." he gently kissed Jungkook's head.

"I am the worst Tae..I am the worst.."

"No, my prince you are not." he opened the chocolate box. "Here, eat one."

Jungkook shook his head.

"Please.."

"I do not feel like eating."

"At least drink some water."

The prince shook his head again.

Taehyung sighed and grabbed his arm. "Let's get you to bed."

When they entered the palace, they found Mrs. Park crying on the floor, Namjoon and Mrs. Jung trying to calm her down.

"Ahhh my son.. Jimin!!"

Jungkook felt horrible seeing her crying for her son. The son that endangered his life to save him, that brave son who do not deserve to get hurt.

He ran to her and kneeled in front of her. "I am so sorry Mrs. Park!" he sobbed. "I am so sorry!!"

She shook her head and hugged him tightly. "Do not apologize.. it is his duty to protect the royal family."

"B-but he is badly hurt.."

"Even if he dies.." she cried. "He will die as a hero."

~~

Yoongi stared at his watch. Forty five minutes have passed and still no sign of the ambulance coming from the other hospital.

"Your majesty.." the doctor approached. "I am afraid he does not have too much time to survive.."

Yoongi shook his head and started crying. "No.. no.. call them! Call them again!"

"The nurse just called and they told her they will arrive late because there was an accident in the middle of the road.."

"So.. what can we do?"

The doctor lowered his head. "I am afraid nothing.. his heartbeats are decreasing fastly.. he might leave us at anytime."

Yoongi covered his face and started inhaling and exhaling quickly to calm himself down. "T-tell me doctor.."

"Yes, sir?"

"Does he need a special kidney or something.. I do not have any knowledge in medicine.."

"Any healthy kidney will be fine, sir but we need the permission from the donor or his family."

Yoongi stood up and stared at the doctor. "Take mine."

The doctor widened his eyes. "Your majesty?"

"You said people can live with only one kidney, right? Mine are both fine so give him one!"

"B-but your majesty.. you cannot give your kidney to just anyone.. you are a king.."

"I am not a king when it comes to someone's health!" the silver haired shouted. "And Jimin is not just anyone, he is my fiancee!"

Everyone heard the last word and gasped.

"F-fiancee?"

"Yes, he is my fiancee and I am willing to offer my kidney to him. I can give him anything but just let him be alive."

The doctors shared a quick look and nodded. "Nurses! Prepare both blocks right now! Your majesty, will you follow the other doctors to do some scans and proceed to the surgery to extract the kidney."

"Alright." Yoongi did not hesitate to do everything the doctors ordered him.

No status when the one you love is in danger.

~~

Suho and his soldiers still did not arrive to the palace because they stopped at some village to celebrate their victory.

Kai was signing some papers in his office. He found his older brother's work very boring. He wished he could never become a king.

He only wanted to lay on his bed, close his eyes and think about his smile. Jung Hoseok's smile.

He only met him a few days ago but his feelings for the young man were becoming stronger.

He would visit him every time he had a break and would offer him food, drinks and even his favorite books when he heard he liked to read.

The guards and the royal secretary were disapproving of his acts because they knew that if their king ever found out about his brother's sympathy for their prisoner he would give him the worst punishment.

But it is not like the prince cared about it. He was the kind of person who liked to live in the moment and not care about the consequences.

He finished working and asked his butler to bring Hoseok to his room.

"Sir.. a prisoner cannot leave his cell.."

"I know but I do not like following the rules." Kai faked a smile. "I want him here."

"But the king.."

"The king is not here."

The butler knew it was hopeless. He sighed and slowly nodded before leaving the office.

Hoseok was amazed by the palace's interior. It was more extravagant and more elegant than the royal palace in _Virtus_. Exodus was one of the richest countries, it explained everything.

The butler knocked on a giant golden door. "Come in."

"You can come in." he told Hoseok.

The orange haired male shyly opened the door to find himself in a giant royal suite where blue and gold reigned.

"Welcome to my suite!" Kai smiled widely to him.

"Thank you."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"You may sit if you want."

Hoseok smiled because of the prince's kindness. He watched his as he was preparing their coffees.

He bit his lower lip, staring at how handsome he was with his glowing tan skin, his soft bright brown hair and the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. 

"Here you are." he sat in front of him.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Please.. I told you to call me Kai, we are the same age."

"Alright Kai." Hoseok smiled. "Mm the coffee is very delicious."

"I am glad you like it." Kai smiled back. "I heard that Exodus won the war."

Hoseok gulped.

"Your king and prince are doing alright do not worry." the prince said. "Some soldiers lost their life and I heard the royal knight was badly hurt."

_Park Jimin.._

"You seem very worried."

"Of course I will be.. it is my country.."

"You look very handsome when you are serious." Kai smirked.

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "It is not a good time for jokes Kai.."

"I know.. I am sorry.."

"So.. why did you invite me over? What if the king finds out?"

"Why is everyone worried about the king?" Kai frowned. "It is my choice to talk to you, why should anyone care?"

"But I am a prisoner."

"You are a man, not a prisoner." the prince said. "A man I enjoy talking to."

The orange haired blushed.

"I do not like you being inside the cell, it does not suit someone like you. When my brother comes back I will talk to him."

"What if he takes it on you?"

"I do not care.. You do not deserve to suffer like this." he stared right into his eyes.

"You are very kind." Hoseok smiled.

"And you are very beautiful."

He kept staring at him and saw some of the cream on the corner of Hoseok's lips.

He smirked and approached him. "You have some cream here." he said.

"Oh, I will wipe it."

"No.." Kai grabbed his hands. "I will do it for you."

He did not bother using a handkerchief. He only used his tongue.

~~

"The prime minister's son is still in Exodus?!" Taehyung angrily slammed his desk. "Hurting my people but also keeping them as hostage?! Are they serious!"

"Oh my.. Hoseok.." Jungkook covered his mouth.

"Their king said he will release him until they found Mr.Jung's daughter." the secretary said.

"Aish!!"

"We need to do something Tae.." Jungkook said.

"I am thinking.. aghh.. too many things are happening.." he passed his hand through his dark hair.

He lifted his head to find his husband looking worried. He seemed to be in deep though. "Jungkook, are you worrying about him?"

The younger nodded. "They kidnapped one of our people, of course I will be worried."

The king stood up to face him. He cupped his cheeks and asked him to look straight into his eyes. "Tell me truth, is it really because he is one of our people?"

Jungkook sighed. "Tae.. Hoseok was the only one who was kind to me when everyone treated me badly." he mumbled. "He was always by my side and always helped me when I was struggling alone with my mother. It is not that I still have feelings for him but it is because he is a very good person and surely does not deserve to be locked instead of his sister."

Taehyung nodded and hid his face in the crook of his husband's neck. "   
I am sorry for getting angry at you.. it is just that I cannot keep thinking about Jimin.. "

"I know Tae.. I know.."

When they went to the hall they found everyone standing there, talking.

"What is happening?" Taehyung asked Namjoon.   
"Agustus's royal secretary sent a letter. Jimin is in the operation room.. a kidney transplant. He said that sir Yoongi offered his kidney to him.."

"Oh lord."

"I knew he would do anything for him." Mrs. Park smiled, tears running from her eyes.

She thought about the conversation she had with the king when she was taking care of his wounded leg.

_"Mrs. Park.. Thank you."_  
_"Oh no your majesty, it is my duty to heal people."_  
_"Not only for this my lady.. Thank you for giving birth to an amazing man like Jimin."_  
_"Oh? I guess my son was very kind to you."_  
_"He was more than just kind to be honest. He chased my negative thoughts and gave me another reason to appreciate life."_  
_"Your majesty.. are you..?"_  
_"Yes my lady.. I have feelings for your son and I need your blessings."_  
_"My blessings?"_  
_"I am thinking of marrying him."_  
_"Oh lord.."_  
_"I promise I will take care of him and give him my everything if it is needed. I will make him the happiest man on earth."_  
_"If you will really make my son smile everyday, then I will give you my blessings."_

"He also sent what he calls a helicopter to you in order to go to Agustus." Namjoon continued.

Taehyung nodded. "Mrs. Park, Jungkook, Jin and Namjoon. Let's go together."

~~

Yoongi woke up after two hours. His abdomen was hurting from the surgery. He called the nurse.

"Your majesty, you are finally awake." She bowed. "Let me check your tension."

"Jimin? What about Jimin?"

"The surgery went well." she smiled. "But he is still unconscious."

The king sighed from relief and layed back.

"The _Agustus_ royal family arrived a few minutes ago."

"Ask the driver to bring them here."

"Alright your majesty."

He disconnected the devices from his body and went to Jimin's room.

The young male was very pale, laying on his bed.

He approached him and gently kissed his hand. "I am glad you are still alive sweetheart." he whispered. "Do you know how worried I was? I thought I would lose you..I cannot lose you.." he cried. "I promised your mother to give you my everything and I will never regret it. I will always protect you."

"Your majesty?" the doctor entered. "You should be resting."

"I cannot rest without seeing him."

"You must love him a lot." the older smiled.

"I do." Yoongi sighed. "When will he wake up?"

"We cannot be sure.. he might take a long time because he was not treated immediately after the incident."

"But he is alright, no?"

"He is, your majesty.. he is breathing, he is alive but will he wake up?"

Yoongi gulped. He hide his face on the pillow. "Please wake up soon Jimin." he whispered.

"My son.." Mrs. Park started crying when she saw Jimin laying on the bed.

"Mrs. Park.."

After kissing her son's head she turned to Yoongi and hugged him tightly. "I will never thank you enough for saving him."

He shook his head. "I never break my promises. I can give him everything."

Taehyung approached them and hugged them. "You are the real man, sir Yoongi." he said. "I am the worse king.. I let my knight and best friend get hurt.."

"No Taehyung.." Mrs. Park kissed his cheek. "He is alright now."

"You _are_ a good king, sir Taehyung." Yoongi said. "What king will send a letter asking to help not only his friend but also his soldiers? Others do not even care.."

Jungkook nervously approached Jimin and sat beside him. "Good evening Jimin.. are you doing well?" he tried to stop his tears. "Wake up fast to scold this stupid childish prince.. scold me and shout at me and even throw me to the horses but please wake up.."

Jin and Namjoon put their hands on his shoulders, a sad smile on their faces.

~~

Two weeks have passed and Jimin was still unconscious.

Taehyung went back to Virtus with Namjoon to take care of the prime minister's son situation.

Yoongi cancelled all his meetings and all his business trips to stay beside his fiancee.

"Jimin, it is sunny today, if only you could see how the garden looks beautiful now." he smiled, caressing the younger's hair. "I had a dream last night. I dreamed that you woke up and we got married." he chuckled. "But it is just a dream, right?"

He would spend all the nights beside him, telling him about how he spent his day, what he ate, what he worked on and how the weather was.

Mrs. Park and Jin would visit him while the king was working. They would clean his body and change his gown.

Jungkook would bring him a different flower everyday and would tell him about its meanings. He decorated his room with colored bouquets and put flowers around his bed.

Everyone started to feel hopeless. The doctors said that there was no sign of improvement. They thought that he would always stay in the coma.

~~

"Your majesty, the minister of justice wants you to marry his daughter. He thought it was the time for you to form a family." Jackson followed Yoongi to the clinic one Wednesday morning.

Yoongi stopped walking and groaned. "I will not marry his daughter." he mumbled coldly.

"But you are at age for marriage.. you need a princess or a prince as soon a possible."

"I said no."

"And about the things you planned before.. when you asked me to prepare your wedding with.. sir Jimin a few months ago.."

Yoongi gulped. After leaving _Virtu_ s, he was planning to go back a few months after to bring Jimin to his palace and marry him during his birthday that was coming in one week but the things were different now.

"Just.. just cancel everything.." he sighed.

"Who said you have the right to cancel that wedding?" he heard a voice behind him. His heart skipped a beat because he recognized that voice. He was too scared to turn around.

"J-jimin?"

"Seriously who takes decisions about the wedding preparations without consulting the spouse?" the blond haired chuckled.

Yoongi turned around to find him smiling at him, his hair messy and wearing the hospital gown.

A nurse was helping him to stand up and was smiling at the scene in front of her.

"I refuse to cancel this wedding as the future prince of _Agustus_."

Yoongi could not believe his eyes. Jackson grabbed him so that he does not fall.

"Jimin.." he cried and ran to hug him. "You are back!"

~~

 

_~What did you think about this chapter?_

_~Do you love HoseokxKai?_

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. XIV

After he made sure everyone was asleep, Kai silently left his room.

He was wearing his black night rope and was shoeless in order not to make any sound.

He walked to the kitchen and took a piece of cake and a glass of juice.

He ran to the door and lied to the guards, saying that he wanted to sit in the garden. They proposed to send someone with him but he answered that he wanted to be alone.

He hid behind the tree and observed the two guards who stood in front of the jail's door.

He looked around him and found a big stone. He threw it strongly so that it makes enough noise to make the guards worry and look for its source.

While the two men were busy looking around, he took advantage it to run inside the jail.

He headed directly to Hoseok's cell and opened it with the key he stole that day.

The prisoner was sitting in the corner of the cell, his head on his knees that were close to his chest.

Kai looked at him with a sad face. He thought it was unfair to make someone as innoncent as him suffer this way.

He approached slowly and knelt in front of him. He gently stroked his hair until the finally opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" Hoseok whispered shouted, his eyes growing bigger.

"I could not sleep without seeing you." Kai whispered.

The prisoner felt his heart tighten inside his chest when he stared right into the prince's eyes.

He saw what he did not see in anyone's eyes since he left his country. Concern, sympathy, kindness and love.

"You cannot be here, the king made it clear." he mumbled coldly, chasing his confusing thoughts from his mind.

"I know." the prince sighed. "But I cannot sleep well knowing that you are dying with cold and hunger inside your cell."

"Your highness please.. I am a prisoner, you cannot get close to me or else it will only ruin your reputation as a prince."

"I do not care about my reputation." Kai said. "I do not care about people's useless opinions. But I do care about you Hoseok, I like you." he whispered, taking Hoseok's cold and dirty hands in his.

"You l-like me?" the orange haired widened his eyes. "It is impossible! You do not know anything about me, you cannot have feelings for me."

"My dear.." Kai gently caressed his cheek. "I do not need you to show me who you are. I have seen enough since they brought here and I will be lying if I said that I did not fell for you at first sight."

Hoseok, instead of rejecting his touch, closed his eyes and let the warmth of his hands touch his cheeks.

He was very surprised by his kindness when he came to help him for the first time. He decided not to care much and ignore his presence but as days passed, he found himself waiting for that moment the prince will stand in front of his cell with his charming smile.

"My brother wants to marry me to the princess of Blakia." Kai said. "But I do not want to marry out of love."

"But he is the king.."

"And I am a human." the prince said. "If I had to choose someone to spend the rest of my life with, I would choose you." he approached his face closer and stared at him. He smiled when Hoseok closed his eyes, like he was waiting for something.

The prince put each hand on Hoseok's shoulders and kissed him.

Hoseok gave up on his resistance and cupped the prince's cheeks to deepen their kiss.

"WHO IS HERE?!"

They parted when they heard the guard's fast footsteps approaching the cell.

"Shit." Kai mumbled. "I need to go, my dear. Here is some cake for you, please eat and wait for me, I will do everything to release you from this hell." he planted a kiss on his forehead and left, hiding from the guard.

He was lucky it was dark inside, he could see the easily go unnoticed.

~~

Taehyung opened his eyes and stretched his hand, hoping to touch his husband's warm body but he just touched cold sheets.

He sat down, looking for him around the room. "Where is he?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

He looked from the window and saw him kneeling in front of rose bushes.   
"Of course with the flowers." he chuckled.

He cleaned himself and put on his clothes before heading to the garden.

He walked slowly toward Jungkook and hugged him from behind. "Good morning my prince." he kissed the back of his neck.   
"Good morning my king." the younger smiled.   
"I didn't find you on the bed and I wondered where you were."  
"I wanted to take a look at sir Yoongi's garden. I am very surprised because he seems to like flowers very much, I even found the rarest ones when I was walking."   
"and now you were looking at roses." Taehyung said, staring at the flowers.   
"Yes, because they remind me of you." Jungkook faced him and put his hands on his waist. "Do you know what red roses mean?"

Taehyung shook his head.

" _Love_." the prince smiled. "Because I love you."

The older blushed and bit his lower lip. "I love you too."

"I thought you'd wake up earlier than me." Jungkook said.

"Not after yesterday's rough night. I was tired." Taehyung smirked.

"I should be the one saying this!" the younger protested.

"Well I haven't touched you for so long that's why.." the king pouted. "Does it still hurt?"

Jungkook shook his head. "I am alright, it is not like I am really complaining.."

"Haha! You liked it!" Taehyung laughed. "Little _cachotier_." he kissed the bridge of his nose. "Let's walk together in the garden, alright?"

Jungkook nodded and intertwined their hands. "I want you to see the flowers I found earlier."

~~

"Still doesn't want to release him? How stubborn is he?" Yoongi frowned.

"He keeps on saying that he needs to find his sister." Jackson said.

"Childish. This is just childish." the king mumbled. "Everyone is worried about more serious situations and he is still on his plan of revenge." he rolled his eyes. "His wife died a year ago, he cannot bring her back."

"There is a rumor circulating in their palace."

"What rumor?"

"That prince Kai and Hoseok are seeing each other." the secretary said.

"Oh." Yoongi widened his eyes. "What a romantic drama! A prince and his prisoner!" he chuckled. "A very useful drama to be honest." he rubbed his chin.

"But the king wants to marry him to the princess of Blakia." Jackson added.

"How idiot is he seriously?" the silver haired shook his head. "A political marriage that won't bring him any profit. Blakia is a poor country.."

"Which means the king of Blakia will be the winner in this case."

"Exactly. I do not know if king Suho realized this marriage is not actually the best idea."

"So what should we do about Hoseok? Should we just attack them?"

"No, no need." Yoongi shook his head. "I got an interesting idea." he smirked. "But I will need to speak to sir Taehyung."

"I will call him right away." Jackson headed to the door.

"Wait."

"Sir?"

"About that thing.. is everything ready?" the king asked.   
"Yes!" Jackson smiled widely. "Everything is ready, your majesty."   
"Where is he now?"   
"Mark accompanied him to show him around and introduce him to the servants."   
"I hope he is feeling comfortable here." Yoongi sighed.   
"He is, your majesty." Jackson smiled. "He already made a lot of friends inside the palace."

Yoongi smiled. "I am relieved then."

"Do not worry, your majesty. His highness will be very happy here." the secretary bowed to him and left the office.

~~

While Jungkook was walking inside the palace, he spotted a blond haired male, wearing a long blue velvet coat, talking to the servants.

"Jimin!" he called.

The prince turned his head and offered him a charming smile. "It is good to finally see you." he said, walking toward him.

"You look so.. different." Jungkook said, admiring how handsome and classy the older looked with his royal clothes.

"Well, I am a royalty now too." Jimin chuckled.

"I cannot believe you got married." the younger said. "Sir Yoongi is very lucky."

"Aww stop flattering me!" Jimin gently slapped his arm. "Where is Taehyung?"

"He was summoned by your husband."

"Oh, our husbands have something to talk about." the blond chuckled.

"Your highnesses, would you like some tea?" a maid asked shyly.

"Oh, yes and if you can bring it to the garden.."

"Of course, your highness."

"Let's go Jungkook!" Jimin put his arm around his friend's shoulders.

The younger prince was surprised to see another part of the garden he did not walked in during the morning.

"Is is the private garden, only me and Yoongi have the access to it." Jimin said, reading the younger's thoughts.

"But how are you sure that no one comes here?"

"Because of this." Jimin took a card from his pocket. "Only me and him have this access card. I need to pass it through this machine as they taught me, then it opens the door to this!" he exclaimed when they entered in a small garden, surrounded by palms, colored flowers and an artificial waterfall.

"Woah!" Jungkook widened his eyes. "B-but how can this card open a door?!"

Jimin chuckled and passed his hand through his blond hair. "This is how an advanced country _Agustus_ is. There are a lot of things more surprising than this one."

They sat on wrought iron chairs and the maid, who followed them with their teas and biscuits, put the tray on the table before bowing and leaving them alone.

"I saw you in the garden this morning but I was busy with the butler who taught me all the things about this palace. I wanted to talk to you because you seem very concerned about something." Jimin said.

"Was it that obvious?" Jungkook shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you know that I am a mind reader so it was obvious to me." the older said. "So, what is wrong?"

"I just.. I am worried about Hoseok."

"The prime minister's son?"

Jungkook nodded. "I told you about my old relationship with him, right?"

"Yes, you did."

"Even though I have no more left feelings for him, I am very concerned about him being jailed in a foreign country."

"I know.." Jimin nodded. "Even though I do not really know him I am quite worried."

"I cannot even do something for him.."

"I think Yoongi is trying to help him and this is why he called Taehyung to his office."

"You think so? It would be really good because sir Yoongi is very powerful."

"Yes, you do not have to worry, alright? I am sure he will be back home very soon."

"I hope so." Jungkook smiled and took a sip of his tea. "Mm this is cold but very good!"

"It is an infusion with green tea, coconut and pineapple, it is supposed to be drank cold." Jimin said. "I tasted it for the first time this morning and I immediately liked it."

"It is delicious."

"Oh, I just remembered. When is Jin and Namjoon's wedding?" the blond asked.

"In three days, they said they will hold just a small ceremony with family and friends."

"Perfect then! I should buy them a gift, what do you think they will like?"

"Mmm shoes!" Jungkook said. "The ones they have now seem very old so they will like receiving new shoes."

"Alright, shoes then!"

Jungkook stared at the older who was smiling from ear to ear while he was admiring the landscape around them. "You look very happy." he told him.

"Because I am." Jimin answered. "I got married to the man I love. My friends and family are doing alright, I am drinking tea with my new best friend, how can I not be happy?"

"New best friend?" Jungkook widened his eyes.

During the last twenty years, he never had a real friend. He only met people who would act nice just for selfish desires, others that let their friendship go easily or those who ignored him because of his poverty.

For the first time in his life, someone called him a friend, not simply this but a _best friend._ Someone who risked himself to save his life. Someone who almost died because of him.

"Yes, you are my best friend Jungkook." Jimin smiled. "I felt comfortable with you since the day you married Taehyung. I always feel at ease to share my thoughts with you or just spend time with you."

"Thank you!" Jungkook got up to hug his friend. "Thank you so much!"

~~

The two couples ate dinner together and talked about their plans for their friend's wedding.

After they finished the dessert, Yoongi excused himself and asked his husband to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Jimin asked.   
"You will see."

They left the palace and walked for about ten minutes until they reached what seemed like the stables.

Jimin was following the king confusingly as he entered somewhere. "Wait for me here."

After a few seconds, Yoongi came back with a gorgeous white horse with s flawless and long hair.

Jimin widened his eyes because of its beauty. He approached the female and slowly passed his hand in her crest. "Beautiful." he whispered.

"She is maybe not as precious as Bulletproof but I thought you would like her." Yoongi said.

"Is it mine?" Jimin asked.

"All yours." the king said.

"Oh god! This is the best gift!" he hugged his husband and kissed him passionately.

"What will be its name?"

"Mm." Jimin rubbed his chin. "Oh, I know!" he smiled widely. "Our name's initials, _Yoonji_."

The silver haired smiled and nodded. "I love it."

 

~~

"Brother! Where are you taking him?!" Kai ran behind the king and his guards who were holding Hoseok and leading him somewhere.

"To hang him." Suho said.

"W-what?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" the prince screamed. "HE DID NOTHING WRONG!"

Suho stopped walking and turned to his brother. "Nothing wrong?" he scoffed. "Because of him you embarrassed me in front of Blakia's king! You rejected his daughter in front of everyone's eyes!"

"Because I do not want to marry her!"

"You have to! As the prince of Exodus!"

Kai sighed from frustration and approached his brother. "You married Irene because you loved her, why can I not marry the one I love too?" he asked with a desperate tone.  
"Irene was a princess. No one could stop me from marrying her." Suho said. "I refuse to let a traitor marry to my brother."

"He is _not_ a traitor." Kai mumbled.

"His sister is but not him."

"He has a traitor in his family, this is enough to ruin your marriage."

"But brother.."

"Enough!" the king shouted. "I warned him not to talk to you and he broke his promise, he deserves to be hung after all the chaos he created in our family."

"You cannot do this."

"Of course I can! I am willing to do anything to protect our line."

Hoseok was shaking with fear. He could not feel his legs anymore.

The guards brought him in front of the palace door when a hundred peasants were already there to watch his execution.

Their screams and threats became only a background sound to him. He could not hear anything anymore. His fear cut all his senses.

He lifted his head slowly to see Kai kneeling in front of his brother. He looked like he was begging him to release him. His tears were falling widely from his eyes.

Hoseok felt bad because he would not have a chance to know the prince more.   
Only a few days were enough to develop feelings for him.  
He wanted he could spend more time with him. _He wished._

The executioner made him stand on a chair and put a rope around his neck.

"Go on!" Suho shouted. "This, my dear people is what happens when you disobey your king!"

Screams surged from the crowd.

The tall man was about to push the wooden chair when, "STOP EVERYTHING!" Kyungsoo came running.

"Kyungsoo? How dare you order him?!" Suho said.

"This." he handed him an envelope. "A letter from _Agustus_." he said with a breathless voice

Suho's heart started beating fastly at the mention of that country he could never reach.

He opened the envelope and started reading.

_My dear king of Exodus,_  
_I was told that you were holding an innocent Virtusian as prisoner, what a disgraceful act for a king._  
_As you may know, it has been five years since Virtus and Agustus were allies and now that I married their official knight, it only made our bond stronger, which means Virtus and its people is under my protection._  
_If you dare laying a single finger on that man, know that you will face horrible consequences._  
_I guess you know what happens when someone kills an innocent man, even a king cannot escape the law._  
_In addition to this, I have a proposition that I hope you will accept; marry the prince to the Virtusian. If you refuse, prepare yourself to lose your position and your fortune._  
_My greetings._  
_King Min Yoongi._

Suho's hands were shaking with surprise, fear and anger. He knew he could not do anything against the law and even worse against Yoongi.

He took a deep breath and raised his hand. "Executioner, release the man."

~~

King Yoongi for you bishees!!

_~Chim and Kookie are now best friends!_   
_What do you think about Yoongi's gift to Jimin?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. XV

"Your majesty." Jackson bowed after he entered the office.

"Come in Jackson." Yoongi didn't lift up his head because he was too concentrated on some papers.

"King Suho agreed to your condition.

Yoongi smirked." Of course he will." he mumbled. "He loves his fortune too much that he would do anything to keep it."

"But Mr. Jung, the prime minister seems to disagree.." the secretary said. "He said he doesn't want to marry his son to their enemy."

"Oh so he prefers his son being their prisoner than becoming the future prince of Exodus?" the king furrowed his eyebrows.

"Seems like he didn't hear about the rumors.. that prince Kai and his son see each other."

"I'm dying to see his reaction when he'll know." Yoongi chuckled. "I don't why I find homophobic people very pitiful."

"They are, indeed." Jackson nodded. "Also.. do not forget that you need to go to Virtus tomorrow morning for the wedding."

"Oh, right I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me Jackson."

The younger bowed.

"Where is Jimin?"

"In the library. He said he wants to know more about our country's history and traditions."

"Oh." Yoongi smiled from ear to ear. "I married a smart man."

"You did, your majesty." Jackson chuckled. "And I really feel that he is going to be a good prince to our people."

"Yes, this is one of the many reasons why I married him. He has everything I needed." the older sighed. "How about you Jackson? You are at age to marry, what are you waiting for?"

"P-pardon?" the secretary blushed.

"Mark is dying to see you kneel and propose to him.." Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"Mark? B-but.."

"How can you be so slow?" the silver haired chuckled. "And you have everything here.. a room.. food.. a job.. so why don't you get married?"

"Is it alright?" Jackson widened his eyes.

"Seriously..." Yoongi frowned. "You and him worked in this palace for so long, you are like family to me, how dare you ask if it is alright?!"

Jackson pursed his lips and lowered his head, feeling his cheeks burning. "I will ask him when it is the right time."

"How about during the _Festival des Lumières_?" Yoongi said, rubbing his chin. "Ask him there."

~~

Jungkook dressed well and asked the maids to prepare tea and some cupcakes for him and the queen.

He wanted to visit her and have a small talk. He was curious at why she has been avoiding him since they came back from Agustus.

"Do I look alright?" he shyly asked the maid who is used to help him dress up.

"You look very good, your highness." she smiled. "I am sure the queen will appreciate your efforts."

"I hope so." the prince took a final look at the mirror and left the room.

He walked to the queen's chambers, the maids following him with the trays.

He stood in front of her suite's door and asked her butler to announce him.

He gently bowed and knocked at the door before entering. "Your majesty, the prince is here."

Jungkook frowned when he heard her tell the man not to let him in because she refused to see him.   
She was talking with a low voice but he could hear her clearly through the door.

"Aheum. H-her majesty is busy responding to some letters, s-she cannot see you now." the butler nervously lied to him.

"I see.." Jungkook faked a smile. "I will come back later then.. when she is not _busy_."

He apologized to the maids for making them walk for nothing and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh, what a pleasure!" Jin greeted him with a big smile. "You look so nervous what is wrong?"

"Nothing.. I just need something sweet.." Jungkook mumbled.

"Something sweet? Are you angry with something?" the cook asked with a worried tone.

"No.. I just need it and that is all."

"Alright.." Jin rubbed the back of his neck. "I will prepare you a hot chocolate, is it good?"

"Perfect."

He sat on a bench, in front of the small fountain they had in the middle of the garden.

He wore a fur coat over his shirt because it was very cold.

He kept thinking about how the queen refused to see him while drinking his hot chocolate. He wondered if he ever did something to her. He tried to remember every of their meetings but he could not recall himself telling her or doing something that might annoy her.

He was supposed to be helping Namjoon with the preparations of his wedding but his thoughts were haunting him.

He was the kind of person who hated to have problems with anyone. He wanted to be liked by everyone.

After finishing his cup, he felt warmer and more relaxed.

Jin, indeed made the best drinks. He would always prepare him something depending on his mood. He thought he was lucky to have a friend like him.

He heard the king was training in the archery field so he went to see him there.

When he arrived, he stood behind him, admiring his posture while preparing to shoot the bow.

He liked how his nocturne blue uniform fitted his dark hair so well.

He smiled and approached him slowly. He put his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Oh, look who is here." Taehyung smiled and took his husband's hand to kiss it. "Your hand is very cold, you should put on your gloves."

"Why gloves when I have a husband to warm them?" Jungkook said.

The older laughed and faced him, taking both his hands and approaching them to his lips. "Then I shall help you." he said before gently blowing his warm breath on them.

The prince blushed and kept staring at Taehyung's handsome face. He loved how he would always lick his thin lips when he was nervous and he loved how his soft dark hair would cover his eyes.

"You are very calm." Taehyung told him. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes. Did something happen in the palace lately? Something that I ignore?"

The king stared at him with confusion. "What do you mean? Nothing happened of course."

"Then.. why is the queen avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you?"

"Yes." Jungkook nodded. "Since we came back from Agustus...yesterday she did not have dinner with us.. she would always change the way when she sees me and earlier she refused to see me.."

"What are you saying.." Taehyung said. "I do not see any reason for her to avoid you. I mean, she just came back from Blakia, she travelled to see her family, she should be in a good mood instead."

"Well it is not the case.."

"This is strange." the king caressed Jungkook's cheek. "I will talk to her later, alright?"

"Alright." the younger said before placing a soft kiss on Taehyung's lips. "I need to help Namjoon."

"I will come with you."

~~

Hoseok was staring around him. The room they gave him was definitely a thousand times better than the cell he has been in during the last days.

Someone knocked at his door and he saw Kai smiling awkwardly to him.

"Good afternoon." he sat next to him, at the edge of the king-sized bed.

"Good afternoon."

"So.. we will get married." Kai smiled.

"Yes, that is what I heard."

"You do not seem very happy." the prince turned Hoseok's face to stare at his eyes.

"Well I am forced to marry a country that kept me as prisoner. How can I be happy?" the orange haired mumbled coldly, avoiding Kai's stare.

"Hoseok.. you are not marrying a country, you are marrying _me_."

"You are the prince of this country."

"Yes, and the prince of this country likes you Hoseok." the dark haired said in a serious tone. "Believe me, please." he kissed his hand. "I know it was unpredictable and too fast but I promise I will be a good husband to you."

"But your broth-"

"Let us not care about my brother." Kai cut him off. "He only cares about power and money. I practically do not see him in the palace, he is always or in his office or outside fuxxing some whores."

Hoseok blushed at the mention of it.

"You will live with me, not him."

"I understand." the orange haired sighed. "How about the relationship between our countries? Is it true that we will become allies?"

"Naturally, yes." the prince nodded. "Thanks to our marriage, three countries will become the best allies. _Exodus_ , _Agustus_ and _Virtus_."

"I see." Hoseok smiled.

"Oh, now you are smiling?"

"Because for the first time in my life, I feel like I am useful."

Kai chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Believe me, from now on you will be needed a lot. You will become a prince, you will have a lot of duties and a lot of gatherings to attend."

"and a husband who will sincerely love me?" Hoseok asked, staring at the prince, his eyes full of hope.

Kai widened his eyes. "You mean.. you mean that you will marry me?"

"Answer my question first."

"Of course I will love you! With all my heart!"

"Alright then. Let's go see your brother now."

"Oh god.." Kai felt his mouth hurt from smiling too much. He hugged his fiancee. "Thank you Hoseok. Thanks to you, my will to end my life disappeared."

The younger widened his eyes and stared at him. "W-what?"

"It is a long story but I was very unhappy in this palace.. I guess you know why as you have seen how the things are.."

Hoseok nodded.

"My brother completely lost it when his queen died and started making me things I hated. He would ask me to torture innocent men in order to know what happened to her. He would skip all his meetings and make me apologize to the foreign politicians.   
He would also ask the guards not to let me leave the palace. Sometimes I really wanted to go to the village and change some air but I would stay in my room, doing nothing but sleeping."

"Oh..it must have been hard.." Hoseok caressed his hand.

"Once he even suspected me to have killed his wife.. can you imagine how hurt I was? Your own brother, your blood not trusting you? That's why sometimes I thought ending my life would be the best solution to end this suffering."

"No.." Hoseok shook his head. "This is never the best solution. You are still young, you still have large life in front of your eyes. Maybe the things are not doing well now but if you be strong enough and occupy yourself with things that you love, you will definitely overcome this easily. And you never know what life is reserving for you. Maybe you will get a lot of surprises.  
It is better to take experiences and your happiness to your grave than sadness and depression."

Kai listened to him, his mouth slightly open because he was very surprised he could speak like this.

He tried to tell himself these words for a million times but he would always ignore him. And now, Hoseok just had a mysterious strength on him. He believed his words and felt himself willing to change his life into a better one.

"I cannot wait to marry you." he mumbled.

"Why?" Hoseok chuckled.

"There are some things I am refraining myself from doing to you."

~~

"Jimin have you seen my-" Yoongi nearly stumbled when he saw his husband looking as gorgeous as he has ever been.

He dyed his hair in silver color like him and was wearing a light shirt, showing a little bit of his milky chest. 

"Good morning Yoongi, I was waiting for you, breakfast is ready." Jimin smiled. 

  
"Jimin.." the older could not formulate a word. "You.. you look very handsome.."

"You think so?" the younger chuckled. "I wanted to look good for tonight's wedding."

"Good? I hope you are joking." Yoongi approached him and kissed the back of his neck. "You look amazing."

The prince blushed and lifted his head to see his face. "Thank you husband." he kissed his lips.

"Aheum." Mark shyly stood in front of the table. "Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please." both answered.

"I saw you packing some gifts earlier." Yoongi sat in front of him and put some strawberry jam on his toast.

"Yes, I bought shoes for Jin and Namjoon and the other gift is a flower dress for my mother. It has been a long time since I last offered her something."

"You are very kind." the older stared at him with admiration. "Well I am planning to invite you and her to dinner after the wedding."

"Oh, really?!"

"Yes, Jackson booked us a room in a famous restaurant. I like sitting with you and your mother, you remind me that now I have a family to be happy with."

Jimin smiled and rested his hand on his husband's. "I will make sure not to let you forget it."

"Here is your tea." Mark put their cups on the table.

"Thank you Mark." Yoongi said. "I am letting the castle under your protection once again."

"I will work hard, sir." the tall man bowed.

"We will be going only for one day but we are sorry to let all the work to you again." Jimin said.

"No, not at all!" Mark waved his hands. "It is not that difficult plus I have Jackson to help me."

"I doubt it." Jimin rubbed his chin. "Can you work properly with the presence of your lover?"

These words made the red haired butler blush harder.

"Let him be Jimin." Yoongi chuckled. "You made him shy."

"Your highnesses." one of the guards came. "The car is ready."

"Alright!" Yoongi finished his cup. "Let's go sweetheart." he held his husband's hand and headed to the car.

"You brought a book, I forgot mine." the king said.

"Yes, to read a little bit in the plane. To occupy myself because that engine still scares me.."

The older laughed and put his arm around Jimin's body. "No time to be scared when you have me by your side."

~~

Jungkook woke up a little bit late that morning and asked the maids to take his breakfast to his room.

He wanted to save his energy for the wedding.

After eating, he relaxed in the bathtub for a long moment until he felt satisfied.

He wore warm clothes and headed outside.

He kept walking in the garden, seeing how the flowers completely disappeared because of the snow.

He made sure to wear gloves this time.

He decided to say hello to his husband in his office. He was about to open the door when he heard the queen's voice.

They seemed to have a serious conversation.

He did not like to eavesdrop but his curiosity was stronger this time.

"I would really like you to tell me why are you avoiding Jungkook."

His heart started beating faster when he heard his name.

"Do you think when I went to Blakia I relaxed as I wanted?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was the laughing stock at their court!"

"And why?"

"Because you married a man!" the queen shouted angrily, making Jungkook jump from surprise.

"So what?"

"They are laughing at me because my son, my king cannot produce an heir! They say it is an insane thing for a king to marry a man."

"None of this is their business." Taehyung mumbled coldly. "Let them laugh if they want to."

"Do you think them laughing is what makes me worried!" she chuckled. "My concern is that what they said is completely true. You are the king of this nation, you need an heir to replace you after."

"Mother, I have cousins.."

"Your cousins are ruling other countries! You cannot give them Virtus too."

"Then what am I supposed to do mother?! I married Jungkook because I love him, alright? And why are you worried about this until now? You were very happy for us when we got married!"

"Because your father was still alive! You were just a prince and I was not thinking about the futur."

The king sighed heavily.

"I have nothing to do mother. Let people talk. I will live my life as I want."

"You need an heir for god's sake!" Jisoo shouted. "This country needs a future or it will drown!"

"How am I supposed to get a child? Buy one? Adopt one? Which is impossible because only our bloodline can rule the country."

"You need a woman."

Jungkook gulped.

"Mother, illegitimate childs cannot rule either."

"I mean that you will _marry_ a woman."

Taehyung laughed. "I am already married and there is no way I will leave the man I love."

"Oh please my dear, I know better than you that royals never divorce. But you have the right to marry someone else, then I will find you a young girl from the noble families."

"Mother."

"Taehyung. You married a man who will do _nothing_ for our country. He has no wealth, no power, nothing!"

"Mother how can you say that?!"

"You need a powerful woman who will bear your childs and create a new future for our family."

Jungkook could not hear any more of that conversation.

He felt his chest tighten and his head hurt insanely.

He ran to his room and started crying.

"I..I cannot let a woman step between us."

~~

_~Who hates the queen? Me!_   
_~What do you think is the solution for Taekook?_   
_~Do you want Kai and Hoseok to marry?_   
  



	16. XVI

"Have you seen the prince?" Taehyung asked the maid.

"W-we have not seen him during the entire day, your majesty."

"He did not ate dinner?"

"He did not, your majesty."

"I see." the king rubbed his chin. "You have not seen him either Namjoon?" he asked his butler who simply shook his head.

The king sighed and left the dining room.

He did not have to look for his husband in the entire palace. He knew where he would be. Any place surrounded with flowers.

He headed to his small private garden, hoping to find him there.

He gently opened the steel door and saw him sitting on the floor staring at the flowers he planted months ago.

"Jungkook?"

The younger didn't turn around. "See these flowers?" he said with a calm voice. He was pointing to some flushy and big pink flowers. "They are called _Peonies_. It is said that they promise good fortune. They also symbolize a good and happy marriage." he smiled then he turned to look at his husband. "Do you think these flowers represent us?"

Taehyung tilted his head. "What do you mean? Of course.. we will have a happy marriage.."

"Do you really think so?"

"Jungkook?" the older knelt in front of him and took his hands. "What is wrong? Your words are suddenly.. unusual."

Jungkook sighed. "The queen does not like me anymore, right?"

Taehyung widened his eyes. "Y-you heard?"

The younger nodded. "I was going to visit you at your office and then I heard you talking.."

The king bit his lip and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Look darling I.. let us not get preoccupied by my mother's words, alright? She is just angry and embarrassed because of her family.. she will easily forget."

"She will not!" Jungkook shouted. "What she said is true Tae! This country needs an heir, it is obvious. And I cannot help you for this.." he started crying. "I am a prince with no benefits to this country."

"Kook please.." the older took him in his arms. "Do not say this darling..you are very important to this country believe me."

"But what should we do Tae? Two men cannot have a child." the prince said.

"I know but we can do something.."

"Like what? Adopt? You know people will never accept a non-royal blood to reign."

Taehyung sighed heavily and layed on the grass. "I will speak again to my mother." he mumbled.

"You can maybe convince the queen but you know the influence ministers have over people. You are the king yes, but they are the country."

The older felt his chest tighten. He hated that Jungkook was right about everything.

Before his father's death, he never thought about the throne's inheritance. Well the truth is that he never even thought about marriage. He spent his entire days at the archery field and the library.

Now, everything was going to change.

~~

"Yoonji!" Jimin ran to his new horse. "Morning baby." he caressed her white hair and kissed her muzzle.

He rode her and headed outside the palace where there was a large empty field.

"Come on girl let's do it!" he shouted before the horse started running with an incredible speed.

Jimin spent the entire morning studying history and learning computer skills. He needed something to relax his mind.

Being the prince of such a powerful and advanced country was not a piece of cake. He had to learn new protocols and a hundred laws. He also needed to learn to master electronic and computer devices.

But Jimin was not complaining a lot because he is naturally a hard worker and a quick learner.

He also managed to make a lot of friends inside the palace and in the village in a short time.

He was already loved by _Agustus_ people even though he was a foreigner.

"Go Yoonji you are doing well!" he smiled and patted her head while she ran faster around the field.

Yoongi offered him the best gift. He was very sad after Bulletproof died during the war against Exodius.

He lost the horse that was born before his eyes and trained by himself for years but Yoongi did not waste any time to replace it for him.

"Ow look who is watching us." Jimin whispered to the female when he spotted Yoongi looking at them from afar.

He turned around and Yoonji ran to the king.

"Having fun without me huh?" Yoongi chuckled.

"Yoonji and I needed a run." Jimin said and got down from the horse.

"Uhm I see." the silver haired kissed his husband's cheek. "I was going downtown, want to come?"

"Of course, I was planning to go anyways. I even bought a lot of sweets for the kids."

"That's very kind." Yoongi ruffled Jimin's silver hair. "Let's go."

The driver came with the car. A horseman took care of Yoonji while Yoongi and Jimin rode the car.

Every Friday, people living in poor neighborhoods would wait for them to come. The king and the prince took big boxes of food and clothing for the children and their parents. They spend their day with them, playing, talking and eating together.

Yoongi could not do this before even if he wanted to. He is usually very shy and uncomfortable around people but his husband gave him courage and he is very thankful for it.

~~

"Jin? You look upset what is wrong?" Jungkook asked the older who just pointed at something with his chin.

The prince turned around and spotted a black haired woman, wearing a long salmon pink dress and golden heels talking to the queen.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Jin confusingly. "Who is she?" he mouthed.

"Problems."

"What?"

"She is problems." the cook mumbled coldly, not taking his eyes of her.

Namjoon joined them and smiled awkwardly.

"Joon, who is she?" Jin asked his husband who nervously scratched his neck.

He stared at Jungkook, like he was not sure he could say it in front of him.

"Just say it Namjoon." the prince said, feeling his chest tighten and his hands shake with fear.

"She.. the queen brought her.. she is the princess of Azuria, _Iris_."

"But why did the queen bring her?" Jin crossed his arms.

"To marry Taehyung." Jungkook mumbled, clenching his fists.

"What?!" the chef widened his eyes. "Why? For what? Are you serious?!"

"The country needs an heir."

"B-but.. Taehyung has cousins, hasn't he?"

"Indeed, yes." Namjoon nodded. "But apparently, the queen wants him to be the king's son."

At that moment, the queen and Iris approached them, smiling from ear to ear, making Jungkook internally scream with anger.

"Gentleman, may I introduce you to the beautiful young lady." the queen said.

_Beautiful. My arse._ Jungkook thought.

"She is Iris, the princess of the thirth most powerful country, Azuria." she added, smirking to the prince.

"I am delighted to meet you, my lady." Namjoon gently bowed to the young woman. Jin followed after him.

Jungkook just stared at her.

She had long black hair up to the buttocks that framed a small round face and dark brown eyes shaped like almonds.

Her dress traced perfectly her slim body.

She was beautiful from head to toe, worthy of a real princess. She had everything a king needed. Beauty, fortune, a country and connections all over the world.

She looked perfect and he hated her for this reason.

"So you are the butler and he is the chef." she spoke to Namjoon and Jin.

"And you must be the horseman, right?" she pointed to Jungkook.

Jin almost raged but Namjoon quickly grabbed his arm.

"I am the prince." Jungkook mumbled, feeling his blood boil. "Taehyung's husband." he added, sending her a death glare.

"Oh?" She widened her eyes and stared at the queen. "But you said the prince was a handsome man."

"He _is_ handsome." Jin mumbled coldly.

"Maybe we have a different view of beauty." she chuckled.

"My son is working at his office now, ask the maids to prepare his tea and join him there." the queen told Iris.

"I will." she smirked and headed to the kitchen.

Jisoo stared at Jungkook. "My dear, if you want the best for this country, you better share." she said before leaving the hall.

The prince sat on the chair, devastated.

Iris left the kitchen with a tray. She glanced at him and left a little chuckle before heading to the office.

"This little whore!" Jin was doing his best not to follow her and pull her hair.

"Jungkook." Namjoon rested his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Are you.. are you alright?" he felt stupid for asking this obvious question.

"How can I be alright!" he cried. "She will ruin our marriage!"

"No..you know that Taehyung loves only you, nothing will happen."

"But he loves his country more. He cannot deceive his people."

Jin sat next to him and put him in his arms. "He will find a solution, trust me." he said with a gentle voice. "Taehyung loves you more than you think he does."

"I do not know.." the prince sobbed. "I do not like that woman. I cannot trust her."

"No one likes her." Namjoon said. "Everyone in the palace is talking about her."

"And the queen.." Jungkook wiped his tears with the handkerchief Taehyung offered to him. "She was always nice to me and now.."

"She likes you but she is just worried."

"Like me? I cannot believe it! If she liked me she would never try to break my heart this way!"

Jin and Namjoon shared a quick stare and nodded. "Jungkook, my dear, would you like something to eat?"

"I am not hungry." the younger mumbled.

"Not even for my famous chocolate strawberry cake?" Jin rubbed his chin.

Sparks lit up in the prince's eyes. "R-really? You will make it?"

"Especially for you, yes."

"Alright..if you insist."

"Hah!" Namjoon laughed and hugged him. "You are very adorable sometimes."

"I know right!" Jin ruffled Jungkook's hair. "The king cannot resist him."

"Now, let's go rest in your garden together while Jin prepares the cake." the butler put his arm around his shoulder.

Jungkook smiled despite his anger. He was happy to have people like them by his side during tough moments.

~~

"Your office is very beautiful, like you." Iris bit her lower lip while eyeing the king.

"Thank you." Taehyung simply answered and took a sip of his black tea.

"Do you like this dress? My personal design." she said while turning around herself.

"Uhm yes it looks good." the king said.

"You like the color?" she added, tracing her curves with her finger, expecting him to drool over her body.

"Honestly, I do not like pink." he said.

"Oh. What is your favorite color then?"

"I like black, white and green."

"Then I will make a dress with these colours next time." she said before sitting in front of him, crossing her legs and making sure to show him her smooth skin.

"Have you met my husband?" he asked, not caring about her.

"I did. He is very cute."

"He is." he smiled. "I love him so much."

She frowned.

"What do you like about him?" she asked.

"Everything." Taehyung answered. "He brings me happiness everyday."

"He can bring you happiness but not a child." she chuckled, making the older clench his fists.

"A little bit of respect for my husband please." he mumbled coldly.

"Do not forget that I will become your wife very soon Taehying." she smirked.

"I do not remember myself permitting you to speak to me casually." he raised an eyebrow. "Miss Iris, if you will excuse me I am very busy right now." he stood up and opened the door. "I would like you to leave me."

She bit the inside of her cheek and left the office.

The maids that witnessed the scene were trying not to laugh.

"What? Any problem?!" Iris shouted, irritated.

"No, my lady." the maids bowed and escaped from the corridor.

~~

"Don't leave us!" the kids did not let Jimin go. One was sitting on his lap, the other was hugging him tightly and the rest were surrounding him.

"Aww I would really like to stay with you but I am really tired and need to rest." he smiled.

"You can rest heere! Please we have blankets and sheets!"

Jimin laughed and hugged them all. "You are adorable."

Yoongi was staring at them, a large smile on his face.

He liked how Jimin acted very gentle and cute around the kids.

He also imagined how it will be if they ever get children in the future.

A happy image.

"We should go." he told him.

"Good bye kids, we will come back next Friday, alright? Wait for us again." the blond kissed them.

"We will prepare more games!"

"And food!"

"Haha I will be looking forward to it."

"Thank you again your highnesses." the parents bowed to them. "You made us happy."

"All the pleasure is our." Yoongi smiled.

They rode back to the palace and found the dinner already served on their table.

"You looked very happy, surrounded with the kids." Yoongi said.

"Aren't they adorable? Tiny and cute creatures."

"Like you?" the king chuckled.

"What? Yoongii!" the younger whined.

"Your highness." Mark bowed. "A letter for you." he put the envelope on the table. "From Virtus."

"It must be Taehyung."

"He already missed you?" Yoongi laughed.

"Oh, it is Jungkook." Jimin opened the envelope.

"What? What is wrong?" Yoongi asked after seeing Jimin's frown.

"Look at this." he pointed to some traces of drops on the white paper. "He cried."

"Read it."

_"My dear first friend Jimin. I could not stop thinking about our conversation in your private garden last week. Your words made me so happy that I wished we could be together everyday._  
_Right now, the person I need the most by my side is a good friend, you._  
_The things are not going well in the palace. The queen invited the princess of Azuria, she wants to marry her to Taehyung because the country needs an heir._  
_I have never felt that devastated and useless before._  
_For the first time in my life I felt like a had no value._  
_Virtus needs money and power but I have none of them. The only things I can offer are my love and my loyalty._  
_I would really hate it if a woman destroys our marriage._  
_Please Jimin, I really need you, I beg you. Do something to stop Taehyung and the queen._  
_Your loyal friend, Jungkook."_

"Oh my poor Kookie." Jimin sighed. "I knew this would happen someday."

"I heard their ministers were arguing about something but I ignored the reason." Yoongi said.

"She brought a princess.. why would she do this to him? She liked him since he came to the palace."

"Do not forget that power makes queens go blind." the older mumbled. "Of course she would want a grandchild to take over the throne."

"But how about Jungkook? He would not like seeing his husband with another woman."

"I know." Yoongi sighed. "We need to talk to sir Taehyung."

"We must."

~~

"Good morning." Jungkook greeted his friends.

"Good morning prince." Namjoon smiled.

"Where is Tae?"

"He skipped breakfast and went directly to the archery field."

"Again." the prince rolled his eyes.

"Here is his coffee." Jin gave him a white porcelain cup. "Will you bring it to him for me?"

"Yes, I was going there anyways."

Jungkook took a plate of cupcakes and headed to the field.

He found his husband putting his arms around Iris, teaching her how to hold the arc.

His chest tightened.

Iris spotted him and smirked. She started moving on purpose, making sure to stick her body with Taehyung's.

Jungkook wanted to protest but he did not want his husband to think he was jealous after the things he told him the day before.

He wanted to look supportive even though it was all the opposite.

He gave up on their private breakfast and headed back to the palace.

"Will you excuse me?" Iris told the king and followed Jungkook.

"Stop right here."

Jungkook turned around. "What do you want?"

"I just want you to understand something."

"Understand what?" Jungkook asked coldly.

"I am a young woman with unlimited charms. Maybe your king loves you but he will forget you in no time." she smirked.

"Do not even dream about it."

"I won't because it will be a reality." she chuckled. "I will make sure he falls head over heels for me, just wait."

"You won't dare."

"I love challenges! In addition to this, what can a commoner like you do for him?" she laughed. "You can only offer him your body, this is all. I heard that your family was very poor to the extent that you had to starve for days. What a pity."

Jungkook could not speak. He felt vulnerable against her.

"One last thing." she approached him and whispered in his ear. " _I_ am the future of Virtus."

~~

*punching everything in my way*

~ _One word to Iris._  
 _~How do you think Yoonmin will help?_  
 _~Do you think Tae will fall for the princess's charm?_

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. XVII

When Jungkook woke up, the other side of the bed was empty.

_Again._

After Iris arrived, they had not shared a spicy night. Both were busy with their own concerns.

The prince lazily cleaned himself and put on a simple long sleeve white shirt and silk black trousers.

He headed to the dining room and found his husband eating with the Azuria's princess and the queen.

When Jisoo spotted him arriving, she stared at the empty seat next to her son and cleared her throat. "Iris, my dear, why are you sitting in the other side of the table? You should sit next to the king."

"Mother, this is Jungkook's se-"

"Come on my dear." the queen did not mind his words. She was impatient to see the princess sitting next to him. She did not want Jungkook to be closer.

The prince frowned and let out a quiet sight. "Good morning." he said before sitting far from the three of them.

"Good morning, my prince." Taehyung smiled to him while the two women remained silent.

"Good morning, your highness." Namjoon approached the prince. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I would like some crê-"

"He will have what everyone got." The queen mumbled coldly. "We do not have picky eaters in our family."

The butler bit his lip and smiled sadly to the prince before going back to the kitchen.

"What should I prepare?" Jin asked.

"Like the rest. Fried eggs and grilled bread."

The cook furrowed his eyebrows. "But Jungkook does not like eggs too much."

"I know but the queen.. she did not gave him a chance to speak."

"This is seriously annoying Joon." the tall man clenched his fists. "Our prince does not deserve to be treated this way. He did not do anything wrong!"

"I know." Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck. "The arrival of the princess is starting to change things."

"I will not tolerate it." Jin mumbled coldly. "We need to help. We should also write a letter to Jimin and King Yoongi, they are powerful, I am sure they can convince the queen or do something."

"Yes, you are right." the younger nodded. "But for now just give me his plate, he should be very hungry. He did not eat dinner last night."

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Jin rolled his eyes. "That childish princess kept mocking peasants and commoners in front of him. She did it on purpose to remind him of his dark past."

"At a moment, I was ready to break the rules and shout at her." Namjoon said. "I was so angry. Even Taehyung looked like he was about to kill someone."

"God help us be patient." Jin sighed and gave the plate to his husband. "I put on more sausages for him. He needs to eat."

"Thank you." the younger smiled and pecked his husband's lips before heading back to the dining room where a dull atmosphere was reigning.

"There is a ball organized by the prime minister to celebrate his son's prison release and you are obviously invited." Jisoo told her son. "I thought you could show up there with Iris."

Jungkook gulped.

"Oh! I love parties!" the princess giggled. "I need to prepare my dress and shoes."

"Mother, only me and the prince are invited to such events." Taehyung said after he took a sip of tea.

"You are the king, you can go with whoever you want."

"B-but I want to go." Jungkook said, with a small voice.

"You have other things to do." The queen said. "Why don't you help your commoner friends? It is cold now so they sure will need wood for fire and food to eat."

_Commoner friends._

_Commoner._

"Mother, he can do this after the party." the king said.

"Oh dear son, will you listen to me for once? If you go with the prince you will be the only same sex couple there. What a shame in front of people."

Jin and Namjoon who listened to the entire conversation were ready to throw fists.

"Your majesty, same sex marriage is not illegal in our country." Jungkook protested.

"It is different for a king." Jisoo answered. "A marriage with a man would only make him less powerful because he has no chance to get an heir."

"This is why men cannot live without women, am I wrong your majesty?" Iris asked with a venomous tone, not taking her eyes off Jungkook who looked like a little lost puppy in front of the queen.

When Taehyung wanted to pour more tea for him, Iris stopped him by putting her hand on his. "Let me pour it for you, my king."

Jungkook could not take it anymore. Seeing someone else touching his husband was too much to handle.

He put down his cutlery and got up from the table.

"Where are you going? You have not finished your breakfast." Taehyung asked.

"I.. I have something to do." the younger lied.

"You can do it after eating, no?"

"I am not really hungry." the prince lied again. He was craving. "Tae, can we walk together in the garden later?" he asked his husband.

"I asked him first this morning." Iris mumbled.

"Mm indeed. You should walk with her first." Jisoo nodded.

Taehyung sighed and stared at his husband.

"And stop speaking informally to him." the queen told Jungkook. "Tae? What kind of disrespect is it?"

"B-but he is my husband."

"He is your king!"

"Mother." Taehyung stared at her.

Jungkook nodded and faked a smile.   
"Well you should go with her then." he said, feeling his heart shatter into small pieces inside his chest.

He decided to keep his head up, with a strong facial expression. He did not want the queen and the princess to think they won.

~~

"One week before our wedding." Kai smiled and caressed his fiancee's cheek. "I cannot believe I will have someone I can call husband."

"I cannot believe I am getting married." Hoseok sighed. "A month ago, I was closing myself inside my room reading my book, not caring about the rest of the world."

"Do you regret coming here?" the prince asked, sadness in his eyes.

"Well technically I did not come here. I was kidnapped." the orange haired chuckled. "It was awful." he said , making Kai frown.

"But one good thing happened." Hoseok added. "Meeting you." he smiled. "I was behind the bars, inside a dark and dirty room. I heard insults and received threats everyday. I would crave food for hours. But you helped me despite the risks. I am very thankful."

Kai smiled and hugged him tightly. "I never regretted helping you. I could not let my brother punish an innocent man. A beautiful man above all." he kissed his neck. "You are the thing I needed for a very long time. My life was very boring. It only consisted of spending my time at the library and hosting royal parties. I am very happy that _you_ happened."

The orange haired blushed and kissed Kai's lips. "Can we invite who we want to the wedding?"

"Of course. Who would you like to invite?"

"Prince Jungkook will surely come with our prince so I would like to add Prince Jimin and King Yoongi. I was told they played a big part in this. I would like to thank them."

"You are right, we should thank them. They are the reason why we are allowed to get married." the prince said. "I will send them a letter right now."

"After you finish, can we go to the village? I have never been in Exodus so I would like to discover the surroundings." Hoseok asked.

"Of course my sweet orange." Kai softly kissed his forehead.

"Orange?" Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your orange hair is the first thing that caught my attention when I saw you."

"Pfft." Hoseok chuckled.

"My beautiful orange."

"Shut up."

"My delicious orange." Kai smirked and rested his hands on his fiancee's waist.

"Stop it!" Hoseok whined.

"My one and only orange." Kai whispered before capturing his lips passionately.

~~

Jungkook entered a book section he never thought he would go to before. The royal marriage section.

He hoped that books would help him understand his situation more. He hoped he would find things that would help him strengthen his relationship with the king.

He chose a book and sat on a leather couch.

He flipped through the first pages and began slowly reading a few paragraphs.

He stopped at a page where the title interested him.

**Strict Marriage Traditions The Royal Family Must Follow.**

*The bride must wear white on her wedding day. 

He remembered wearing white but he was not a bride, he was a groom.

*The wife must follow her king's decisions and support him.

Wife.

*The husband and wife must always wear their Golden Leaf ring.

He took a look at the beautiful ring around his finger. He smiled and immediately frowned when he read the word wife again.

*Royals must get the King's or Queen’s permission to marry especially if they're marrying a commoner.

_Commoner._ A word that kept playing in his head.

*The wife should not refuse her husband's or the state's request for having children.

He gulped.

He was no woman, no person that could produce a child.

He was useless.

He clenched his fists and threw the book on the floor.

He covered his face with his hands and started crying.

"Why did you marry me Tae?" he sobbed. "Why did you marry someone like me!"

His entire body was hurting. He felt exhausted like he ran a thousand kilometers when he actually did nothing.

A few weeks ago, he was the happiest man on earth. He had everything he always needed in his life. A nice husband, good friends, his mother's stable health and delicious food.

Now everything was crumbling little by little.

"Why?!" he screamed and fell on his knees.

He never cried hardly before.

"Oh god Jungkook!" Jin ran to him and put him in his arms. "Do not cry please!" he quickly took his handkerchief from his small pocket and wiped the younger's tears. "Please darling, this is not worth your tears." he whispered and kissed his eye.

Jungkook really needed someone to hold hom this way.

His mother was not here to help him. She went on a trip a week ago with her nurse, Jimin's mother.

He needed a mother's warm but Jin seemed to replace it very well.

"A-am I not enough for him?" Jungkook asked with a crooked voice.

"Do never say this! You are more than he has ever dreamed about. You are a gorgeous and kind man Jungkook. You have a white heart." Jin gently put his hand on his chest. "You always make people around you smile and always help the ones in need. You know this Jungkook, I do not need to tell you."

The prince slowly nodded. "B-but I cannot offer him a child.."

"I know." the cook sighed. "The country needs an heir."

"But we will find a solution." he added. "How about we go to the village now?"

"How about the kitchen?"

"Do not worry, my assistant will take care of it during the afternoon."

"Alright." Jungkook nodded. "I need some fresh air anyways."

Jin helped him clean his face and wear warm clothes before they rode their horses and headed to the village.

"There is someone who might help you." Jin said when they arrived in the market.

"Who?"

"Just follow me."

They walked in the middle of the crowded streets, side by side, Jin holding the prince's hand in order not to lose him because he had the responsibility of protecting a royal outside the palace.

After a few minutes, people were nowhere to be seen. The street was deserted, it was very dark and smelled like lavender.

They stopped in front of a small wooden door.

Jungkook could read, "The Magic Herbalist."

"As you can see she is a herbalist. People who cannot afford going to see a physician come here. She is very talented and well experienced."

"I see." Jungkook nodded.

Jin knocked.

"Come in."

They entered in the small room.

It looked more like a cave than a doctor's office. A strong smell of lavender mixed with orange blossom caressed their nostrils. All sorts of flowers, fresh or dry, were put in large jars. A small cart with huge syringes and medical material was near a small bed covered with a sky blue cloth.

The office desk was so full of big books that we could not see the head of the herbalist.

"Welcome gentlemen." a short old grey haired woman greeted them. "Do sit down please."

"Thank you." both men bowed to her and sat on the wooden chairs.

"A headache? Or a cold?" she asked staring at them. "You do not look poor judging from your clothes." she raised an eyebrow. You must have consulted a real doctor."

"We are not here for sickness." Jin said.

"Then what can I help you with?"

Jin nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "We would like to know if there is an herb or a potion he can take to.. uhm.. to get pregnant." he said, pointing at Jungkook whose cheeks were redder than tomatoes.

"Oh?" the woman chuckled. "Have you not thought about adopting?" she asked them.

"Uhm let us just say the situation is a bit different."

"Mm." she rubbed her chin and stared at the Golden Leaf around Jungkook's finger. "A royal." she mumbled. "You are the prince, am I wrong?" she asked.

Jungkook shyly nodded.

"The king should have thought about the consequences before marrying you." she sighed. "Poor thing."

Jin cleared his throat. "Please just tell us if there is a solution." he mumbled coldly.

"I cannot tell you that it is impossible for a man to get pregnant. It is possible and it did happen someday." the herbalist started.

Jungkook widened his eyes. "R-really?!"

"Doctors would probably confirm that it is not necessary to have an uterus to carry a baby. The case when the fetus develops outside the uterus is known as  _ectopic pregnancy_. Which means you do not necessarily need to be a woman to get pregnant."

Both Jin and Jungkook's eyes lightened.

"But." she interrupted their happiness. "You would need implants and some injections which are incredibly risky."

They frowned.

"What could happen to him?" the chef asked.

"He could die."

The prince's heart almost stopped working.

"Only one men over thousand others can successfully give birth to a healthy child." she added. "The rest would hardly survive."

Their hope have faded.

"I am sorry I cannot help you." the woman said. "Your health is more important than your position."

Jungkook just nodded. He wanted to scream and cry but he needed to stay strong.

"Thank you." he whispered.

After leaving the "cave", they went to the market. Jin insisted on inviting him to eat something.

They stopped in front of a food stall. A lot of people were waiting for their turn to get their fried rice along with a hot soup.

They sat in a small table and started eating.

"What are you going to do now?" Jin asked.

"I saw the ministers speaking to Taehyung and the queen earlier. They seemed very serious about his union with the princess. They want a future prince for their country and I cannot contradict them, they are right. I have no power against the state so I should just agree to this marriage." the prince said.

"Are you sure?" Jin asked with a worried tone.

"I have no choice Jin. I cannot destroy Taehyung's and the country's future for my own sake."

"You are very brave." Jin smiled sadly. "I respect you a lot."

Jungkook sighed and put his hand on Jin's. "Thank you very much for being by side. It means a lot to me."

~~

Two days after, Namjoon came to his private garden. "Jungkook, this is a letter from Jimin."

The prince cleaned his hands from the dirt and opened the envelope.

_My dear friend,_  
_I heard that the things got very complicated in the palace. You must be suffering a lot and I cannot bear even thinking about it._  
_You are a very precious friend and I am willing to help you and see you smile like you always did so me and Yoongi have sent you a plane to get you to Agustus. You are welcomed to our palace. I am sure that you need a long rest and some friends to talk to so please accept our help and come to us._  
_Your loyal knight, Jimin._

Jungkook finished reading the letter with a smile on his face.

"The helicopter is in the field behind the palace." Namjoon said. "I think you should go."

"Yes, I really need it."

"Jin will help you pack your luggage and I will speak to Taehyung and the queen. I will convince them that you need some vacation."

"Thank you." the prince smiled and hugged the butler.

Jin happily helped him pack his best clothes and his favorite book.

"Take care of yourself, alright?" he patted his brown hair. "I will send you letters everyday."

"Alright."

"Where are you going?" Taehyung surprised them taking clothes from the closet.

"I am going to Agustus."

"Agustus? Why?"

"Jimin invited me to their palace."

"But we were there just a few weeks ago."

"I know and I really like the weather and the atmosphere there. Their garden is also very amazing."

"Jungkook." the king approached him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Are you running away from me?"

Jungkook kept silent, only staring at his husband's eyes.

"I just need to take some air." he said. "And I miss Jimin. He is very funny and I feel good with him."

"B-but you should stay with me.. you cannot leave me alone with my mother and the princess."

"I think it is better for you to stay with them now." the younger answered. "You need to get close to Iris, you have to."

"But I do not want her."

"You do not want your country get destroyed either."

Taehyung sighed and nervously bit his lip. "So you are going.."

"Yes."

"Everything is ready, sir." one of the guards came in.

"I am coming." Jungkook hugged Jin and gently kissed Taehyung's cheek. "I will come back in a few days." he said before leaving.

~~

My heart :'(

~ _What do you think of Iris and Tae's wedding?_  
 _~Between Jin, Namjoon and Jimin (in this story) who do you think is the kind of friend you will need the most?_  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. XVIII

"Jungkook!" Jimin ran to hug his friend. "It is really nice to see you. You did well to come here."

"My friend, Jimin." the younger hugged him back. "Just seeing you made me smile." he blushed.

"Aw, no need to be shy about it!" the blond laughed. "We are closer than this." he put his arms around his shoulder. "Please, put his luggage in the guest room." he asked the servants and entered the palace.

"Welcome again to our palace." Yoongi greeted the young prince with a smile. "You must be hungry, dinner is ready. Let us eat together."

They followed him to the dining room and sat together.

"How was the flight? I hope my crew has treated you well." the king asked.

"They did." Jungkook nodded. "They took well care of me, thank you very much for sending them."

"All the pleasure is mine."

"I hope you like langoustines." Jimin said when the waiter put their first plates on the large table.

"I like sea food so no need to worry about me." the younger smiled. "It looks very good!" he exclaimed after seeing the large plates of gambas with garlic and parsley, mussels and oysters with lemons and every kind of sauces.

"I think chef Ken would be great friends with Jin." Jimin smiled. "They are both so passionate about cooking."

"True." Yoongi nodded. "They should meet and prepare a feast for all of us."

"So Jungkook, how is it going in Virtus?" the blond prince asked.

"Everything went upside down since the queen came back from her hometown."

"She is still insisting on Taehyung to marry the princess of Azuria?"

"Yes, and she is not alone now. Even the ministers agree with her."

"What about the princess? She is not protesting?" Jimin asked.

"Not at all." the younger shook his head. "She wants it the most. She is willing to do anything to become his new princess."

They were silent, only eating for a long moment before Yoongi finally speaks. "This is very strange." he rubbed his chin.

"Why so?"

"Azuria were never interested in other countries, especially Virtus."

"What do you mean?" his husband asked.

"I remember meeting princess Iris during her brother's coronation. She is a real pain in the arse to be honest. Very arrogant and proud of what they have she and her older brother. She would refuse all the admirers and scream to the world that she does not need a man as long as she got her power and fortune. So, what I mean is that there must be something that made her change her mind and stick to another country." the king finished.

Jimin and Jungkook shared a confused stare.

"Maybe by marrying Taehyung she will have more power than she already has." Jungkook proposed.

"I do not think it is simply this." Yoongi said. "If she wanted real power she would have chosen richer countries like Agustus or Exodus."

"Then something must be wrong." the blond said.

"She is very annoying." Jungkook mumbled. "She would not let Taehyung alone."

"What about him?" Jimin asked. "Taehyung must have said something right? I am sure he faced the queen."

"He did not move a single finger." the young prince faked a chuckle. "He looked so weak in front of her and Iris."

"Really?" Jimin frowned. "I swear to god if I catch him." he clenched his fists.

"He is very kind by nature, it must he hard for him to revolt." the silver haired said.

"What am I going to do then?" Jungkook asked with a small voice.

Jimin stared at his sad face and rested his hand on his. "You need to show them who you really are." he said.

"But I am just a commoner who grew up in a small village and spent his entire time working in the fields, in the markets and for people."

"Exactly what I am saying." the blond nodded. "This is what you are, a hard worker, but this time in a different way. You worked in fields of agriculture before, now you will be in battlefields, you will learn to fight and defend yourself. You worked in vegetables and fruits markets, now you will learn to make profitable businesses with other countries. You worked for people, now you will work for your subjects, you will help them and respond to their needs. You will be what you really are but you will achieve new things." the prince finished.

Yoongi stared at his husband proudly. He was smiling and admiring the way he advised his friend. He looked like a real prince, a very smart and confident one.

"Do you think I can do all of this?" Jungkook asked.

"You can do even better." Jimin smiled.

"But how am I going to learn?"

"What do you think we are doing here?" Yoongi pointed to himself and Jimin. "We are here to teach you."

"We really want you to show Virtus that you are capable of ruling the country despite your past."

Jungkook smiled widely and bowed to them. "I ignore how to thank you." he said, feeling tears descending from his eyes.

"You do not have to." Jimin patted his back. "This is what friends are."

Jungkook stared shyly at Yoongi.

"You are my husband's friend, so you are mine too." he smiled.

"T-thank you sir Yoongi."

"Just call me Yoongi."

"You must be tired now, I will ask the maids to prepare your bath and sleep well, alright?" Jimin said. "I will wake you up tomorrow morning to start the training."

"Alright."

~~

"You called for me, sir?" Jackson appeared in the king's office.

"Yes, I will need you for something. Come in and sit down."

"What is it about?"

"What do you know about Azuria?" the king asked.

"Azuria?" the secretary furrowed his eyebrows. "It is a big country, also a part of the richest ones in the world. Their king is Shin Wonho and his sister the princess Iris is ruling by his side."

"Do you know that their king wants to marry his sister to Taehyung?"

"Taehyung?" Jackson widened his eyes. "The king of Virtus?"

Yoongi nodded.

"But he is married."

"Indeed." the silver haired said. "But they are insisting. Queen Jisoo wants her because she needs an heir but why do you think Wonho is agreeing easily to this?"

"When his country is more rich and powerful than Virtus." Jackson added.

"Exactly."

"This is very strange. It seems like they want something in return, but I do not see what they would want from Virtus."

"This is why I would need you to look into this." the king took a sip of his tea. "Secretly."

Jackson nodded. "Alright, sir."

"Find me every single detail of what has happened these last months in Azuria in addition to their last connections with other countries."

"Yes, sir."

"Taehyung is still new to this world so I am afraid he could fall in someone's trap. This is why we need to help him as soon as we can."

"The world can be very scary." Jackson nodded. "King Taehyung and the prince are still young and do not know how people can be when they throw off their masks."

"I will need you to ask Mark to collaborate with us. I want him to teach him everything about the palace functions, this is also very important. The protocols, the manners and how to organize events for his guests."

"I will tell him so." Jackson nodded.

"How about what we talked about the other time?" Yoongi smirked.

"About what, sir?"

"The proposal."

"Oh." the young secretary blushed. "I am still working on it. I just bought the ring today and I am still looking for the right moment."

"Good." The king smiled. "As I told you, in a few days we will travel to Exodus for the wedding so you will have the entire palace for both of you. Do not waste it."

"I will not, sir." Jackson shyly chuckled.

"You can go rest now."

"Good night, your majesty." Jackson bowed and left the office.

~

"It is so nice to have breakfast together, just you and me." Iris smirked.

"Yes." Taehyung faked a smile. "Jin! My tea, please."

"I do not know whom to kill first. The princess or our useless king." Jin clenched his fists while preparing the tea.

"Whatever you decide, I will help you." Namjoon said. "I never knew our friend would be too weak. I am very disappointed."

"Sometimes I really wish he would be like the late king, but seeing him like this.." the chef sighed. "His husband even ran away."

"I feel very bad for Jungkook, he does not deserve such unhappiness. He is very kind to break."

"At least he is with Jimin now, he is in good hands."

Jin placed the cups on the tray and left the kitchen. "Here is your tea." he slammed the cups on the table and spoke coldly, sending death glares to both of them.

"Anything wrong Jin?" Taehyung asked.

"Noo! Not at all." the older faked a smile. "Eeverything is going perfectly well. We have the best and strongest king so we do not need to worry." he said, sarcastically and left the dining room, not before mumbling a curse.

"Your servants do not respect you, they need a correction." Iris said.

"My servants do not matter to you."

The woman smiled and caressed his hand. "Your mother and I decided on the ceremony day. It will be after Exodus prince's wedding."

The king frowned. "Why so soon?"

"We do not need to waste time, I need to get pregnant and your mother is very eager to hold her grandchild."

Taehyung did not say anything. He just sighed.

He knew he could not escape from this, he knew his mother was right, the country needed an heir. He wished he could have one with his husband but it was hopeless.

He wanted to be a good king so he had to listen to the ministers. He was sure that people will love him more if he had a child. They will feel more secure in their country.

"I know that you do not like this idea." Iris started. "But just think about all the good things this marriage will provide you." she gently started touching his arm with her long fingers. "You will have the trust of your subjects, the respect of other counties, the power and unlimited wealth." she smirked and lifted his head so that she looks right into his eyes. "You will have me too. I will always stay by your side, I will also love you with all my heart. And don't you think I am beautiful?" she said, running her fingers through her long black hair. "I refused too many rulers before. This beauty will only be yours." she added with a seductive voice.

Taehyung cleared his throat and moved her hand from his face. "I have things to do." He excused himself and went straight to his office.

"Sir, these are letters from the ministers." his secretary pointed to a pile of envelopes on the desk.

He took a seat and opened them to read.

After a few moments, he felt his chest tighten, he felt a large amount of pressure around himself.

All the ministers were asking for the same thing, no they were not asking, they were ordering him to marry the princess and reinforce a connection with her country.

They were also asking him to increase their pays and give them the right to rule the country and take decisions by his side.

He was not feeling like a king anymore, he felt like a puppet controlled by the world. He did not have the last word as his father had. He felt very weak in front of them.

He threw the papers on the floor and ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to scream but he did not have enough strength to do so.

He was also missing Jungkook, he could not believe his husband would abandon him during such difficult times.

At least if he was here, he would make him smile with his sweet words and make him forget everything with his gentle kisses.

He sighed and covered his face with his hands. "It is all my fault Jungkook, all my fault." he cried. "I am sorry for being such a weak king."

~~

"Do not be afraid, stand as I showed you, yes like this. And hold your sword so that your eyes meets the tip." Jimin and Jungkook were in the middle of the training field, both wearing iron costumes.

"This way?" Jungkook looked very determined to learn. He woke up early and did everything Jimin asked him for.

He was following him everywhere and observing how he acted inside the palace. He wanted to be a strong prince like him.

"Now, dare to approach me and do not forget that your goal is to see me on the floor, inert."

"W-what if I hurt you?"

"Jungkook." the blond said with a serious tone. "Once you have a goal and you are determined to reach it, you cannot always care about people, think about your success too. If you are in the middle of the war, forget your heart and work with your strength and brain."

The younger nodded and approached him to him fight.

He failed countless times, he fell and got a little bit hurt but Jimin did not let him give up. He would help him stand up and continue.

They spent the entire morning in the field. Jimin stopped until Jungkook learned to master the sword even tho he was still not very good, the most important was that he gained some confidence.

"You worked hard." he stroke the younger's hair. "Let us take a good bath and rest a little."

"Yes." Jungkook answered, breathless.

They rested and met Yoongi at the dinner table. They ate and laughed together. The couple made sure not to let him think about Taehyung and the princess.

"When you finish your dessert, meet me in the library." Yoongi told Jungkook.

"Yes, Yoongi."

"When you go, listen to everything he has to tell you, alright?" Jimin said. "You will see, he will give you the best advices."

Jungkook nodded with a smile.

When he finished, Mark guided him to the library.

"Come in Jungkook, have a sit."

The young prince widened his eyes when he entered. The library was bigger than he thought it would be. Nothing to have with the one they have in Virtus.

The walls were painted with white and a portraits of famous pianists as well as French writers were hung there.

The library had two floors, and numerous glass shelves. Black leather armchairs surrounded a small wrought-iron table at each corner of the room.

It was very beautiful to see, very gorgeous. He admired the king for his extravagant tastes and his passion for the luxurious architectures.

"I called you here because I want to teach you how the real royal world works." Yoongi started.

"I am listening."

"First of all, your posture is very important to show people that you are confident." the king approached him and fixed his shoulders and back so that he stands straight. He also lifted his chin. " _Voilà_."

"Now look at my eyes."

Jungkook tried to do so but he was too shy and lowered his head.

"No, no. You need to look at me." the silver haired said. "Show me that you are confident, that you are not scared of me."

The younger took a breath and stared at his eyes.

"Correct. People will respect you more and be aware of you if you are confident enough not to lower your head in front of them. Keep your head up and face them, nothing will scare you."

Jungkook nodded.

"Now to talk to them is simple. Do not stutter or be shy to give your opinion. Do not care about their thoughts, if you have ideas you need to share them and convince people. Even if they do not like them, you do not have to change what you want."

"Yes."

"Speak calmly, gently, with good manners and they will listen to you."

"Like you." Jungkook smiled.

"Yes, like me." Yoongi chuckled.

"And if you want to be a good prince, you should know that you need to think about your people before the palace." the king added. "I guess it must be easier for you because you grew up with them than Taehyung who was born inside the palace. You already know what their concerns are and what they need so you will help them and respond to them."

"Of course."

"Do not forget that the villagers work harder for the country than the nobles if you understand what I mean."

"I do." the prince nodded.

It has been three days since Jungkook came to Agustus. He would spend the morning in the field with Jimin learning to master the sword in addition to the arc.

During the afternoons, he would join Yoongi inside the library and the king would teach him everything he will need to be a good ruler. Jimin would join them sometimes and give more advices.

Jungkook was really happy to be with the couple, they were very easy to get along with and they did everything they could to help him even though they were busy with their own duties.

"Your majesty." Jackson knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

The secretary sat in front of the desk and gave the king some papers. "I found some interesting things about Azuria."

Yoongi started reading the papers and smirked. "I knew it." he mumbled.

"What should we do?"

"I will send a letter to Taehyung right now. He will know what to do by himself."

"Very well then."

~~

The next morning in Virtus, all the ministers came to the palace because the queen summoned them in her office.

They were preparing some papers and everything they will need for the wedding compromise. They were already planning what businesses they will open once they gain the power from Azuria.

After they finished, everyone joined the king in the hall.

He was peacefully writing a letter for his husband, telling him that he misses him and that he needs him back.

"Your majesty." the ministers bowed to him.

"What a good day to see you." he faked a smile.

"My king." Iris joined them and stood next to him, smirking.

"You are here too." the king mumbled coldly.

"We are here to discuss the new decisions and works we will start after the union with Azuria." Queen Jisoo said.

"We thought about producing minerals and selling them to other countries." the minister of the economy said.

"We also thought about building a large parc so that foreign people visit our country." the minister of Foreign Affairs said.

"And we th-"

"Stop right there." the king cut them off. He stood up and faced them all. "There is not going to be any wedding." he announced, coldly.

The men and the two women shared  confused look.

"What are you saying, son?"

"Exactly what you heard, nothing will happen."

"Your majesty, I am afraid to tell you that you have no choice but to agree with this union." a man said.

"Our country needs an heir." another added.

"Shut up." Taehyung mumbled.

"This country has no power without a child."

"Azuria is our future."

"You need to agr-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he shouted loudly, making everyone jump from surprise.

Jin and Namjoon who heard him came running to the hall.

"I said that I have no will to make this marriage happen." the king said.

"You cannot refuse it, your majesty." one of the ministers said.

"We are not joking around son." Jisoo said.

"Yes, this is n-"

"I. do. not. want. to. hear. any. other. word." he mumbled with a venomous tone.

He approached them and stared at each man and woman right in the eyes. "You should remember something." he spoke calmly. "I AM THE KING OF THIS COUNTRY!" he shouted louder so that everyone hears him. "No one has the right to give me orders."

Everyone gulped.

"I am the ruler here, me and my husband Jungkook. If I say that there is not going to be a wedding, it means exactly what I said and NO ONE has the right to protest."

"B-but majesty, your husband is a man, you cannot conceive an heir." a minister said.

"I will do everything I can to get a child. I will make everything possible even if I have to change the rules." Taehyung said.

"B-but."

"The only person I need by my side as a man and as a king is my husband, I do not need any liar and cheater by my side." he said, staring at Iris.

"Taehyung! Be kind to the princess!" the queen shouted.

"Mother." he smirked. " _Your_ princess is a crook." he said. "Do you know why she and her brother want this marriage so bad? It is not because of our 'beautiful country'."

"T-then why?"

"They lost their MONEY!" Taehyung shouted. "Their king lost all the state's money in games! Playing cards! Playing with his people's lives!"

The ministers widened their eyes.

"No other country would accept them so they came to Virtus because it is weak and powerless. They hoped that with our connection to Exodus they would gain their power back." he chuckled. "What a pity."

Iris was trembling from head to toe. She lowered her head and was red like a tomato.

"Will you still accept her?"

_Silence._

"B-but your majesty, you need a child." a man said.

"We can give them power and they give u-"

Taehyung raised his hand, cutting them off.

"Ministers, if you are willing to keep your positions, you better shut UP." he mumbled coldly.

"King Yoongi knows about this." he smirked.

Everyone gasped.

"Do you know what happens when he catches ingrats like you?"

"Oh god." Jisoo felt dizzy and sat on her chair. "Oh such a headache."

"This is _my_ country, _my_ people and _my_ palace and I dare you all to stop me from doing what I have to do." the king said. "When I say no one, I mean _everyone_." he added, looking at the queen.

He ran his fingers through his brown hair and crossed his arms. "You are dismissed." he said with a calm voice before sitting down and continuing writing the letter.

No one could add a single word. They quietly left the room, scared of what would happen next.

"Princess Iris, I would see you in my office after dinner." the king said without taking his eyes off the paper. "We need to talk."

~~

"Thank you for the delicious food." Jungkook smiles to chef Ken.

"All the pleasure is mine, your highness."

"Can you prepare that delicious strawberry chocolate cake for tonight? I really want Jungkook to taste it." Jimin asked.

"Of course, your grace. I will do my best to make it delicious again."

"Thank you Ken."

"Can I ask you a question?" Jungkook said.

"Of course." Yoongi said.

"You also married a man but I do not see any minister around, asking you to conceive an heir."

"Because rules are different here in Agustus." the king answered.

"How come?"

"My late father had a friend, a commoner. His father was my grandfather's butler for so many years and they grew up together in the palace. When he became a prince, that friend became his butler, his right hand. They were more like brothers than royal and servant. One day, his friend confessed that he liked someone from the village, a man. It was prohibited at that time that two people from the same gender get married but my father could not take his friend's unhappiness. He was eager to see him and his lover together so after he became a king, he faced all the ministers and changed the rules. Homosexuality was not prohibited anymore and they had the right to adopt a child and give him their name. So, as royals, Jimin and I can adopt a child, we sign a contract with the orphanage so that no one would claim him in the future. He can become our son, we can give him our name and educate him as the future prince. Bloodline is not important in Agustus. My father insisted on love and happiness before money and power."

Jungkook was speechless. He admired Yoongi's father for his love for his friend and his courage to face the state.

"You are very lucky." he smiled to the couple. "I wish we could adopt a child too."

"It would be amazing." Jimin sighed. "But Virtus is a complicated country."

"This is sad."

Yoongi and Jimin stared at each other and nodded. "We have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Jungkook asked.

"You and Taehyung can have a child." Jimin smiled.

"P-pardon? But how?"

"We found a solution."

~~

KING TAEHYUNG'S REVOLT YASS! 

Jimin and Yoongi are the best, aren't they? :')

~ _What did you think about Tae's revolt?_  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. XIV

"K-king Taehyung?"

"Come in."

The princess shyly walked inside the office and sat in front of the king. She could not raise her head, she did not dare looking at his eyes. She was very ashamed of what she did.

"I expected better from you." Taehyung crossed his arms. "You looked like an elegant and cultivated young princess, but in reality you are just a money digger and a liar."

Iris nervously bit her lower lip. "I-I can explain."

"Explain what?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "I know that your brother messed up, that you both need someone to keep you stable and I was the easiest choice. Something more to explain?"

She did not say a word.

"Not only did you lie to me but you also hurt my husband's feelings. My servants told me how you treated him, how your belittled him."

"I j-"

"Jungkook is a thousand times better than you!" the king shouted. "Maybe his background was not that good but he, as a person is richer than a hundred of you." he mumbled coldly. "I cannot believe I almost fell in your trap, I almost broke his heart more than I already did."

"B-but what about the heir?" the princess asked.

"Mind your own business. I am a king and he is my prince, I can do everything for our happiness."

She gulped.

"Now, will you give this letter to your dear brother?" he gave her an envelope. "I put in some nice words." he faked a smile.

"D-does it mean that I have to go back to Azuria?" she widened her eyes.

He chuckled. "Obviously. Why would I need a foreigner inside my palace?"

He stood up and opened the door. "I asked them to prepare your carriage. Do not worry, they already packed your luggage, everything is ready. You just have to leave."

"W-what about me and my brother? What about Azuria?!" she started crying.

"When you were spending money on useless things, you were not thinking about your country. Can you be more hypocrite?" he rubbed his chin.

"But we are young.."

"Do you think I am old?" the king scoffed. "I am young too and I am ruling a country, the king Yoongi is also younger than your brother and look at him, his kingdom is one of the most powerful in the world. It is not a question of age my dear Iris, it is a question of this." he pointed at his brain. "And this." now at his heart.

"You mean that me and my brother are idiots and heartless?" she frowned.

"Exactly what I am saying." he smirked.

"Prince Taehyung, I never thought you could be that rude." she mumbled.

"There is a part of me I only show to people like you." he answered calmly and signalled her to leave the office.

She stood up and cleared her throat.

Without a word, she left.

"Good bye princess, hope to never cross your path again."

~~

Jin and Namjoon were the happiest people in the palace.

After their friend's revolt, they could not feel more proud. They were very surprised that the king would have that much courage to confront the most powerful people in his country.

"Today, I will cook all his favorite dishes." the chef smiled after he put on his white apron. "Assistant! Prepare the guacamole sauce for me, I will need it later."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, I will need you to buy some dark chocolate from the market. I will prepare some _Mousse Au Chocolat_." he rubbed his hands with a smirk.

"The king is very lucky today." the assistant smiled.

"Oh, yes he is my dear."

"Need some help?" Namjoon entered the kitchen.

"Mm I will just need you to taste for me, I am eager to make everything delicious for my baby Taehyung."

"You sound like a proud mother." the younger chuckled.

"Taehyung is like my son, to be honest." Jin said. "From the day I came to work in the palace, I could not help taking care of him. I think I spent more time with him than his real mother."

"His real mother disappointed all of us." the peach haired sighed. "I always respected our queen but after what she did.. I just cannot see her as I usually did before."

"Poor Taehyung." Jin pouted. "That shit head Jimin left in a bad moment pfft. If he was here, he would have taken care of the entire situation." he rolled his eyes.

"He _is_ actually doing it." Namjoon said. "He was the one who sent the plane to Jungkook. He is helping the prince more than we could do."

"I really miss him." the older felt tears burning his eyes. "If only Agustus was not very far."

"I miss him too but he is happy with king Yoongi so let us just be happy too for him."

"You are right."

"Sir Namjoon, the king is asking for you." a servant said.

"I will come back later." the butler kissed his husband and left the kitchen.

~~

"You asked for me?"

Namjoon found his friend packing his luggage in the suite. "You are going somewhere?"

"I just asked my secretary to send a letter to sir Yoongi, I am going to Agustus."

The butler smirked. "Missing him that bad?"

"Yes." Taehyung sighed. "The palace feels so empty without him, I need him back."

"Alright then, when will you come back?"

"Maybe the day after tomorrow, we will need to get ready for Hoseok's wedding."

"Alright." Namjoon nodded. "What happened with the queen?"

"I spoke to her. I made sure she understands that I am the one who makes the rules here, also that the only person I belong to is Jungkook."

The older smiled and ruffled his hair. "This is my brother!" he laughed. "It is good to see you back."

"I was really weak and boring, wasn't I?" Taehyung shyly chuckled.

"Yes, you were." the older said. "Will you leave after dinner? Because Jin is cooking special dishes for you."

"Oh, is he?" Taehyung widened his eyes. "This is very sweet of him. He acted very coldly toward me lately."

"Because you deserved it."

"I know, right?"

"So.. have you found a solution for the inheritance..?"

"I am not sure. I will need to think about it, I may ask king Yoongi to help me. I am sure he will find something."

"If you say so."

"I am curious about what Jin cooked." Taehyung smirked.

"You will be surprised." the older laughed.

~~

"We found a solution."

Jungkook widened his eyes. "R-really?"

Jimin nodded with a smile.

"Mind sharing it with me?"

"Sure, it is actually something you may have never heard of." Yoongi said.

"Even I just knew about it." the silver haired prince nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"It is called _Surrogacy_." the king continued. "It is an agreement, whereby a woman agrees to carry a child for a couple who cannot have one, like you and the king."

The young prince just stared at him, confused about how this method works.

Jimin seemed to see his confusion so he explained it to him. "I do not know if you can understand but I guess your mother must have talked about how women get pregnant and all, am I right?"

Jungkook nodded.

"Well, in Surrogacy, there are some women who use their own egg and the doctors combine it with the man's sperm, in your case Taehyung will have to do it so that the child will be legally his. So, the surrogate mother carries the baby and delivers it after o months obviously."

Jungkook rubbed his chin. "But does it not mean that the woman will be the biological mother?"

Both Yoongi and Jimin nodded.

"Sadly yes, but this is when she signs a contract with you, agreeing that she will not interfere in the future, which means that she will not claim her child. He will officially be yours, not hers." the king explained.

Jungkook just nodded and kept thinking.

"Do you.. like this idea?" Jimin asked.

The younger nodded. "If it means that he would not have to marry any other woman, I am alright."

Yoongi laughed. "Possessive much."

"When it comes to Tae, I am." the younger blushed.

"Very sweet." Jimin whispered, laughing at his friend.

"Your majesty, your highnesses." Mark bowed to them. "Two letters from Virtus, one for my king and the other for prince Jungkook."

"Not for me?" Jimin pouted.

"I am afraid not." the tall butler nervously chuckled.

"It is from your husband." Yoongi told Jungkook.

Jimin leaned closer to the king to read with him.

_"Dear sir Yoongi,_  
_First of all, I can never be more grateful to you and Jimin for taking care of my prince during this delicate situation, it means a lot to me._  
_This past week was very tiring and difficult for me but I managed to take the charge and the responsibility for everything thanks to your advices._  
_I am mainly sending this letter to you to ask if I can come to Agustus in order to bring my husband back so I would like you to help me again to convince him and make him forgive me._  
_I am sorry for being a burden to you._  
_My sincere salutations."_

Yoongi and Jimin stared at each other after they finished reading the letter. They nodded and smirked.

The king asked Mark to approach and whispered to him, "Send my private jet to Virtus."

"Yes, your majesty."

Jungkook was too concentrated reading his husband's letter. His heart beat faster at each word.

_"My lovely prince, you cannot guess how much I have missed you very much. The palace feels so empty without you, you were the ray of sunshine who enlightened my days and brightened the house but after you left, it has become so dark._  
_I missed having you by my side, I missed that smile of yours, that smile which always makes my heart beat faster._  
_I want you back my prince, this is why I am coming to Agustus to get you. I cannot stand another day waking up without you on our bed, I had never thought our room was that immense until you left, it is very sad._  
_I hope to see you very soon my beauty, I love you."_

He could not deny that he was still hurt from what happened in Virtus but he could not help smiling at the letter Taehyung sent him.

Jimin chuckled. "Look at you all blushing!"

"I wonder what is written on that paper." Yoongi smirked.

"N-nothing, he just said that he will come here to get me.." the younger shyly answered.

"Mm you must be happy to see him." the prince said.

Jungkook nodded with a smile.

"It is good to see you smile." the king said. "It suits you better."

"Thank you Yoongi."

"All the pleasure is mine."

"Well, I need to go to the library, I really liked that book you showed me." Jungkook stood up after finishing his plate.

"Yes, that book will help you a lot to know more about what happens in people's minds. Very interesting." Yoongi nodded.

"It also helps me practice my reading."

"Oh, about that I am very proud of you Jungkook!" Jimin smiled widely. "I love how you had the motivation and the will to learn to read. I am very impressed."

"Thank you." the younger blushed.

~~

"Oh god, it is very delicious! What is it called?" Taehyung widened his eyes after tasting the green dip.

"It is called Guacamole, it is originally made in Mexico and the basic and the main ingredients are avocados." the chef said proudly.

"Mexico? Woah Jin, now you can even cook dishes from Central America!"

"Of course I can." the older ran his fingers through his hair. "I am not called the 'Jinius' for nothing."

Namjoon almost choked on his saliva. He fainted on the floor, laughing out loud at his husband's lame joke.

"Namjoon is still the only one who laughs at your jokes." Taehyung chuckled.

"Because he has a real sense of humor, not like someone else." Jin rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, this guacamole is just amazing." the king said after taking another taste of the Mexican dish. "Jungkook should definitely try it too."

"Then bring him back." Jin mumbled.

"This is what I will do."

"I was just told that a plane came from Agustus." Namjoon said.

"Those engines sure are fast!" the king widened his eyes. "It arrived in no time."

"This is how powerful sir Yoongi is." Jin sighed. "Jimin, that bastard, he is very lucky."

"He hit the jackpot." Taehyung laughed. "But sir Yoongi is lucky too to have him. Jimin is just amazing."

"If you haven't met Jungkook, would you have married him?" Namjoon chuckled.

Taehyung shrugged. "We never know."

Jin frowned. "Joon! Send that plane away! Someone does not deserve king Yoongi's sympathy." he said, staring at Taehyung.

"I was just joking!" the younger raised his arms.

"Your majesty." the Agustusian captain came to greet the king. "We are very glad to welcome you aboard our plane."

"This is very kind of you captain." Taehyung smiled.

"We will be waiting, just take your time your majesty."

"I will come in a few moments."

~~

Yoongi just got out of a meeting with the prime minister, he went to the library to check on Jungkook and found him still reading the book he recommended to him. He did not want to disturb him so he headed to the suite.

He looked for his husband and found him laying inside the large bathtub they installed in the middle of the room.

"You are here." he heard Jimin say. "Come in."

Yoongi smiled and put off his royal uniform.

He entered the bathtub and laid in front of Jimin, their legs brushing under the warm water.

"How was the meeting?" the younger asked.

"Let us not talk about this, let us talk about you." Yoongi said with a hoarse voice.

"What about me?" Jimin chuckled.

The king just stared at him. "Every time I look at you, I feel like I am dreaming." he mumbled in a serious tone.

The prince gulped then smiled softly. "Why?"

"I never thought that one day I would marry someone as beautiful as you."

Jimin smiled shyly.

"You look very irresistible." the older mumbled, staring right into Jimin's small brown eyes. "That silver hair sticking on your forehead, that wet naked chest, these legs.."

The prince smirked and approached his husband. He sat on his thighs and kept looking up into his feline eyes. They both just stare into each other's eyes, without speaking. Only breathing hardly.

Jimin could not wait any longer so he connected his lips with Yoongi's , sending shivers down his spine.

The king's hands travel down to Jimin's bottom, he squeezed it and Jimin let out a little squeal, he could feel the older smiling against his lips.

Jimin cupped Yoongi's face and kissed him again, this time more roughly. The hot water falling down their bodies.

The king's arms wrap completely around his husband's small waist, leaving no empty space between their fully naked bodies. His fingers playing with his silver wet locks.

Jimin left out a soft moan as he leaved kisses down his neck, to his muscular chest, down to his shoulders. "Mm." he hummed, exposing more his neck, allowing his husband to leave more hickeys.

"Sweetheart." Yoongi whispered gently against his neck. "I want you so bad."

"I want you more than you think I do." Jimin replied.

The older groans and lifted him. They got out of the bathtub.

They quickly dried their bodies then Yoongi pushed Jimin against the wall. His arms found the back of his thighs and lift him up. Jimin wrapped his legs around his waist as he rested his back against the wall.

The king slowly slid into him, making him gasp. He quickened his pace as he kissed him passionately. "Y-yoongi." Jimin moaned as his nails pierced the king's back. "Faster."

"I will sweetheart." he grabbed his legs, wrapping them tighter around his waist as he slammed into him.

"AH!" Jimin screamed louder, his thighs shaking as he goes faster. He wrapped his arms around his neck as his thrusts became faster.

Their moans, groans and screams lasted for a while until they could not move anymore. They slowed down and stopped together.

Yoongi kept lifting his prince until he put him on a chair. He gently helped him put on his white bathrobe and kneeled in front of him, admiring the breathtaking masterpiece before his eyes.

  
Jimin was still panting, he rested his forehead against his and kissed his thin lips. "I love you." he whispered quietly closing his eyes.

"I love you more, sweetheart." Yoongi said back, hugging him close.

~~

The plane just landed in Agustus.

A driver was waiting for the king in front of the middle of the airplane runway.

"Welcome to Agustus, your majesty." he bowed.

"Thank you."

They drove to the palace, Taehyung was getting more and more nervous. He was afraid of Jungkook's reaction, he wondered if he will be happy to see him or not.

"We arrived safely, sir."

"Oh, thank you for driving me."

He got off the car and was welcomed by the servants and the main butler, Mark in front of the door. "It is very nice to see you again, your majesty."

"Oh thank you Mark." Taehyung smiled nervously.

"The king is waiting for you inside."

He walked inside, amazed once again by the interior's beauty.

"What an honor to have you here again." Yoongi welcomed him with open arms.

"My friend!" the younger smiled widely. "Thank you for welcoming me again."

"Oh please, my palace is also yours."

"Oh, hello!" Jimin ran to his friend and hugged him tightly. "Ughh you look so pale!"

"I am nervous." Taehyung blushed.

"How are the things going?"

"Better, I guess." Taehyung rubbed his neck. "Thanks to both of you." he smiled. "Also, that information helped me a lot." he added, looking at Yoongi.

"I knew she would be dangerous."

"We just hope you could think more before you take any decision this time." Jimin said, putting his arm around Yoongi's waist.

"Yes, I learned my lesson." Taehyung nervously chuckled. "Also, I can never thank you enough for helping Jungkook."

"Jungkook is our friend." the king said. "He is family so of course we would be glad to help him."

"This is very kind." Taehyung felt tears burning his eyes. "T-thank you so much."

Jimin pouted and approached him. "Oh, do not cry." he hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Everything will be alright, believe me."

The younger just nodded, wiping his tears.

"He is in the garden." Jimin said.

Taehyung went outside, searching for his husband in the middle of the countless flowers.

He found him in front of the fountain, just standing up and admiring the snow falling slowly on the plants.

"Jungkook!" he shouted, hoping he would hear him.

The younger turned around and widened his eyes when he spotted him waving to him from afar.

Taehyung stood motionless, he was taken aback by his husband's beauty. He was wearing a long black coat and the snowflakes were majestically falling on it. It reminded him of the story they read together before, Snow White.

_Hair as black as ebony, lips as red as rose, skin as white as snow._

Jungkook wanted to approach but the older raised his hand. "Do not move!" he shouted.

He took a breath and ran toward him. He cupped his cheeks and attacked his lips. "Damn, I missed you."

~~

*SCREAMING ROYALLY*

~ _What do you think of the surrogacy solution? Good idea?_  
  


_Invited to Hobi's wedding in the next chapter!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. XX

_Jungkook's POV:_

I heard him calling my name, it sounded like a symphony to my ears.  
For some reason, I always liked it when he said "Jungkook" with that deep voice of his.

I turned around and saw him running toward me, I could not move, I just remained watching his silhouette approaching mine until he was close enough to hold my cheeks and kiss me passionately.

I felt like the time has stopped for a moment.

In this world without end, in this big kingdom and in the middle of this enormous garden there was only him and me, alone in the arms of one of the other, exchanging kisses so warm, so pure and so unforgettable.

I wished that moment could never have an end. It was very beautiful.

"I missed you like crazy." he stared at me deeply with his dark brown eyes, those eyes I can get lost in forever. "The palace was empty without you, the garden was lifeless without you, my life had no meaning without you." he whispered, my cheeks against his palms. "I am so sorry Jungkook." my heart ached when I saw tears running from his eyes. I quickly took the handkerchief I had in my pocket and gently wiped them. "It is alright." I whispered before placing a soft kiss on his right eye. "I know that you were having a hard time Tae, I am sorry too for not staying by your side, I acted very selfish." 

He shook his head and placed his hands on my waist, he kept silent and just examined every feature of my face, every cloth on my body. "You look very elegant today." he smiled. 

I felt my cheeks heating. "Thank you Tae." I said. 

He held my hand, intertwined our fingers and we started walking in the garden, the snowflakes gently falling on our coats. 

"What happened to Iris?" I finally asked.

"I sent her away."

_Serves her right._

"I do not need traitors in my court." he added. "I only need you and my friends."

"Your mother?"

"She disappointed me a lot." he mumbled sadly. "I never thought she would choose the country over her own son."

I gently squeezed his hand. "But I am sure that she only wanted the best for you." I said.

He shook his head. "Separating us? This is the worst thing that can happen in my life." he stopped and stared at me. "I would prefer them to kill me than to make me live far from you." he said. "It would be a torture to my heart."

I smiled and gently kissed his cold hand. "Do you love me that much?"

"I love you like crazy." he whispered softly. "I only think of you. You are the beating of my heart. Thanks to you, my life is no longer dark."

_My heart just exploded._

"Tae." I mumbled.

"Mm?"

"I cannot wait anymore." I blushed.

"For what?"

"I want you to touch me."

~~

_ Yoongi's POV: _

Now, it is official.

Park Jimin completely changed my life.

First, I made countless friends since I knew him, I met a lot of different people and learn to socialize with them. I am not scared anymore of facing new personalities.

And the best part of meeting him was starting to help people.

Those afternoons we spent at the villages will forever stay in my heart. I was really happy to meet _my_ people, the ones I am working very hard on protecting them.

After knowing them I realized that you do not need money and power to be a good person.

I was really surprised by something. Something that made me want to cry.

When I visited the poor families, especially the ones who live in the mountains, I saw how they were living. A large family of six people would live inside a small room, with no wood to warm them, no lights to light them, just a little bit of food to resist the day and no water to clean themselves.

It was very sad and depriving but the surprising thing about it is that they were happy with what they had.

When they saw me and Jimin, I swear to god I have never seen such large smiles like theirs. They welcomed us with warm hugs and did everything they could to prepare us a good dinner.

When I visited the ministers, no matter how much fortune they have, no matter how much power I gave them, I would always hear their complaints while eating.

But with these people, I only heard loud laughters and amusing stories.

After leaving their homes, I found myself always carrying a new decision on my mind.

I would send more help for them, food, wood, warm sheets, toys for the kids, dresses for the women and books for the men.

This is how leaving my palace changed me a lot.

Another thing was helping friends, like how we helped Jungkook and Taehyung getting back together.

I gave some time to listen to the young prince and tried to give him the best advices while I sent letters to Taehyung, helping him to revolt against his enemies.

I felt useful not only to my people but also to my friends. It is indeed an amazing feeling.

All thanks to Jimin.

"The car is ready, sir."

"Where is Jimin?" I asked.

"He is already outside, sir."

"Alright." I left the castle and found my beautiful husband waiting for me, his back against the car door.

I immediately smiled when he smiled to me.

"Let us go."

We were heading to an orphanage, Jimin and I bought a lot of clothes for the kids.

When we arrived, they ran to us screaming with happiness.

I hugged countless of them and sat next to them, admiring their innoncent faces and their large smiled when they opened their gifts.

"Thank you, your majesty!" they would shout.

So many kids were surrounding me that I could not see my husband.

I stood up to look for him but the children would stick to my legs or ask me to tell them a story.

I lifted my head and spotted his silver hair behind the crowd, I walked to him and found him standing in the middle of a small room holding a tiny baby in his arms.

"His father was killed in an accident and his mother lost her life while giving birth to him." tears were falling from his eyes.

I gulped and approached them. I took a look on the baby, I felt my heart beating because he looked so small and so fragile. I guessed it has been only three or four months since he was born.

"Give him your hand." Jimin whispered.

I gently approached my hand to the baby and I gasped when he hold my index finger. I felt the softness of his skin caressing me.

He opened his small eyes and I could not help smiling widely to him.

"Helloo there!" Jimin smiled and kissed his cheek.

I started playing with his small hands and tickling his feet.

He started laughing while we played and made embarrassing noises.

Jimin stared at me with a large smile. "Yoongi." he said. "I want the baby."

~~

_Jungkook's POV:_

Tae and I entered the guest room, hand in hand, our cheeks so red from shyness.

I faced my husband and smiled nervously. "Please take care of me." I whispered.

Instead of answering, Taehyung reached for me and kissed my lips urgently, his tongue in my mouth, chest against chest, our bodies sending messages to each other.

Without stopping the kisses, he lifted me up and gently put me on the king-sized bed.

I helped him unfasten his trousers and briefs and brushed the length of his hard member with my palm before taking it in my mouth.

Taehyung groaned with pleasure and I felt proud because I was the one provocating this feeling in him.

I was on my knees, facing his naked body and awkwardly staring at his eyes while tasting him in my mouth.

After a moment, he gently pushed me and stripped my clothes.

I shivered when I felt his cold hands brushing my skin, I just closed my eyes and let him send me to the wonderland.

He nuzzled against me, his lips on my neck, kissing his way up to my earlobe. "You look beautiful." he whispered, sending shivers all along the my body.

He descended to my thighs, leaving kisses here and there.

He positioned himself in front of me and smiled. "May I?" he asked.

I nodded fastly. "Please." I was very embarassed to look very desperate in front of him but he was my husband and I would show him all the parts of myself.

He slipped inside me, thrusting gently, fearing to hurt me.

It was not our first time but it always felt like it was. I would never get tired of the great feeling of him inside of me. I may be tired and sore but I did not care. I did not want him to leave my body. I wanted him in me, all the time.

His weight on top of me, his sweaty face, his mouth opening from time to time to let out a loud groan or a sinful moan.

At a moment, I put my hand on his chest to stop him. He stared at me confusingly.

I took his arm and made him lay down instead of me. I got on top of him, oh god, I have never done this before.

I held him and put him in, he felt deeper in me.

I let out a loud moan, feeling the pleasure reign all over me.

I could not believe it, I was moving up and down, I was in charge of everything and I liked it.

I leaned and kissed his lips, again, our tongues meeting and making love to each other.

We accelerated our movements, I whined with pleasure and that was good.

I felt it approaching, my legs were shaking and my heart was beating fastly.

I slowed myself, I was almost there and so was he.

He shouted when he came inside of him, filling me with his hot liquid. I came a few seconds after him and fainted beside him.

We were both panting and sweating.

He hold me in his arms and kissed my head softly. "I am the luckiest man on earth." he whispered, trying to catch his breath. "The luckiest to have you."

~~

_3rd pers POV:_

Two days after, everyone was reunited in Exodius for Hoseok and Kai's big day.

The orange haired fiancee was in his room, staring through the mirror while the maids fixed his uniform.

His hands were shaking, he was inhaling and exhaling difficultly because he was extremely nervous.

He was afraid his marriage would turn out to be political like his parent's, he was afraid his sweet relationship with the prince would end in a short time.

He heard soft knocks.

"Come in."

"Good evening."

He widened his eyes when he saw Jungkook standing in front of the door.

He cleared his throat and turned to the maids. "Thank you, you are dismissed."

The young women bowed to them and left the room.

"Jungkook, my dear friend, such a great day to see you!" he hugged the younger tightly and tapped his back.

"It has been a long time." the prince smiled. "How have you been? You must have suffered a lot since you left Virtus."

"Just for a short time I must admit." the orange haired said. "Being jailed in a foreign country, surrounded by new people just woke me up from a long dream." he sighed. "I was living in my own world, not caring about the protocols of life, just sitting behind the doors of my room and drowning between books. I did not eat well and have not spent some time with my family. I did not even know that my older sister had a lover. I ignored everything about them and about me.   
When I came here, I learnt that I had responsibilities, I needed to build a life and a personality to protect my family and my country. I learned that the world in books was very different from the real one.   
I always thought that I would never need anyone to advance in my life but I was completely wrong. In my most difficult times, the prince would come to my rescue, he would bring me food and new stories about what is going on outside.   
Alone in my room, I was bored but with company in a prison cell, I lived."

Jungkook was really impressed by how his friend changed a lot since he came to this foreign kingdom.

The usual lonely and lifeless prime minister's son was replaced by a mature and manly future prince.

It was incredible how new experiences could change people.

He helped him fix the badge of royalty on his suit jacket. "You look very handsome." he said.

"Thank you, you look amazing too."

They both smiled.

"I saw your parents downstairs." Jungkook said.

"I am afraid to face my father." Hoseok nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"He should be proud of you." the dark haired said. "You survived in tough conditions and became a man of responsibility. You are not only a new and better person but you are also a hero to our country, thanks to you now, we have more powerful allies."

Hoseok nodded with a smile. "How about you? Is it going well with our king?"

Jungkook nodded. "Yes, it is. Sometimes things would get difficult and complicated for us but thankfully we are happy."

"Is he a good husband to you?" the older asked.

"He is."

"That is a relief then."

"Sir." the butler knocked at the door. "The ceremony will start soon."

The future prince stared nervously at Jungkook. "Would you mind accompanying me?" he asked.

"Not at all." the younger offered him his arm and they both headed downstairs.

Kai arrived to the main hall with the royal secretary.

  
He greeted the guests and sat on his throne, next to the king.

The orchestra started playing and Hoseok arrived.

People gasped when they realized how charming the new prince of Exodius looks.

He was very elegant with his nocturne blue and white uniform, he looked like the prince charming every little girl would dream about every night.

His smile brightened the large room and his beauty seduced them.

"Good luck." Jungkook whispered to him and kissed his cheek before joining his husband and his best friend.

  
The ceremony went well. The grooms made their vows and signed a contract that their countries will forever stay allies.

The prime minister was disturbed at first to see his son getting married to a man but then his wife opened his eyes wide, showing him how beautiful his son looked when he was happy and finally decided to let his happiness lead him everywhere he wanted.

Hoseok approached Yoongi and Jimin and bowed to them. "King Yoongi and prince Jimin, I am very delighted to meet you." he said.

"The delight is all ours." the blond smiled.

"I heard a lot about you, they call you the Royal Heroes because you helped a lot of people."

Yoongi smiled proudly to his husband and squeezed his hand.

"I cannot thank you enough for helping me leave the cell." the orange haired bowed once again. "I would have never left without your help."

"I cannot allow anyone to jail or hurt an innocent person." the king said. "It is very unfair."

"You are very brave and intelligent, I really admire you, sir."

"One day, you would be proud of yourself too." the older said. "Life experiences would make you into a better person if you want to."

After the fiest, all the guests left to their homes.

Kai held Hoseok's hand and leaded him to their new room.

They spent their first night together, with smiles, romantic words, gentle moves and sweet screams.

They were not ready to forget it.

~~

Back in Virtus palace, the queen mother was wondering how she could convince her son that his prince would not benefit him.

At that moment, Jungkook called for a reunion with the king and the ministers.

"Good morning to you all." he greeted them when he arrived to the hall. "You must be asking yourself why a mere prince would call you this early in the morning." he chuckled. "I just wanted you to get to know me better, know who I really am." he added, staring at the men, one by one.

"The king must have told you about the Surrogacy."

They nodded.

"I think it is a good way for our country to have a legitimate future prince or princess."

"B-but-" a minister tried to speak but the prince cut him off. "I am not here to talk about this."

Taehyung furrowed.

"I am here to open your eyes."

The men shared a confused looks.

"Have you ever been to the poor villages?" he asked them.

"Yes, your highness, of course we have been there."

"What did you see?"

"Well, uhm, people working for their families."

"Did they look happy while working? Did they look like they were not suffering?"

They shook their heads.

"What were they wearing?" Jungkook asked.

"Uhm, dirty clothes and straw slippers." a man answered.

"And what are _you_ wearing?"

They cleared their throats.

"You are wearing silk, an expensive fabric." the prince said. "and where do they live?"

"I-in small rooms or in the streets."

"And where do _you_ live?"

"In mansions." they bit their lips.

"And why do you keep whining that it is not enough for you?" the younger asked coldly.

They gulped.

"People are starving while you organize feasts everyday, you spend your fortune in hostess inns, you neglect your families and lie to your king."

Taehyung nodded.

"So I came up with a new proposition that I hope my king would not refuse." he said, staring at his husband.

"I am all ears."

"I want you to decrease the minister's payments and send them instead to the poor villagers to feed their families and protect their children from the cold and the dangerous illnesses."

The men gasped. "W-WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING MY PRINCE!" they screamed. "We did nothing wrong!" "This is unfair!"

"PEOPLE ARE DYING!" Jungkook shouted back. "THEY ARE SUFFERING! CHILDREN ARE HURT!"

"B-but-"

"Ministers, sit down." the king ordered.

"Your majesty, t-this is insane, you cannot accept this."

"Yes, what did we do wrong to deserve this."

"What you did wrong is being selfish." Taehyung told them. "You visited the villages to see how people work insanely to make your clothes, to fabric your leather shoes, to hunt your dinner and pick the flowers you offer to women you want to sleep with."

They remained silent.

"I think the prince's proposal seems very reasonable."

Jungkook smiled widely.

"Staring from today, we will change the rules."

~~

Long live the king and prince! <3 

~ _Do you agree with Jungkook?_  
 _~Should Yoongi and Jimin adopt that adorable baby? What should we name him?_  
 _~Hoseok is a big man now!_  

This chapter was mainly about the people who are suffering all around the world.   
I just wanted to tell you that no matter how hard you must be suffering with your thoughts and life, you should remember that there are some people, some children in this world who are living in extremely delicate situations, some can't even afford a small piece of bread, others are forever living with the fear of a bomb destroying their homes and some who live under the abuse of other people.   
If you are having a problem, think about others and see the positive side of the things, be thankful for what you have and live your life as you want it to be.   
Help yourself improve by believing in your dreams, help people if you can and don't forget that as long as you're healthy, you should be happy. <3 

  
  
  



	21. XXI

The sun's rays woke Kai from his deep sleep.

He slowly opened his eyes to face another ray of sun, a more beautiful one.

His red-haired husband was sleeping peacefully by his side, he couldn't resist gently stroking his silky skin and placing a kiss on his cheek.

After a few moments, Hoseok opened his eyes and smiled to him. "Good morning." he whispered before resting his head on Kai's chest.

"Good morning sunshine." the older whispered back before kissing his hair. "I hope you had a good night."

"You are joking, right?" the new prince chuckled and stared at his eyes. "We practically spent the entire night.. hum.. you know." he blushed.

"Uhum we did what?" the dark haired smirked.

"You know.."

"Mm I do not really remember.." the older pretended to think. "Mind refreshing my memory sunshine?"

"Kaai!" Hoseok whined. "I am so embarrassed.. do not make me say it."

The prince smiled and stared at his eyes. "I really love it when you say my name." he gently kissed his hand. "You make me love it more."

"Your name is beautiful, don't you know it?"

"And _you_ are beautiful." the older ruddled his red hair and got up from the bed. "We should have our breakfast together with my brother, it is a tradition in our family. We should eat our first meal with the king."

"It will be awkward, won't it?" Hoseok nervously chuckled. "He does not like me."

"He will." Kai reassured him. "He just needs more time to get to know you. My brother is very cold and rude but he is not a bad person.. at least this is what I believe."

"I hope so." Hoseok got up and headed to the bathroom to clean himself. "What are your traditions during the first day after the wedding?" he asked.

"Well a part of eating with the king, we should greet the servants and offer a piece of gold to each one of them. We should also organise a small party inside the palace and invite them all to dance and drink with us. It is very simple."

"This is very nice." Hoseok smiled. "To think about the servants too."

"To be honest, the servants are the people you see everyday and whom you will spend your days around. They take care of you and know you better than anyone outside the palace. This is why I think they really deserve a little break and some time to forget their tough work."

The red-haired smiled and back hugged his husband. "You are such a nice prince."

Kai chuckled. "I know, right? I am such an angel." he sighed.

"My angel?"

"Yes, yours."

~~

After half an hour, they met the king in the dining room. They greeted him and joined him in the breakfast table.

Suho did not say a word, he just kept staring at the walls, avoiding his brother and his husband's stares.

For him this marriage was like a kind on punishment or a revenge. A form of weakness he had against the king of Agustus.

He felt bad because he has not the power to face Yoongi or refuse his orders.

He always imaginer his younger brother marrying a royalty, a woman.   
But he ended up choosing what he always feared. A noble man from a country he never liked and not to forget that he is also the brother of the woman who killed his wife.

His presence was suffocating him but he could not say anything. He was obliged to agree to Yoongi's conditions.

A deafening silence was reigning around the room. Only the sound of the clatter of the silver cutlery and the needle of the big clock could be heard.

Kai and his husband shared a worried look and both sighed from frustration.

"I hope you slept well, your majesty." Hoseok said, to break the awkwardness between them.

Suho chuckled. "No need to fake sympathy Hoseok, no need."

The younger frowned. "I am just trying to start a new chapter." he said.

"The life in my palace is not a book, my dear."

Kai clenched his fists on the table. "Brother! Can't you be kind to him?! He is your brother in law now."

"My brother in law? Haha!" the king laughed. "I was FORCED to accept him in my family, I never wanted him to be the prince of _my_ country."

"You talk about me like I am some kind of treat." Hoseok mumbled.

"You are." Suho nodded. "I wanted my brother's marriage to be beneficial to Exodus, he should have married a princess or a queen but he ended marrying Virtus prime minister's son.. What a joke." he rolled his eyes.

"You just wanted to use me, right?" the prince mumbled angrily. "You did not want me to marry for love like you did, you just wanted to use me for the sake of your damn country huh?!"

"Kai please calm down." Hoseok squeezed his thigh.

"I cannot believe you are my brother." Kai said. "You ignored my happiness and you are just thinking about power."

"Power is everything nowadays."

"I see." Kai nodded and got up. "Let us go Hoseok." he grabbed his husband's hand. "Tell your power to lay beside you in your coffin." he told his brother before they left the dining room.

~~

Jungkook was working very hard, reviewing the last country's expenses.

He was decided to take care of the economy so that everyone receives his fair share of money to live modestly.

He had to cancel a lot of banquets organized by the king to save money and build a school for the children. He did not want the future men and women to grow up illiterate like him. He wanted them to be as cultivated as the noble families. He wanted to make that difference between people disappear.

He was sitting in large table in the middle of the library, surrounded by a thousand papers and some books.

His white shirt was opened to his chest because it was hot inside, his dark hair was messy because he kept rubbing it every time he felt nervous or stressed while reading a letter or a contract.

Taehyung was just observing him, full of admiration in a table not too far from him.

  
"Your stay in Agustus sure changed you a lot." he broke the silence.

Jungkook lifted his head and smiled shyly. "Do you think so?"

The king nodded. "You became more responsible and mature."

"Well, thank you." the younger laughed. "I am glad to hear it."

"Sir Yoongi must be a magician." the king chuckled. "He can do marvelous things."

"He is very amazing." Jungkook nodded. "I respect him a lot."

"So do I."

"By the way." the prince took a white and gold envelope and gave it to his husband. "A letter from him and Jimin. They asked us if we can make some time to go back to Agustus because there is a woman who agreed to carry your child."

" _Our_ child." Taehyung said, making the younger shyly smile.

"Do we have a free day?"

"We do." Taehyung nodded. "In two days."

"Alright then!"

"But.." the older added. "Are you sure about this? I mean this Surrogacy is very new to me, I do not know if it is a good idea."

"I know that it seems very strange and impossible but I really want to trust sir Yoongi and Jimin's help." the prince stood up and took his husband's hands. "We need a child and I believe this is a good solution for us. No harm, no danger, it is a simple operation from what king Yoongi told me."

Taehyung smiled and kissed Jungkook's forehead. "If you trust it then I will too." he said. "Let us hope to have a healthy baby to take care of in the future."

"Babies are really fragile when they are born." Jungkook smiled. "They look so small and very cute, they drink milk and sleep all the time."

"You seem to have experience." Taehyung laughed.

"I used to take care of our neighbour's child while she worked in the market." the prince answered. "He must be four or five years old now, I wonder how handsome he grown."

"What what his name?"

"Haechan."

"Oh, very beautiful name."

"Yes."

"Now take a break my dear, let us go for a walk in the garden, alright?"

Jungkook nodded and intertwined hands with his king.

~~

"I cannot stop thinking about that baby." Jimin sighed while looking at the cup of coffee in front of him.

"Just be patient sweetheart, we need to organize a meeting with the ministers and then sign the papers with the orphanage and that is when he will be officially ours." Yoongi said.

"But it takes too long."

"Not longer than two or three weeks my dear." the king put his hand on Jimin's. "Be patient, will you? I know that you fell in love with the baby but do not worry, we will welcome him in our family very soon."

"He smiled to me." the younger mumbled, remembering how the small baby held his finger tight and stared at his eyes. "I do not know how to explain it Yoongi but that feeling I had at that exact moment was indescriptible, amazing. I saw a thousand babies and childs before but something about him was very special, like we were destined to meet."

The king bit the inside of his cheek. "How funny." he chuckled. "Now, I am jealous of a baby."

The younger laughed. "Too bad for you my dear but I guess I fell deeper for him."

"Oh, please do not hurt my heart." Yoongi put a hand on his chest. "I am broken."

Jimin laughed harder and tapped his husband's shoulder. "Do not cry, please."

"No, I will sob until ny death." the king pouted and crossed his arms. "How can a baby win your heart quicker than me?"

"Because he is very adorable." the younger smiled.

"Am I not adorable?" Yoongi tried to make a cute face but he only provocated the younger loud laughters.

"Yoongi! Hahah! Stop it!" Jimin could not stop laughing at his husband made funny faces to him.

"I love seeing you laugh sweetheart." Yoongi smiled.

Jimin approached him and put his hands behind his neck. "You are not just adorable." He kissed his chin. "You are beautiful." he kissed his nose, "Handsome." he moved to his right cheek, "Manly." now to the left one, "Gorgeous." he ended up kissing his soft lips.

Jimin was driving him insane with his soft kisses, he felt completely sensitive and weak under his touch.

He closed his eyes and let him trace his body with his plump lips until he felt himself getting hot and lifted his husband and put him on his desk.

He stood between his legs and lifted his chin to kiss him passionately.

"Y-yoongi, don't we have a meeting with the ministers?" the prince asked between their warm kisses.

"Just.. ten more minutes, alright sweetheart?" Yoongi mumbled. "They will not die from waiting."

Jimin chuckled and put his legs around the older to close the gap between them.

~~

"Just a few moment!"

"Alright." Namjoon rolled his eyes.

Jin was getting prepared inside the bathroom because they decided to spend the day in the village.

The king and his husband were off to Agustus so they had less work and more free time.

Since they got married they never really had a time for them alone. They would only meet in the garden at nights or wake up a little bit earlier to spend some time together in their room.

The work inside the palace was very difficult for both of them.

Namjoon had to take care of everything, he needed to supervise the servants and train the new ones.

He had to take care of the guests and important calls.

His work as a butler also consisted of choosing the king's clothes and helping him getting dressed during formal meetings.

And as the main chef, Jin was in charge of all the meals, from breakfast to dinner.

He as also part-time studying foreign countrie's gastronomy like the French one and the Italian.

"Here I am!"

"About t-" Namjoon nearly choked on his wine when his husband got out of the bathroom.

He was wearing a white dress shirt embroidered with black and grey flowers on a red collar.

His light pink hair descended majestically on his forehead, just above his almond shaped eyes and suited perfectly the color of his plump lips.

  
Namjoon was in one word, _mesmerized._

He was always used to see him in his cook outfit that he completely forgot how he looked in formal clothes.

"You.." he could not formulate a single word because he was very surprised by his incredible beauty.

The smoothness of his skin, the stare in his eyes, the shape of his lips, the vivid colors he was wearing.. everything was enough to make his heart beat insanely fast.

"You look gorgeous." he mumbled, breathless.

Jin smiled proudly and ran his long fingers in his hair. "I was expecting this reaction from you." he smirked. "I wanted to impress you tonight."

"You sure did."

"Let us go!"

~~

They went to the village, they walked for a while, hand in hand, talking about everything while greeting some people they knew.

They stopped in front of a seller of copper bracelets. "They are so pretty." Jin said.

"Mm." Namjoon nodded. "Choose one."

The older rubbed his chin and hesitated on which one to take.

"Are you married?" the man asked them.

They both nodded.

"I advice you to take a look at these ones." He showed them two simple bracelets with a small crystal ball in the middle. "They are matching bracelets, most couples like them." he said.

Jin took the accessories to see them and he opened his eyes wide when he saw the colors they had on the curls, one was pink and the other was peach colored.

"Our hair colors." Namjoon was as surprised as him. "What a coincidence." he smiled.

"We will take them!" the pink haired said. "They are done for us."

The seller smiled proudly.

The two husbands put the bracelets in each other's arms with a shy grin.

"I wish you a very happy marriage." the old man said.

"Thank you." they greeted him and continued walking.

They arrived to a large empty field. Both widened their eyes when they saw the breathtaking view around them.

Snow-covered mountains surrounded them as well as thousands of gigantic trees and bushes.  
As they walked, they found a wide river running along the fields.

"We should come here more often." Jin said, not taking his eyes of the nature's beauty.

"Yes, you are right." Namjoon nodded. "We should also tell Taehyung to bring Jungkook here."   
"Good idea." the older smiled and cupped his husband's cheeks before planting a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" the younger blushed.

Jin shrugged. "I do not need a reason to kiss my husband." he said.

The peached haired smiled. "If that is the case." he said before putting his hands on Jin's waist. "I will never stop kissing you without a reason." he bit his lip to let him slide his tongue inside his mouth and kiss him roughly.

~~

"Your majesties." a black haired woman bowed to the four royalties.

"Good evening Ms. Kwon." Yoongi gently kissed her hand. "We are very delighted with your acceptance to our offer, this is very generous of you."

"It is an honor for me, your majesty."

The woman is not very young, she looks like she is almost reaching her forties. She is short, with large brown eyes and a long black hair. She is thin and very pale, showing that she mustn't have been eating well lately.

"I am glad to meet you." Jungkook kissed her hand and smiled to her.

"You must be the young prince I heard people talking about." she smiled back. "You are very handsome."

He blushed. "Thank you."

"May I know why you accepted such an offer?" "Taehyung asked.

The woman sighed. "I may look selfish but I am doing all this for my children." She said. "My husband died in the last war and he left me with a three years old boy and a seven years old girl. I work at people's houses to make a little money, just enough to feed them. But lately they have been sick and craving for more food and I cannot do anything to help them so when I heard the king was looking for a surrogate mother I could not hesitate to accept this offer."

Taehyung nodded. "I will help your children, I promise. I will give you money to feed them, dress them and send them to school. But I would need your help to give birth to a healthy baby."

"I will do all my best, your majesty." she bowed. "I will do everything for the sake of my children."

"Alright then tomorrow morning, we will head to the hospital so that you do the operation." Yoongi said. "It is very simple so you do not need to worry."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Also, I will need you and your children to move to my palace in Virtus." Taehyung said. "It is more secure for you and them to be with us."

"Oh, I cannot thank you enough!" the woman took Taehyung hands ans bowed to him. "Thank you so much for saving my children from misery!"

"All the pleasure is mine, my lady."

Jungkook smiled and gently hugged the woman. "Thank you for accepting to help us."

"I am honoured, your highness."

"What are your children's names?"

"The boy is Jiyoung and the girl is Chaelin."

"Adorable." Jungkook smiled. "I hope you will teach me how to take care of a child."

"I will, even tho I can already see it." she said.

"See what?"

"That you will be an amazing father."

~~

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. XXII

"Jiyong! Do not run, you are going to fall!" Jungkook was running after the little boy who was laughing out loud, escaping from the prince, running between the corridors.

"Jiyong! Stop!"

The child ignored him and kept on running with a large smile on his face. He bumped on too many servants and almost made a maid drop the vase of  roses she was holding.

"Y-you are not going to c-catch me!" the three years old shouted.

Jungkook chuckled and kept running behind him, sometimes stopping to catch his breath because it had been so long since he last did a physical activity.

"Jiy-" he stopped when he found him sitting on the floor, crying. "I told you, you were going to fall." he kneeled in front of him and took his handkerchief to wipe his tears. "Do not cry, you need to be a big boy." he whispered to him.

"Nuu! Not crying because o-of this." he mumbled.

"Why then?"

"B-because you caught me." the child crossed his arms and pouted.

The prince could not help smile.

He sat on the cold marble floor and held his small body. "Next time you are not going to catch me, I promise." he kissed his head.

"Mm what are you both doing on the floor?" Taehyung stood in front of them, rubbing his chin.

"P-prince Jungkook fell and I came to h-help him." the child lied but his face looked very confident, anyone would have believed him.

"Oh?" the king stared at him husband who shook his head with a smile.

"Jungkook is still a little boy, tsk." Taehyung crossed his arms. "Thank you for helping him Jiyong." he knelt and patted his head. "You are the big boy."

"Of course!" Jiyong said proudly.

Both husbands chuckled.

"Well Jiyong, your mother is asking for you." Taehyung said.

"Alright!" the child stood up and ran to his mother's room.

"Tsk, tsk. Look at you." Taehyung shook his head while his husband was staring lovingly at the child leaving the hall. "You are so in love."

"Mm." the younger nodded.

"Do not make me jealous of a child, my dear."

"Why would you be jealous of him?" Jungkook laughed.

"Look how you are staring at him.."

The prince giggled and stood up to face his husband. He put his arms behind his neck and gently kissed his lips. "My love for a child will never equal my love for you." he whispered.

Taehyung gulped.

He rested his hands on the younger's waist and kissed him back. "Your words.. just made my heart flutter." he blushed. "You are making me go insane, Jeon Jungkook."

"Hum, Kim Jungkook please." the younger mumbled. "I am yours, did you forget?"

Taehyung smiled and kissed his neck. "Mm, mine."

"The dinner is ready and you know how Jin does not like when we are late." the king added.

"Ouh, it is not pretty to see." Jungkook laughed. "Let us go."

They headed to the dining room, hand in hand, walking with a smile.

They have been the happiest for the last three weeks after the surrogacy has been done in Agustus.

Taehyung was taking care of the mother's children as promised.

He hired a nurse to watch over their health and an instructor to tell them stories to occupy them a bit because their mother started showing signs of pregnancy and she needed some peace.

Jungkook made sure to stay by her side and respond to her needs. He spent the mornings in the library, reading books on pregnancy to know how he could help the woman stay healthy and give birth to the baby without problems.

"Oh, Lady Kwon! It is very nice to see you." Taehyung smiled when he found the woman sitting in their table. "Are you feeling well?"

"Very well, your majesty. Thank you." she bowed to him and the prince. "His highness have been helping me a lot lately, I am very grateful." she smiled to Jungkook.

"It is the least I can do for you." the prince blushed.

"I am sorry I could not help much, I have been so busy with work." Taehyung said after he sat on his chair.

"Your majesty, my children have never been so well and happy before, it is all thanks to your generosity." she smiled.

"Good evening." Jin arrived with their plates. "All of you are glowing!" he exclaimed looking at their smiles.

"So are you, Jin." Jungkook said.

"Oh, it is all thanks to my dear husband." the chef hide his blushing cheeks.

"Oh, sir Namjoon and you are very adorable together." Lady Kwon said.

"Aw do not make me shy!" the pink haired giggled. "Oh, I prepared something special for you." he added before placing a plate full of well cooked vegetables and meat in front of the woman. "This is for energy, you will need it a lot." He winked to her.

"Oh, thank you very much!" she put a hand on her chest. "You are very thoughtful."

"I never got to take care of a pregnant woman so, this is my chance."

"Thank you very much sir Jin."

"And I prepared a _gratin_ for you." he told the couple. "Have a nice meal."

"Come to join us, you and Namjoon." Taehyung said.

"Oh, can we?"

"What a question." the king rolled his eyes. "Let us eat together."

~~

"Your highnesses." a grey haired old woman bowed. "We are very happy that you chose a child from our big family."

"And we are grateful that you trust us to take care of him." Yoongi smiled.

"Where is he?" Jimin was the most excites among them.

He spent the last weeks thinking about the small baby.

He went downtown almost everyday to buy him clothes and all the things he will need to decorate his room.

He was so happy to welcome a child in his small family.

His mother sent him a letter saying that she would come to visit them in Agustus once the baby arrives.

"A nurse will bring him to you, she is coming." the woman said.

Yoongi stared at his husband's eyes, they were shining like stars.

He smiled and placed his arm around his small waist. "Are you that happy?"

"Mm." the younger nodded. "I cannot wait to hold him in my arms."

The king smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are going to be a good father."

The prince smiled back. "How about you? Are you happy?"

"Of course. If you are happy then I am too."

Jimin hugged him tight. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Here he is."

The couple quickly parted to see the nurse walking with the baby in her arms.

"Aw." Jimin ran to her and gently took the baby. "Hello there." he whispered.

Yoongi approached them and took a look at the child who was staring at them with wide eyes. "Welcome to the royal family." he said, feeling his heart beat very fast.

It was a strange feeling.

The child surely was not biologically theirs. They saw him only a few weeks ago but their heart would explode with happiness every time they hold him. It was like they were fated to have him in their family.

A very strange and beautiful feeling.

"Just remember that he was born during November 22nd." the woman said. "He is three months old."

"Thank you." Jimin hugged the woman, surprising her.

~~

"AWW!" both Jackson and Mark lost their mind when they saw the baby after the couple went back to the palace. "Oh god, he is very cute." the butler whispered.

"Hello new prince." Jackson smiled. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Mm we actually agreed on one." Yoongi nodded.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Jihoon." Both Jimin and Yoongi answered. "We thought it is a beautiful name."

"Oh, Min Jihoon." Mark nodded. "I love it."

"I love it too." Jackson said.

"I wish you could find a child too." Jimin said.

"W- f-for who?" the secretary blushed.

"Both of you." the prince pointed to him and his lover.

"W-we are not married." Mark bit his lip.

Yoongi sent a death glare to his secretary, asking him why he has still not proposed to his lover.

Jackson shrugged and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hum, Jackson I will see you in my office after dinner." the king said. "I have an important matter to discuss."

"Y-yes, your majesty."

"Now, let us go to eat Jimin."

~~

Jimin did not eat until he gave the bottle to the baby. He had not stopped crying with hunger so the prince quickly prepared his milk and gave it to him.

He put him on his cradle and rocked it until he fell asleep.

"You are full of surprises Jimin." Yoongi sat next to him while he watched the child. "You are so good with children."

"I am as surprised as you." the younger chuckled. "But I guess I got these nursing skills from my mother."

"Oh, by the way I just received a letter from her." Yoongi took a paper from his pocket. "She said that she is on her way."

"That's good then, I missed her."

"Let's go to eat, alright? He is asleep now."

"Alright."

~~

"What are you waiting for Jackson?"

The secretary came to see the king after the dinner.

"I-I do not know.. I am afraid he does not accept."

"Really?" Yoongi rolled his eyes. "I am very sorry to say this but you were very stupid now."

The younger nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I insist you ask him tonight."

"T-tonight?" Jackson widened his eyes.

"I already asked people to prepare a table for you in the garden. Invite him to dinner and ask him."

"Oh." Jackson blushed. "T-thank you."

"Do not disappoint me again."

"Yes, your majesty."

"And do not think marriage inside this palace is impossible, I have no issues about it. Marry here and have children, I don't mind." the king added. "Look at Namjoon and Jin, they both work in the same palace and they are happily married."

"You are right." Jackson smiled. "I will ask him tonight and bring you the good news tomorrow morning."

"This is what I like to hear." the silver haires smirked.

"I will be going, your majesty."

"Good luck."

~~

"Woah!" Mark widened his eyes when he arrived in front of the decorated table.

Golden lights surrounded the trees making them shine in the dark. The table was decorated with a beautiful white silk tablecloth with small gold embroidery. Two large porcelain dishes were placed on it with glasses of champagne next to them. J

Jackson was standing in front of a piano, wearing a black suit and holding in his arms a pretty bouquet of white roses.

"What is all this?" Mark asked, surprised.

"Our dinner." the younger answered shyly.

He approached him and offered him the bouquet. "For you."

"Thank you." the older smiled.

Jackson helped him sit and asked the pianist to start.

The waiters came with their food.

"Is this a special day or something?" Mark laughed while enjoying the piano melodies.

"It is, indeed."

"Oh, mind telling me?"

"Eat first, I asked the chef to prepare lobster especially for you."

"This is kind." the butler smiled.

They ate silently, enjoying the sweet melodies and the gentle night breeze.

After they finished their main dish, Jackson asked the waiter to bring their dessert.

"Oh, chocolate cake!" Mark widened his eyes. "You know my weaknesses."

"I do." Jackson smirked.

He turned to the piano man and nodded his head, signalling him to play a special song.

"Oh." Mark recognized the song and stared at his lover. "The song we danced to during the coronation ceremony."

Three years ago, they saw each other at the palace but never got the chance to talk until Yoongi's coronation ceremony when Jackson had the courage to ask him to dance.

"Mark."

"Mm?"

"I have something to tell you." Jackson said with a nervous tone.

"Yes?"

"I remember the first day I saw you like it was just yesterday. I remember how you smiled widely to the guests and how you helped our king keep his head up after his father's death. I fell in love with your kindness and.. your beauty." he stopped to take a breath. "I was the happiest when we finally started talking and became friends. You taught me a lot of things, the main one was happiness. I knew how to be happy when you were around me."

"A year ago when you suddenly kissed me, I was in heaven. I cannot describe how crazy you made me. I spent the most beautiful days by your side and I am willing to spend the rest of my life with you."

Mark gulped.

The younger took a small box from the pocket of his blazer.

He opened it and placed it on the table.

Mark covered his mouth when he saw the silver ring in front of him.

"Mark, I will be the happiest in the world if you give me the honor to be your husband." Jackson said, his eyes tearing and his heart beating very fast.

"Oh god, Jackson." the older was still under the shock. "This is very beautiful." he mumbled, tears falling from his eyes.

He took the ring and put in on his finger. "Jackson, I will be the luckiest to be your husband. I love you." he said.

Jackson widened his eyes. "Is it.. a yes ?"

"Yes!" the red haired exclaimed. "A thousand times yes!"

The younger stood up and approached him to kiss him passionately.

The piano man and the servants were clapping hard, very happy for the young couple.

Inside the palace, Yoongi and Jimin watched the entire scene from their room.

"He said yes!" Jimin shouted. "Oh my god he said yes!"

"Finally." Yoongi smiled and kissed his husband's neck.

"I am so happy for them!"

"I am too but sweetheart talk a little bit slowly, the baby is sleeping." the king put a finger on his mouth.

"Oh, you are right." Jimin chuckled. "Let us go to sleep."

"Mm, not now." Yoongi smirked before unbuttoning his shirt

"Yoongi! The baby.."

"Let's go to the bathroom." the older took his arm and leaded him to the other room.

~~

"Your majesty, this is an insanity!" the minister of justice said. "You are not married to that woman and yet she is caring your child!"

"Yes, how can that child be legitimate?" another old man added.

"As long as it is _my_ blood and _my_ son or daughter, the child will be legitimate." the king said.

"But a child out of marriage is not viewed well from part of people."

"I do not care about this. You wanted an heir, here it is."

"This surrogacy thing, it is very insane." one of the four men shook his head. "How.. How is it even possible to be pregnant without doing the done."

"Agustus is a more advanced country, everything is possible with their technology." Taehyung answered. "But what is your problem exactly? The child is obviously mine, so what else do you want?"

"You could have married princess Iris." a grey haired mumbled.

"Yes and let her take advantage of our country." the king nodded, not believing his minister's lack of intelligence.

"I will be honest your majesty." the minister of economy started. "Your marriage with the sir Jungkook only brought us problems. Other countries are laughing at us because you brought a commoner to the palace. You cannot have a legitimate child and now he also wants to change the rules. Isn't it too much?"

"Enough!" Taehyung slammed the wooden table with his fist. "Sir Go, I should remind you that it is your prince you are talking about." he mumbled, coldly. "You must respect him!"

The men lowered their heads.

"He is changing the rules, do you know why? Because of you!" he shouted. "Because you stole the government's money to make yourself live in a paradise of richness when _my_ people are dying everyday from hunger and illnesses. Don't you feel any compassion for them? Can your heart handle seeing these poor childs suffering in the cold weather? Can you not?"

"Y-your ma-"

"ENOUGH!" Taehyung shouted. "I do not want to hear anything more. _I_ made the decision of making that woman carry my child and _I_ made the decision to marry Jungkook and _I_ will always be the one to make decisions for this country and you shall just obey my orders and work for the government and for PEOPLE! You hear me? For PEOPLE, not for you!"

"Yes, your majesty." the men bowed to their king.

"Now, you are dismissed. I will call you when I will need you. And send a message to sir Jung, I would like to meet him."

"Yes, sir."

The ministers left and Namjoon quickly poured some tea for his friend. "I am proud of you." he smiled.

"I cannot believe how insensitive they are." Taehyung sighed. "They are so selfish."

"Not all people are like us, unfortunately."

"I wish the world could be better than this one."

"We all wish for it Taehyung, we all do."

~~

Iris was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She and her brother could not leave the palace because of the people's protests.

They were willing to kill them the second they show their face to them.

Their selfishness and immaturity leaded to the biggest crisis Azuria has ever known.

They lost contact will a lot of countries that were used to send them wheat and petrol.

They lost all the money that was normally reserved for their citizens in games and parties.

"Your highness." a maid knocked on her door.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"A l-letter from Virtus."

"Give it to me!" the young woman snatched the envelopes and sent her maid outside.

"Oh." she smiled when she saw her friend's name on the paper.

After she finished reading, she left her room and ran to her brother.

"Brother!" she found him sitting on his throne, drinking his second bottle of red wine, looking as horrible as he has ever been.

His eyes were red, a beard started growing and his hair was a mess. "What is it young sister?" he mumbled lazily.

"I just got a letter from Jennie!" she exclaimed. "She told me some very interesting news."

"What news?"

"The king had an operation called surrogacy, it is from Agustus. It is a way to make a woman pregnant with your child without touching her."

Wonho furrowed. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes." she nodded. "She is now pregnant with his child and she is staying in his palace."

"I see." he took another sip of wine. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Brother, do you want your power back?" she asked.

"Mm of course."

"Well." she smirked and crossed her arms. "I have got an idea."

~~

 


	23. XXIII

"Good morning." Kai entered the dining room.  
"You are late." Suho mumbled while eating his toast. "Where is your husband?"  
"He will come after finishing his bath, why do you ask?"  
"He should be here, how can he come later than you?"  
"He can come whenever he wants." the prince mumbled coldly.

Suho eyed his brother while drinking his tea. "I do not like your attitude, young man."

"I do not like yours either." the younger mumbled. 

"Kai!" the king slammed his fist on the wooden table. "How can you talk this way to your king?!"

The prince chuckled and crossed his arms. "For this reason, _your majesty._ " he smirked. "Because you do not treat me like a brother, you only see me as a prince."

"Because you _are_ a prince."

"I am also your blood, brother." Kai mumbled. "You should be happy for me because I married the man I love but instead you are hating on him for no reason."

"For no reason?" the older furrowed. "His sister killed my queen!"

"He did _not_ kill her! Not him, his _sister_!" The prince shouted back. 

"They are the same blood."

"Same blood does not mean same character and same doings. Just look at us." Kai said. "We are brothers but way different from each other."

The king frowned. "Nevermind, I do not like him that much. He is not fitted to be a prince." 

"He can be a better prince than I am, believe me." 

"Good morning." Hoseok appeared in the room. "I am sorry for being late."

Kai smiled to him and the king just cleared his throat, not appreciating his presence. 

"Do you like crepes? It is from France." the prince put the plate in front of Hoseok. "They are sweet and delicious."

"Thank you." the orange haired could not stop staring at Suho. He was making him nervous just by his cold stares and his silence. 

"Oh, Hoseok I wanted to tell you something." Kai started.

"Hum?"

"I need to go to Blakia for a meeting with the president of a health company tomorrow morning and I might come back after two or three days." 

"Oh, I see." the younger nodded. "So.." he stared at the king. "Is it.. going to be just the two of us then?" he asked his husband, his body shivering only thinking about spending some days alone with the grumpy king.

"Yes.. I am afraid so.." Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope my brother will treat you well."

"Like I care about him." Suho rolled his eyes. "For me, he is inexistant."

The prince clenched his fists but Hoseok calmed him down by squeezing his thigh. "It is alright." he whispered to me.

The king stood up. "I am going to my office, no one disturb me." he mumbled coldly before leaving.

Hoseok sighed heavily and drank a glass of cold water.

"I am sorry I have to go." the brown haired caressed his hair. "I suddenly received a letter and-"

"It is alright Kai, it is alright." the younger cut him off. "If I do not disturb him, I am sure we won't have any issues."

"Thank you." Kai smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hoseok gently kissed his lips.

~~

Taehyung and Jungkook arrived to the village, ready to meet their people and offer them some food and everything they will need for their families.

They walked hand in hand while the villagers greeted them with the most charming smiles and children were following running and shouting, _"They are here! They are here!"_

They visited women who work in small sewing factories. They were really amazed by how they could work delicately and patiently despite the pressure they had. The majority of them were married with children except for a few who were there to feed their parents.

"You are working very hard." Taehyung smiled to them.

"This is an honor for us to meet you today, your majesty." the women bowed to them. "This is such a big day!"

"All the delight is ours, my ladies. We are very proud to see everyone working hard for their families but sometimes we feel bad because you sure deserve a better life." the king sighed.

"Your majesty, we cannot hide the fact that our work is very tiring but at long as our children and our parents are happy, smiling to us every night we come back home, this is enough. Money is very important but we do not think too much about it when we see the happiness of our families." one of the mothers said.

"You are very brave and strong." Jungkook said. "You remind me of my mother."

"We remember your mother, she was very kind to everyone."

"My ladies." Taehyung asked a guard to approach. "We hope that you will accept this gift from the prince and I." he opened a large box filled with fruits, vegetables and dresses.

"Oh, lord!" they all approached the box and started taking what they like. "Thank you, your majesties. Thank you so much!"

~~

They spent the morning visiting from place to place, meeting new people, listening to diverse stories without forgetting to donate food and money to help.

"What is this?" Taehyung asked, pointing to a dark street.

"This is where the poorest people live.. they are homeless so they spend their entire days in cold and heat in the streets along with their families, without food or anything to make them survive." Jungkook sighed. "They all end up dying.." he added with a shaky voice. "I remember my mother announcing a new death every time she came back home.. most of them were children and new born.."

"Can we.. can we go to see them..?" the king asked.

"I do not know.. the thing is that.." the younger nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just tell me Jungkook."

"They.. they hate the royal family." Jungkook said. "For them, royals are their killers. They think we steal their lives for them.. that we take advantage of the state's money to live a luxurious life while they are craving for food day and night."

He could see tears blocking the king's view. "Are we.. a-are we such bad people?" he gulped.

"No.." Jungkook shook his head. "I mean it is true that we should think about them more.. but we are not bad people Tae.. we are not, trust me it is just very difficult to look at everyone, help each person in this country and solve all issues. It is a big responsibility."

"But not impossible." the king said. "I am willing to help them Jungkook, why can't I do it?"

"But you need to be strong because you will hear some things that might hurt you."

Taehyung seemed to hesitate for a moment but then he raised his head and nodded. "I am ready to face my people."

"Let us go then." the prince put his arm around his waist as they entered the street, the guards following them.

~~

The street was very dark despite the fact that it was still daylight. Abandoned houses, destroyed walls and a horrible smell of poop hit their noses. As they were walking, they saw women sitting on the floor, covered with a long scarf which what they covered their children from the icy cold.

They were staring at them strangely, wondering why rich people wearing such fanciest clothes would walk in their territory.

Children were crying, people were hurting on the floor. They must be hungry and sick.

A man approached them.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are here to.. see you." Taehyung said.

"And who are you?" the stranger frowned, staring at their clothes. "Why would people like you come here?"

"I am the king and he is the prince." Taehyung answered, worried about his reaction.

The man chuckled. "Why are you here? To laugh at us? To make us remember that you rich people will always be superior to us?!"

More people started showing up.

Taehyung felt his chest tighten. He was not used to hear such accusations.

"N-no! We.. we are not here for this.. we are not laughing at you.."

"Oh, so what then?" every step the man took, the guards would approach their king. "You are here to remind us to pay debts? Well we are veery sorry your _royal highness_ but we have no money to give you, not a single penny."

_"Thieves!"_ a woman shouted from afar.

_"Manipulators!"_ someone threw a hard piece of bread on the king's shoulder.

The guards were ready to attack but Taehyung stopped them.

Someone else threw a shoe toward them.

_"Fake assholes!"_

"Tae, they are hurting you, let us go back." Jungkook grabbed his arm.

"No." the older shook his head. "Let me talk to them."

"Everybody please listen to me."

_"Impostors!"_

"Just listen.."

_"Get out of this street you liars! You are no help!"_

Everyone was shouting and swearing, not letting him a single chance to speak.   
The prince kept convincing him to come back before he gets hurt but he insisted to trying more until they hear him.

_"Get out!"_ someone pushed him.

Taehyung clenched his fists and faced them. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he screaming, making them all calm down and stare at him. "Just listen to me."

He approached them. "I am not here to laugh at you or anything. I.. I am not superior.. I am just like you, a human being." he started, while staring at each one's eyes. "I came here to help you."

"To help us?" a man chuckled. "Why would you?"

"Because I want to be a better king for you."

"Kings can never get better you know, they only care about politics and their reputation."

Taehyung frowned. "I am not like this." he protested. "I swear I am being honest, I really want to help you all."

Long silence.

Jungkook intertwined their fingers.

"How are you going to help us?" a woman carrying a child in her arms, asked. "My son is dying, can you help him?"

"Yes, I can."

"We need warm clothes.. can we have them?"

"Of course."

The villagers started whispering between each other.

A young boy approached the king and clinged onto his coat. "You are a king?" he asked with his small voice.

Taehyung kneeled in front of him and smiled. "Yes, I am a king."

"Do you live in a castle?"

The older nodded.

"You eat delicious food?" the boy asked, licking his lips.   
"Yes."   
"You are lucky.. my mother says we can never eat delicious food."

Taehyung gulped, the poor child's words just pierced his heart.

He gently caressed his cheek that was all covered with dirt and smiled to him. "I am going to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"From now on, you will have a home and your mother will starting cooking delicious food for you." the king said. "I promise."

The young boy's eyes suddenly shone. "R-really?!"

"Yes."

The child quickly ran to his mother to announce the good news.

The guards put the boxes on the floor and opened them.

People widened their eyes when they saw all the food and clothes inside.   
They literally jumped on them to fill their empty stomachs and put on coats and boots.

The man who seemed to be their chief approached the king. "Were you..really serious about what you said?" he asked, with a calmer tone this time.

"Of course I was being serious, I am willing to help my people live a comfortable life. This is my main duty as the king of this country."

The stranger nodded and awkwardly bowed to him. "We are grateful.. your highness."

"Starting tomorrow, I will send a team to rebuild these abandoned houses and make them your future homes. Each family will have a place to stay together, eat, drink and sleep. I cannot let you live in the streets.."

"Your majesty.. what made you look at us?" a woman asked him.

Taehyung sighed. "When I was prince, I honestly did not care about anything. When my late father came back from the village, I always noticed  his face was paler than usual but for some reason, I was not curious to know the details. My life consisted of archery, books and sleep, nothing interested me more. But after his death and when I became a king, I discovered a lot of new things, I opened my eyes to the real world and it was partly thanks to my husband." he smiled to Jungkook. "I realized that while I was having a comfortable life in my palace, other people were suffering everyday just like you and it really hurt my heart to see this part of the world and I decided I would spend all the money on you rather than wasting it in useless clothes and banquets."

"A very good decision." the man nodded. "I am glad you thought about us and I am sure to have said rude things earlier."

"No.." Taehyung shook his hands. "Do not apologize, you were right to do this. You suffered a lot and I must help you.

~~

They got back to the palace in time for dinner.   
When they entered their room, Jungkook put his arms around Taehyung's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Wow, what was that for?" the older chuckled.   
"You looked very amazing earlier." the prince said. "Like a real and powerful king." he smiled. "You will never stop surprising me Tae."

Taehyung rested his hands on his waist. "And I know you love surprises." this time he was the one to kiss him.

~~

Jimin spent the entire morning in the training field. He was in charge of teaching the young soldiers the art of the war.

As a previous experimented knight, he was the perfect man to teach them how to defend themselves and how to attack their enemy during the war or during an attack.

At the same time, he was learning how to use missiles as they were new to him.

Agustus was a very different country but it never affected him because he was a very curious young man, willing to learn anytime.

After finishing the training, he headed inside the palace, expecting Yoongi to be waiting for him in the dining room but he was not there.

"He is still not here?" he asked the butler.

"The king is sick , he asked us not to disturb him."

"Sick?" Jimin frowned. "What is wrong?"

"He.. he asked me not to say it but I need to tell you because I am worried.." Mark approached him. "He.. he was walking earlier.. he just left his office and then he suddenly fainted.."

Jimin widened his eyes.

"I do not know what is wrong with him but it never happened before."

"Is he in his room?" the prince asked, his heart beating very fast.

"Y-yes."

Jimin ran to their room. He found Yoongi laying in the bed, his eyes closed.

He approached him slowly and examined his face. He looked paler than habitual and his lips were very dry.

He also noticed he was breathing slowly which is very disturbing.

"Y-yoongi?"

The king slowly opened his eyes and smiled to him. His stare was different, his eyes started to redden and they looked very tired. "You are here sweetheart." he spoke with a weak voice.

"What happened to you?! How do you feel?"

"I am alright Jimin, do not worry."

"I have to worry! Look at you, you look horrible.." he gently caressed his cheek. "Should I call a doctor?"

"He was here a few minutes ago, do not worry, he said it was just tiredness, nothing bad."

"You overworked yourself?"

"Just a little.. I needed to read some papers and write some reports.. just work sweetheart do not worry."

Jimin kept staring at him, a frown on his face. "Did you eat something? You must be craving."

"Mm no. I just drank a tea earlier in the office."

"You need to eat. Wait for me, I will bring your food." the younger left the room and headed to the kitchen.

He asked the chef to prepare some vegetables and beef steaks.

Then, he left the palace and ran to the royal clinique, looking for the doctor who treated his husband.

"Can I see Dr. Yang?" he asked the nurse.

"Of course your highness, I will call him now."

The doctor arrived a few minutes after. "Your highness." he bowed. "What brings you here? Are you hurt somewhere?"

"No, I came here for the king. He told me you treated him earlier."

"Indeed."

"What is happening to him."

The man nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well.. he.. he must have overworked himself until he forgot to eat.. so he fainted because of lack of nutrition."

Jimin frowned at him, he found his  nervousness to be suspicious. "Are you sure? Is it not something else? Are you hiding it from me?"

"N-no!" the doctor widened his eyes. "T-there is not such a thing. He is alright, he just needs to rest."

~~

Jimin came back to the room with a tray full of Yoongi's food.

"Thank you." the king smiled.

"Let me help you." the younger sat next to the bed and started feeding him. "Promise not to overwork yourself again, it does not suit you to be ill."

"I will." Yoongi chuckled.

After eating two bites of meat, he quickly got off the bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up everything.

"Oh, god.." Jimin got worried a lot. "Are you sure this is just tiredness? This happened to you.."

"I do not know.." Yoongi was gasping for air. "W-water please."

The prince helped him drink and cleaned his face. "How do you feel?"

"I just..I just want to sleep.. please sweetheart."

Jimin just nodded and got him in bed. He lit up a scented candle to ease his nause and layed next to him.

Yoongi slept after a brief moment.

The younger kept staring at his face as he caressed it gently. He kissed his cheek and whispered, "Get well soon my king."

~~

"Are you eating well, Lady Kwon?" Jungkook came to visit the mother before getting to bed.

"Yes, your highness. I may be sick but my appetite stays strong." she laughed.

"I am glad to hear it." the prince smiled. "It must be really difficult to carry a baby during all these months."

"It is not easy but god made women to be stronger. We can be more patient than you think we could, this is the blessing of being a mother."

"This is very remarkable."

"It is, indeed." Lady Kwon nodded. "But I am sure you will do an amazing work too on educating the future prince or princess, this baby will be lucky to have such caring fathers like you."

"We will do our best."

"LADY KWON!" the nanny appeared in the room, all sweaty and breathless.   
"What is wrong Ms. Ki?"   
"T-the children.. T-they disappeared!"

"WHAT?" Both the mother and Jungkook stood up. "What do you mean they disappeared?!"

"I.. I left them playing in their room to bring they dinner...a-and when I came back they were not here.. I looked for them everywhere.. I asked the guards.. n-no one has seen them."

"Oh my god!" the woman covered her face. "Jiyong! Chaelin!" she ran outside to look for them.

"Gather your companions, help us look for the children." Jungkook ordered a guard.

"Jiyong! Chaelin!"

"What is happening?" Taehyung left the room, wearing his sleep rope.

"The children disappeared."

The king widened his eyes. "H-how is this possible? We have guards everywhere, they have nowhere to go."

"No one saw them.." Jungkook rubbed his head. "Oh god I am so worried."

"Jiyong! Chaelin!" all the palace was looking for the two childs but they were nowhere to be seen.

Their mother was getting tired from running. She would stop in the middle of the corridors and start vomiting everything she ate. The worry and the pregnancy combined were slowly weakening her.

Jungkook ran everywhere inside and outside the palace. He called their names until his throat dried.

No answer.

Even Ms. Jeon woke up from her sleep and started searching for them.

After an hour, everyone was gathered in the hall, sitting on the floor, worried.

Namjoon arrived after a few moments. "Lady Kwon." he approached her and gave her an envelope. "A letter for you."

"F-from who?" she shakily took the letter.

"I do not know, there is no name or address on it."

"I-I cannot read."

"I will read it for you." Namjoon gently opened the envelope.

_"My dear Lady Kwon, I am so amazed that there are such brave women like you in this world._  
_You are willing to sacrifice your health and nine months from your life to give birth to their future heir._  
_Everything for the sake of your children, how sweet._  
_But it is unfortunate that by giving happiness to some people, you are actually ruining others and I am sure you would not love to be such a bad woman._  
_You must love your children very much, I understand why because they are very lovely, especially the little boy._  
_I have a deal for you my dear, if you want to see them again and I am sure that you want it so bad, you must do something for me. It is very easy, you should just kill the child inside your belly._  
_If you do not consent, I will have the horrible need to kill yours._  
_I hope we will meet very soon."_

Everyone was left mouth open.

The woman started shouting loudly and fainted.

Jungkook and Taehyung shared a worries stare. "W-what should we do?"

~~

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. XXIV

"W-what should we do?" Jungkook and Taehyung felt the world crumble around them. They intertwined their trembling hands and sat on the floor.

"My children!" the lady was screaming and pulling her hair as she was in shock.

"N-namjoon." the king weakly has called his butler. "Who gave you the letter?" he asked.

"A guard."

"Look for him, bring him to me."

"Alright." Namjoon left the hall and headed for the big entrance gate to look for the man who gave him the envelope just now.

"Your Majesty." Lady Kwon knelt in front of the king, her makeup all ruined because of tears. "Please..please help me find my children..please your majesty." she took his hands and kissed them. "I beg you!"

Taehyung felt his heart squeeze. "I..I will do anything I can, Lady Kwon. I will find the culprit first."

"Do you have enemies, your majesty?" the woman asked.

The king nodded. "I do." he answered sadly. "I do have a lot."

~~

"Majesty." Namjoon came back after a few moments. "Will you follow me, please? I found the guard."

Taehyung gently caressed Jungkook's face. "I will come back in a few, alright my prince?"

Jungkook nodded, wiping his tears.

"Please comfort Lady Kwon."

"I will Tae, I will."

The king followed his butler outside to meet the man.

"Your majesty." the guard bowed.

"Tell me gentleman, who gave you the letter?"

"I-I do not know, your majesty." the man nervously answered. "He was a man but I could not see his face."

"A man?"

"Yes, he was tall and wearing a long black cape. He was hiding his face with the hood and a mask."

Taehyung furrowed. "Can you look for him with your companions?"

"I-I will for sure but I cannot guarantee if we can find him if I had not seen his face.." the guard said.

"Just..just try."

"We will, sir." the guard bowed and ran to look for his companions.

Namjoon sighed and gently stoked his friend's back. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Devastated." the king answered. "The poor woman only wanted to help us but we could not protect her children."

"It was not your fault Taehyung, you did everything for them." the butler said. "Something must have happened, I do not understand.. we have guards everywhere inside and outside the palace." he rubbed his chin.

"The real question is, who did this?" Taehyung said. "Who would threaten us this way?"

"I cannot guess to be honest." Namjoon said. "Maybe..the king of Exodus?"

"Do you think so?" Taehyung furrowed. "But now the prince is married to a Virtusian, I do not think he would try to attack us again."

"You are right."

"Let us go to my office, I need to write a letter to Agustus, maybe they can help us."

~~

The next morning in Exodus, Hoseok woke up in an empty bed. "He is already gone." he mumbled, caressing the cold white sheets.

Kai got up early to travel to _Blakia_ for the important meeting. He left a note on the bedside, along with his husband's breakfast; boiled eggs, warm milk and croissants.

_I will be leaving now, please take care of yourself and wait for me. Your dear husband._

Hoseok was nervous because he did not know what could happen by staying alone with the king in the palace. Suho hated him a lot because of his sister and he did not know what he had to do for him to understand that he had nothing to do with the murder of his wife. He wanted him to treat him as a member of his family instead of considering him as the brother of a criminal.

He got up from the bed to take a shower before leaving his room. He ate his breakfast and then headed for the hall.

As he walked, he saw Suho outside in the balcony, looking at the beautiful landscape in front of him. He did not know if he should talk to him or just leave him alone but when he thought about it, he thought that their relationship could not stay that way while he is his brother's husband and they will spend all these years together under the same roof.

He took a deep breath and went out to the balcony to stand beside him.

The view was really beautiful from above, he had a panoramic view on the garden and the forest outside the palace. It was very colorful and pretty to see, he immediately understood why the king spent a lot of time outside.

He cleared his throat. "Good morning." he said.

Suho turned his head and looked at him in confusion, wondering why he decided to talk to him after all the things that happened. "Good morning." he mumbled coldly.

The orange haired nervously bit his lower lip and stared before him. "Is it..is it you who did all this?" he asked, pointing to the garden.

The king hummed. "Along with my late wife."

Hoseok mentally slapped himself for reminding him of Irene. "I-I am sorry." he shyly mumbled. "It is..it is very beautiful." he added.

"I know." Suho whispered and stared at the colorful flowers sadly.

The prince turned to face him. "Your majesty." he said.

"What?"

"D-do you still hate me?" the younger asked, tears burning his eyes.

Suho gulped, staring at the prince's sad face. Sometimes he would feel bad for accusing him of something he had never done but it was stronger than him, he was still shocked because of Irene's sudden death, he loved her very much and never imagined his life without her.

"I do not know how to explain this." he mumbled. "But every time I look at you, I see your sister's face, you really look a lot like each other."

Hoseok widened his eyes. "You..you have seen Wendy."

"I did." Suho nodded. "I thought she was her best friend from _Virtus_ , she would visit us every week and spend time with her. I was glad that my wife was happy thanks to her friend, I never imagined she would have something more than friendship with her, I never doubted Irene." he sighed.

The orange haired was surprised that the king opened up to him, he thought it was already an important step.

"I am so sorry for what happened to her.." he said. "My sister and I never really talked to be honest, she would spend her entire time outside with her friends from the village while I stayed in my room reading books. Our parents did not teach us to be close or to be like friends so I never knew anything about her, she never spoke to me about a lover."

Suho simply nodded and kept staring before him. "I know what you are trying to do Hoseok." he said. "I know that you want to ease the things between us but it is impossible."

"B-but why not? I am not a bad person, I really love Kai and I am not planning to hurt anyone."

"I know this." the king said. "But it is stronger than me, you are related to my wife's killer, it is normal for me to think this way about you."

"Can't you try?" Hoseok asked with a desperate tone. "Try to get to know me first, why can't we spend some more time together, I swear you will not be disappointed."

"No." Suho mumbled coldly. "There is no way I would try to get close to you Hoseok, you have my respect as your husband's brother and your king but we will never be friends..or family." he said before leaving the balcony.

Hoseok sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is going to be hard."

~~

"I am really sorry your majesty, but we could not find the man." the guard apologized. "We asked the villagers if they have seen someone not familiar or strange but no one seemed to do so."

"I see." Taehyung rubbed his chin. "Thank you gentleman."

"We will keep searching just in case." the guard bowed before leaving.

"This is very suspicious." Namjoon said. "I still cannot understand how this person or these people infiltrated inside the palace in silence to kidnap the children. It is very strange."

"I know." the younger sighed. "This is insane."

"By the way, how is Lady Kwon? She must be very sick right now." the butler asked.

"She could not sleep last night, she kept crying and screaming her children's name until she lost her voice." the king said. "It broke my heart Namjoon, I ignore who did this but he must be heartless to harm a poor innocent woman and her children just to take a revenge on us."

"But what if.." Namjoon bit his lip. "What if we find the culprit..what are we going to do?"

"If we find the culprit we will know why he is threatening us, right? And maybe we will find another way to negotiate."

"And if-"

"If he refuses.." Taehyung gulped and shook his head. "No, there is no way I would kill my child." his hands started shaking. "There is no way, Namjoon."

"But it is said that if the baby does not die then..Jiyoung and Chaelin will."

"No!" the king shouted. "No one will die!"

The peach haired stared at his friend sadly, seeing him trying very hard not to break down in front of him. "You should rest Taehyung, you look very tired." he gently patted his back.

"I cannot." the younger whispered. "I cannot rest when the situation is as bad like this.."

"Where is Jungkook?"

"He is with Lady Kwon, he spent the entire night with her, calming her and making her at least drink some water."

"He must be feeling very bad." Namjoon said.

"You know how Jungkook is..he would blame himself for everything."

"You should go to them."

"I will."

~~

He headed to the woman's room and found her laying on the blanket while Jungkook was cleaning her face with a wet towel.

She looked very tired and weak after crying all night. She was very brave to come to them a few months ago just to protect her two children from misery, she offered her body, her time and all her life for them and now they are lost, they suddenly disappeared, in no time.

Taehyung tried not to cry and knelt in front of her. "My lady..how do you feel?" he whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes, they were red and swollen. "Y-your majesty." she whispered in a weak voice. "Have you found my children?"

Both husbands shared a sad look.

"The guards are still looking for them." the king answered.

The woman sighed. "A-are they going to die?"

"N-no!" both Jungkook and Taehyung shouted. "Do not say this." the prince took her hands. "They are going to be alright."

"Ahh..where are my Jiyoung and Chaelin .." Tears started to fall on her cheeks.

Jungkook wiped a tear from his eyes. "I am so sorry..it is all my fault."

"What are you saying Jungkook?" Taehyung frowned.

"They would have been alright if I could bare a child..w-we could have never asked the poor woman to do us this favor."

"Oh my prince." Lady Kwon whispered and gently caressed his cheek. "It is not your fault..I have never regretted accepting to help you, I am very glad and honored to bare a royal blood, I did it for your and for my children."

Taehyung spotted the envelope on her nightstand and clenched his fists. "I am going to catch this bastard." he mumbled. "I am going to kill whoever did this."

"We should find the children first." Jungkook said. "They are more important than taking revenge."

The king nodded and nervously ran his fingers in his brown hair.

"Can you stay by her side for a moment please? I will get her something to eat." his husband asked.

"Of course and you should eat too Jungkook."

~~

Jimin was feeding the baby, laying on the bed next to his husband who was half asleep.

"Jihoon..baby..tell your father to get well soon." he whispered to the small child. "Uhm? Ask him to be healthy again."

Yoongi smiled weakly and leaned to rest his head on Jimin's shoulder. "I will try hard to come back to both of you." he mumbled.

"Tell him fatheer come baack!" the blond smiled to the baby who started laughing.

Yoongi wanted to laugh along with them but his stomach would hurt him every time.

"Look at him, he is smiling to you." Jimin said.

"Jihoon." the king whispered and gently caressed the baby's soft skin with the back of his hand.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

Mark entered the room with a tray. "Your majesties." he bowed to them before putting the tray on the nightstand. "How are you feeling my king?" he asked.

"I cannot say that I am feeling good but..I am alive." Yoongi chuckled.

"Do not scare me like this." the butler crossed his arms. "Get well soon, alright?"

Jimin smiled. "What is this?" he asked, pointing to the bowl on the tray.

"It is porridge I guess. The doctor sent it." Mark said.

"This is kind of him." Yoongi said.

"Let me help you." the butler placed the tray on his legs and helped him to eat.

"Oh, I almost forgot." he took a small envelope from his coat's pocket. "A letter from Virtus." he was about to give it to the king but Jimin took it instead. "I will read it." he said.

Mark nodded.

"Thank you Mark."

"If you need anything, I will be here." the butler bowed and left their suite.

Jimin put the baby on his small bed and sat to read the letter while Yoongi was eating.

He covered his mouth and his heart burst when he read the news Taehyung announced to them.

"What is it?" Yoongi asked, seeing the surprise on Jimin's face.

"Oh, god.."

"What happened?"

"Someone kidnapped lady Kwon's children."

The king dropped his spoon and widened his eyes. "W-what?" he asked with a weak voice.

"She was threatened that if she does not kill Taehyung's baby, her children will die."

"Who would dare.."

"This is insane!" Jimin ran his fingers through his blond hair. "What did the poor innocent children do?"

"Who do you think is responsible?" Yoongi asked.

"I am not sure but..I have someone in mind."

"I have to summon my research team." the king wanted to get up from bed but his husband stopped him. "You will not move from here." he said, coldly. "You are sick, you are not going to do anything. Just eat and rest." he leaned to taste the porridge the doctor sent. "Ugh it is sour." he frowned. "Anyways, do as I said Yoongi."

"But-"

" _I_ will take care of sending the team to Virtus, I can do it."

Yoongi nodded. "I have a meeting with the prime minister at 4pm."

" _I_ will go." the younger said. "I have the right to meet him instead of you, no?"

"Yes."

"Then I will take care of everything, but you just rest Yoongi. Rest."

The king smiled and leaned to kiss his cheek. "I am lucky to have y-" he could not finish his words when he threw up everything on the sheets.

"Oh my god." Jimin widened his eyes and quickly looked for a towel to clean.

Yoongi got paler and was feeling dizzy again.

"Yoongi.." Jimin gasped and pointed to some blood he threw up. "A-are you sure it's just exhaustion?"

The older looked as surprised as him. "I..I do not know..this is what the doctor said." his hands were shaking with fear.

"Wait, I will fetch for some water."

~~

During the afternoon, after Jimin made sure Yoongi was sleeping and the baby was in the arms of his nurse, he put on his royal uniform to meet the research team then the prime minister in a famous hotel downtown.

He made sure to give the right instructions to the men and women he sent to Virtus to look for the children and find any clues about the kidnapping. He sent two other people in another country for a secret mission to make sure if what he guessed was right.

At 4 pm exactly, his chauffeur dropped him in front of the hotel and his bodyguard escorted him to a private room where the minister was waiting for him.

"Good afternoon, your highness." the man bowed.

"Good afternoon." Jimin sat on the couch. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." the minister smiled. "I heard the king is sick."

"Yes, he overworked himself a lot so he took some days off."

"I hope he will get well soon."

"I hope so." the blond sighed.

"Oh, I wanted to congratulate you for adopting the baby, we are very happy to have a new member in the royal family."

"Thank y-" Jimin suddenly felt like throwing up. He inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down.

"Y-your highness, are you alright?" the man asked with a worried tone.

"I am alright, thank you."

"Well, I suggested this meeting because I received a letter from the king of _Octavia_ and he suggested we collaborate with them in a project of helping the smallest countries, save them from the drought and poverty."

Jimin nodded and took a sip of water. "It is a very nice idea." he said. "A lot of people are dying from hunger and sickness nowadays, powerful countries like ours can definitely help them by sending food and medicat-" he felt uneasy again but this time he could not calm himself. "If you will excuse me please." he got up and headed to the restroom.

He threw up and quickly cleaned his face and mouth. He stared at himself in the mirror, his lips looked blue and his skin got paler. "What is happening?" he mumbled. "I only ate a steak and a little bit of vegetables."

He kept thinking about what could make him feel sick but he did not eat anything strange in his breakfast and dinner. Then he remembered, he tasted Yoongi's dinner.

_The porridge._

~~

"Where you looking for me?" Jin joined the prince in the kitchen.

"Oh, yes Jin can you please make something for Lady Kwon, something she can easily eat." Jungkook said.

"Yes, of course. I will make a vegetable soup or boil some eggs for her." the chef nodded.

"Thank you."

"How is she feeling?"

"Really bad." the younger sighed. "It must be really difficult not to know where your children are, if they are alright, if they are eating or not.."

"I know..she must be suffering a lot."

Jungkook nodded.

"I will make something for her so you will have to wait for a few moments, alright?"

"Alright, I will be out for a moment."

Jungkook left the kitchen and walked outside the palace.

He stood in front of the little fountain and closed his eyes to let the gentle breeze of the afternoon caress his skin.

The flower's different scents made him feel more relaxed. He decided to pick for Lady Kwon a bouquet of yellow roses that signified sympathy and the strong bond with that person. He only wanted to prove to her that he will help her and will remain with her no matter what happens.

"Your dress is gorgeous!" he heard women's voice not too far from the garden. He lifted his head and saw the daughters of the ministers gathered in front of the palace. They were all surrounding Jennie, the daughter of the prime minister while she was showing off with her new pink dress. "Who made you this dress?"

The young woman laughed arrogantly as she played with her hair. "It is not something you can get here in Virtus." she said.

Jungkook discreetly approached them, the embroidery on the long dress seemed very familiar to him.

"Oh, just tell us! Maybe I can ask my fashion designer to make it for me."

"It is a gift from a princess." Jennie said while turning around to show how it was glowing.

_A princess?_

He hide behind a big tree and knelt to observe the embroidery closely. "I have seen this before." he mumbled to himself.

"A princess! How do you know her?" the other women asked.

"She is a friend of mine, we are very close." Jennie giggled.

"Oh, you are very lucky!"

"She sent me this dress because I did her a favor."

Jungkook widened his eyes when he remembered where he has seen the golden embroideries, then he connected everything, Jennie was indeed her friend because he saw them talking a lot of times while she was staying at Virtus.

He ran inside the palace and bumped into Namjoon.

"Jungkook, what is wrong?"

"It is Iris!" the prince shouted.

"Pardon?"

"The culprit.." Jungkook was catching his breath. "She is the one who sent the letter."

~~

 


	25. XXV

"So, you think princess Iris did it?" Taehyung rubbed his chin.  
"I do not think it is her." the younger shook his head. "I am _sure_ of it."  
"But why would she do this? After all the lies she told us, she must be ashamed."  
"She want revenge Tae, isn't it obvious?"  
"Alright, I understand." the king nodded. "But how did she know about the baby, about the surrogacy?" he furrowed.  
"Well about this, I have something to say."  
"What is it?"  
"Iris has a spy, she is the Interior Minister's daughter." Jungkook said.  
"Lady Jennie?" Taehyung furrowed.  
"Yes, I saw her talking to her friends earlier, she wasn't showing off her new dress, the same and exact one I have seen on the princess when she was here."  
"So she is the one who told her.."  
"Indeed, yes." Jungkook nodded.

Taehyung chuckled and stood up, his hands on his waist. "I cannot believe my people are deceiving me this way."

"The world is not always pink and beautiful." the prince told him. "It can be so cruel and disappointing sometimes.."

The king sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "What should we do know?"

"I think we should attack _Azuria_." Jungkook proposed. "It is the only way to save the children and catch the traitors."

"Azuria may have become a poor country but they still have one of the most powerful army." Taehyung said.

"We have an army too, Tae. Men have been training day and night, I watched them every time I walked beside the field, they are working very hard, why can't you trust them?"

"It is not it." the king shook his head. "I lost too many men in our previous war against Exodus, I even almost lost my dearest friend.."

"This is the war, Tae." Jungkook squeezed his shoulder. "Men would be hurt anyways, but they do it to honor and fight for their country. You said it before, they are heroes."

"I do not know." the older nervously rubbed his neck. "The thing is that I cannot think of another solution, attacking them is the only way."

"We should do it as soon as possible, before they do anything to the children."

"Alright." Taehyung nodded and spotted Namjoon coming out of the kitchen. "Namjoon!" he called him.

The butler walked toward them. "Do you need me for something?"

"Yes, call my private secretary, Zelo. Tell him to see me in my office now."

"Anything wrong?" the peach haired asked.

"Everything is wrong Joon.." the king sighed. "But call him first, please."

"I will look for him now." Namjoon bowed to them and left the hall.

The couple stayed silent for a long moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"Sometimes I feel guilty." Jungkook ssid out of nowhere.

The king frowned. "What are you saying?"

"She did all this because she needs to marry you, because of her country. I feel like I am getting on the way."

"You know what I feel?" Taehyung asked. "That you should get some sleep." he added, coldly. "I cannot believe you are saying such stupid things. How many times should I remind you that I chose _you_ Jungkook, because I wanted _you_ to be my prince instead of all those people who only want me for my position and my wealth. I cannot stand you thinking this way, please take away what you said."

Jungkook bit his lower lip and hide his face in Taehyung's chest. "I am sorry, I am just too stressed right now." he cried.

"It is alright." the older caressed his hair. "Go to rest now, I will come back in a few hours."

"Can't I stay with you?"

"There is no need." the king shook his head. "This time, you are not participating in the war so you have nothing to do with me and my secretary."

"W-why not this time? I trained and-"

"Jungkook." Taehyung cut him off. "If I am going, at least the prince should stay. What if we both lose our lives? The country will remain without a royal blood."

The prince could not add a single word. What his husband just said sounded very logical and he could not contradict him. "I will go to sleep then." he mumbled.

"Yes, go." Taehyung kissed his forehead and left to his office.

~~

After reading five long chapters of a story he found in the castle's library, Hoseok closed his book and left the room to take a walk in the garden before dinner.

It has been one day since his husband left the country and he must admit that he was quite bored without him. They were used to tease each other and laugh until they get breathless, it has been only a few months since they knew each other and got married but Kai already changed a big part of his life.

He politely greeted the gardeners who were watering the flowers. It reminded him of when Jungkook worked at his house, he was the only person who could make him smile at that time. He really loved him and wished he could spend the rest of his life with him but it turned out they were not destined to be with each other.

Loud gallops woke him up from his thoughts, he raised his head and saw the guards coming with their horses, they must be back from hunting. Then he spotted the king riding with another guard, his leg horribly bleeding.

"Call the doctor! a man shouted to the butler who ran to them.

"What happened?" Hoseok asked.

"Your highness, the king fell while he was following the prey and he got badly hurt on the lower leg."

The prince approached the king and frowned when he saw how deep the wound was. "This needs an immediate surgery." he mumbled and felt bad for him because he was screaming with pain, his face sweaty and covered with tears. "Is the doctor here?!"

"H-he is coming." the butler said.

"Let us get him in the room first, he should rest his leg." the orange haired helped them lift his body and headed toward his suite.

The doctor came a few moments after with his material.

"You came alone?" Hoseok furrowed.

"The nurse lives a little far from here, your highness. She will take more time to arrive." the old man said.

"I will assist you, then." the prince stood up.

Suho chuckled despite his killing pain. "You want to mess up with my leg, right?"

"I have volunteered in some hospitals at Virtus, I have experience." Hoseok told the doctor, not giving a care to the king's mocking words.

"I-if you say so, your highness." the doctor took off his coat and went to wash his hands.

Hoseok prepared all the material he will need and took a pair of scissors, ready to cut Suho's pants.

"What are you doing?!" the king's eyes grew wider.

"It will be uncomfortable to do the surgery if there is something in the way, your wound is deep so the leg needs to be completely naked."

"How do you know all this?"

"As I said, I volunteered in hospitals before. I know quite a lot of things."

"Are you ready, your majesty?" the doctor interrupted.

"I am."

"The nurse was supposed to bring the anesthetic." the man told Hoseok who immediately bit his lip.

"Well, it is not going to be easy.." he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-you mean that I am going to feel everything?" the king gasped.

Both nodded.

"There is no way, I will wait until she comes." he crossed his arms.

"Your majesty, if we wait longer you might lose a lot of blood.."

"He is right, an external bleeding can be dangerous, I am sure you do not want to take the risk." Hoseok said.

Suho rolled his eyes. "Alright then."

"Bite on this." the orange haired offered him a small towel. "It is going to hurt insanely but as a strong and powerful king, I am sure it is nothing for you."

Suho sent him a death glare, sensing the mockery in his words. "You are enjoying this, right?" he mumbled.

"Not at all." the prince smirked.

~~

"AAAAHH!!" Suho's loud screams could be heard in the entire castle.

He may be strong, but the pain of the needle piercing his skin was impossible to beat. His eyes were getting red with all the tears and his throat started to dry because of the shouts.

Hoseok was doing a double work, he had to assist the doctor and give him the material he needs and also wipe the sweat from the king's face and hold his hand to calm him down.

"Alright is it done." the doctor let out a sigh or relief after finishing the sutures. "You did well, your majesty."

The king pushed his head on the pillow and tried to catch his breath.

"Thank you doctor." Hoseok smiled to the man.

"Oh, please. I should be the one thanking you for helping." the doctor bowed. "I am sure that you will take care of his treatment now."

"Of course, I will make sure to clean the wound and give him his medication."

"What a good prince you have!" the doctor told the king. "You are lucky to have someone to take care of you."

Suho frowned and stared at Hoseok.

"I will go now, I will come back tomorrow your majesty." the doctor said before leaving them alone.

"Must have been tough." Hoseok said, adjusting the pillows behind Suho's back. "But it is good that he saved you before anything worse happens."

"Why are you helping me?" Suho asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"I almost have you killed, you should be wanting to kill me."

"I am not like you, your majesty." Hoseok sat on a chair beside him. "I never hurt people even if I hate them."

"You hate me?" the king furrowed, like he was not expecting him to say it.

"Maybe." the orange haired shrugged. "You jailed me, you forbade me to eat, you beat me and almost killed me. I think it is normal for me to hate you." he rubbed his chin. "But I am working on hating you less because you are my husband's brother and my new king."

Suho rubbed the back of his neck. "Your sister killed my wife." he mumbled, like it was the only thing he could defend himself with.

" _My_ sister, not me." Hoseok said, looking straight at his eyes. "Stop accusing me for something I have never done."

The king sighed and stared at the ceiling, avoiding the younger's stare.

"I know that you are angry but you should let go, your majesty. I am not telling you this as her brother or as Kai's husband, I am telling you this as maybe.. a friend?"

Suho widened his eyes. "Friend?"

The prince's words made his heart skip a beat. Since he became a king, long years ago, he was always alone, only surrounded by his subjects. No family and no friends were there when he felt lonely and sad.

"Yes, a friend. If you keep thinking about the past, you will never find your happiness again. The late princess died horribly but she was fated to leave the world during that day anyways. So, you should let go of these sad memories and open your eyes to the world, I am sure you will find someone that will bring your smile back."

Suho stared at Hoseok and saw sincerity and sympathy in his eyes, he may have held a grudge but he could not keep on accusing the poor man, especially when he says such kind words like these.

~~

Jimin left the hotel after that awkward meeting with the prime minister.

He kept getting dizzy and his stomach hurt but he managed to listen to the man and discuss the issues and the new decisions until the end.

"Are you alright, your highness?" his driver asked.

"I am, just drive me back to the palace as fast as you can." he rested his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

They arrived after a few moments, he got off the car and ran to the room.

He found a maid holding a cup of tea and ready to give it to the king.

The blond clenched his fist, approached and slammed it on the cup, making it fall on the ground.

"Y-your highness!" the maid jumped with fear.

"Do not give him anything more." Jimin mumbled.

"P-pardon?"

"I said I do not want to see any more food or drink here!"

"B-but the king should eat.."

_"I_ will cook for him, _I_ will prepare his tea, just go away!" he shouted.

The maid's body was shaken, she nervously bowed to him and quickly left the room.

"What is wrong?" Yoongi asked with his weak voice.

"Some bastard is trying to kill you." the prince closed his eyes and took a breath to calm himself down.

"What..what do you mean?"

"Your highness, you came back." Mark interrupted them.

"Oh, Mark here you are." Jimin put his hand on his shoulder. "Do not let anyone bring him food or anything."

The butler stared at him confusingly then looked at how tired and sick the king was. "We..we should get him the doctor." he whispered.

"I am not going to leave that doctor touch him with those nasty hands." Jimin mumbled coldly.

"Why?"

"I do not trust him."

Mark nodded, understanding what the prince meant. "I know someone else." he said. "He is not a well-known physician but he is my uncle and I know he is very talented."

"Mm." Jimin rubbed his chin. "Where is he?" he asked.

"He is a little far.." the butler rubbed his neck. "In another city."

Jimin sighed. "I know that he is your uncle but can we really trust him?"

"Yes, of course!" Mark nodded. "He is the one who took care of the entire family for years."

"Alright, then drive us there." Jimin said. "Tell your second to take care of the palace and call Jackson to join us."

"Yes, your highness."

~~

After a two hours drive, they arrived to the countryside. Mark guided them to a small wooden hut where his uncle must be living.

He knocked the door and a few moments after, a short old man wearing a white gown opened. "Mark!" he smiled widely and hugged the tall male. "Such a long time without seeing you!"

"I missed you uncle." the red haired smiled back. "This is my husband, Jackson." he blushed when introducing him.

"Oh, what a handsome gentleman!" the physician hugged Jackson then his eyes grew wider when he saw Jimin in a royal uniform holding Yoongi who was still in his night robe.

"T-the prince?" he asked.

"And the king." Mark added.

"Oh, lord! Come in, come in your highnesses."

"Thank you for welcoming us." Jimin said. "I could not trust any doctor so Mark told me that his uncle might help us."

"Of course, your highness!" the man exclaimed. "But what is wrong with the king?"

"He has been like this for two weeks now, he gets dizzy and throws up everything. Sometimes, he would stay unconscious for a long time.."

"Mm." the doctor rubbed his chin and examinated the king's eyes. "Has he been eating something lately?" he asked.

"Everything the doctor sent him."

"Doctor?" the old man furrowed. "Why would a doctor send him food?"

"Exactly." Jimin nodded. "Exactly.."

The doctor started checking on Yoongi, not leaving any single detail.

"I brought some of the porridge he had this morning." Jimin gave him a small tapper. "I tasted it and I felt dizzy too a few hours later."

The man furrowed and smelled it. "It does not smell like porridge at all."

"It is sour."

"Sour? It is not supposed to be sour."

"This is what I thought.."

The doctor took a bit of the porridge, put it in a tube and added a red liquid. After a few seconds, it switched to a dark blue.

"This is definitely poison." he said. "Who dared to do such a thing to his king?"

"Some bastard I guess." the prince clenched his fists.

"Am I.. going to die?" Yoongi whispered.

"You are lucky they brought here soon, your majesty." the doctor smiled.

Jimin felt tears burning his eyes as he watched his husband struggling to breath. "C-can you save him doctor?" he asked.

"I am not the Lord but I will do anything I can to help him get through this." the man answered. "I will prepare a treatment that will clean his stomach from every trace of poison."

The blond approached him and gently hugged him. "Please, take care of him."

"Of course, your highness."

"Mark, will you stay with your uncle? Help him and watch over the king, please."

"With pleasure." Mark bowed.

"W-where are you going?" Yoongi asked.

"I have some things to take care of."

"What things?"

"Yoongi, sweetheart." the younger took his hands and kissed them. "Do not bother yourself with this, I will take care of everything. Just rest and come back to me."

The king nodded weakly.

"Jackson, let us go back."

~~

After getting back to the palace, Jimin and Jackson gathered some guards.

"Have you seen Dr. Yang?"

"The nurses said that he disappeared this morning after giving them the king's dinner."

"Oh, he is running away now." Jimin said coldly. "I want you to find him, look at every corner of the city, whenever he is, I want him here, alive."

"Yes, sir!" the men bowed and headed outside the palace.

The prince asked the secretary to follow him to the king's office. They did not have any time to bath or have dinner, more important things needed to be taken care of.

"Jackson, you are the only one I can trust now." Jimin said.

"It is an honour."

"I want you to look in the doctor's stuff to see if there is something strange or anything that might prove he tried to poison the king."

"Yes, sir."

"Be discreet."

Jackson left and the prince sat on the office to read some letters sent to the king.

He had to do his work while he was absent, it was certainly not easy but he was willing to show his husband that he does not have to worry about the country as long as he is standing by his side.

He came across a letter from Virtus. He opened it and recognised Taehyung's writing.

_"Dear King Yoongi, we just found out that the princess Iris might be the one responsible for the kidnapping and the threats. It is unfortunate that we have to declare the war on Azuria for the sake of the children and our future heir. I just wanted to let you know as you are our protector, we would like you to send us a medical team in case of emergency. We will all appreciate your help as we always did._  
_Thank you._  
_King Taehyung."_

"He wants to attack them.. alone?" Jimin frowned. "Can he?" he got worried for his friend, he knew he was a good king but he was not a real fighter. After what happened at Exodus, he could not imagine what would happen.

He took a blank paper, ready to answer him when Jackson knocked the door. "Come in."

The royal secretary had a pile of letters between his hands. "I found some things that might interest you." he gave him the envelopes.

"Where did you find them?"

"His desk's drawer."

The prince nervously opened the first letter and started reading.

_"My dear sir Yang, it has been a long time since I had the chance to see your handsome face and hear your manly voice. Oh, how can I forget all those beautiful night we had after we met at the ball._  
_I could not stop thinking about you, especially during my hardest times, the ones I had in Virtus. They treated me like dirt and threw me away, I am very sad I wish you could be here with me._  
_I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much._  
_Your lover, Iris."_

"Iris?" Jimin furrowed and stared at Jackson.

"Sir, read the next letters please."

The other letters were answers from the doctor, all filled with declarations and romantic poems while Iris only complained about her loneliness and her desperation to get her power back, in addition to her lying to the doctor about her feelings for him.

He opened the last envelope.

_"Dear sir Yang, after thinking wisely I took the decision to fight to get my power back and bring you to Azuria. I want to marry you my love, you are the only man I want to share my life with._  
_I am sure that you would like the same but I need your help. I am preparing to get something very important from Virtus and as you know they will need more power to defend themselves and when I say power I mean Agustus. King Yoongi will never hesitate to help them so I thought you might stop him from doing so and as a doctor you must know how you can take care of it. I want him dead._  
_If everything works, oh my dear we are going to be the happiest people, you cannot even imagine how beautiful it will be to wake up by each other's side._  
_I really hope you will help me, my love._  
_Iris."_

Jimin slammed his fist on the wooden table, rage and anger taking over his body. "Iris! This whore!" he shouted.

"She planned everything from the start." the secretary said. "She wants to destroy both Virtus and Agustus."

Jimin took a deep breath. He stared at the envelopes in front of him and clenched his fists.

He could not believe that the princess was about to win against them by putting such a stupid plan in execution.

He would hate to see her destroying Taehyung's family by killing their baby and destroying his own by poisoning the king and make him suffer.

All of this had to stop and now.

"Then." he raised his head and stared at Jackson. "Watch her get destroyed by both Virtus _and_ Agustus." he smirked.

~~

 

~ _Hurting people for the sake of love?_  
 _~Do you think Yoongi will heal?_  
 _~What about the relationship between Hoseok and Suho?_  
 _~The best punishment for Iris and her team?_

 


	26. XXVI

"Your majesty, a letter from Agustus." Zelo put the envelope on the king's office.

"Oh, it must be an answer from sir Yoongi." Taehyung opened the letter and started reading. "Oh?" he furrowed. "It is Jimin?"

"What does it say?" the private secretary asked.

"Princess Iris poisoned the king."

Zelo widened his eyes. "H-how?!"

"She asked his physician to put the poison in his food." Taehyung clenched his fists. "I can not believe she went that far only to get her revenge."

"She knew Agustus would help us to win against her.." Zelo said. "So, does it mean that Prince Jimin will join us?"

"He said he will definitely participate in this war." the brown haired answered. "We are going to attack tomorrow."

"Should we not prevent Azuria for this?"

"Why would we?" the king furrowed. "She kidnapped the children without us knowing so we will attack in secret too."

"Fair play." Zelo nodded. "I will gather our soldiers then."

"I am coming with you, I have some things to tell them."

"Alright, your majesty."

~~

"Is it true?" Jungkook joined his husband outside the palace. "Agustus is joining?"

"Iris poisoned sir Yoongi, I do not think Jimin will let it go easily." Taehyung said.

"She is insane." the younger shook his head. "Power made her lose her mind."

"Now, she will certainly lose her life." the king chuckled.

"What about the children? How are you going to save them?"

"We will sneak inside their palace and make sure we get Jiyoung and Chaelin before we attack. It is for their safety."

Jungkook nodded and squeezed his husband's shoulder. "Please, be careful." he whispered.

"I will." Taehyung smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to face his soldiers. "Gentlemen, a moment please."

The men stopped talking and stood in front of their king, their heads lifted, their backs straightened and ears ready to get orders.

"Agustus will be joining us in tomorrow's secret attack." Taehyung started. "We are going to defend Lady Kwon's children and our future heir. On the other hand, Prince Jimin will be attacking to avenge his husband, Azuria poisoned the king and he is not ready to let Princess Iris live after this."

"So, what I am trying to tell you is that you and Agustus's soldiers must unite, you will form one single army with one single goal. Help each other, protect each other and fight together."

"Yes, sir!" the men shouted.

"If Prince Jimin orders you to do something, do not hesitate to obey him." the king added. "He trained you for years so I must guess you will feel comfortable around him."

"We will never forget what he did for us." a soldier said. "He is a great fighter."

"He is, indeed." Taehyung smiled.

"Your majesty, what are the plans for the attack?" a man asked.

"First of all, we have to divide in units, each one will be in charge of doing something. The first one will have to infilitrate inside the palace and look for Jiyoung and Chaelin, do not let anyone get in your way, stab and kill if necessary and do not forget that the children's safety is the most important."

"We will put a unit in charge of surveillance, a messenger will warn the other teams if there is a danger of any change of plan." Zelo added.

"Yes, and the largest unit will be the one to attack the palace, the goal is to find the Princess and the King of Azuria. We want them alive." Taehyung finished.

"Alright, sir."

"Do not be afraid and if something happens, I will make sure to take care of your families." Jungkook said. "I promise."

The soldiers smiled and bowed to him.

~~

"Your highness." the servant approached Hoseok. "Prince Kai sent a messenger, he said he will be coming until tomorrow evening."

"Oh." the orange haired frowned, he was expecting to see his husband today, he even asked the chef to prepare a good dinner for them. "Too bad." he smiled. "Thank you."

He closed his book and stared at the window, it was raining and cold outside so he won't be able to have a walk in the garden. He finished his tea and wondered if the king had his breakfast. He got up from the couch and put on his long velvet jacket.

He headed to the kitchen and saw a servant walking with a silver tray between his hands. "Your highness." he bowed.

"Is this the king's breakfast?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Oh, please let me give it to him, I was heading to his chambers anyway." he took the tray from the young boy's hands.

"Are you sure, your highness? I would not like you to bother yourself.." the servant said shyly.

"Not at all." the prince smiled. "You can go have your breakfast, I am sure you have not ate yet."

"Thank you, your highness!" the boy smiled widely and ran back to the kitchen.

Hoseok headed to Suho's room and knocked.

"Come in." he heard him mumble.

He opened the door and found the man laying on his bed, his head resting on a pillow, his face pale and his eyes red. "Good morning." he said, with a smile before putting the tray on the nightstand. "I brought your breakfast."

"Good morning?" the king chuckled. "My arse." he mumbled.

"What is wrong? Your leg hurt a lot?"

"I could not sleep because of the pain."

"Mm." Hoseok nodded. "It is normal in the first days. Let me clean the wound, please."

"There is no way I would let you touch it." Suho mumbled coldly.

"But you need to clean it, your majesty." the younger said. "Or it is never going to heal."

"I know." the king rolled his eyes. "Call a nurse, she will take care of it."

Hoseok sighed and nodded slowly. "Alright, I will call her." he said with a sad smile.

He headed toward the door, ready to open it when Suho called, "Wait."

The prince turned and furrowed. "Yes?"

The king nervously rubbed his neck and sighed. "You can..you can do it." he mumbled quietly.

Hoseok's eyes shone brightly and his smile got wider. "Really?" he said, before running to the bathroom to get the medical kit.

"Hum, can I remove your trousers?" he asked, shyly.

"Are you insane?!" the king's eyes grew wider.

"Uhm I cannot clean it if it is covered.." Hoseok said. "And it is not like I have not already seen your naked legs." he chuckled.

"Shut up." Suho avoided his stare. "Just remove it without talking."

"Alright." the younger slowly took down his silk trousers, exposing his naked and slightly hairy legs. "It is going to sting a little." he mumbled before gently removing the compress.

"Ugh." The king groaned and gripped the sheets because of the pain.

The orange haired took the antiseptic bottle and wet a cotton ball. Suho flinched at the sudden cold contact.

Hoseok was trying his best to clean gently but seems like the wound was still fresh and it hurt him a lot.

"Hmm." the older shut his eyes. "H-hoseok, slowly." he whispered.

"I am sor-" the younger widened his eyes and lifted his head. "Did you just call my name, your majesty?" he smiled.

"Nevermind." Suho turned his head to avoid looking at him.

"Yes, you did." Hoseok chuckled. "You are progressing well." he smirked.

"Shut up and finish it quickly."

The younger took a new compress and put it on the wound, without forgetting to put on plasters on the sides to keep it stuck. "I finished." he said and helped the king put back his trousers.

"Now, time for your breakfast!" Hoseok took the cup of tea and gave it to Suho.

"I can eat by myself, you know." the older mumbled. "It's not like I wounded my arm or something."

The prince rolled his eyes. "You do not seem to appreciate people's help."

"I do, but not yours."

"Oh." Hoseok was disappointed. "I see." he faked a smile. "Well, I will let you eat alone." he got up from the bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be preparing for your husband's return?" Suho asked.

"He will come back until tomorrow."

"Oh, I see." the king stared at him. "You look disappointed."

"Well, I was expecting him to come today..I even prepared our dinner table and all."

Suho chuckled. "Must be nice." he mumbled.

"What?"

"To have someone waiting for your come back." the king sighed.

The orange haired stared at him sadly. The king may be rude and cold but he could see the sadness and the loneliness he was feeling. Sometimes, he would hate his sister for killing the princess and making the king's life a misery. He knew he was a good man, yes he tried to kill him before but he tried to put himself in his place and thought he may feel the same way if someone killed the one he loves, he will be angry and eager to take a revenge.

"I am sure you will find someone who will wait for you." Hoseok said.

"I am not so sure about it." Suho said.

"Why not?"

"After Irene's death, I can not love anyone else." the king answered. "My heart died."

The prince rested his hand on the older's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Someone will revive it someday." he whispered. "Trust me."

~~

"Jimin."

"Good morning." the silver haired hugged his friend. They just arrived to Azuria and met in the middle of a forest, far from the village. "How is the king?"

"He does not feel well." Jimin sighed. "But I think I let him in good hands. There is a physician outside the city, it is said he is good."

"I hope he gets well soon." Taehyung patted his back.

"Now, the most important is to save the children and get the princess." the prince said. "I can not wait to get her between my hands."

"Your highness, we are ready." the commander from Agustus told his prince.

"Alright." Jimin and Taehyung faced the soldiers, hands behind the back. "The first unit will head now to the castle, we will follow after."

"Yes, sir!" ten men walked to the castle, their only mission was to discreetly find the children and get them out of the dungeon and head back to Agustus to return back to their mother's side.

After they went, the two friends put on their leather armor. The set has a coif with a squared, v-shaped opening leaving the eyes, nose and mouth exposed. The shoulders are oval, quite narrow and moderate in size. They're decorated with metal daggers lined up in two lines, one on the front and one on the back.

The upper arms are protected by pointed, half covering rerebraces which sit quite well under the shoulder plates.

The breastplate is made from many horizontal layers of leather and metal with rounded edges and decorational pieces. It covers everything from the neck down and ending at the groin.The upper legs are covered by a skirt of vertical layers of leather reaching down to the knee. The front is open. The lower legs are protected by leather greaves which have layers of curved leather with rounded tips. Thin pants made from leather and fur are worn beneath this all.

"Please do not get hurt again." Taehyung told his friend. "I am not ready to lose you like last time."

"Do not worry about this Taehyung." Jimin patted his back. "I am not ready to let go of this world, leaving my sick husband behind. I refuse it."

"Let us fight together."

"Yes, let's do it."

~~

After one hour of waiting, everyone was getting worried because there was still no sign of the first unit. Taehyung wondered if the soldiers got caught and killed inside the palace, he wondered if the children are still alright.

"Stay calm Taehyung." Jimin put his hand on the younger's thigh to stop the leg from shaking. "They will come back, I feel it."

"W-what if the don't?" the king mumbled.

"They will." the silver-haired said, staring at the road the soldiers took to head to the palace.

"Your highness!" a man shouted, pointing to silhouettes approaching them. "They are here!"

Taehyung stood up, looking for the children, he spotted two small bodies walking behind the tall soldiers, he could not help smiling widely, feeling his heart beat faster than ever.

"I told you." Jimin was smiling too.

"Your majesty!" Jiyoung and Chaelin ran toward him and jumped to hug him tightly. "You came for us!"

"Of course I did!" Taehyung took them in his arms. "I would never leave you."

One of the soldiers approached. "Sir."

"Oh, yes." the king stood up. "Take them back to Virtus."

"W-where are we going?" Jiyoung asked.

"To see your mother."

"Yes!!" the two children started jumping from happiness.

"Go with him, he will bring you to the palace."

"What about you? Aren't you coming with us?" Chaelin asked.

"I will come back later." Taehyung smiled.

"But we want you to come with us."

"I will come back after I take care of something."

"Alright, we will see you in the castle your majesty." they bowed to him and followed the man.

"Our turn now." Jimin said. "Are you ready?"

"Always."

~~

The ground trembles as an army of a hundred marches as one. A cadence of steps after steps, all aligned with each other, there's not a soul nearby who's oblivious to this army's march.

Up close it's the squeaking of leather and clanging of armor which overpowers all other sounds. Despite all the noise the soldiers are talking and laughing with each other, many are eager for the battle ahead, at least for now. The army is a mismatch of isolated groups, but they'll work together as they share the same goal: Find Iris and destroy her.

The front is lead by Jimin and Taehyung, armed with bows and swords. They're followed by foot soldiers armed with powerful two-handed swords, who in turn are followed by elite foot soldiers armed with huge maces and axes.

They arrived to the palace after a few moments, there were a lot of guards outside, probably looking for the culprit who helped the children escape from the dungeon.

A moderate gate with huge wooden doors, a regular bridge and various artillery equipment protects those in need from the treacherous lands outside, but it's not the only way in, but it'll be your best shot if you wish to conquer this castle.

"Soldiers!" the commander stopped his horse and shouted. "We should get over the wall!"

"Use the scaling ladder!" Jimin ordered.

The men pushed the escalade against the wall of the fortress.

Some guards came running after them. "EY! WHO ARE YOU?!" they screamed but they did not let them any other chance to talk, they did not hesitate to stab them all.

They climbed the wall successfully and got inside the castle. Five strong, round towers have been built on various tactical spots for an ideal defense and are connected by huge, firm walls made of dark red stone.Small windows are scattered generously across the walls in a seemingly random pattern, along with huge crenelations for archers and artillery.

The Azurian soldiers suddenly appeared from each corner, shouting loudly, ready to attack them.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Jimin ordered. The men took out their weapons and got down to their enemies.

They encircled the king and the prince, protecting them until they arrived inside the castle to look for the princess.

Taehyung unhesitatingly stabbed the portal guard's legs and ran inside, Jimin following him.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" a tall man widened his eyes and called for the soldiers to come to them.

"Jimin, run!" the king shouted.

The silver-haired took another sword and stood in front of the men. "Come to me now, I want to play." he smirked.

"YAA!" the soldiers angrily ran to him, ready to attack but he was quicker, in a blink of an eye he put three men on the floor and the rest stood, weaponless. Their eyes grew wider, wondering how the prince got these amazing skills. "It was a delight to meet you." Jimin laughed and followed Taehyung. They climbed the stairs to reach the first floor, they opened every room in their way, but the majority were empty or occupied by some servants making love 'secretly'.

Other soldiers came from the other side, the double of those they met downstairs. The two friends got nervous, they knew they could not fight all these men without getting hurt, or worse, getting killed. They shared a quick stare, Jimin approached him and put his back against his, holding his sword in front of him. They kept staring at them, catching their breath while the men surrounded them, not leaving them a small space to escape from.

"I will count to three." Jimin whispered to the king. "1." they held their weapons tightly. "2." they slowly advanced toward the men. "3!" they screamed and went for them.

The sound of metal and the screams of wounded soldiers were the only things you could hear inside the castle. Jimin managed to knock down some while Taehyung used his iron shield to avoid the sword blows.

"AGHH" The silver-haired prince grumbled when he was hit on his left arm, which soon started bleeding.

"Jimin!" Taehyung's eyes grew wider.

"I am alright!" the prince shouted. "Just concentrate!" despite his wound, Jimin could not give up, he kept using his right arm to fight against the men. He was hurting but he managed to stop them from touching another part of his body until their soldiers came to their rescue.

"Your highness! Your arm!" the commander shouted and angrily stabbed an Azurian.

"I am alright! Cover for me!"

They did as said and both Taehyung and Jimin could escape from them to keep on looking for Iris.

"Jimin, your arm is bleeding." the dark-haired said with a worried tone.

"Do not worry, it is not that deep." Jimin spotted a a white tablecloth that covered a round table. He cut it with his sword and put the small cloth around his wound to stop the bleeding. "Feeling better now." he smiled.

Taehyung chuckled and shook his head. "Let's go."

They arrived to a large hall, and judging from the expensive and elegant decorations, it must be the throne hall.

A magenta rug runs down from the throne and splits to encircle the entire hall while embattled banners with burnished corners swing gently from the walls. Between each banner, a few of them have been lit and in turn illuminate the paintings of late royal family members below them.

Tall, stained glass windows of intricate mosaics are shrouded by veils colored the same magenta as the banners. The curtains have been adorned with impressive needlework and jewels.

A magnificent throne of marble sits below a grand chandelier and is adjoined by another smaller one next.

Jimin looked at his friend and put his finger on his mouth, they walked slowly, making sure not to make a sound.

They walked in the large room, making sure to check every part of it, below the tables, behind the thrones..

Suddenly, Taehyung spotted a pink shoe on the floor. "Jimin." he whispered to his friend.

The older furrowed and followed the way, they kept walking until they found what they have been looking for.

The Princess opened a large window and created a long rope using fabric confections to help her jump outside the castle without falling.

The prince and the king were too quiet that she did not realize their presence behind her.

Jimin smirked and approached her slowly, he surprised her by suddenly grabbing her arm by force. "Where do you think you are going?"

The woman's eyes grew wider. " _P-please spare my life."_

_~~_

 


	27. XXVII

_"P-please spare my life."_

Jimin chuckled. "Your life? You should hate it after all the things you have done."

"T-the poison was not exactly my idea.."

"Defending yourself huh?" the silver-haired squeezed her arm very tight until she grunted in pain. "I am not just talking about what you did to my husband, which is horrible and unforgivable. I am mainly talking about what you and your brother did to your country, to your people. You both surely did not deserve your positions as King and Princess, you are a shame to your kingdom."

Iris lowered her head, she gulped and did not add a word, she knew Jimin was right about everything.

"And above that." Taehyung approached. "Not only did you ruin your kingdom but you also tried to ruin two others, I can not believe it." he shook his head. "And the worst of it, you kidnapped two children! Do you even have a heart?!"

"I lost my heart years ago.." the young woman mumbled. "When he broke it."

Jimin and Taehyung shared a confused stare.

"Four years ago, the Prince of _Nicitia_ and I were in love, or maybe only _I_ was in love." she sighed. "He promised to marry me, I gave him everything, my body and my soul a-and he abandoned me.. One day, I received a letter from him..he married another woman.." she cried.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "The Prince of Nicitia? You mean sir Taeyong?"

Iris nodded, tears falling on her cheeks.

Jimin sighed. "I still do not see the relationship between your past and what you did." he said. "I understand that you have been heartbroken before but it is still not a reason to hurt other people. It is not a chance for you to forget your duty and ruin your reputation."

"He is right." Taehyung nodded. "You are a very beautiful woman, maybe your first love left you but I am sure you could have found someone else, maybe better. There are a lot of royalties and gentlemen around the world, the only thing you needed was to socialize, be kind and show the best of you to make them fall for your charms, but you chose the wrong path." he crossed his arms. "You should be disappointed by yourself."

"Your highnesses." a soldier bowed to them. "We found the King." he said, before his companions entered the throne hall, dragging with them the King who was trying to escape from their grip. "L-let me GO!"

"Wonho!" Iris shouted. "Please spare him! He did nothing wrong!" she told Jimin.

"Nothing wrong?" the Prince raised an eyebrow. "What about starving his people to death? Is it not a crime?"

The Princess shut her eyes, feeling defeated.

"Soldiers, take them both to the dungeon." Taehyung ordered. "We will leave Azuria tomorrow morning, Prince Jimin and I still have something to do."

Jimin nodded.

"No! Please!" Iris knelt before Taehyung. "Please, forgive us!"

The young man shook his head slowly. "I am not resentful but your actions were unforgivable." he mumbled. "Take her."

"Your Highness please!" she shouted as the men grabbed her by the shoulders, strongly enough to not let her move. "Please!"

Taehyung decided to ignore her shouts, he always felt bad for hurting people and punishing them but he could not accept the fact that his family was almost ruined because of her.

When everyone left, he turned to his friend who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Jimin." he squeezed his shoulder. "I am sure he will be alright, trust me."

The older just nodded, trying to control his tears. "I can not lose him." he whispered.

"You won't." his friend said. "Please, do not lose hope."

Jimin lifted his head and smiled to him. "Who thought we were going to fight together someday?"

"Life is full of surprises." the younger chuckled. "But, oh!" he widened his eyes when he saw Jimin's bleeding arm. "We should get you to a hospital first!"

"Oh, I completely forgot it." Jimin chuckled. "I was too angry that I could not feel the pain."

"Let's go."

They walked outside to be welcomed by the result of their attack. The castle was littered with destruction, blood and weapons. Black, grey and red were the new colors of the palace that has become the stage of a terrible battle.   
The clangor of the swords had died away, the shouting of the slaughter was hushed. Helmeted heads, tilted red beards, corpses laying on the ground, their souls had departed to a new world, more peaceful than the one they lived in.   
The attack was quick and short but yet Agustus and Exodus finished it successfully.

"Brave men." Jimin mumbled, staring at the dead soldiers on the floor. "I feel bad for them because they had to fight for Iris and her brother."

"They do not even deserve their loyalty." Taehyung sighed.

"How many men have we lost?" Jimin asked a soldier who was following them.

"Only ten, your Highness." he answered. "The rest are injured, some are alright just like me."

"I see." the silver-haired nodded. "Send the injured men to the nearest hospital."

"What about you sir? Your arm.."

"I will go too, do not worry."

~~

"Mother!" the children finally arrived to the palace and ran directly to their mother.

"Oh, lord!" Lady Kwon almost fainted when she saw her children arriving, smiles on their pretty faces but Jungkook was there to catch her. "Jiyoung! Chaelin!" she opened her arms to welcome them. "Oh, I am so happy to see you back!"

"The King saved us!" the little boy said.

"He is a hero!"

"He is." Jungkook smiled and kissed them. "How are you feeling?"

"Very good now that we are here!" Chaelin exclaimed.

"Oh, you are back.." their mother still could not believe that her little family was reunited again. She kept staring at her children, tears falling from her eyes.

"How did that woman treat you?" the Prince asked them.

"She is so scary!" they exclaimed. "She would tell us bad words and threaten us."

Jungkook shook his head, he could not believe how Iris could do such a thing to innocent creatures.

"D-did you eat something?" Lady Kwon asked.

"Just bread and water mother." Jiyoung pouted. "We are hungry!"

"Miss." Jungkook called for a maid who immediately approached and bowed to him. "Yes, your Highness."

"Tell the chef to make food for the children, a lot of food please."

"Alright, your Highness."

"And will you please prepare a bath for them? And clean clothes."

The young woman smiled and asked the children to follow her. "I will take care of them your Highness." she said. "My Lady." she bowed to their mother and left the room.

The pregnant woman sat on her couch and let out a heavy sigh. "I can not thank his Majesty enough for what he did." she cried. "Saving my children from misery, playing with them, teaching them and now protecting them." she shook her head. "I can never be more grateful."

"My Lady." Jungkook knelt before her and took her hands. "The King can never let anyone hurt innocents people, especially little children. And you ignore how grateful he is for you to accept to carry his child for months, it is an act of pure bravery and kindness." he kissed her hands.

"Your Highness." the woman said. "He is not only his child, he is yours too." she smiled. "Yes, I am the woman who has the chance to carry a child but you are the real parent because if I have this baby in my belly, I can see that you have him or her in your heart." she said, making the young man shed a tear. "I will be honest with you, I accepted this because of my children and you know it. Even if I have this baby, I am only thinking about my family but you are the one who is thinking about him the most. Look at you, you spend almost the entire day by my side, making sure to respond to my needs. You help me to eat, to clean myself and relieve my pains. Believe me or not, this child will forever remember what you did for him."

Jungkook wiped his tears and hugged the woman. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Oh, my dear." Lady Kwon patted his back. "I only pray for your happiness."

"Your Highness." Zelo bowed. "I just received a letter from the king. They successfully won the war, the Princess and her brother will stay in the dungeon while they take care of the injured men. He said they will come back tomorrow morning."

"I see." Jungkook nodded. "I am glad they are alright." he sighed.

~~

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Taehyung asked his friend right when they stepped out of the hospital.

They made sure to send their soldiers for treatment while the other men took care of those who lost their lives and send them to Virtus and Agustus to be buried near their families.

"The doctor said it himself, the wound is not very deep. Do not worry."

"Alright." the younger nodded. "I heard a letter arrived from Agustus."

"Yes, the royal secretary said that Yoongi is doing better than before. The physician is giving him a medication that cleans his stomach from all sort of poison."

"Well, aren't they good news?!" Taehyung smiled.

"They are, indeed." the silver-haired nodded. "But I will be completely happy until I see him standing before me."

"He will." the dark-haired said. "I am certain of it."

"Hello Yoonji, I am back." Jimin whispered to his horse and caressed its long hair.

His friend stared at him with a little smile on his face. He admired him since they were children but his admiration for him grew stronger when he saw how he fought for both kingdoms when his King is ill. Despite all the hardships he was going through, he was very strong and took care of everything.

They were heading to the village, to visit the poor people who were unfortunately abandoned by their king.

Before leaving for Azuria, they packed tons of food, blankets, wood and medical equipment to help the Virtusians.

After Taehyung saw how poor people were struggling to live in his kingdom, he decided to start helping everyone. He made sure to spent a large amount of money on them, because he learned that silver and power meant nothing without their smiles.

"Oh, lord." Jimin sighed when they arrived to the village. "What a sad view."

He and Taehyung travelled to Azuria before for a business they had to take care of. Their remembered the country to be one of the best they ever visited, its people were very welcoming, its food was delicious and its streets were clean and lively.

What a difference now.

"Iris and Wonho deserve death."

The streets that once throned with life stood empty. Gone were the food vendors and the women in their bright dresses buying jewels for the ball. Gone were the children who played amongst the crowds with their laughter. Now, all that you could find would be the dusty street with only the wind for company. There were cracked sidewalks, people laying on the ground, waiting for their death to come.

"It seems like we have a lot of work to do." Taehyung looked at his men.

"I am ready." Jimin got off his horse and helped the men open the packages. He saw the little children crying because of hunger and it reminded him of his own son. He wouldn't want to see him suffering the way they were. Their parents were trying to calm them and he could see the pain in their eyes. He clenched his jaw, hating Iris and her brother more for making their life into this. He took the food and water bottles and ran toward them.

Taehyung took care of offering blankets to people to cover themselves from the cold, while the soldiers treated the sick people and made sure they were doing better.

They spent hours, walking from village to village to volunteer. The Azurians could not stop thanking them for their generosity, they kept praying for them and even hugged all the men for their help.

Jimin and Taehyung even cried after seeing their smiles.

It was painful, yet too beautiful.

~~

"You asked for me, your Majesty?" Hoseok entered the King's room.

"Yes, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I can not trust anyone to get inside my study so I want to ask you to get there and bring me the papers I left on my desk. My private secretary Kyungsoo would do it for me but he left with the Prince so, can you do it for me?"

Hoseok's eyes grew wider when he realized that the man who hated him and threatened him to death was asking him to do him a favour because he trusted him.

"Y-you trust me?" he asked.

"I don't know why, but I do." Suho said. "So, can you go? Here is the key." he extended his arm to give him the key.

"Sure." the Prince smiled and left the room.

He headed to the study and opened it, he was welcomed by a sweet lavender smell. He was surprised to see that even though the King acted cold and rude, he had a soft side on him. His office was illuminated with the sunlights and was decorated with different kind of flowers. It looked very bright and colorful, it made you want to sit down and work quietly, without stress.

He grabbed the pile of papers and closed the door.

"Your Highness." he met the chef on his way. "About the dinner, are you going to leave it until tomorrow when the prince will come back?"

"Oh, no." the red-haired shook his head. "I still want it for today." he smiled. "The King has not eaten well because of the medication so I thought about having dinner with him tonight."

"This is very kind of you." the man smiled. "I will make it as delicious as possible then." he bowed and headed to the kitchen.

Hoseok returned to the King's room. "Here are the papers."

"Thank you." Suho said.

"You are welcome." the younger smiled. "I just met the chef."

"You are postponing the dinner."

"No." Hoseok smiled. "We are going to eat this dinner together tonight."

The King stared at him, surprised. "You and I? Why?"

"You have not eaten well these days and I actually never saw you enjoying food, and I do not like eating alone so I thought that maybe eating together would be nice."

"Maybe." Suho mumbled, avoiding his gaze. "But are you sure you want to have dinner with me? I mean, it was for you and my brother."

"Do not worry about it, I am planning to make something else for Kai." Hoseok smiled.

~~

Suho arrived on a wheelchair to the dining room where the Prince was waiting for him.

"Good evening your Majesty." the red-haired smiled and helped him sit on the chair.

"Well, you thought about everything." the king chuckled when he saw how he dressed fancy for their dinner, without forgetting any detail.

"I wanted everything to be nice." Hoseok smiled and sat in front of him. "I wanted to look good for my new friend."

"Haha." Suho laughed. "It has been a long time since I last heard this word. _Friend_."

"Well I hope that you and I will start a new page."

"Sure, why not." the older shrugged before taking a sip of the wine. "I heard that Agustus and Virtus won the war."

"Yes." the younger smiled. "They did the right thing, the Princess does not deserve to survive after what she did."

"It is true." Suho nodded. "But she may be broken.."

Hoseok raised an eyebrow.

"Do not forget that I was willing to kill you." the king continued. "I did bad things too, some that do not deserve to be forgiven but you did because you listened to me, you gave me time to tell you about my past, about my broken heart after Irene's death."

"So, you mean that Iris may have done all this out of anger?" Hoseok asked.

"It is possible." Suho nodded. "But I must admit that her mistakes were worse and bigger than mine."

"Your Majesty, she and her brother betrayed their people. She tried to take advantage of sir Taehyung's power. She poisoned King Yoongi and she kidnapped innocent children. What you did does not compare to this." he said. "I do not think I could forgive her if I were them."

"Maybe you are right." Suho sighed.

"Anyways, let's forget this for a moment and enjoy this delicious dinner!" the Prince exclaimed.

Suho stared at the younger and let out a small smile. "I envy you." he said.

"Why?" Hoseok raised an eyebrow.

"No matter what happens, you always keep a large smile on your face."

Hoseok sighed and rubbed his neck. "I just try to be more positive."

"Maybe I should try it too."

"Yes, you should! This way, you will live happier."

Suho nodded. "Then I might need your help, friend."

The Prince laughed. "My pleasure, friend."

~~

The next morning, Hoseok was waiting impatiently for his husband to appear in front of the castle.

Suho was beside him, sitting on his wheelchair. "There he is." he mumbled when he spotted his younger brother approaching them. He was having a serious conversation with the private secretary and immediately changed his facial expression when he arrived in front of his husband and the king.

"Welcome back!" Hoseok smiled and hugged him but Kai surprisingly did not hug him back.

Suho raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm are you alright?" Hoseok asked him with a worried tone.

"I am just tired." Kai mumbled.

"Oh, then I will prepare your bath."

"No need, I just want to sleep." the Prince said, before heading inside.

"Wait!" Hoseok called. "Are you not going to greet your brother?"

"Since when have we started caring about him?" the Prince furrowed.

"H-he is hurt.." the red-haired mumbled.

"Yes, well I hope he gets better soon." Kai said coldly.

"Come here!" Suho stopped him from entering the castle.

"What do you want?!"

"Approach."

Kai did as said and stood awkwardly before his brother.

"What is this?" the king asked, pointing to a small bruise on Kai's neck.

"O-oh this?" the younger chuckled nervously. "I-I was playing golf with the company owner and I received a shot.."

Suho furrowed and spotted his private secretary blushing behind the Prince, his head lowered and his legs shaking.

"I see." he mumbled. "You can go."

Kai and Kyungsoo entered the castle, leaving a confused Hoseok.

Suho stared at him sadly and sighed. "My friend, maybe you can push my chair and have a walk in the garden?"

"Sure." the younger nodded with a small smile. "Let's go my friend."

~~

 


	28. XXVIII

"Jungkook." the butler knocked.

"Come in Namjoon."

The peach-haired entered the room with a smile and saw the prince laying on the couch, reading a book loudly. As time went on, he got better and better at reading, he started by stuttering but now he could read sentences easily and without stopping. He wanted to do everything to learn and be more cultivated to live up to his position as Prince of Virtus.

"Pardon my interruption but the king is here."

"Oh!" Jungkook widened his eyes and immediately closed his book. "Is he downstairs?"

Namjoon nodded. "He is waiting for you, he looks very happy."

"It has been a long time." the younger sighed. "He looks better when he is happy."

"And so do you Jungkook." the older smiled. "Shall we?" he offered his arm and the prince did not hesitate to put his around it and head to the main hall together.

The king was kneeling in front of the children offering them candies and gently ruffling their hair as they hugged him and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you majesty!" they bowed and ran to their mother, tugging on her long dress.

"My King." Jungkook stood before his husband, smiling from ear to ear. "I am glad you came back safe and sound."

"My lovely Prince." the older opened his arms wide, allowing his husband to embrace him tightly. "I know I haven't been away for long but I have missed you so bad." he whispered before placing a soft kiss on his temple.

"I missed you too." the prince blushed. "I could not sleep without you on the bed."

"Hmm." Taehyung rubbed his chin and smirked. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that you are not going to sleep now either."

"Oh?" the younger raised an eyebrow. "Are you going somewhere again?"

The King nodded and approached his lips to the younger's ear. "You and I will be travelling very far at night."

Jungkook gulped and his cheeks turned redder than a tomato. "I-I am looking forward to it." he whispered.

Taehyung smirked and went to greet his friend. "Namjoon! I am glad to see you, my friend."

The butler hugged him. "I am proud of you, your majesty." he said. "It is your first victory."

"Yes." the younger smiled. "But I had Jimin on my side."

"You and Jimin are one." the tall man said. "Your teamwork beat the enemies."

"It sure did." Taehyung laughed. "The knights locked the princess and her brother in the dungeon, we will discuss their judgment in five days."

"I hope you will make a wise decision." Jin joined them and bowed to his king. "Their acts are surely unforgivable but the choice is yours."

"Mine and Jimin's." the King nodded. "I do not think he will forgive her after poisoning sir Yoongi."

"It is understandable." the cook nodded. "Not only did she try to kill the King of a large country but also his beloved husband. If she did this to Namjoon, I would have finished her a long time ago." he added, resting his arm around the butler's waist.

The peach-haired chuckled and stared at him. "You would kill for me?"

"Is this even a question?" the older rolled his eyes. "No one dares touch my husband."

Namjoon blushed and cupped his face before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Let us not make our king uncomfortable." Jin laughed after breaking the kiss.

"Oh, not at all." Taehyung waved his hands. "Your love for each other just makes me happier." he smiled. "I am glad you married."

"I would not marry anyone except him." the pink-haired smiled.

"Son." the Queen arrived to the hall, tears falling from her eyes. "I am glad you are alright."

Taehyung frowned. He still could not forgive her for what she did to him, how she was willing to control his life and marry him to someone else just for power. "Mother." he said and approached her to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Better now that you are here." she answered and placed her cold hands on his cheeks. "You are a real King now. she smiled. "You are brave and loyal."

Taehyung just nodded.

Jisoo sighed and stared at Jungkook who was busy playing with the children, a large smile on his face. "Son, I was wrong." she mumbled.

"Pardon?" the younger raised an eyebrow.

"Jungkook is an amazing man." she said. "I misjudged him and ignored him..all for power." she stared at her son with a sad smile. "I am so sorry Taehyung."

The brown-haired just sighed and took his mother's hands. "Do you understand why I love him so much?" he asked.

She nodded. "He is very sweet, I saw how he took care of Lady Kwon, I have never seen someone act so gently with a woman before. I was very surprised myself to see him helping her and do everything to make her comfortable." she said. "I happened to walk in front of her room while you were away and he was just holding her while she was crying for her children. The words he told her made me cry Taehyung." she stared at her song. "I remember everything he said."

"What did he say?" the King whispered.

_"My Lady, you should believe like I do that your children will go back to your arms. Taehyung is not only a King fulfilling his duties, but also a man who cares about the ones he love. He is strong and brave and I believe in him."_

Jisoo smiled, tears falling on her pink cheeks. "This is what he said."

Taehyung could not help but smile too while staring at his husband.

"He knows you better than I do." the Queen added. "And I feel very bad for hurting you both."

The young man gently wiped her tears with his thumb. "I understand that you did not want me to look weak in front of other country's leaders." he said. "But I really wanted you to think about my happiness."

"I know." she sighed. "I was blinded by people's thoughts. I could not think straight anymore. I am very sorry, my son."

"You are forgiven." Taehyung nodded. "You gave birth to me after all."

"Thank you." she whispered and hugged him, resting her head against his chest.

After a little moment, she lifted her head and stared at the prince. "Jungkook." she called.

The brown-haired stopped running and looked at her, surprised because he almost never heard her call his name.

"Come here my dear."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at his husband who simply nodded with a smile.

He cleared his throat and approached them nervously. "Your Majesty." he leaned to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"My dear, I am sorry for being harsh to you before." Jisoo said, making the young man widen his eyes. "I should be thankful for being a good husband to my son." she smiled.

The Prince smiled and nodded. "I am glad you do not hate me."

"Oh, I surely don't." Jisoo shook her head. "I was out of my mind." she laughed. "Forgive me."

Jungkook stared at his husband who was smiling softly to him.

"Thank you, my Queen." he whispered and hugged her.

"I will take care of everything today." the woman said. "I will ask Jin to make a wonderful dinner, and you!" she pointed to them. "Just go rest in your room, you deserved it."

The couple shared a smile. "Thank you mother."

"Oh, and we are invited to a wedding next week." Jisoo added. "Princess _Isa_ from Armia and Princess _Sana_ from Twicia."

"They are finally getting married!" Taehyung exclaimed. "I knew they were in love since the day they came to my wedding." he chuckled. "The way they were looking at each other proved it all."

"Oh, I remember them now!" Jungkook said. "The two beautiful princesses who danced next to us."

"Exactly." Jisoo nodded. "Now, they are getting married."

"I am happy for them." Taehyung smiled.

~~

When Jimin arrived to the palace, he found all the servants waiting for him in front of the portal. They bowed to him and smiled, "Congratulations on your victory, your Highness."

"Oh." he stood in front of them, surprised. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and smiled widely. "What a charming way to welcome me back!"

"We are glad our Prince is safe." the royal secretary said.

"Thank you Jackson." the silver-haired patted his back. "Thank you, all of you." he smiled to the servants

"I will take care of everything, your Highness. You may rest."

"Oh my dear, you know I have no time to rest now." Jimin said. "I should go check on Yoongi."

Jackson simply nodded. "I will go with you then."

"Where is Jihoon?"

"The nurse just gave him milk and now he is sleeping peacefully." the older answered.

"Can I bring him with me? I am sure Yoongi would want to see him."

"Certainly, I will ask the nurse to accompany us."

"Perfect."

~~

After a long drive, they arrived to the small village where lived Mark's uncle.

Jimin got off the car and walked between the trees until he spotted the house.

The small cottage was perched on the plain near the woods, so old and poor but it seemed alive and welcoming, a warm ribbon of smoke rising from the old chimney. The walls were made of the same wood and the roof was clearly stone, so old that it was a wonder how it did not yet cave in. The cottage was the only thing there. There were no other houses around it.

Then, he saw his husband sitting on a chair outside on the grass, a book between his hands and a small wool blanket covering his legs. His skin looked brighter than before and his body seemed healthier.

The Prince stopped and just stared at him from afar, tears covering his eyes. He could not imagine how his life would be without him.

"Yoongi." he called.

The King raised his head and his eyes grew wider when he saw his husband approaching. "Jimin." he stood up and walked slowly toward.

The younger quickened his steps to reach him as soon as he can.

When they were finally close, he did not hesitate to cup Yoongi's cheeks and kissed him, softly and carefully and then he put a hand behind his neck and kissed him harder, deeper, with a fervent hunger that drove him crazy. The King knotted his fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against him. He put his arms around his waist to close the small gap between them.

They parted after a little while, breathless.

Jimin put his hands on both sides of his husband's neck. "How do you feel?" he asked.

The older stared at him, still catching his breath. "Amazingly good." he whispered, making the younger laugh.

"I heard you attacked Azuria's castle."

Jimin nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wouldn't want to worry you." the younger answered.

"I _have_ to worry." Yoongi said with a serious tone. "I was so scared when I heard you gathered the knights. For a moment, I thought I would lose you."

Jimin smiled and put his hands on his shoulders. "We won, I am alright."

The King sighed then saw the white bandage around the younger's arm. "Y-you got hurt?"

"It is just a small wound, nothing to worry about." Jimin answered. "Now tell me, are you alright?"

"Much better." Yoongi said. "I feel less weak and I am not dizzy anymore."

"That's a relief." Jimin sighed. "I am so happy you are doing well."

"Jimin." the King stared at him with a concerned look. "You put yourself on danger for me."

"And I would do more if I could." the younger stared right into his eyes. "I can not allow anyone to hurt you Yoongi, there is no way I would let someone take you from me."

The older sighed and hugged. "Please, be careful next time."

"Your Majesty." Jackson came, the nurse following him. "I am glad you are feeling better." he bowed.

"Thank you Jackson."

"Come here." Jimin took the baby from the woman's arms and approached his husband with a large smile. "Time to greet your father, don't you think?" he whispered.

Yoongi smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Jihoon's forehead. "Hello beautiful."

His bright brown eyes found his and let out a sweet sound making his parents squeal. His little face glowed and his miniature fingers grasped Yoongi's, and held tight. "Aw, look at him recognizing his father!" Jimin exclaimed.

The King smiled, he had all he needed by his side; his beloved husband and their child. He stared at Jihoon's little shiny eyes and held him to his chest tightly and started crying.

"Y-yoongi?" his husband stared at him confusingly. "What is wrong?"

The older stared at him, tears falling on his cheeks and lips. "What if..What if I died?" he said. "I would have never forgiven myself for leaving you, and _him_." he looked at Jihoon.

"Yoongi.." Jimin put his arm around him and their baby. "You didn't die, you are here, with us." he smiled.

"But what if-"

"Shuu." the younger caressed his back. "Jihoon wouldn't love to see you crying." he whispered. "Look how he is smiling beautifully to you, he is happy that you are here."

Yoongi smiled and turned his head to plant a kiss on Jimin's plump lips.

"Oh, we have guests!" the doctor ran to them and bowed to the prince. "It is very nice to see you again, your Highness."

"Sir Tuan." Jimin bowed. "I can never thank you enough for taking care of the King."

"Oh, please don't." the old man smiled. "Come in gentlemen and my lady." he told them and the nurse. "It is a great day that you are all here, I will make some tea for you."

"Welcome back." Mark bowed to the Prince.

"Thank you Mark." the silver-haired shook his hand. "You have been a really big help to us."

"It is my duty to protect you." the red-haired said. "Let us go inside, your Highness."

~~

It has been four days since Kai has been ignoring his husband. He would spend his entire hours in his study, doing god knows what.

Hoseok would wait for him at night, hoping he would come back to his normal state, smile to him again and hold him until they sleep. But it didn't happen. He tried so many times to ask him why he was acting this way but the older won't answer or just ignore his question.

The only person who was allowed to speak to him was the royal secretary. Hoseok thought his husband was obliged to talk to Kyungsoo because of business matters and he felt jealous because at least he gets to hear his voice.

This morning, he woke up early and asked the chef to help him prepare dinner. He was planning to make something delicious for his husband, all the dishes he likes and hoped he would finally look at him.

"All done!" he clapped his hands after setting the table. "I will go change and wake him up." he smiled and ran back to his room.

He made sure to wear his best shirt and put the sweetest cologne all over his body. He ignored what was going on with his husband but he was planning to seduce him and bring him back.

He opened the curtains and saw Kai still sleeping on the bed, showing his naked back while he covered the other half of his body with a silky white sheet.

He blushed and approached him slowly. "Kai." he whispered when he sat next to him. "Wake up." he gently caressed his back.

"Mmm." the older groaned, making Hoseok giggle.

"Come on, I prepared dinner for us." he started doing circular motions all around his husband's body, earning quite groans from him.

"Wake up."

"Soo..let me sleep."

"You should w-" the orange-haired stopped when he realized Kai just called another name. "Soo?" he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, this is how you call your brother?" he laughed. "I do not think he will like this name."

Then, Kai raised his head, his eyes half-closed. He frowned when he saw Hoseok. "What do you want?" he asked, coldly.

The Prince widened his eyes and stared at him confusingly. "Y-you should wake up, it is late."

"Why should I wake up? Let me sleep."

"Kai..I prepared dinner..for us."

"What? You woke me up from my sleep only to tell me this?" the dark-haired raised an eyebrow.

"B-but-"

"I do not care about dinner, I am not hungry alright?"

Hoseok pressed his lips together, trying not to let tears fall. He got up and closed the curtains before leaving the room.

He walked slowly, his mind exploding with thoughts and questions. He headed downstairs, to the dining room and sat alone in the table he spent almost one hour preparing to make it perfect.

He stared at all the dished he made and sighed heavily. He did not feel like eating either, he did not feel like doing anything at all.

The King just entered the palace, he went for a walk in the garden on his wheelchair. He was about to head to his study when he saw the Prince sitting alone, looking lost.

"May I join you?" he asked. "It looks delicious." he stared at all the dishes on the table.

"Oh." Hoseok woke up from his trance and smiled lazily. "Of course, your Majesty."

The older raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong? You look different, where is your usual smile?"

"Nothing to worry about, your Majesty." the orange-haired said.

"You were the one who proposed we become friends, so how about we drop these formalities and you start calling me by my name?"

"You..you mean calling you Suho?" Hoseok blushed.

The King nodded. "It will be more comfortable this way."

"Alright..S-suho."

The older stared at him and smiled. "So, mind telling me what is wrong?"

Hoseok sighed. "It is just..I don't know what is happening with Kai. Since the day he arrived, he acted so different, he would not talk to me or..or touch me." he blushed. "He keeps saying that he is tired and does not feel like talking or doing anything but I do not think he can be tired for days..Something must be wrong."

Suho rubbed his chin. "Did you try asking him?"

"He does not answer me."

"Well..maybe he is really tired or does not feel like talking for the moment. Just give him some time."

Hoseok nodded. "I will."

The King stared at him sadly then realized he was looking very handsome with his silky blue shirt, uncovering his chest. "I have never seen you wearing this." he said.

"Oh, this?" the younger smiled. "It is my first time wearing it."

"It looks very good on you."

The Prince's eyes grew wider, he could not believe his ears. The man who hated him more than anything just gave him a compliment. "T-thank you." he whispered, his cheeks burning.

"Kyungsoo." Suho stopped the royal secretary who was walking not far from them. "Where are you going?"

"Y-your Majesty." the black-haired male bowed. "I-I forgot to give the Prince a document a-and I am going to leave it in his study."

"I see." the King nodded. "I will see you later in my study, I need you for something."

"Y-yes, sir." Kyungsoo stared at Hoseok and blushed awkwardly before leaving the dining room.

"Oh, I saw you talking to the gardeners and servants earlier, are you preparing a special event?" the Prince asked.

"Irene's death anniversary is in two days." Suho answered, making the younger gulp. "I am planning to make it a special day for her."

"Oh, I see." Hoseok said. "May I help you?"

"There is nothing you can help with, thank you." the older smiled.

"Well then, can I at least attend?"

Suho stared at him with surprise, he thought the young Prince was being very kind to him. When no one cared, he was the only one to ask him a lot of questions about him and offer his help.

"Of course you can."

~~

After dinner, Hoseok headed to the library to read a book in order to forget a little bit his issues. He laid on the leather couch and started reading, he did not feel the time fly until he raised his head and saw through the windows that it was dark outside.

He closed the book and got up. He did not feel like living the library because the books did not making feel like he was alone. But when he steps outside and remembers how his husband treated him this week, he feels completely sad and devastated.

"Your Highness." he met a servant on the way. "There is a letter for you and Prince Kai."

"Thank you." he took the envelopes and planned to read his before dropping the other one in his husband's study.

He walked and stopped in front of the wooden door. He heard someone whispering and soft giggles, he raised an eyebrow and wondered if someone was with the prince. He gently knocked but no one answered, he knocked again but he could only hear two voices. He decided to open the door and what he saw next was the least thing he expected. The royal secretary was laying on the desk completely naked while the Prince was topping him, his lips resting on his and his hands placed on each side of his head.

Hoseok gasped and stared at him, surprised and horrified.

Then, Kyungsoo saw him and widened his eyes. He pushed Kai and stood, quickly putting on his pants. "Y-your Highness!"

Kai turned his head and gulped when he spotted his husband staring at him with disgust.

"So this is what has been keeping you busy." he said.

"It..It is not what you are thinking." the older said.

Hoseok scoffed. "Oh? So is this like some business thing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"N-no, just.."

"Oh shut up Kai." the younger could not control his tears. "Just shut up." he whispered and left the study running, not really knowing where to go.

The King was in the main hall talking to some florists, this time he was standing with the help of the crutches instead of the wheelchair. Then he saw Hoseok running outside, his face covered with tears. "Pardon me." he told the men before following him, he wanted to walk as fast as he could despite his limps.

"Hoseok?" he saw the orange-haired standing in front of the flowers, covering his face with his hands. "Hoseok why are you crying?"

The younger turned to him, his cheeks and lips covered with the salty water. His eyes were wet, he looked like a mess. "S-suho." he whispered before walking toward him and sobbed into the King's chest, hands clutching at his white shirt. "Shuu I am here for you." Suho whispered and held him in silence, gently stroking his back to calm him down.

The Prince could not stop crying but in Suho's arms he felt safe. The King was warm and his arms were muscled, he felt protected.

"Hoseok!" Suho raised his head and saw his younger brother arriving, wearing only his trousers and Kyungsoo was behind him, struggling to unbutton his shirt. "It is not what you think!

"Y-your Highness, please!"

The King frowned and held Hoseok tightly against his chest. Judging by the situation, he understood that the young Prince caught his husband cheating on him with Kyungsoo. He stared at them with disgust and disbelief. "Stop." he raised his hand toward their direction. "Not a single move." he mumbled coldly.

"Brother, it is between me and my husband. Let him." Kai said.

"Your husband?" Suho raised his eyebrow. "This is how you treat your husband? By being disloyal to him? huh! Is this how you treat the man you begged me to let you marry?!"

"Why do you suddenly care about him?" the Prince raised an eyebrow.

"I care about him more than you do." Suho mumbled. "Let's get inside my friend." he whispered to Hoseok who simply nodded and helped him walk back inside.

"And you." he stared at his brother and his secretary. "I will see you later in my study."

~~

The day of judgment has arrived. A huge crowd surrounded the two prisoners, Iris and her brother Wonho had chains around their hands and feet, leaving them no chance to escape. Next to them, were Jennie and the doctor. They could not dare raise their heads to look at the kings and princes before them.

Yoongi has insisted on accompanying his husband to Virtus, claiming that he was feeling better. He was sitting on a chair, next to Jimin and on his left was sitting Taehyung with his husband beside him.

"King Wonho and Princess Iris of Azuria." the judge started. "You were accused..well.." he chuckled. "Accused of a lot of things actually."

People started shouting and cursing them.

"King Wonho was accused of stealing the state's money for games and whores." the man said. "Also, letting his people die from hunger and illness."

The black-haired male pressed his lips together, not feeling satisfied for what he did.

"Princess Iris, accused of attempted murder of King Yoongi of Agustus, kidnapping two innocent children and like her brother, stealing the state's money to buy expensive dresses and shoes."

Iris bit her lower lip and lowered her head, ashamed of herself.

"Do you have anything to say for your defense?"

"I do." Wonho said. "I-I feel ashamed for what I did to my people but my father died so suddenly and I had to take over the kingdom, I was not well experienced in reigning over a country, your honor. If you give me another chance, I swear I will be a better King."

The judge chuckled. "I understand your lack of experience but I am sure you learned that stealing was a crime since you were a child."

Wonhi gulped. "I-I could not think straight, your honor. I regret it."

"Your people are dying." Taehyung interrupted. "If you saw them like I and Jimin did yesterday, you would have buried yourself alive."

"The law dictates all those found guilty of theft will face the punishment of long term imprisonment." the judge said, making Wonho gulp.

"Y-your honor."

"And you Princess." the man stared at the woman who looked more like a beggar than a kingdom's princess. Her dress was covered with dirt while her dark hair was messy and dirty. Her face was pale and she had large dark circles under her eyes.

"The law dictates all those found guilty of kidnapping or harming minors will face the punishment of long term imprisonment."

Iris started crying. "P-please forgive me."

"You should also know that an attempted murder of a King is considered high treason." the judge continued. "The law all those found guilty of high treason shall be _beheaded!_ "

The princess gasped and fainted on the floor. "P-please..No! No, please forgive me!" she cried.

The villagers were looking at her with discuss and screaming, "She must die!" , "Let her rot!"

She crawled on the ground until arriving in front of King Taehyung. "M-my Lord, please forgive me!" she shouted. "D-don't kill me, please!

~~

 

  
  
  
  
  



	29. XXIX

Absolute calm reigned around the main square, a deafening silence made everyone nervous.

The princess and her brother were holding hands, trembling with fear, fear of ending their days humiliated and disgraced.

The doctor could not lift his head, he could not dare look at his king's eyes. He was ashamed and regretful to betray the man who protected his family for years.

Jennie was standing next to the princess, tears falling on her pink cheeks. She could not stare at anyone, especially her father. She hated herself for committing such a mistake, not only did she ruined her reputation in the country but she also dishonored her family, the Minister of Justice's family.

The judge was standing beside the executioner, a large smirk on his face, like he was enjoying seeing the culprits suffering and dying in front of his eyes.

"Princess Iris, do you have any words to say before your death?" he asked, making the young woman gulp.

"I-I... Please spare my life." she cried, staring at Taehyung and Yoongi. "F-forgive me."

"Your acts are unforgivable." the judge interrupted. "Your time has come to an end."

"Take me instead of her." Wonho mumbled, out of breath. "J-just take me."

"No!" Iris shouted. "Do not say that brother!" her face was drenched with her tears. "J-just take me." she whispered, her eyes staring at the floor.

"Right." the judge cleared his throat. "Executioner, the work is yours now." he smiled.

The tall, muscular man advanced to the center of the square surrounded by hundreds of villagers. His footsteps were heavy, his head raised showing his confidence and his fear of nothing. He wore a black rope with a leather belt around his waist. A small cape covered his shoulders and his head, his face full of old scars was scarcely visible. Finally, he wore long black leather boots to complete his mysterious and frightening area.

Two guards pulled the princess by her arms, ignoring her screams and protests. She cried and begged to be forgiven, but these men were trained to have no mercy in anyone.

The kings and their princes sat nervously, watching the scene in front of them. Jungkook put his head on his husband's shoulder, closing his eyes to not witness something he will never forget for the rest of his life.

"Please save my sister!" Wonho was screaming and trying to escape the chains that held him back.

Jimin and Yoongi shared a sad look, they intertwine their hands and the older approached his husband's ear to whisper, "I cannot allow this."

Jimin stared at him confusingly and watched him stand up, facing the judge. "Your honor, may I have a word?"

"O-of course, your Majesty." the old man bowed.

"I think that no matter how serious her crimes were, she does not deserve such a brutal punishment." Yoongi said, staring pitifully at the princess who looked like she was going to faint soon.

Everyone stared at him confusingly this time, wondering what he meant.

"Your Majesty, she tried to kill you." the judge said calmly. "You should be the last person to say this."

"But I am alive, aren't I?" the King said coldly. "I know she committed a big error, I know she does not deserve peace, I am not telling you to spare her. I am just saying that if you need to punish her, it better be anything but brutal death.

Jimin wanted to protest but he just remained silent, pressing his lips together, thinking that his husband was maybe right.

Taehyung felt relieved because he did not have the courage to say what the King of Agustus said. Iris did bad things yes, but he thought that beheading her was too much.

"Am I the only one who thinks he is right?" Jungkook whispered to him.

"No, you are not." Taehyung shook his head slowly.

"Your Majesty." the judge approached Yoongi. "What do you suggest we do?"

"First of all, ask the guards to release her and let her stand next to her brother, she is a young woman, do not treat her like an animal."

The judge sighed heavily and nodded to his men. They helped her stand up from the floor and walked her to Wonho who unhesitatingly took her hand.

The silver-haired king approached the prisoners and stood in front of them, his hands behind his back. "Let us start with you." he stared at Wonho. "You know, as a King myself I must admit that I am very ashamed by tour actions."

Wonho gulped and avoided his gaze.

"I am sure that you know better than any one what your duty is." Yoongi said. "Raise your head and look at me." he ordered.

Wonho did as said, he was ashamed to look at his eyes. He knew how powerful he is, he knew how much he is respected in all kingdoms, he knew that he could never reach his level.

"What is your duty, King Wonho?" Yoongi asked.

"P-protecting my people sir." the younger answered.

Yoongi nodded. "And what do you mean by protecting them?"

"To make sure they are living peacefully and healthily."

"Did you protect them?" Yoongi asked.

The black haired King shook his head.

"Say or no!" Yoongi shouted angrily.

"N-no." Wonho was literally shaking in front of the King.

"Exactly." Yoongi nodded. "My prince and King Taehyung were there and saw everything with their own eyes. What you did King Wonho is horrible. You did not protect your people, you killed them!"

Tears fell from Wonho's eyes, he wished he could think straight before doing anything stupid. He wished he could be less selfish and not waste all the kingdom's money in silly things.

"As a King, I cannot bare to see a country living without a leader to guide them and protect them." Yoongi continued. "This is why your new mission as _their_ King is to revive your country."

Wonho widened his eyes. "A-am I not being jailed?"

"Your people need you." Yoongi answered. "Here is what you have to do. I will lend you everything from my kingdom and you will go help your people; give them food, clothes, blankets and bring a doctor to the ill ones. You will every single person and every single family, one by one until _everyone_ is satisfied."

People started whispering to each other, it seemed like they liked Yoongi's idea.

"T-thank you King Yoongi." Wonho got onto his knees and cried, tugging on Yoongi's trousers. "Thank you."

"But." the silver-haired continued. "If you fail to make your people happy, just know that there is a special place for you in _my_ dungeon." he said, with a quote serious tone.

Wonho nodded eagerly. "I-I will! I will make them happy!"

"Well, then."

"H-how about my sister?"

Yoongi turned and stared at his friend. "King Taehyung!" he called. "I give you the honor to decide on the princesse's punishment."

Taehyung nodded and approached.

"And you." Yoongi stood in front of the doctor. "You betrayed me, you betrayed your King." he spoke coldly.

"P-please forgive me, your Majesty." the physician tried to kiss his hand but Yoongi quickly tore it from him.

"Someone who puts poison on his patient's food is no doctor." the king said. "You will retire from your profession."

The doctor widened his eyes. "N-no!"

"Yes." Yoongi said. "I am only letting you away because you have children, and as a father you should look for something to work in to feed them." he continued. "You are lucky that I am keeping you alive." he finishes before nodding to Taehyung and returned to his husband's side.

Taehyung took a breath and faced the Princess. "You know, when you first stepped in my castle, I thought you were a very kind woman." he started. "I felt bad for refusing you and I thought you could maybe find a better suitor because you deserve only the best, but I was wrong." he pressed his lips. "I could never imagine that one day you will go to such extent only for power. I am very surprised by your actions, I still can not believe you poisoned King Yoongi just because of your weakness."

Iris closed her eyes, regretting every single decision she made.

"You wanted to ruin my marriage with Jungkook, I knew it. But threatening to kill my unborn child and kidnapping innocent children is just too much for me to accept."

"I can not forgive you right now, or maybe I will never do, but I am not a horrible person, I can not let anyone die in such a violent way." he said. "I do not want you to get punished, but I want you to learn something."

The young woman looked at him with a hopeful face.

"You will be in charge of taking care of the children in the orphanage. Not as a princess, but only as a normal young woman. You will feed them, teach them to write and read and keep them in a good health. You will live with them and the people working there. You will finish until you understand that children are such important creatures that need to be protected instead of being harmed."

Iris nodded with a sad smile.

"And if you do not fulfill your duties, be aware that I will kill you with my own hands." Taehyung added with a cold and venomous tone.

~~

Jungkook ran to his husband and hugged him tightly. "I am so proud of you!"

The King smiled and gently kissed the younger's forehead. "I sent Jennie back to her family, she is still very young. One day she will understand her mistake."

Jungkook nodded with a smile and kept staring at his husband. He looked so much different than the first day he met him during the selection. He looked more mature and responsible. A charismatic look, eyes full of confidence, a heart beating for the the ones he loves and for his people. Even his physical appearance seemed to be improving, a proof that he was taking good care of himself. He looked healthier, well-built and the golden crown on his beautiful black hair only made him more attractive.

"What are you staring at?" he smirked.

Jungkook gently caressed his cheek and stared right into his brown eyes. "You look very handsome." he whispered.

Taehyung chuckled and cupped his husband's face to place a kiss on his lips. It was slow and soft, their movements telling things that words could never say. His hand rested below Jungkook's ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. The prince ran his fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest.

"Get a room gentlemen!" Jimin laughed.

They parted, smile not leaving their face. "Shut up." Taehyung chuckled.

"My friend." the prince hugged Taehyung. "You impressed me today."

"I should be the one saying this." Taehyung said. "While sir Yoongi was ill, you took care of everything, like a King would do. You never strop surprising me, my friend."

"He indeed did such a remarkable work." Yoongi joined them. "I am lucky to have him by my side." he added, putting his arm around Jimin's waist.

"Sir Yoongi, I must say that the words you said earlier were very wise." Jungkook said. "Princess Iris harmed you and you still forgave her, I respect you a lot."

Yoongi smiled. "We are all humans and we all make mistakes, don't we?"

"It is time for us to go back to Agustus." Jimin said. "We left Jihoon there and I can not wait to hold him."

"Already in love with the child?" Taehyung teased his friend. "You are making me inpatient. I want to hold my child too."

"Just a few more months and you will be able to do it." Jungkook smile.

~~

After Yoongi and Jimin left, they returned to the castle and had dinner with the queen.

Jungkook was still unused to see her acting kind toward him but he must admit that it was better to maintain a good relationship with her, it is going to be very helpful once their child is born.

After dinner, they rested for a little while in their room before Taehyung asked his husband to accompany him somewhere.

He interlaced their fingers and walked in the castle's corridors, heading toward the door.

Once they were outside, Jungkook was starting to be curious about where his husband was taking him. "Tae, where are we going?"

"Be patient, my Prince." Taehyung smiled. "We are approaching."

They walked longer until they stopped in front of a giant glass door. Taehyung stared at the younger with a smile, "Open it." he said.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow and carefully opened the door.

"Oh my god!" he covered his mouth and his eyes grew wider when he stepped inside the green house.

It was a big space where bright colors reigned. A fountain was surrounded by two long corridors filled with flowers of all kinds. Tulips, roses, jasmine, and especially Alstroemerias, the flowers that the prince had offered him on the day of the selection.

"This is beautiful!" Jungkook exclaimed.

"This is yours." Taehyung placed his arm around his waist.

"Really?"

"All yours, my Prince." the older kissed his cheek.

"B-but why?" Jungkook asked shyly.

"It is a gift from me."

"But it is not my birthday yet."

Taehyung chuckled. "I don't need an occasion to offer you something." he said. "I love you and I am willing to give you everything to make you happy."

The prince felt tears burning his eyes, he hugged his husband and let a sweet kiss on his neck. "Thank you Tae." he whispered.

"You are my whole world Jungkook." the King said. "You are my weakness and my strength, my sadness and my happiness. Everything depends on you, my Prince. I am vulnerable when it comes to you." he said before kissing his hand. "Thank you for marrying me."

"And thank you for choosing me." the younger smiled.

"If I was to go back in time, I would unhesitatingly choose you again." He stared deep into his shiny brown eyes, he cupped his cheek and leaned into him. He smiled and rested his lips on his, their hearts beating in unison, sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of their worries and troubles. It was a warm kiss, the most innocent one, their lips were moving in perfect sync, Taehyung's hands feeling his husband's waist; he pulled him closer, the kiss deeper, more passionate. He felt Jungkook's hands on the back of his neck play with his dark locks.

~~

"Thank you for being here." Suho told Hoseok as he sat next to him, watching the late princesse's grave decorated with the most beautiful flowers.

"It is a pleasure." the prince whispered.

"How are you feeling? You must be still upset."

"I am doing well." Hoseok answered. "As long as I don't see his face."

"I am very sorry that my brother is a perfect asshole."

"You shouldn't be apologizing." the younger smiled to him. "In the contrary, you helped me during these days. You did everything to make me forget, we rode horses, read books, ate in the village, we did so many things."

"It is the least I can do for the prince." Suho smiled.

"You know..." the orange haired started. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I-I can not stay married to someone who does not love me. As much as I liked my life here, I would not be happy with Kai."

"So...?"

"I am asking for a divorce." Hoseok said nervously.

Suho pressed his lips together. He stared at the younger sadly, he could not formulate a word. Accepting his divorce to his brother only means that he quits being a prince and obviously leave the castle.

"Are... are you sure?" he asked with a soft voice.

"I can not live as his husband Suho, I am so sorry." Hoseok started crying. The King immediately took him in his arms and ran his fingers through his orange hair. "It is alright, I understand." He lifted his chin and gently caressed his cheek. "But a royal divorce is more complicated than a normal one." he added. "You will have to be patient until we gather all the papers we will need and have a talk with the ministers. It can take a lot of days."

"I can wait." Hoseok nodded. "Thank you Suho."

"It is nothing." the King smiled.

"Oh, I am so stupid." Hoseok quickly wiped his tears. "It is princess Irene's day, what am I doing?"

"Irene must be really happy that someone as kind of you came to visit her." the King said. "I am sure she is smiling right now."

Hoseok smiled. "Princesse Irene, if you are listening to me, I want to tell you that the King really loved you. You sure left him very sad when you were gone but do not worry, I will make sure he always keeps a smile on his face. I am his friend now, so he is under good care."

Suho watched the prince speak with a large smile on his face. His head was rested on the palm on his hand as he stared at his beautiful face. His skin was glowing under the sun, his smile was the most radiant, the most pure and sincere.

He hated his younger brother for hurting such a special man like Hoseok. He hated him for breaking his heart and ruining his life. He could not understand how he could leave him for someone else, he could not imagine himself choosing another person if he had him in his life.

He sighed heavily and thought a bout what the prince asked him earlier. "Hoseok." he mumbles quietly.

"Yes, my King?"

"I do not want you to leave me."

~~

 


	30. XXX

"I do not want you to leave me." 

 

Hoseok widened his eyes and stared at the King's face. He looked so sad and desperate. "What?" 

 

"Stay here Hoseok, don't leave Exodius." the older said, confirming to him that what he heard was real. 

 

"B-but you know I cannot stay married to him." 

 

"I know, you will divorce him." Suho nodded. "But stay. I will let you choose any position you want, just stay." 

 

The younger furrowed. "Why... why do you want me to stay?" 

 

Suho rubbed the back of his neck. "I was always alone." he mumbled quietly. "I never had someone by my side. Even when Irene was still alive, she would spend her entire days outside the castle with her friends. My brother, well you know how our relationship is." he sighed and stared at the prince with sad eyes. "Hoseok, you changed this." he said, surprising him. "No matter how rude I was to you before, you acted so kind to me, you took care of me, you asked me to join you for dinner, you helped me with work, even now you are helping me." he smiled softly. "I do not feel alone anymore when I am with you." 

 

The orange-haired stared at him with wide eyes. He was not only surprised because the cold King just told him these sweet and meaningful words but also because he was the first person to ever treat him like someone special. "Do you like my company that much?" he smiled. 

 

"I love it." Suho smiled back. "Stay, alright?" 

 

Hoseok nodded. "I have to talk to Kai about the divorce first." 

 

"Do you want me to go with you?" 

 

"No, I think it's better if we talk alone." 

 

"Alright." the King nodded and gently patted his back. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me." 

 

~~

 

Hoseok left the garden and headed toward his husband's study. He was nervous because he knew the Prince wouldn't accept to divorce him but he had to do it. He wanted to be happy, so spending the rest of his life with someone he cannot trust is the worst thing he can ever do. 

 

He stood in front of the wooden door and took a long breath before knocking. 

 

"Come in." he heard Kai's voice.

 

He entered and found the Royal secretary sitting next to the Prince, helping him answering the letters. 

 

"Good afternoon." Hoseok said with a confident tone. He didn't want to look disappointed or jealous to see them together again, he didn't want his husband to believe that he was sad and desperate without him. "I have something to say." 

 

Kai looked at Kyungsoo and nodded, signalling him to leave them alone.

 

The secretary nervously glanced at Hoseok before leaving the study. 

 

"What is it?" Kai asked, not leaving his husband's eyes as he sat in front of him. 

 

"After what happened the other day, I have been thinking a lot and I concluded that I cannot live this way." the orange-haired said. 

 

Kai sighed and crossed his arms. "What do you mean?" 

 

"I cannot spend my life with someone who does not really love me." 

 

"Who said I do not love you?" the older raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Whoring with your secretary said it." Hoseok answered coldly, making his husband gulp. 

 

"You know Hoseok." he started. "In a marriage, we can not always stay with the same person. Of course, you would want to see and touch someone else, this is human." 

 

Hoseok stared at him with disbelief. "Is cheating on your husband an act of humanity?!"

 

"I am a Prince Hoseok, I was used to have anyone I wanted, whenever and wherever I wanted. You can not deprive me of that." 

 

Hoseok shook his head, tears burning his eyes. "So, a royal marriage for you is to ruin your partner's honour by whoring around?" he asked with a small voice.

 

"Please, all the royals do this." Kai rolled his eyes. "Even the late princess Irene left her husband for other men and women." he chuckled. 

 

"Enough." Hoseok mumbled. 

 

"I am sure my brother did not satisfy her." the Prince laughed. 

 

"ENOUGH!" Hoseok slammed the desk with his fists, making his husband jump with surprise. "Don't you dare say another word about the King." 

 

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you started worrying about the King?" 

 

"Since I realized he is a better man than you." 

 

The brown-haired frowned. "He tried to k-" 

 

"I want a divorce Kai." Hoseok cut him off. 

 

The Prince's eyes grew wider as he watched how serious Hoseok was. "What?" 

 

"I do not want to be your husband anymore Kai, let us divorce." he could see the disapointment and anger in the older's eyes. He kept staring at him, breathing heavily., "There is no way." he mumbled. "There is no way I will let you divorce me." 

 

"It is not your decision to make." 

 

"You want my people and other countries to talk behind my back?!" 

 

"I do not care about people." Hoseok said. "I just want to break this relationship." 

 

"This is not a joke!" Kai shouted. "A Prince who gets divorced? I will lose all the honour and respect they gave me!" 

 

"Well, you certainly do not deserve them anyways." 

 

Kai suddenly stood up and slapped the younger hard on the right cheek, making him groan with pain. "You dare disrespecting me huh?" 

 

Hoseok put his hand on his cheek as the warm tears started falling from his eyes. 

 

"You think I married you because I really loved you?" the Prince laughed. "I only married you because I needed a partner to secure my position and because King Yoongi did not leave me any choice! Do you think all those sweet words I told you were true? Your dream just ended my dear, I do not believe in love Hoseok." 

 

"How about Kyungsoo?" 

 

"He is just one of the men I like to fool around." Kai smirked. "He is as naive as you are. You petty creatures." 

 

Hoseok was not only devastated, he was disgusted. 

 

He could not stare at his face anymore, he wanted to leave his study and never see him again. 

 

"If there is anyone who is petty now, it is you." he mumbled coldly before slamming the door after him. 

 

~~

 

"I always see them but I ignore their name." Taehyung said, looking at the beautiful flowers with white petals and a yellow center. 

 

"Daisies." Jungkook said. "They're one of the most pretty flowers. They appear especially during spring." 

 

"Daisies." the King repeated. "And do they symbolize something?" 

 

"They do!" Jungkook smiled. "A Daisy symbolizes innocence and purity. It can also symbolize new beginnings." he said, staring at his husband. "Its flower meaning is Loyal Love." 

 

"Like ours." Taehyung smiled and kissed the younger's lips. He gently pulled his head and rested it on his lap to start playing with his brown locks. "I will never get tired of you teaching me about flowers." 

 

The Prince giggled and kissed his husband's hand. "In a few years, we will both be teacher our child." he said. 

 

Taehyung stared at him lovingly, imagining how it would be to lay inside the green house, with a little boy or little girl playing around them. He laughed just by the thought of it. He knew they would be happy together and he knew he will do everything to protect his family. 

 

"Is Lady Kwon doing well? I could not check on her lately, I have been busy." the King said. 

 

"Yes, she is!" Jungkook smiled. "She eats very well and she even asked me to teach her how to read! She is eager to learn to help her children and it is also good for the baby." 

 

"That woman is very strong." Taehyung widened his eyes. "Jiyoung and Chaelin are lucky to have a mother like her." 

 

"They are." Jungkook sighed. "I hope if my mother is doing well." 

 

"She is travelling from country to country with Jimin's mother, I am sure they are both doing well." 

 

"I am happy she found someone to take care of her." the Prince smiled. "The last time I saw her, her face was not pale anymore. She did not look ill or tired, that's a relief." 

 

"It only means that she is happy now." Taehyung gently caressed his thighs. "Do not worry about her anymore, my Prince." 

 

Jungkook smile. "I won't then." 

 

They stayed silent for a long moment, enjoying the gentle breeze, the fresh smell of flowers and the relaxing sound of the fountain water. They loved these moments when they were alone, with no one to disturb them. They would just lay, Jungkook's head on his husband's lap, saying nothing, just enjoying each other's presence. 

 

"What about Princess Iris and her brother?" Jungkook broke the silence.

 

"They are doing what we ordered them to do." the King answered. "King Wonho started visiting the families while Princess Iris is taking care of the children. We gave them no choice after all. They better work for their people instead of losing their heads." 

 

"This is good then." the younger nodded. "They need to learn what responsibility is." 

 

"Let's go see Lady Kwon." Taehyung said. "I will ask Jin to prepare a dinner for all of us tonight." 

 

"Alright, I will tell Namjoon to prevent the others." 

 

~~

 

"His Majesty is doing better now." Mr. Tuan said with a large smile. "He has been eating very well and his heart beats are stable now." 

 

Jimin smiled and bowed to the physician. "Thank you Mr. Tuan, you are a true hero." 

 

"Oh, no your Highness." the old man shyly rubbed his neck. "It is my duty as a physician to take care of a patient and my duty as a citizen to protect my King." 

 

"We can finally return to the castle now, your Majesty." Mark smiled. 

 

Yoongi stared at the physician and gently squeezed his shoulder. "I can never thank you enough Mr. Tuan. You welcomed me to your home during all these days, you fed me, you healed me and treated me like one of your sons. I will never forget this." 

 

"All the pleasure was mine, your Majesty." Mr. Tuan smiled. 

 

"This is why I have a proposition for you." the King added. 

 

Jimin smiled, guessing what his husband was going to say. 

 

"As you must already know, I had to fire my doctor for his betrayal, so I thought you could become the new royal physician." 

 

Mark's eyes grew wider. "Oh, my!" 

 

"Y-your Majesty?" the old man could not believe his ears. "How can a mere person like me become a royal physician?" 

 

Yoongi sighed and shook the man's hand. "Mr. Tuan, you are one of the best people I have ever met and I will be happy and relieved if you accept to stay by my side in the royal clinic. You will have your own chambers, the access to the entire castle and you can even see your nephew every day." 

 

"Accept it uncle." Mark put his arm around the man's. "Please uncle, you will love the life in the castle." 

 

The grey-haired male shyly smiled to the King and nodded. "Well then. I can never refuse my King's request, but I have one condition." 

 

"I am listening." 

 

"I would like to go back to the cottage once in a while to rest." 

 

Yoongi smiled. "I have no intention to deprive you from your freedom Mr.Tuan. You can come back whenever you want, you are free to go wherever you want sir, I just want you to be our doctor." 

 

Mr. Tuan hugged Yoongi. "Thank you, your Majesty. For everything." 

 

They stayed with him for a few more hours, he prepared some tea for them and they spent the afternoon with him. It was decides that he was going to move to the palace in five days so Mark asked to stay with him to help him pack his clothes and books he will need. 

 

Yoongi, Jimin and Jackson came back to the castle. The King rushed to the nursery to see his son and take his small body between his arms. Jimin is always surprised by how his husband changes from a fearful and charismatic King to an emotional and sweet father when he sees Jihoon. "Yoongi, let's go outside." he said. 

 

"Why?" 

 

"I have a surprise for you." 

 

"Oh?" the older raised an eyebrow. "I am curious now." 

 

Jimin smiled and stared at the nurse. "Lady Song, Jihoon will sleep in our room tonight." 

 

"I will leave him on your bed after he drinks his milk, sir." 

 

"Thank you." 

 

They headed to the garden, Jimin interlaced their fingers and walked outside. The King was confused as he realized they were walking toward the stable but decided not to ask, he knew his husband prepared something for him. 

 

"Oh." his eyes grew wider as he spotted the beautiful black Arabian horse standing majestically next to Yoonji. "Scarlett?" 

 

"Indeed." Jimin smiled. "I asked Taehyung to send her, I thought you missed her." 

 

Yoongi chuckled and kissed the younger's cheek. "She looks as beautiful as ever. Yoongi has some competition now." 

 

"Let's go for a ride." 

 

The King gently caressed Scarlett's hair. "Jimin." he said. 

 

"Uhm?" 

 

"Do you realize that Scarlett is one of the reasons why we are married now?" 

 

"How so?" the younger furrowed. 

 

"Remember when she got scared from the mouse and I fell? We rode together on Bulletproof and that's when our first ever kiss happened." 

 

The Prince blushed. "You are right." 

 

"You are such a good girl." the King whispered to Scarlett. "You got me and this beautiful man closer." 

 

"Tsk." Jimin rolled his eyes. "Let's go for a ride before it gets dark." 

 

"What if I fall now? Are we going to ride Yoonji together and we will kiss?" Yoongi asked playfully. 

 

"If you fall...." Jimin approached him from behind, he placed his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder to whisper, "You are going to walk." 

 

~~

 

Suho just came back to the castle. After Hoseok went to talk to his husband, he stayed in front of the late princesse's grave thinking for a moment before he was called for a meeting with the prime minister. 

 

"Your Majesty." Kyungsoo bowed to him. "A letter from Velvus."

 

"Thank you." the King took the envelope, not taking his eyes off the secretary who was nervously standing next to him. "Since when have you started seeing my brother?" he asked, surprising the young man. 

 

"Two weeks ago." Kyungsoo honestly answered. 

 

"Do you have feelings for him?" 

 

"I... I don't know." 

 

Suho sighed and simply nodded. "You are a nice man Kyungsoo, we worked together for years and I know you. But I also know my brother, he changes his mind every week so I am asking you not to give him your heart too." 

 

The younger stared at the King with wide eyes. He expected him to be angry or to fire him but he acted so kindly toward him. It reminded him of those days when he first arrived to the castle, Suho was still a Prince and he was everyone's favorite, so smart, kind and considerate. Irene's betrayal and her death changed him into a bad person for almost two years but it seemed like he was going back to be his original self. 

 

"Thank you Majesty." Kyungsoo bowed. 

 

"Where is Hoseok?" 

 

"I don't know, I saw him a few hours ago in the Prince's study before I left them alone." 

 

"I see, you are dismissed." Suho said and went looking for Hoseok. 

 

He went to his room but he was not  there. He thought he was in the kitchen because sometimes he liked to help the chef cook dinner but he was not there either.

 

"The library then." he mumbled to himself before heading to Hoseok's favorite place. He knew he liked to spend his times drowned in books.

 

"Hoseok?" the King walked between the shelves, hoping to find him on the floor, reading while eating his favorite biscuits.

 

Suho's heart started beating faster when he did not see him. He looked everywhere in the castle and there was no sign of him. He even bothered to ask his brother but apparently he left his study hours ago.

 

He started getting worried, he ran outside and looked in the garden. "Hoseok!"

 

His leg was not completely healed but he cared less, he wanted to find him, he wanted to see his beautiful face again, he wanted to see his smile, he wanted to hug him and... "Hoseok!"

 

He looked for long minutes until he finally spotted an orange hair next to the portal. "Hoseok?" he approached him slowly. The young man was sitting on the floor, his face hidden between his knees. He looked like he was crying. 

 

"Hoseok." Suho knelt in front of him and gently lifted his chin. His chest tightened when he saw his red swollen eyes, he must have cried a lot. "Why are you cr-" he froze when he spotted a bruise on his cheek. "What happened?" he asked with a serious tone. 

 

"I... I just bumped on the door." the Prince lied. 

 

"He hit you, didn't he?" Suho ignored his lie, his eyes not leaving the big scar on his face. "I can not believe him." he clenched his fists. He stood up and helped Hoseok stand up too. He gently caressed his cheek and the younger frowned because it hurt. "Damn him." he mumbled coldly and grabbed Hoseok's arm. 

 

"Where are we going?" 

 

Suho ignored his questions and walked faster toward the castle. He headed to his brother's study and slammed the door. "You!" he pointed to Kai, who looked surprised to see them. "Stand up." 

 

The Prince did as ordered and stared from his brother to his husband. "What is wrong?" 

 

"You are wrong." Suho mumbled. "How dare you touch him, how dare you HURT him more than you already did!" he shouted, pointing to the bruise on Hoseok's cheek. 

 

"He disrespected me." 

 

"You deserve it!" the King shouted. 

 

Kai chuckled and stared at Hoseok. "You are the King's whore now?" 

 

This is when Suho completely lost it and punched his brother on the face, nearly breaking his nose. Kai groaned with pain and widened his eyes when he saw the blood falling from his nose. 

 

"S-suho." Hoseok put his arm around the King's shoulders to calm him down. "Please it is alright." 

 

"Leave the castle." Suho told his brother. "Two weeks, go to the Wolf Castle for two weeks. When you come back, you will fill in the divorce form and you will end it all." 

 

"Brother!" Kai protested. "What about my rep-" 

 

"I said leave!" 

 

"But-" 

 

"Is in an order from your KING!" 

 

The Prince could not protest any longer. He simply nodded and left to pack his things. 

 

Suho took a breath to calm down and turned to face Hoseok. He gently cupped his cheeks and smiled. "Let me take care of this bruise for you." 

 

~~

 

BGUOPMNYSJSU!!


	31. XXXI

"Your Majesty." a servant entered the King's office. He gently bowed and approached the desk. "The Queen wants to see you."

"Let her in." Taehyung. "Thank you."

The young man opened the door for Jisoo as she walked in, a radiant smile on her face. "Good morning son."

"Good morning mother." Taehyung stood up to greet her. He left a soft kiss on the back of her hand and helped her sit. "What brings you to my study?"

"I have got some news." she said, waiting for him to sit in front of her. "I received a letter from my sister, she is coming to Virtus because she never had the chance to visit it before."

"Aunt Chaeyoung?"

"Yes." Jisoo smiled. "She asked if she could spend a week or two in the castle."

Taehyung nodded with a smile. "Of course she can, she is family after all. Also, I haven't seen her since her oldest son got married."

"Well, she is coming with her youngest son."

"Oh?" the King raised an eyebrow. "You mean Yugyeom? The last time I saw him, he was still learning to write and read."

Jisoo laughed. "Trust me, he has become such a handsome gentleman now. I think he is the same age as your husband."

"It is good that he is accompanying aunt Chaeyoung. Jungkook has been feeling a little bit lonely lately so, maybe Yugyeom will make his days less boring."

"I am sure of it." the Queen nodded.

~~

After Jisoo left, Taehyung kept on working in his study for hours. He had so many papers to sign and letters to respond to.

After he finished, he had a meeting with some foreign ambassadors, noblemen, and knights. It was a monthly meeting where he received news from all sorts of places, incidents and details of his latest war, or the battles of others, and all such matters. There, they would discuss everything together and he would arrange what should be done according to what was proposed to him, or promise to solve some matter in council. He forbade what sounded unreasonable to him, accorded favors, signed letters and promised vacant offices for the people who deserved it.

It was time for dinner when he finally finished his work. He walked to the dining room and found his husband waiting for him in his usual chair. "I am sorry, I am late." he kissed Jungkook's forehead and sat next to him. "I had a busy day."

"I heard your and aunt and cousin are coming from Blakia." the younger said.

"Yes, they want to spend some days here in the castle."

"It is good." the Prince smiled. "Meeting new people has always been a pleasure."

Taehyung smiled while putting some vegetables on his plate. "You know how I am always busy. My mother will surely stay by her sister's side, so I am counting on you to take care of my cousin, he will be your guest."

"My first guest after sir Yoongi." Jungkook said excitedly. "I promise I will be a nice host."

"I know you will." the King laughed and looked at the empty chairs. "Where is everyone?"

"Jin and Namjoon went for a walk after they served our dinner, and Lady Kwon is sleeping, she was feeling tired this morning."

"Her month is approaching." Taehyung rubbed his chin. "Let us just hope that she and the child will stay healthy."

"I cannot wait to hold him or her in my arms." Jungkook mumbled with a dreamy voice. "It is said that children complete one's happiness."

"Children and a beautiful husband surely do it." the King smirked, his eyes not leaving the younger's shy smile. "How about we go for a walk too after dinner? Our guests will be arriving later, so we still have some time for ourselves."

"That's a good idea." Jungkook nodded.

The royal secretary interrupted their conversation by putting an envelope on the desk. "Your Majesty, a letter from Agustus."

"Thank you Zelo." the King opened the envelope and smiled when he recognized his best friend's writing.

"What does it say?" Jungkook asked out of curiosity.

"Jimin and sir Yoongi are travelling to Azuria. They want to make sure that Iris and King Wonho are doing what was ordered to them."

Jungkook sighed and rested his chin on his hand. "You don't know how much I admire Jimin and sir Yoongi. If I was to choose a role model in my life, it would certainly be one of them. They are so brave and always ready to serve the people."

"I know." Taehyung nodded. "I always wanted to be a good King like my late father. I learned so much from him, but now it seems like I am learning more from sir Yoongi and even my best friend. They are amazing."

Jungkook took a sip of red wine and stared right into his husband's eyes. "Let's be amazing too!"

~~

"Are you sure you can go? We don't know if you are ready to get on a plane." Jimin said with a worried tone, while helping his husband wear his velvet jacket.

Yoongi smiled and cupped the younger's cheeks. "I am alright now, can't you see it? I have been taking the treatment Dr. Tuan gave me and I feel much better now."

"If you say so." Jimin nodded. "I am just worried about you, you know."

"I know." the King placed a gentle kiss on his husband's temple. "I am stronger than you think, sweetheart."

"Says the one who kept asking if he was going to die every hour." Jimin rolled his eyes. "You scared the hell out of me!"

The King laughed and hugged him. "Everyone has weak moments."

"Now, let's go." the Prince said. "The plane is ready for us."

"I cannot wait to see poor King Wonho working his arse for his people." the older chuckled. "It serves him well."

"Well for me, it is Iris I would like to see." Jimin asked. "I am dying to see her cleaning the children's mess. What a beautiful scenery!"

"We should take photographies and send them to sir Taehyung, he will be glad to see it." Yoongi laughed.

"Your highnesses." Jackson interrupted them. "Everyone is waiting."

"Oh, right." Yoongi held his husband's hand and they left their room, heading outside the palace. A driver was waiting for them outside to drive them to the airport where the royal jet was waiting in the runway.

~~

"I will never get used of it." Jimin was shutting his eyes so hard, trying not to get dizzy. As someone who lived in Virtus, a country who never knew technology, getting on the plane was always a challenge for him. He loves the fact that his travels get faster especially when it is urgent, but his concern has always been the moment of the take-off. He always feels like he will spend his last moments of life inside the big engine.

Yoongi was watching him, trying not to laugh loudly. He shared a smile with the staff who also looked amused seeing their Prince struggle. "Sweetheart, just relax please." he gently caressed Jimin's thighs. "It's going to be alright. It only takes a few minutes."

"How am I supposed not to be scared!" Jimin shouted, tears burning his eyes. "W-what if it explodes in the air?!"

The King chuckled, looking at his husband's scared but funny facial expression. He cupped his cheeks, "You are so cute."

"It is not a time for cheesy compliments." the Prince rolled his eyes.

The take-off only lasted a few minutes, but it seemed like hours because of Jimin's cries and tears. The King risked loosening his seatbelt just to take him in his arms and calm him down until the aircraft climbed up the altitude.

Everything came back to normal. Jimin changed from a crying and hysterical child to his usual charismatic self. Yoongi could not look at him without chuckling and being amazed at how a person can change so fastly.

~~

"Your Majesty." Kyungsoo bowed. "Prince Kai just left to the Wolf castle."

"Good." Suho nodded and was ready to leave when the royal secretary stopped him, "Wait, please."

The King turned and raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You were right about your brother, sir." Kyungsoo said. "We had a conversation yesterday night and, I realized I was a foul."

The King sighed. "I told you."

"Your Majesty, I am so sorry for all the bad things I did. I was stupid to fall for his charms."

Suho nodded and gently tapped his back. "We learn from mistakes." he said, before leaving.

Hoseok was already sitting in the breakfast table. He was not eating, he looked lost in his own thoughts.

"Good morning." Suho joined him.

Hoseok woke up from his reverie and stood up to bow to him. "Good morning, your Majesty."

"Kai just left the castle."

"I know." the orange-haired simply answered. "I hope that he will at least learn something while being away from home."

"My brother tends to follow his own brain, I doubt it." Suho chuckled. "But we never know."

Hoseok nodded and stared at the window. The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. "It seems like the nature is happy for his departure." he chuckled.

"It seems like it." the King laughed. "This weather is perfect for a walk outside the castle, what do you think?"

Hoseok stared at him and smiled. "It sounds good."

After breakfast, a carriage was prepared for them.

Suho, the gentleman he was, stood in front of the door and helped the Prince get inside. He sat in front of him, admiring how the sun entering from the small window highlighted his beautiful face.

They did not say much since they got inside the vehicle, Hoseok was just staring at the fields and houses he has never seen before. When he first came to Exodius, he was a prisoner, he did not have the chance to discover the region. Also when he got married, he and Kai never left the castle, the only walks they had were in the garden or in the stable.

"Stop here!" the King ordered the horsemen. "Let's walk in the woods." he smiled to Hoseok.

"Wait for us here."

The men simply bowed and stood in front of the carriage. They knew the King liked to walk alone in the woods from time to time.

Hoseok followed him until he found himself surrounded by giant trees and white daisies.

"There is something I want to show you." Suho said before grabbing his arm and leading him somewhere.

They walked for a long moment, sometimes meeting hares or deers in their way.

"Look who we have here!" a loud and deep voice surged from behind them. They quickly turned and found themselves a group of at least ten men. Not ordinary men, but very big ones, those kind who do not fear anything. They were wearing black furs around their shoulders and each one of them was armed.

"Thieves." Suho mumbled quietly, pulling Hoseok against him. "What do you want from us?!" he shouted.

"It is nice to finally meet you, your Majesty." their leader smirked. "It seems like it is our lucky day!" he told his companions. "We got royals now!"

The men shouted louder and laughed.

"We have so many things that we want from you." the man added. "First of all, the gold you have on your heads." he pointed to their crowns. "I think you will feel more relaxed without all that weight on your head." he chuckled.

Normally, Suho would face him and not let him get what he want, but this time he was not alone. He wouldn't want to risk Hoseok's life, so he sighed and took off his golden crown. "Take it, but just let us go."

The thief snatched the pricy accessory and stared at it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

The King grabbed Hoseok's hand and was ready to leave when the men surrounded them, not leaving them any place to escape from.

"What are you doing?! Let us leave!"

The leader approached them with a large smirk on his face. "Do you think we are stupid? I know that after letting you leave, you will call your guards to chase after us. You are a King, we are your enemies."

"Just leave us, I will do as I have never seen you. Just let us walk away from here." Suho said, staring at the orange-haired who looked very scared.

The leader stared at his men and nodded. They approached them and grabbed their arms strongly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Suho tried to defend himself but he was surrounded by five armed men. He was vulnerable.

The thieves kidnapped them and brought them to a hidden cottage that seemed like their home. They walked them to the basement and threw them behind the bars of what looked like a small prison.

~~

The King and Prince of Virtus walked hand-in-hand around the palace garden. Their servants and guards walked behind them, a few yards away of course, to give them a little privacy.

"In a few months, not only will we have our first child, but we will also celebrate our wedding anniversary." Taehyung said with a smile.

Jungkook's eyes grew wider. "Really? Time flies so fast!" he exclaimed. "I remember the day I first stepped inside the castle like it was yesterday."

The older kissed his cheek. "I cannot imagine if you never presented yourself to the selection, we would have probably never met and... you would have never become my husband." he sighed. "What a sad life I would have had."

Jungkook chuckled. "Life without me is boring, I know."

The King gently smacked his head and laughed. "Arrogant brat." he smiled. "But you are right after all. I would have never married anyone if it weren't for you."

"Your highnesses." Namjoon joined them. "They are here."

"Our guests? Let's go see them."

They walked back to the castle and saw the Blakian carriages in front of the large stairs.

The Queen was the first one to greet them, she hugged her sister and nephew before inviting them inside.

Taehyung and Jungkook entered the main hall, to be welcomed by laughter and loud voices. Jisoo was indeed very happy to meet her sister again, she must have missed her a lot since the last time she visited her country.

"Aunt Chaeyoung!" Taehyung exclaimed and approached the beautiful red-haired woman.

"Oh my!" the Blakian Queen widened her eyes. "Is this my precious nephew? My beautiful King!" she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks. "Look at you! You got so tall and oh lord, you are so handsome!" she exclaimed. "Yugyeom, come greet your cousin!"

The Blakian Prince is also a handsome young man, whose light brown locks were gently falling over his dark eyes. He was taller than Taehyung and his husband but his baby face could show how young he actually is.

He was wearing the official Blakian uniform; a blue velvet suit with embroideries on the sleeves and his silver crown on the head.

"Cousin." he smiled and gently hugged Taehyung. "I was only four of five years old when you last came to Blakia but I remembered you so well to tell you that you changed a lot!"

"What about you?" Taehyung laughed. "You are a grown up now!"

"It is very nice to see you ag-" Yugyeom stopped when his eyes landed on Jungkook. The Virtusian Prince was shyly looking at them, his hands behind his back, his smile not leaving his small and beautiful face. "Is this... the Prince?" he asked his cousin. " _Your_ Prince?"

"Indeed." Taehyung smiled proudly and approached him. "I shall introduce you to my dear husband Jungkook, Prince Consort of Virtus." he placed his hand on his waist to encourage him to meet his family.

"What a handsome man!" Chaeyoung exclaimed. "Beauty runs in your family my dear sister." she told Jisoo.

"I know." the older Queen smiled.

"It is a delight to meet you, your Highness." Yugyeom took Jungkook's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"You can call me Jungkook." the young Prince blushed. "And the delight is all mine."

Taehyung put his arm around both their shoulders and approached them closer to his body. "I am sure you both will be very good friends." he smiled.

Yugyeom stared at Jungkook for a long time, wondering why his mother never introduced him to beautiful men like him. "I am sure of it." he smirked.

~~

It was getting darker, the little light that entered through the small window started to disappear. A cold breeze reigned all over the prison and the unbearable smell of mold made the prisoners cough ceaselessly.

"Are you cold?" Suho asked.

"J-just a little." Hoseok was in reality trembling with cold. He was wearing light clothes, knowing they were only going for a walk, not being kidnapped by thieves.

The King took off his black velvet jacket and put it around the Prince's shoulders. "Take this, it will warm you up."

"How about you?"

"Do not worry about me, my body can resist such a cold." the older mumbled.

Time passed and their stomachs started growling. They have not eaten since breakfast and now it must be time for dinner. They hoped that one of the men would appear with some bread and water, but it was only a wish. The thieves were certainly looking for the best way to sell the royal crown and get plenty of money.

As the cell started getting darker than before, nervousness and fear started showing on the King's face. He turned his head everywhere, looking for a way to get out of the prison. His hands were shaking and his feet were getting cold.

"Suho? Are you alright?" Hoseok got worried. He could not see him clearly but he could feel the tension that emanated from him.

"I... I am alright, do not worry." the King stood up and clumsily walked to hit the cold iron bars while shouting, "LET US LEAVE!", "ANYONE CAN HEAR ME?!", "I WILL GIVE YOU ALL THE GOLD YOU WANT BUT LET US LEAVE!"

No answer.

It seemed like the men were not even inside the house. They closed them in the cell and left looking for another victim.

Suho came back to his corner next to the Prince. He approached his legs to his face and rested his chin on his knees.

He then suddenly grabbed Hoseok's hand and got him closer to him. The orange-haired could hear his fast heartbeats and feel his legs shaking. "Suho... are you afraid of the dark?" he asked with a weak voice.

The King did not answer, a sign that he is indeed claustrophobic.

"J-just hold my hand, please." Suho whispered. "Don't let go of it."

Hoseok stared at him sadly and rested his head on his chest, wondering if they were fated to end their days in a small prison, hidden in the middle of nowhere. He gently caressed Suho's hand and kissed it. "I won't."

~~

I love drama :')

Thanks for reading <3 


	32. XXXII

The next morning, Jungkook was waiting in front of Yugyeom's chambers. He promised his husband he would take care of his guest, and he was not ready to break it.

He cleared his throat and gently knocked the door, "Prince Yugyeom?"

"Come in, please." he heard the young man's voice.

He pressed his lips and slowly opened the door. He was staying in the same room he used to sleep in before he got married to Taehyung. It reminded him of those sleepless nights he had, worrying about his mother's health and wondering if marrying the Prince was a good decision to make.

"Enter, do not be shy." Yugyeom interrupted his thoughts.

He turned and widened his eyes when he realized his guest was half naked. He was only wearing a pair of white silk trousers. "Good morning." he said with a charming smile.

Jungkook tried to look at something else, like the paintings or the window just to avoid staring at his body. "Good morning." he shyly answered.

"I am sorry, I overslept." Yugyeom rubbed the back of his neck. "I promised I would be on time for breakfast, but I spent the night drinking. Virtus's wine sure is amazing."

"I know." Jungkook laughed. "It's alright, I did not have breakfast yet."

"Oh, you mean we are going to eat together? Just you and me?" the blond smirked.

Jungkook nodded. "Taehyung has a meeting with the prime minister. The Queen and your mother went to visit a certain dutchess a little far from here."

"I see." Yugyeom smiled. "Can you give me that shirt please?" he asked him, pointing to a blue silk shirt hung on a chair.

Jungkook nodded and gave it to him while he was busy looking for another pair of trousers.

"I hope you slept well." Yugyeom said.

"I did." Jungkook answered and gasped when his guest started changing in front of him. "I-I will wait for you outside."

He heard Yugyeom laughing while he opened the door. "He is cute."

~~

"Good morning, your highnesses. I prepared a delicious breakfast for you." Jin said proudly, while the servants put the plates on the table. "We have scrambled eggs with smoked salmon and truffle." he pointed to one of the porcelain plates. "Toasted bagels with Caviar Butter."

Jungkook stared at the chef with a smile. He liked seeing him happy to introduce his personal recipes to their guests. It was obvious that he liked cooking, especially because he loved people's surprised expression when they taste it.

"And Cinnamon Brioches." the pink haired finished. "I hope you will like it."

Namjoon joined them and put his arm around his waist. "I am sure they will." he gently kissed his cheek before turning to bow to the princes. "Good morning, your highnesses."

"I heard you two are married." Yugyeom smiled. "You look good together."

"I know." Jin smiled back and kissed his husband. "We'll let you enjoy your breakfast." he winked before heading back to the kitchen.

Yugyeom stared at Jungkook, "I love the atmosphere in this castle."

"May I know why?" the dark-haired asked after filling his glass with fresh strawberry juice.

"It's more, how could I say... Lively? There isn't that long distance between the royals and the servants. I saw how the Queen spend some time with the maids, and how you and the King are friends with most of them. I mean, the butler and the chef are your best friends, right? This is amazing."

Jungkook smiled. "It was even better when Jimin was still here."

"Jimin? You mean the Prince of Agustus? You were friends with him?"

The Prince nodded.

"Woah!" Yugyeom's eyes grew wider. "You are lucky. Prince Jimin is an inspiration to me, I'd love to be like him."

"Oh." Jungkook was surprised to hear that his friend influenced another Prince. He smiled and thought he would write him this in a letter.

~~

"Is this yours?" Yugyeom asked when they arrived to the greenhouse.

"Yes, it was a gift from Taehyung."

"My cousin is so generous." the blond sighed and followed Jungkook inside.

He was amazed by the beauty reigning all over the large space. The vivid colors of the flowers make the place like a painting exposed in the middle of the plants.

"I take care of it everyday." Jungkook said.

"No wonder it's so beautiful." Yugyeom mumbled, staring right into his eyes.

Jungkook blushed and kept walking. "Do you want me to show you my favorite flowers?"

"Sure." the young Prince followed him until they stopped in front of some gorgeous looking flowers.

"These are called Als-"

" _Alstroemerias_." Yugyeom cut him off.

Jungkook widened his eyes, not expecting him to know about such rare flowers. "You know them?"

"It is surprising, but they are my favorite flowers too."

"Really?"

"Yes." Yugyeom smiled and knelt in front of them. "Big beautiful flowers, lively shade and sweet scent. How can I not like them?" he gently caressed a petal with his thumb. "Also, their meaning is very important."

"Loyalty and friendship." Jungkook said.

"Exactly." the blond smiled to him.

Jungkook knelt next to him too admire the flower's beauty. "You know, I am very surprised that you have an interest in flowers too."

"Why? Because I look like those princes who spend their time gambling and collecting concubines?" Yugyeom chuckled.

"No!" the dark-haired blushed. "It's just that the people around me don't understand what I exactly feel when I am around the plants."

"I do understand what you feel." Yugyeom said with a calm voice. "There is a saying that I love; _Flowers grow back even after they are stepped on_." he added. "By watching them, I learned to be a fighter, not to give up on my dreams easily, I learned to stand up and lift my head, no matter what."

Jungkook stared at his guest with admiration. He was glad he could meet another person who would inspire him and give him more motivation to become a better person.

"We princes face many obstacles. We need to give up on our freedom, learn how to talk, how to write. We are made to work for our kingdom and always stay by the King's side. It is certainly not an easy task, but we can do it, can't we?" the blond asked.

Jungkook nodded. "We can."

"I heard what happened with the Princess of Azuria. I am sure it must have been difficult, but I am proud that you could make it." Yugyeom smiled.

Jungkook smiled back and kept staring at Yugyeom.   
He loved the elegance with which he touched plants, worthy of a real prince. The sweet look he had in his eyes as he admired them and the beautiful smile that proved he was calm and happy.

"You know." he interrupted his thoughts. "My cousin is lucky."

"Why so?"

Yugyeom turned his head to stare at him. "He is lucky to have someone as beautiful and creative like you." he said, making Jungkook press his lips and blush.

~~

Taehyung just left his study. The prime minister just told him that his son sent him a letter saying that he asked for a divorce from the Prince of Exodius. Sir Jung was so angry and disturbed that his son had to be humiliated at the Exodusian court.

They concluded that he will send him and the royal secretary to discuss the matters with Hoseok and the King. A royal divorce is a thing, but losing an alliance with Exodius was the least thing Virtus wanted at the moment.

Taehyung's head was hurting because of lots of talking and lots of papers to read and sign. He just wanted to eat and spend the rest of the day with his husband.

He entered the main hall to be greeted by Namjoon. "How was the meeting?"

"Don't talk to me about, I'm so tired." the younger sighed. "Where is Jungkook?"

"He is out with your cousin, they just had dinner and went to the garden."

"They ate without me?" Taehyung furrowed. "I thought he would wait."

"They were so hungry." Jin joined. "They spent the entire morning at the greenhouse and the village. They came back tired and hungry, they could not waited anymore."

"They went to the village too?" the King asked, surprised. "What did they do there?"

"They did not tell me everything, but apparently they went to eat dumplings, they bought bracelets and visited a flower merchant." Namjoon said.

Taehyung pressed his lips.

_All the things I wanted to do with him._

"Are you alright?" Jin asked. "You look upset."

"No." the younger shook his head. "It is just that he did the same things I promised to do with him and couldn't."

"Oh." the butler and the chef shared a sad look. "But you are always busy with your royal duties, I am sure he understands."

Taehyung sighed and headed to the dining room.

After he ate dinner, he asked a maid to prepare a tea for him and Jungkook. He wanted to ask him to join him in the room so that they spend some time together and even make love, considering that they could not do it for a long time because he was always tired.

He headed to the garden, looking for him. He was nervous, he didn't know why he felt that way, but it was the first time he got worried about his husband. Jungkook has many friends inside the castle, or Jimin and Yoongi with whom he shares letters sometimes. But, it was the first time he would spend his time with someone new. Taehyung should normally be proud and relieved that Jungkook is getting along with his guest. In the contrary, it was disturbing him. He was surprised at how easily they got along, Yugyeom just arrived the day before and they were already doing things together like they knew each other for a long time.

A loud laugh interrupted his thoughts. He recognized his husband's laugh when he reaches his extreme limit of happiness.

He frowned and approached until he spotted the two males sitting on a bench. Yugyeom was telling something and Jungkook was laughing. He clenched his fists, he didn't want him to show his beautiful smile to anyone other than him.

He was so upset that he decided to go back to the castle and forget the plan he made for the night. As he walked, Jungkook saw him and called, "Tae!"

He sighed and turned. He felt obliged to smile and approach them. "Good afternoon, I hope you are having a good day."

"We are indeed, thanks to Jungkook." Yugyeom smiled. "I really enjoyed his company today."

"I am sure you did." Taehyung faked a smile and stared at his husband. "Jungkook, may I have a word?"

"Of course." the Prince stood. "If you'll excuse us." he bowed to Yugyeom and followed his husband.

"Is there anything wrong Tae? You don't look so well."

Taehyung stopped walking and faced him. "You spent the entire day with him? Since you woke up?"

"Yes." Jungkook nodded.

"Isn't it too much?" the King nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "How about your writing lessons? And the archery training?"

"But we have guests..."

"We don't- ugh!" Taehyung let out a loud groan, making his husband surprised.

"What is wrong?" Jungkook asked confusingly.

"I just... I think you spent too much time with him." the King answered with a calm voice.

"But you were the one who told me to take care of my guest." Jungkook crossed his arms. "This is what I am doing."

"No, you should not d- nevermind." Taehyung sighed. "I am sleepy, I will go back inside."

"Tae?" the younger raised an eyebrow.

"Just stay with your _guest_." the King mumbled coldly before walking out of the garden.

~~

The sunlight woke up the two prisoners. Suho opened his eyes, he felt a body against him, Hoseok's head was still rested on his chest. He smiled and gently ran his fingers through his orange hair. "Good morning." he whispered in his ear.

The Prince slowly turned his head and gave him the most charming smile. "Good morning."

They looked around them and realized there was finally someone at their door. A tall bearded man stood near the bars. He wore a black leather armor with a sword in his belt.

Suho stood up and walked to him. "Where are your masters?" he asked.

The man did not answer, he kept staring at the wall before him.

"Answer my question, where are your masters?"

No answer.

He got angry and slammed the iron bars with his fist. "How dare you disrespect your King?!" he shouted. "ANSWER ME!"

"Suho." Hoseok gently rubbed his back to calm him down.

The guard finally moved and stared at them. "The masters are not here." he said, with a deep voice.

"Where are they? We need to go out."

"Go out?" the man scoffed. "No one leaves this prison." he said. "You stay until you rot."

Suho and Hoseok gulped. "We did nothing wrong!" the orange-haired shouted. "We gave them the gold, why are we here?!"

"You want to go out and order the royal guards to arrest us? Do you really think the masters are stupid to let you do such a thing?"

"I promised them not to tell anything, how dare they ignore a King's promise?!" Suho was angry.

The man just shrugged and stared back at the wall.

Suho was about to say something when the young Prince grabbed his hand and got him away from the guard. "Suho." he whispered, making sure the man does not hear them.

"What is it?" the King asked, watching their interlaced hands and wondering if they could stay like this forever.

"I think I have an idea." the orange-haired said. "I saw the keys, they are hung on his belt."

Suho discreetly turned and looked at the man to confirm that the silver keys were indeed in view. "I will distract him."

Hoseok nodded and followed him.

The King started talking and asking the man some random questions, while Hoseok gently slipped his hand through the bar. The guard may look big and scary, but he was stupid enough not to realize that his two prisoners just tricked him.

Hoseok nodded to Suho to tell him he succeeded to take the keys.   
The King kept occupying the man while the Prince hide behind his back and started trying the keys discreetly making sure not to make noise, until he found the right one.

When the door opened, it was impossible not to hear that 'click'. The guard widened his eyes and realized his keys were gone, "You scumbags!" he was about to draw his sword when Hoseok slammed the door on his face strong enough to make him fall on the floor. "Let's go!"

They got out of the cell, ready to leave the prison, when the man grabbed Hoseok's foot and made him stumble on him. "Let me go!"

"N-no..." the guard grabbed his hands strongly, not letting him the chance to move.

Suho kicked his leg, "Let him go." he kicked it again. "Now!"

The man was doing his best not to let the prince escape, making Suho's blood boil. The King sighed heavily, "You don't want to obey your King huh." he mumbled before leaning to him and punching him strongly on the face, until his nose started bleeding.

Hoseok quickly escaped from his grip when he was screaming and shaking from pain. "Let's go!"

They ran in the dark corridors illuminated with candles, until they saw the light coming from upstairs.

"Hey!" two other men were following them.

"Faster Hoseok, faster!" the King shouted and accelerated his steps.

They quickly climbed the stairs and ran to the entrance door. The men were shouting and throwing stones on them. Hoseok got hurt on the leg, but the King did not hesitate to carry him and run as fast as he could.

They succeeded to go out, Suho didn't know where to go, he disappeared between the trees, escaping from the guards.

"I can walk Suho please, you are getting tired." Hoseok whispered.

The King stood silent for a long moment. He closed his eyes, "I can hear the water running." he whispered. "Which means the river is not far from here. If we get there, I think I will know how to get out of this forest."

Hoseok nodded. "Let's go."

They walked in the forest, following the sound of the water. They wanted to get out of here and go back to the castle.

"Stop right there!" they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Damn." Suho cursed and grabbed the prince's hand. "Let's run again."

This time, they were followed by more men. Hoseok's food hurt but he was doing his best to forget the pain and run for his life.

"I see the river!" Suho screamed with a breathless voice. "There!"

Hoseok smiled. He thought they had more hope to go back safely.

"Where do you think you are going." someone grabbed his arm. It was the same man from yesterday, the leader.

"Y-you, what do you want from us again?!"

"Your death." the man mumbled. "There is no way I will let you RUIN my life this way!"

Suho approached them and slapped the thief's arm, "You are the one who ruined your own life." he mumbled. "I TOLD you I wouldn't say anything, but your dumb head decided to jail a KING and a PRINCE!"

"Well, I will be dumber and kill you now." the leader smirked. "How about it?"

His men took them and made them kneel in front of him.

"Draw your swords gentlemen! I will give you the honor to behead the royal family members!" he laughed.

"S-suho." Hoseok was shaking from fear.

The King pressed his lips, "It is going to be alright, trust me."

"B-but they are going to kill us."

Suho stared around him and smiled. The thieves were surrounding them, their swords in their hands, waiting for their leader's signal.

"Hoseok." he looked at the orange-haired who was silently crying. He wanted to wipe his tears and hug him. "Look at me."

The young Prince lifted his head and stared at him with sad eyes.

"There is no way I will let you get hurt." the King said.

"B-but"

"I love you." the older cut him off. "And today, we are going back to the castle together."

He didn't leave the Prince a chance to be surprised or say anything when he shouted, "Now!" and all the palace guards appeared from behind the trees.

They attacked the thieves and freed them.

"What is this?!" the leader shouted.

"This is just the start of you ruining your life." Suho smirked and took a sword from one of his guards to draw it before him. "Get on your knees."

"No way." the man scoffed.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES!" the King ordered.

The man did as said.

"This is what you get when you mess up with a King." Suho said. "Take them all to the dungeon!"

"Your Majesty, your carriage is ready." one of the guards said.

"Wait for a moment please, we will come back later."

The man nodded and followed the other guards, leaving the King and the Prince alone.

Hoseok finally breathed properly after seeing the thieves being dragged by the royal guards.

He rested his back on a tree and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes to let the breeze caress his face, and that's when it finally hit him.

_"I love you."_

His eyes grew wider as the King's words kept replaying in his head.

_D-did he confessed to me?_

He gulped when he saw Suho approaching him slowly.

"I told you." he smiled. "I will never let you get hurt." he ruffled his hair.

"You were right." the younger blushed.

Suho sighed and rested his hands on the tree, above Hoseok's head. He closed the gap between them until he could feel his hot breath against his face.

He stared at his beautiful brown eyes, then his nose, then his lips...

He gulped and took a last breath before kissing him.

He could not wait anymore, he wanted to have him, to feel his skin against his own, he wanted him to be his.

Hoseok was shocked. He could not move, all the events that happened to them since yesterday seemed less surprising than the King's sudden kiss.

Suho broke it and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He saw the younger's flushed face and pressed his lips. "I-I am sorry." he mumbled. "I should not have kissed you, you are still hurt from what happened a-and"

Hoseok cut him off by pulling his collar and pulling him closer. He stared at him and bit his lower lip, "Do not." he whispered. "Apologize." he approached their faces, "for making me feel good." he spoke with a breathless voice before planting a kiss on the king's lips.

The kiss was fiery, passionate and demanding. Hoseok put his hands around the King's neck to deepen it.

They stopped for a moment to take a breath, the Prince approached his lips to the older's ear and whispered, "I love you too."

Suho widened his eyes and looked at his eyes. Seeing the Prince blush only made him smile, his heart fluttering.

They kissed again, tasting the sweetness of their lips, feeling their hearts beating at once.

"Let's go back to the castle, alright?" the King smiled. "What would you like to do first? Eat? Get a bath, or maybe read?"

Hoseok shook his head with a smile.

"What do you want then?"

The Prince giggled and whispered in his ear, "I want to visit your chambers tonight."

Suho gulped and breathed heavily. He took Hoseok's hands, "Let's go now." he ran to the carriage.

~~

 


	33. XXXIII

Jungkook finally got to rest after making sure his guest was comfortable in his chambers.   
They had dinner together with Namjoon and Jin, they spent the entire evening talking about their experiences and playing games.   
Taehyung didn't join them because apparently he had so much work to do, but was it the only reason?

The Prince opened the suite's door to be welcomed by an empty bed, his husband wasn't here. "Tae?" he called, thinking that he might be in the bathroom.

The King was nowhere to be seen, he raised an eyebrow, knowing that he never stays so late for work. He thought about their conversation earlier in the garden, he couldn't understand why he got mad when he was only taking care of his guest as he promised him the day before.

He took off his clothes and put on a silk nightgown. He laid on the bed and opened a book he was reading. After months of practice, now he would finally read the "big books" as he always said. He was so proud of himself, also very thankful to his husband who taught him.

He read a few pages and stopped. It was too late, but he wasn't sleepy. He kept staring at the empty space next to him, the king-sized bed looked bigger than usual now that he was alone.

No, he couldn't bare it anymore.

He closed the book and put it on the nightstand. He got up and let the suite.

The maids shyly bowed to him, they could not even look at him because he was wearing such light clothes.

He walked in the empty corridors, hoping to see his husband coming but no one appeared.

He arrived to the main hall and greeted the guards, "Have you seen the King?" he asked.

"I saw him heading to the garden earlier." one of the men answered.

"Oh." Jungkook nodded. "Thank you, have a good night." he left the palace and ran to the garden. He knew where Taehyung was now.

There was no light in his office so, he must have gone to the private garden.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw his husband sitting on a bench, an Alstroemeria between his hands. His eyes were fixed on the beautiful flower and his mind seemed to be travelling somewhere far because he did not feel Jungkook's presence.

The Prince pressed his lips, he didn't know how to face him after their earlier conversation. He rarely saw Taehyung mad at him, or even jealous of someone else. Normally, he should be excited that his husband worries about him and gets possessive, but he didn't like to see him angry or sad because of him.

He took a breath and slowly walked toward him. He sat next to him, "Tae." he whispered with a soft voice in order not to startle him.

The King lifted his head and stared at him with sad and tired eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes resting on his night robe. "You are not wearing anything... it's cold Jungkook." he added with a deep voice.

"I could not sleep." the Prince said. "You weren't there..."

Taehyung ran his fingers through his dark hair, "I just needed some fresh air. I had so much work today, I needed a break."

"But you could have come to sleep."

The King didn't say anything.

Jungkook sighed and put his hand on Taehyung's. "Tae... why are you so mad at me? I don't like seeing you this way." he said with a small voice.

The older didn't stare at him, his eyes kept looking at the flower. He bit his lower lip, trying not to let his tears fall. "I am not mad at you." he mumbled.

"Then... why don't you look at me?"

The King gulped. He felt bad for acting this way toward his husband, but he had so much in mind at this moment. "Let us not talk about it right now. I am tired."

Jungkook pressed his lips and stared at him sadly.

They stayed silent for a long moment, listening to the noise of locusts and the sound of leaves moving with the wind.

"The prime minister told me some bad news this morning." the King broke the awkward silence. "His son sent him a letter saying that he requested a divorce from Prince Kai."

Jungkook's eyes grew wider. "W-what?! But I thought they were happy together! Why? Did something happen?"

"Sir Jung didn't want to share the details, he was so embarrassed."

The Prince crossed his arms, a frown on his small face. "Prince Kai must have done something wrong." he mumbled.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow, "Why do you think it was him and not Hoseok?"

"Because I know Hoseok very well." the younger answered. "He would never harm anyone, I know it."

Taehyung just nodded.

"So, what is he going to do?"

"I sent Sir Jung and Zelo to Exodius to try to talk to Hoseok. Losing this alliance is surely not good for Virtus." the King let out a heavy sigh.

Jungkook pouted, thinking about his friend. "He must have been really unhappy..."

"Maybe."

The Prince looked at his husband and grabbed his arm, "Let's go to sleep Tae, it's late."

The King didn't say anything and just followed him. He didn't feel like talking anymore, he was exhausted physically and mentally. He just needed a good night sleep.

~~

"We can never thank you enough, your majesties." the Azurians were surrounding Yoongi and Jimin. They did not stop praising them and praying with them.

After the day of the judgment, King Wonho and Princess Iris finally woke up from their hopeless dreams and opened their eyes to reality. After they went back to their kingdom, they couldn't believe they destroyed it with their own hands. They spent hours and hours crying and screaming that they should have never been forgiven, but then they believed that King Yoongi and King Taehyung let them stay for a good reason; for their subjects.

The days after, they were working harder than expected. Wonho moved from house to house to visit families and give them what to eat, drink and what to cover themselves with from the cold.

Iris was helping the children and even the elderly people who don't have families. She got to know some nurses who taught her a lot of things. She realized that there are some incredible women in this world and she made the decision to work hard to become one of them.   
She wanted to help people and learn new things until she really deserves her title of princess.

Yoongi and Jimin were satisfied with the progress, the smile on people's faces was enough to prove that their plan worked perfectly well.

"Well, it is time for us to go." the King told the Azurians.

"Oh, please do not go!" people protested. "Please stay with us for a few more days, we will prepare our best dishes for you!"

Yoongi smiled to his husband, "You are very kind." he told them. "But our duty in our kingdom is waiting for us. Also, our son must have missed us."

"I am sure Prince Jihoon will be an amazing person like his fathers." a woman said.

"Thank you." Jimin smiled.

"Your majesties, everything is ready." Jackson said.

They greeted people for the last time and headed to the airport where their jet was waiting.

Yoongi had to calm Jimin down during the take-off. He could not stop laughing at how scared he got.

They arrived safely to Agustus after a three hour flight.

When they arrived to the palace, they ran to go see their son. A nurse was holding him in her arms while she waited for them at the entrance.

"Hello my prince." Jimin kissed the baby's cheek. "I missed you."

"Hello beautiful." Yoongi was smiling from ear to ear. Jihoon had this kind of power on him. No matter how much he get stressed, angry or tired, he would always make him smile and relaxed around him.

"Let's go to our suite." Jimin said before taking the baby in his arms. "I want to spend more time with him."

"Your majesties." Doctor Tuan came to greet them. "I hope you had a nice flight."

"We did."

"Uhm your Majesty, I am sorry to disturb you but, it is time for your monthly check up." the doctor said.

"Oh, alright. But can you give me some time to rest first? I am tired." the King said.

"Of course, take your time your Majesty. I will be in the clinique."

~~

Suho and Hoseok came back to the castle, their arms and legs were still shaking from their fear of the thieves, also the excitement and joy from the kiss they shared.

They bathed and had dinner together. Suho asked the chef to cook all Hoseok's favorite dishes. He wanted to forget all the past events and concentrate more on the new present. After their kiss, Suho had a very strange feeling. A feeling, he had not felt for years.

_Happiness_.

"Your Highness." Kyungsoo interrupted their quiet moment. He stared at Hoseok shyly and gave him an envelope, "A letter from Virtus."

The orange-haired wasn't angry with him anymore. He knew he was also a victim of the Prince, he fell in his trap the same way he did. He smiled to him, "Thank you Kyungsoo." he said.

The secretary's eyes shone with happiness, he was released that Hoseok was alright with him now. He smiled back to him and excused himself to leave them alone.

"Is it from your father?" Suho asked.

"Yes." Hoseok nodded. "He responded to my letter." He opened the envelope and started reading, he pressed his lips, not liking his answer.

"What is it?" the King asked with a worried tone.

"He said that he is coming tomorrow." Hoseok ran his fingers through his orange hair. "He wants me to think over it." he sighed and stared at Suho sadly. "He is the prime minister so, of course he is not only worried about his son but also about the politics. Losing an alliance with Exodius is the last thing Virtus needs now."

Suho nodded, "He is right."

"But... you know I can not stay married to him. As much as I like my country, I also need my happiness."

"I understand." the King said and put his hand on his. "Do not worry about it, I will take care of everything."

"How?"

"You will see." Suho smiled.

After dinner, Suho intertwined their fingers and headed to his chambers.

Hoseok was very nervous at first, it was still new to him. Just a few weeks before he was with another man, he only had eyes for him. And today, everything was different, the feelings were different. Maybe with Kai it was only attraction, just because he bombarded him with compliments and charmed him with his beautiful smile, but with Suho it was more than this.

The King stood by his side when he was living his worse moments. He made sure to make him smile no matter how much he was hurting from his past. He let him help with work, he believed him and let him help with Irene's death anniversary, he trusted him and talked about his thoughts to him. They did so many things together and he was ready to do more in the future.

It was a memorable night.

The King made sure Hoseok was comfortable with him. He did his best to prove his love to him. He showered him with kisses and made love to him so gently and passionately, making him forget the bad things and only remember that now, he had someone who really cared for him.

~~

"Good morning!" Yugyeom joined Taehyung and Jungkook in the dining room. "I had a good night sleep, thanks to you Kook."

"Kook?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow and stared at his husband who looked as confused as him.

"It is a nickname I gave to him." the young Prince smiled and sat next to Jungkook. "Are we still going to the village today?"

"The village?" the King frowned. "You can not leave the castle." he mumbled coldly.

"Why not?"

"It is a risk to send you both to the village."

"The guards are going to accompany us."

"Still."

Yugyeom stared at his cousin and smirked. He could see the anger and jealousy dancing around his face. He knew it wasn't risky at all to go to rhe village with the guards but he didn't want to make him more mad.

"Then, how about you read a book to me?" he asked Jungkook.

"He is still learning, you are going to make him nervous." Taehyung said.

Yugyeom pressed his lips stronger, trying not to laugh.

Jungkook stared at his husband and smiled softly. Seeing him jealous was the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

The blond crossed his arms, "So, what am I supposed to do today? Our mothers are coming back from their trip today, I will go back to Blakia tomorrow."

"Spend the day with me then." Taehyung said. "I don't have much work to do anyways."

Yugyeom chuckled, "You and Jungkook of course."

Taehyung sent him a death glare, "Why do you want to be with Jungkook that much?" he asked and mentally cursed himself for thinking louder. Now, his cousin was staring at him with amusement and his husband was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Because he is very kind." the blond answered. "Also, very handsome." he added, smiling to the Prince.

Taehyung clenched his fists. He wanted to get up and strangle him for smirking. He decided to kill him in his mind and cleared his throat, "Your mother said that she planned a meeting for you and the Princess of Nicitia."

Yugyeom chuckled, "This is what my mother wants, not me." he said. "I don't like Princesses, I like Princes." he added, his eyes not leaving Jungkook who was nervously drinking his tea.

"Then, you should find yourself a Prince." Taehyung mumbled.

"Sure!" Yugyeom put his arm around Jungkook. "I hope he will be like Kook."

The King frowned, staring at the arm resting on his husband's shoulder. "You will never find someone like him." he mumbled, making Jungkook stare at him. The young Prince was surprised to hear him say that. His words made his heart beat faster, and he felt tears blocking his view.

"Your Highness." Namjoon interrupted their conversation. "Lady Kwon called for you." he told Jungkook. "She is tired and she needs someone to play with the children, they didn't want anyone, they kept on asking for the Prince." the butler smiled.

"Oh, sure." Jungkook said. He finished his drink and got up. "If you'll excuse me." he bowed to the Prince and his husband and followed Namjoon.

There was a silence inside the dining room.

Yugyeom stared at the King who looked annoyed by his presence. He chuckled, "Are you still mad?"

"I am not mad."

"Mm I can clearly see it." Yugyeom rubbed his chin. "I know that you are mad at me because I got closer to Jungkook."

Taehyung shrugged.

"I was just teasing you cousin." the blond smiled. "It is true that Jungkook is very kind and adorable, but I have no intention of taking him from you."

Taehyung stared at him, feeling a little relieved.

"He really loves you." the Prince added, making the King's heart skip a beat. "He told me about your story, about what you did for him. I swear cousin, when he talks about you, I see sparks in his eyes."

Taehyung covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"Ahh." Yugyeom sighed heavily. "You are lucky cousin."

"I know."

"I really hope I will find someone who will make me happy."

~~

Jimin and Yoongi slept for an hour, the baby between them. They woke up and kept playing with him for a moment until Mark came to tell them that dinner was ready.

They ate dinner together, then the King headed to the clinique for the check-up.

Jimin went to his study to respond to some letters, then he headed to the nursery to feed his child. The nurses and maids admired him for being such a good father to him. At first, they pitied the baby because both his parents were males, also royals because they are always busy. But Yoongi and Jimin are doing an amazing work, taking care of Jihoon, feeding him, playing with him when they can and make him smile to them everyday.

He kissed the baby's forehead and let him sleep. He wanted to check on his husband so, he headed to the clinique.

"Your Highness." the nurses and doctors bowed to him.

"Where is the King?"

"Follow me sir."

He followed the nurse until they arrived to a small room. Yoongi was sitting on the bed half-naked, while Dr. Tuan was listening to his heartbeats.

"I hope everything is alright." Jimin said.

"Everything is fine." a nurse said with a smile.

"I was afraid the poison might affect the kidney because he only has one, but it is fine." the doctor said.

Jimin raised an eyebrow, "Just one?" he stared at Yoongi who looked at him nervously.

"Yes, because he gave you the other one when got stabbed during the war." the woman said and immediately regretted it when she saw Jimin's facial expression.

He was more than shocked. He froze, his smile faded and his eyes were fixed on the King. "W-what does this mean Yoongi? You... you gave me a kidney?"

The King nodded with a small smile.

"But why? Are you insane?! What if something happened to you?!" Jimin shouted, tears falling on his cheeks.

"What if you died Jimin?" Yoongi said, his eyes looking straight at Jimin's. "You were stabbed in the other kidney and they doctors said that the other one was weak. I couldn't let you die."

"But-"

"Jimin." Yoongi cut him off. "I would have never forgiven to myself if I let you die. I can not even imagine my life without you." he started crying too. "You don't know how I felt when I received the letter from sir Taehyung, when I read that you were badly injured. I couldn't think anymore Jimin, I was lost."

The doctor and the nurses were looking at them, tears falling from their eyes. This moment and their love got them so emotional.

Jimin walked toward his husband and took his hand, "Y-yoongi." he cried and hugged him tightly. "I am so sorry."

"Why?! Why are you sorry?" The King was sobbing. He cupped his cheeks to look at his beautiful eyes, "Why are you sorry when the only thing you did was to bring happiness to my life."

Jimin wiped his tears and hugged him once again. "I love you Yoongi." he whispered.

The King smiled and kissed his jaw, "I love you too."

~~

Suho was sitting with sir Jung who arrived a few hours ago to Exodius.

He was so angry that he started yelling at his son the second he arrived to the castle. The King stopped him and sent Hoseok to his chambers.

"Sir Jung, I am so sorry for my brother's infidelity."

The Virtusian cleared his throat, not daring to look into his eyes. "You did nothing to be sorry about." he said, coldly.

"I know that you do not like me because of what I did to Hoseok before."

"With all my respect your Majesty, you should know that there is no parent who would sympathize with someone who wanted to harm their son."

"I know." Suho sighed. "I am very sorry."

"Now, the most important thing is that we should convince Hoseok not to divorce from the Prince."

The King shook his head. "Hoseok can not be married to someone like my brother."

Sir Jung frowned. "And what? Let my son be miserable? After the divorce, he will be known as the pitiful Prince who left his position because he didn't fulfill his duty, because his husband wasn't loyal to him."

"I understand." Suho nodded. "But, I will not permit him to stay with my brother."

The man sighed heavily. "Your Majesty, you know that it is not just about my son. It is also because of Virtus, you know how much we need this alliance."

"I know." the King said. "You are not going to lose it."

"How? Only a marriage can secure it."

"Exactly." Suho smirked, making the man stare at him confusingly.

~~

Taehyung and Jungkook spent the day with their guest. They went to the village together, ate the local food, bought souvenirs and listened to some story teller.

In the end of the day, the young Prince was so exhausted, he just wanted to rest. Queen Jisoo and her sister finally came back and asked him to sit with them to discuss his marriage.

Taehyung and his husband were finally alone. They went to their room and laid on the bed.

Jungkook was silently reading his book when the older took it from him and closed it.

"Why?" Jungkook asked confusingly.

"I want to talk." Taehyung said nervously.

"Oh." the younger crossed his legs and faced his husband. "What is it? Are you finally going to tell me why you were angry?"

Taehyung nodded. "I want to ask you a question?"

The Prince nodded.

"Are you happy with me?"

Jungkook's eyes grew wider, not expecting this question at all. He stared at him for a long moment, not believing what he just said. "Tae... what is this question? Of course I am happy with you!"

"Really?" Taehyung nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "You never regretted this marriage?"

The younger frowned. "Tae!" he shouted. "I don't like what you are saying."

"It is just that... I know that there are a lot of things you would like to do, but I am always busy and we never get the chance or the time to do all the things we want." the King started. "I saw you with Yugyeom, you were doing everything together, I saw your smile, you looked very happy."

"I was happy to take care of my guest for you." Jungkook said. "And how can I regret this marriage? Since I became your husband, I knew what it was to be loved by people. I got so much love from you, from Namjoon, Jin, Jimin, sir Yoongi... My mother is healthy now, we are not miserable anymore, we are ruling together, we will have a son in a few months... How can I not be happy Tae?"

The older pressed his lips. "If you had the chance to have a normal life again and get back your freedom, will you go?"

Jungkook shook his head violently, "No!" he shouted. "My life is the most beautiful here inside this castle, my freedom? You are my freedom Tae! When I am with you, I feel myself, I tell you everything I think of, I do all the things I want with you, this is _my_ freedom."

Tears were blocking the King's eyes. Jungkook's words touched his heart.

The Prince cupped his cheeks, "Look at me Tae." he whispered.

Taehyung raised his head to be drown in the younger's gorgeous brown eyes. Looking at them was enough to know that he was in love with him.

"Marrying you was the best thing I ever did in my life." Jungkook said, wiping his husband's tears. "You entered my life like a ray of sunshine, you illuminated it and made it more beautiful." he continued. "And I will never leave you or stop loving you."

Taehyung put his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder, "I don't what to say." he whispered. "I am the luckiest man on earth to have you."

"If you don't know what to say, at least do something." the younger smiled.

"Like what?"

"Like kissing me right now." Jungkook blushed.

The King chuckled and pulled him against his body, "Your wishes are orders, your Highness." he smirked before planting the most passionate kiss on his lips.

~~

The next chapter is the last! <3

Thank you for reading! 


	34. XXXIV. Last

Hoseok was peacefully reading a book in his chambers. He was more than relieved now that he divorced the Prince. He was not a royalty anymore, but the King insisted on him staying in the castle.

When Kai came back from the Wolf Castle, he didn't hesitate on signing the divorce papers. He knew Hoseok was not ready to change his mind no matter what. In addition to this, he saw how his brother was staring at him, even in so many years, he will never be able to stare at him the same way. Suho really loves Hoseok, Kai will never.

Someone entered the library. He heard footsteps approaching, he raised his head and saw the King smiling to him. He looked amazingly good, wearing a black silk shirt and a long blue velvet jacket with silver embroideries.

"Your Majesty." he stood up.

"How many times should I ask you to stop calling me this way?" Suho rolled his eyes. He got closer to him to place his hands around his waist and kiss his temple.

"Sorry, Suho." Hoseok smiled. He stared at his dark eyes and kissed his lips. "What brings you here? I thought you were working."

"I just finished." the King said, one hand caressing the younger's cheek. "I have something to show you."

Hoseok raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Suho ruffled his orange hair and intertwined their fingers. "Let's go."

Hoseok was more than confused, but he decided to trust the King and follow him.

They headed outside the castle.

Hoseok was surprised to see a lot of villagers gathered around the place. It certainly reminded him of something, especially because of the executioner who was standing near them. He gulped, trying not to think that if it was not for King Yoongi, he would have died.

Suho stared at him with a nervous smile.

"What is happening?" the orange-haired whispered.

"I have something to say to my subjects." the King said before clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

Silence reigned all over the place.

"My dear subjects, a few months ago, we were gathered here because of my ignorance and stupidity to punish an innocent man." Suho started. "I have been a King for years but, I still have so many things to learn." he sighed. "I learned a very important thing lately. You should never act before thinking wisely and you should never judge someone according to his appearance or his social rank."

The villagers seemed satisfied by his words. They were nodding and smiling.

Hoseok could not take his eyes off the King. He was proud that the cold-hearted man that he was finally opened up to his people. He was also happy that he confirmed that he was innocent, so that he regains the respect from everyone.

"You already know that sir Hoseok is no longer my brother's husband." the King continued.

People nodded.

"Your Prince also has a lot of things to learn so, I really hope you will forgive him for his mistakes. He is still young and does not know what the real responsibilities are. I am sure that one day, he will have the chance to meet a person he will love and cherish for the rest of his life."

Hoseok stared at Kai who was shyly listening to his brother's speech. He nodded to him, like he was telling him that it was alright. He is not a resentful man so the Prince was forgiven.

"But we are not here for this." Suho added. "Today, we are gathered here so that I can confess my love for a man who completely changed my life."

Hoseok froze.

The King stared at him with a smile and took his hand. "My dear subjects, I didn't know what happiness were until I met Hoseok."

The villagers seemed surprise. Their eyes were widened and whisperings could be heard around the place.

Kai was already aware of it, but seeing his older brother opening up to their subjects made him more surprised than everyone. He lived with Suho for so many years, he always knew him as a man who is always quiet and secretive. He understood what he meant by changing his life.

"Thanks to him, I learned that even after the worse events in your life you should never lose hope that one day you will find a better happiness." Suho continued, his eyes resting on Hoseok. "I knew him as my prisoner first, then as my brother's husband, and now I know him as a man who can do wonders, not only with his words but also with a simple smile."

The orange-haired was blushing. He could not believe that the King was confessing to him in front of a hundred people.

The villagers could not disagree. A King wanting an ex prince was certainly not the best idea, but seeing him smiling, a smile they have not seen for so many years or maybe have never seen it convinced them enough that they should support him.

Hoseok gasped when Suho knelt in front of him. He took his hands and kissed them.

"Hoseok, my dear sunshine, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"

Silence.

He could not believe him.

When his father came to Exodius, Suho kept on telling him that he does not have to worry about their alliance. He was confused about how he was taking the situation so lightly. Not he gets it.

Suho wanted him to be his Prince.

Tears started falling on his red cheeks. He looked at Kai and caught him wiping tears. He chuckled and looked at the people who were waiting impatiently for his answer.

He stared back at Suho and smiled softly to him. "Your Majesty, you too have changed my life, you should be aware of it. When I was in Virtus, I had nothing, no life. I spent my days in my room, not having any goals or responsibilities. But when I came here, I learned to defend myself, to take care of someone and organize my daily life. Now, I have goals and projects for the future. I became stronger and motivated to be a better man. It is all thanks to you my King." he said, making everyone emotional and cry with him. "Being your husband, your Prince will only achieve my happiness."

Sparkles were shining in the King's eyes, "It is a yes?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Hoseok nodded with a smile.

People started screaming and singing, Kai was clapping, the palace servants and everyone was happy for them.

The executioner approached them and offered a big flower bouquet to Hoseok before bowing to him.

The orange-haired could not stop crying, he hugged Suho tightly and was not ready to let go.

~~

Taehyung and Jungkook were pacing the hallway. The whole castle woke up at dawn because Lady Kwon was giving birth.

The King was biting his nails, hearing the poor ladie's screams.

Jungkook was literally shaking, he was scared for her. He sat on the floor and asked the children to come to him. He hugged them tightly and whispered good words to them so that they do not worry about their mother.

Jin and Namjoon joined the King to calm him down. They came with their night robes like the rest of people. "It is going to be alright Taehyung, do not worry." the chef said.

"W-what if something happens to her or the child?" Taehyung was so nervous that his voice sounded like a whisper.

Namjoon gently patted his back. "Nothing will happen, have fate."

A few seconds after, a baby cry sounded from the room.

Everyone stood up and looked at the King.

"It..It's done, right?" Taehyung's eyes grew wider as his child's voice caressed his ears.

Jin smiled and hugged him. "Congratulations."

The King could not stop smiling, he ran to his husband and kissed him passionately. "Our child is here!"

"I am so happy n-" Jungkook did not have the chance to finish his words when another cry joined the other.

Their jaws fell on the floor.

They shared a stare, their eyes widening more, understanding what is happening.

"Twins oh my god!" Jin was clapping his hands excitedly. "Joon!" he shook his husband's body. "They are twins! We have two babies in the palace!"

"Oh lord." the Queen and Mrs. Jeon who finally arrived, covered their  mouths, tears falling on her cheeks.

Taehyung hugged her and kissed her forehead, "I am so happy mother."

"What about me? I will have two grandchildren, how lucky I am!" she exclaimed before kissing his cheek.

The physician left the room and bowed to the royals, "Congratulations your Highnesses, you have a baby boy and a baby girl."

Taehyung and Jungkook were smiling from ear to ear. "May we come in?"

"Of course, they are waiting."

The King took his husband's hand and entered the room.

Lady Kwon was laying on the bed, she looked pale and exhausted but the smile was not leaving her face. She was staring at the babies the nurses were holding.

"My Lady." Jungkook approached her and kissed her hand. "I was worrying about you."

"Your highness." the woman gently caressed his cheeks. "Your prayers must have helped me a lot." she smiled.

"You did well." Taehyung said. "I am proud of you."

"They are so beautiful." she said, looking at the babies.

They approached the nurses to see their children. They were trying very hard not to cry.

"Welcome here." Jungkook whispered to the little babies.

"I am so happy to have you." the King told them.

"Your Majesty, we need to wash and feed them, we will give them to you in a while." a nurse said.

"Of course."

After they left, the Queen, the children and some servants entered to visit Lady Kwon. They sat with her for a moment before leaving to their chambers.

Taehyung and Jungkook were left alone with her. They helped her to eat and drink water and give her whatever she needs.

"My lady." the King held her hand. "I will never thank you enough for what you did for us. There are no women here who would accept to carry someone else's child. You were brave and strong and I admire you for this."

The woman smiled and held Jungkook's hand too." I should be the one thanking you, your Highnesses. "I was living a miserable life, looking for anything to feed my children and protect them. We lived the most beautiful months of our life here in this castle and we are not ready to forget them."

The King smiled, "We actually prepared a gift for you. We were waiting for the best moment to tell you." he said excitedly, staring at his husband who was nodding happily.

"A gift? Of please your Highnesses, I have reveived enough..."

"During these months, we built a house for you and your children. It is a cottage near the castle if you would like to visit us someday." Taehyung said.

The Lady widened her eyes, "Oh my god."

"We will make sure to keep sending you food and all the things you will need to grow Jiyong and Chaelin." Jungkook added.

The woman was looking at them with disbelief. These two wonderful men succeeded to change everything in nine months.

"I... I don't know what to say." she whispered, tears burning her eyes.

"Is is nothing compared to what you did for us." Taehyung wiped her tears with his sleeve. "Thanks to you, we have two wonderful babies, can we be more lucky?"

Lady Kwon looked at the couple and smiled. "I will be honest with you." she started. "Knowing this kingdom is different than Agustus, I thought it will be hard and impossible for two men to rule. People here judge a lot and make the things complicated. But when I came here and stayed with you during all this time, you completely changed my mind. I saw how you were fighting for people's happiness, I saw how you struggled and did everything to protect your family. No one could separate you and this is very amazing. You impressed me your Highnesses."

~~

The couple was tired so, they decided to sleep for a little before the nurses bring the babies to their room.

Jungkook rested his head on the older's chest and his arm around his waist. He loved sleeping this way every night. Smelling his sweet scent, hearing his heartbeats and feeling his body against his, it is all he ever needed.

Taehyung caressed his husband's hair until he slept.

An hour after, someone knocked the door.

The King opened his eyes, "Come in." he said with a lazy voice.

Two nurses entered, "Your Highnesses, the little Prince and little Princess are."

Jungkook immediately woke up and jumped from the bed.

He was smiling like an idiot in front of the little babies. "How should I hold her?" he asked.

"Just put a hand behind her head and the other on the back, like this." the nurse helped him hold the princess in his arms.

Taehyung held the boy and both went back to bed.

The nurses left to leave them alone with their children.

They gently put the babies between them, they sat and crossed their legs."They are so small!" Jungkook squealed. "Look at their hands." he slowly took the girl's little hand and kissed it.

The King was staring at him with the most lovely way possible.

Jungkook saw him and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you looking..." he blushed.

"I am happy." the older answered. "I got everything I ever wanted. A kingdom who loves me, my mother is healthy, my friends are happy.... Also, I have a beautiful husband and two wonderful kids."

The Prince smiled, "I am happy too Tae." he whispered.

Taehyung approached his face, he tried not to move his body so that he does not touch the babies. He gently caressed Jungkook's cheek with the back of his hand, "How come you are so beautiful." he said with his deepest voice, making shivers run through the Prince's body. His thumb was tracing his lower lip, slowly and gently before he leaned toward him and kissed him.

"I want you to name them." he said after they parted.

"Me?" Jungkook widened his eyes.

Taehyung nodded, "Please, name our children."

The Prince stared at the little girl and leaned to place a small kiss on her head. "Jasmine." he whispered.

"Jasmine?"

Jungkook nodded, "One of my favorite flowers." he said, without taking his eyes from the baby. "Beauty, sensuality and purity." he whispered.

He looked at Taehyung, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." the King said with a soft smile.

Jungkook nodded and looked at the little boy. "William." he caressed his cheek. "Sweetness, love and fidelity."

"You named them after flowers." Taehyung smiled. "You will never stop impressing me my Prince."

Jungkook blushed.

"Jasmine and William." the King said, staring at his children. "They beautiful."

"Like their father." the younger said, making his husband blush. "I can already tell they are going to be as pretty as you." he giggled.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So, you are indirectly telling me that I am pretty. What a way to seduce me my Prince, you are getting more and more dangerous."

Jungkook laughed. "I am just more comfortable with you Tae. And I was not lying, you are very handsome. I am lucky."

Taehyung smiled and pinched his cheek, "You are so cute."

"Now, let's spend some time with these little angels before our family and friends come." Jungkook said.

~~

The next week, a banquet was organized in the castle in honour of the new Prince and Princess.

Politicians and Royalty from all over the world were invited as well as some villagers the King and the Prince were friends with.

Namjoon was in charge of welcoming the guests as usual and Jin was happy to see them enjoying his good. He spent the entire night and morning cooking, his husband tried to help him but he forbade him to enter the kitchen.

Taehyung was speaking to the ministers while Jungkook was being introduced to some noble ladies who were friends with the Queen.

"Jungkook!"

He heard someone calling him, he did not need to see to know who it was. His voice made him immediately smile widely, "Jimin!" he ran to his friend and hugged him tightly, making Taehyung and Yoongi frown.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too Kook. How have you been?"

"Very well." Jungkook smiled. "Hello sir Yoongi." he bowed to the King. "Come see the babies."

Jimin smiled seeing how his friend looked happy.

As they walked in the hall, all eyes were on them. Yoongi and Jimin were the most powerful and respected royal couple, everyone wanted to he liked them. Villagers, politicians and even royals bowed to them.

"You look good Tae!" Jimin hugged his best friend. "Congratulations to you two!"

"Congratulations." Yoongi smiled and offered them a red box.

"Oh what is it?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow.

"A gift for the babies." Jimin answered. "Open it!"

Taehyung opened the box and widened his eyes when he saw two little golden bracelets with J and W engraved on them. "Oh my god this is beautiful."

Jungkook hugged both Jimin and Yoongi, "Thank you so much."

"It is nothing." Yoongi patted his back. "We are happy for you."

"Oh, you brought Prince Jihoon!" Taehyung exclaimed when he spotted a nurse holding a baby.

"Yes, he is almost one year old." Jimin smiled and asked the nurse to approach. He held the little boy and showed him to his 'uncles'.

"Hello little Prince." Jungkook kissed his cheek.

Prince Jihoon let out a small laughing sound, making all of them melt with his cuteness.

"Yoongi you can stay with them, I will go see Jin." Jimin told his husband who simply nodded. He gave back the baby to the nurse and headed to the kitchen.

"Jin!"

The pink-haired widened his eyes and let go of the spatula he was holding. "My baby is here!" he ran to hug him.

"You got more handsome, I almost did not recognize you!"

Jin ran his fingers through his hair, "My handsomness will never stop growing." he said with a proud voice.

"How is it going with Namjoon?"

"Well, now that we have bigger chambers thanks to our King, we thought about adopting a child." the cook smiled.

"This is amazing!" the silver-haired clapped. "I cannot wait to see him or her."

"I think it is going to be a her, I always wanted a daughter."

"Mm but you should be aware of something." Jimin rubbed his chin.

"What is it?"

"She will become your rival, a beauty rival." Jimin laughed.

"Oh." Jin pouted. "But I always stay the most handsome.

~~

After Jimin left the kitchen, he was walking in the empty corridor when he spotted his husband laying his back on the wall, his arms crossed. "Yoongi?" he raised an eyebrow. He approached him and stood before him, "What are you doing here? You don't like the party?"

"I do like it." the King nodded. "I was waiting for you." he added, his feline eyes piercing Jimin's.

The Prince stared at him confusingly.

"You look very good tonight sweetheart."

"Just tonight?" Jimin smirked and ran his fingers through his silver hair.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and pulled his arm. He pushed him against the wall and pinned his arms above his head, "I know sweetheart, but tonight you look more... irresistible." he whispered before planting a kiss on his lips.

He placed his knee between Jimin's leg making him moan.

They were kissing in a sloppy, urged and passionate way, sighing and moaning with pleasure.

"What if someone sees us?" Jimin asked with a breathless voice.

Yoongi stared at him, "You are my husband and you are mine, we have the right to make out whenever and whenever we want."

The prince giggled, "Your sassiness will never stop impressing me."

Yoongi let go of his arms and placed his hand around his waist while Jimin put them around his neck to make their bodies closer. They kissed like crazy, their tongues fighting for dominance, their hands losing control.

They parted after a long moment, they were panting, their hairs were a mess, their cheeks were red and their lips were swollen. They stared at each other and laughed, "Now, let's go enjoy the party."

~~

Two days after, everyone was gathered in Exodius to celebrate the wedding of Hoseok and Suho.

The King made sure to prepare the most extravagant ceremony for his lover. The entire castle was decorated with white and pink roses, making it look brighter and more beautiful.

Taehyung and Jungkook arrived, the King was wearing a white shirt and a long black velvet jacket while the younger opted for a black suit. They were welcomed by the butler who leaded them to the garden. Their chairs were next to Jimin and Yoongi's which made the day even better.

"We are seeing each other again." Jungkook said before sitting next to his friend. "You look very good!" he exclaimed. Jimin was wearing a grey embroidered turtleneck shirt with a black jacket and Yoongi was wearing a long velvet coat with silver patterns.

"You look good too Kook." Jimin smiled, "How are the babies?"

"Very well, the nurses take care of them when we are busy. And Jihoon?"

"He has a fever." Jimin pouted. "But Dr. Tuan is taking well care of him."

"Oh, I hope he will get well soon."

The music started and Suho appeared under the pavilion. He was wearing his dark blue royal uniform and his golden crown was shining with the sun.

"Oh, he is here." Jimin whispered when Hoseok arrived. He walked the aisle with his father, he was smiling shyly to the guests.

"He must be really nervous." Jungkook told his husband. "This time it is a real marriage with love."

"A marriage without love is not the best idea." Taehyung said. "The couple should be happy and crazy in love... like us." he added before kissing him.

"People are here." the Prince whispered, hiding his blushing cheeks with his hands.

Taehyung shrugged and smirked.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Prince Kai was the one in charge of speaking. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of my brother, King Suho of Exodius and his fiance Jung Hoseok from Virtus." he smiled to them.

It was a simple wedding so, Suho did not waste any time to take Hoseok's hands and speak, "My dear Hoseok, being your husband will certainly make me discover new wonderful things like the magic of having a family. You will enlighten my days with your smiles, those smiles I will never get tired of. I promise that I will forever cherish you, love you and protect you with all I have. I promise that I will forever respect you and stay loyal to you."

The guests started clapping.

Now it was Hoseok's turn, he nervously smiled to the King and started, "My dear Suho, being your husband will make know more things about real love, about how we do everything to protect a special person and your family from any harm. I am honored and very happy to marry you, and I wish this happiness will stay forever. I promise that I will be an obedient Prince and subject to you. I promise that I will forever love you with all my heart, be loyal to you and help you when you need it."

Kai looked at the with such loving eyes. He regretted hurting Hoseok, but in another way he was happy it happened because he was destined to be with his brother, not him.

"Is there anyone who opposes this marriage?"

Silence.

"You can exchange the rings."

Hoseok and Suho happily put the silver rings in each other's finger.

"You can kiss now."

Screams and claps reigned around the garden when Suho placed a hand on his husband's waist to get him closed and kiss him like there is no tomorrow.

"Jungkook." Taehyung whispered to his husband.

"Mm?"

"Let's get married again."

The Prince raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying?" he laughed.

"This is so beautiful." Taehyung pouted.

Jungkook could not stop laughing, "You can kiss me like this during our wedding anniversary, it is coming soon."

"I cannot wait." the King smirked.

~~

_5 years after..._

Everyone came to Virtus for Jasmine and William's fifth birthday.

Hoseok and Suho arrived with two gifts and their little three years old child, a beautiful girl they adopted and named Yunha.

"Uncle Hobii!" the children ran to the Prince and jumped on him. They loved him a lot because he always plays with them and offers them new toys.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you uncle Hobi!" they kissed his cheeks and he pretended to faint, making them laugh.

"And me? Won't you kiss me?"

They turned and widened their eyes when they spotted their favorite person in the world. "Uncle Jimiiiin!" they gave up on Hoseok and ran to him. "You caame!"

"Of course, how could I miss my beautiful Prince and Princess's birthday?" Jimin pouted.

"Where is Jihoon?"

"With his father, they are coming now."

"Yes!"

"Thank you for coming." Taehyung hugged his friend. "I know you are busy."

"I wouldn't miss this." Jimin smiled. "In addition to this, Jihoon was talking about it during the entire week, how can we not come?"

"Same for them." Jungkook joined them. "They kept asking me if Jihoon and Yunha were coming to play with them."

"They got tired of playing with Taemin?" Jimin chuckled. "Namjoon and Jin wouldn't be happy to hear it."

"It is because he is two years younger, they want someone like them or older like Jihoon." Jungkook said.

"Hello." Yoongi arrived.

"Welcome back." Taehyung and Jungkook bowed to him. "Look at them." they all turned to see their children happy to see each other.

"They reminded me of you and I." Taehyung told Jimin. "Remember when your mother first brought you to the palace? I was so happy to have someone to play with."

Jimin laughed, "I thought you would an arrogant prince but I was wrong. Look at us now, we are still friends, even our children are friends."

"By the way Jimin, do you have any ideas where our mothers are?" Jungkook asked.

"I received a letter from my mother a month ago, she said they were in some island."

"Living the good life." Taehyung whistled.

"Papa!" Jasmine ran to Taehyung, "Jihoon does not want to play with me." she pouted.

"Why not?" Jimin asked and turned. Jihoon was ignoring all the little girls, he searched for someone and smiled before running toward him. He hugged William and kissed his cheek.

Jimin and Yoongi burst out laughing and turned to the other couple, "Seems like we'll be in laws in a few years."

"Yes." Jungkook chuckled. "Seems like it."

THE END. 

~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story! <3
> 
> What was the best and worst moment in your opinion?


End file.
